Una Entrevista de otro mundo
by FernandaWarriorPrincesss
Summary: En este espacio se envian preguntas y retos al elenco de las tres temporadas de Atrapados en Otro mundo Fic hecho con colaboracion de Anica Prime
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui esta el fic de preguntas que les habia mencionado en uno de mis capitulo de mi historia Tranformers Prime: El ocaso del invierno la cual es continuación de las tres temporadas donde se podria decir que esta entrevista se ambienta después, por diversión mas que nada.**

 **Esto es solo la introducción para que puedan ir mandando sus preguntas... escrito con colaboración de Anica Prime quien... mejor dejo que lo lean**

 **disfrútenlo**

* * *

todo esta oscuro, se escuchan murmullos de varias voces hasta que de repente unos reflectores como si fuera una sala oscura de interrogatorio alumbra a los presentes sin revelar el sitio donde se encuentran ahora...

y luego se puede escuchar unos pasos, todas las cabezas voltean a la direccion de donden vienen y ven como de la oscuridad de donde no llega la luz aparece la figura de nadie mas y nadie menos que FernandaWarriorPrincess quien viste un pantalon negro holgado, una camisa sencilla de color morado con la frase "Aku no musume" con letras amarillas y algunas flores de estampado, unos botines de color gris, lentes sencillos de armazón grueso, cabello rizado negro rebelde y de piel morena.- ¡Saludos a todos! bienvenidos todos... a mi foro de television... -en eso todas las luces se prenden revelando un set de esos programas de entrevista con el fondo de los emblemas Autobot y Decepticon.- yo soy para quienes no me conocen FernandaWarriorPrincess... pero otros me dicen Aku no Musume jejeje y a mi colaborador estrella, la mente maestra de este show que sera transmitido en vivo, con ustedes damas y caballeros... ¡Anica Prime! -y se escuchan los aplausos del publico presente en el foro.

Y de la sombras salio una joven no mas de 15 años, cabello marrón oscuro casi negro ojos de color verde brillantes, lleva puesta una camisa de una sola manga que pasa por el hombro derecho morada, unos jens oscuros y una botas con un poco de tacón negras. se para al lado de Fernada y mira a todo sonriendo antes de decir -hola a todos es un placer estar aqui al lado de mi amiga Fernanda para ayudarla a llevar a cabo este show- y se escuchan mas aplausos por parte del publico, en eso Jack alza la mano y Anica lo nota.- ¿dime Jack? ¿que pasa?

-Emmm alguien me puede decir por que estamos aqui, que es eso de un show y por que los decepticon estan aqui!- apuntando con un dedo a los susodichos y con eso Rodrigo toma la palabra.

-concuerdo con el chico ¿porque esta el enemigo aqui? bola de lerdos... dice apuntando a uno con su arma

-Filomeno callate que en primera... esa cosita no les hace ni cosquillas... -dice Maria De la Vega hermana del mencionado con una sonrisa divertida.- pero con gusto los saco del set... ¿pero en serio que chinches hacemos aqui?

-todos tranquilos no hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia.-interrumpe Anica.-los decepticons no haran nada para herir a nadie..

-aun no se como le hicistes para convencerlos a que vengan... -dice Fernanda de forma curiosa.

-eso es un secreto amiga mia

-¡¿CONVENCERNOS?! ELLA NOS OBLIGO, ESTAMOS AQUI CONTRA NUESTRA VOLUNTAD!-Exclama eufórico Starscream y ante esos gritos Anica se enfurece y lo encara.

-CALLA QUE NADIE TE PREGUNTO, TU SOLO HAS LO QUE TE DIGAN Y NADIE SALDRA HERIDO! _en eso Maria y Miko se ven entre si y sonrien de forma curiosa.

-me cae bien.- dicen al mismo tiempo logrando que Jack y Rodrigo volteen a verlas de forma estraña y que ellas les digan -¡¿que?!- tambien al mismo tiempo. asi que Fernanda negando divertida decida tomar la palabra.

-presentaremos primero... a los hermanos del caos...

-¡¿que dijiste?! - exclama Rodrigo euforico y Maria estaba mas que muerta de risa.

-¡eso si suena cool! -en eso Rodrigo le da un zape para callarla.- ¡ouch!

-bien...-prosigue la autora.- el mayor, de paranoico a justiciero vengador y finalmente protector, Blade Master o como se llama realmente Rodrigo De la Vega -y se escuchan aplausos y el mencionado sin mucho remedio saluda con la mano a la audiencia.-Y la loca reina de las nieves, la compinche de Miko con quien fundo la fuerza M, la desquiciada, Snow Queen pero la recuerdan mas como... Maria la loca!

-¡yo no estoy loca! -ante ese grito todo el mundo se le queda viendo de forma extraña, ya que, si estaba mas que loca

-Y finalmente la mas tierna e inocente, la adorable heredera de Vector Prime, Sorciere Prime o mejor conocida como Annie... con su perro Max... -Esta saluda timidamente sacando muchos suspiros de ternura-

-si Annie siempre la mas linda de todos- mientras Anica mientras le saca una foto a la niña con cara de ternura pero esta parpadea aturdida por la repentina luz en sus ojos.

-no veo nada... -y hace un puchero mientras Max te ladra

-ups no quite el flash- susurra Anica volteando a ver al can y le sonrie.- tranquilo cachorro no le hare nada a tu dueña- luego se acerca a acariciarle la cabeza y el perro se calma

-ooww que adorable -dice Fernanda con unas tarjetas de anotaciones.-en fin continuando con la presentacion del equipo Prime... tenemos a tan conocido lider de los Autobots, Optimus Prime jeje -este solo asiente al publico .-ahora el anciano...

-¡escuche eso! -exclama Ratchet claramente ofendido

-esa era la idea ñeh jejeje medico autobot y experto en medicina... Ratchet -este suspira pesado y saluda al publico mientras le aplauden.- a ver... la femme del equipo, pequeña pero veloz y letal, nuestra querida Arcee! -en eso se escuchan varos chiflidos del publico varonil mientras ella saluda con la mano negando.- ¡ya callense maldosos!- Optimus a escuchar los chiflidos pone un brazo posesivo alrededor de Arcee provocando que esta se cohiba.- damas y caballeros... existe alguien mucho mas serio que Optimus y Ratchet juntos...

-¡es el comandante estirado! - Exclama Maria feliz y Ultra Magnus bufa.

\- por favor... ¿no lo superan? -dice el mencionado mortificado de que ese apodo aun lo sigue.

-no, esta loca ¿recuerdas? en fin... ay para que sigo si me cortaron la inspiración les presento a ultra Magnus...

-no se tu Fernada.-dice Anica pensativa.- pero yo estoy de acuerdo con Maria- entonces nota la mirada que me esta dando Ultra Manus -lo siento grandote pero es verdad tienes que relajarte mas...

-Doctor...-dice exasperado el mencionado.- ¿esta seguro que todas las humanas no son iguales? todas las que conoci hasta ahora demuestran un problema con la autoridad.- en eso tanto Maria como Miko empiezan a reclamarle a voces sonoras.

-Ultra Magnus, despues de conocer a Miko, Maria y a las autoras lo estoy empezando a dudar.- en eso Fernanda pone cara de poker face.

-par de mulas...

-¡hey Doc! -le llama Anica a Ratchet.- tu me caes bien por eso te aviso que es mejor no meterte con mi lado malo, ya que tus herramientas tambien pueden sufrir- dice mientras lo ve con cara malvada

-demasiado tarde Anica... -dice Maria con cara aburrida.- para eso esta Bulkhead

-Maria no digas esas cosas...-pide el mech verde.- para empezar son accidentes...

-pues congelar su mugre soldadora tambien es accidente y tambien me regaña como si fuera mi tio el tacaño...

-¡o se callan o me enojo! -Fernanda siente la mirada de todos y parpadea.- es que enojada soy muy mala... puedo ser peor que alguien que esta presente.- dice mirando a cierto lider Decepticon.

-alguien me puede decir por que estamos nosotros aqui- pregunta Knock Out claramente confundido y Anica se voltea a verlo sonriente

-a su tiempo asi que callate y espera si no quieres que sufra tu pintura- entonces el cierra la boca y la ve con ojos temerosos mientras cubre su pecho

-ya entrando en conversacion gracias a la loca de las nieves.- dice Fernanda sintiendo como Maria la mira feo.- grandulon, muy grandulon, verde... medio torpe pero querido aun asi, un Wrecrer antes de unirse a Prime durante la guerra... y la razon por la que Ratchet deba solicitar material de laboratorio cada media hora el es... ¡Bulkhead!

-no soy medio torpe -dice avergonzado.

-fui amable en tu presentacion agradece eso Bulk, ya que no soy quien vigila a Miko y aun asi se me cuela en las misiones de campo...

-jajajaja te atraparon Bulk.- dice la japonesa a modo de burla.

-no entiendo a las autoras.- murmura Rodrigo golpeandose la cara de lo estresado que estaba

-ni yo... -dice Jack resignado

-somos tres... -susurra Rodrigo harto de la situación.

-¡y conmigo somos diez! a no... -dice Maria avergonzada y sonrie de forma nerviosa.

-ay Maria... continuamos... de explorador a guerrero, valiente y fiel en batalla y a los ideales autobot...

-¡ese es mi compadre!

-hermana ¿porque gritas?- pregunta una pequeña de cabello castaño oscuro de ojos marrone con una mezcla de ropa que daba a entender, que no pasaba de 8 años.

-oye yo ya no conozco dignidad si la perdere de plano que sea por television -se rie la mexicana de forma alegre.

-continuo... -dice Fernanda aclarando su garganta.-despues de una fiera batalla en el espacio recuperando su voz y regresando de la muerte dejandonos con el Jesus en la boca... Bumblebee! - y este sonrie y saluda al publico pero ve como cierto Decepticon esta detras del mencionado autobot, y claramente tenia cara de pocos amigos.

-si recupero su voz.- empieza Megatron perdiendo los estribos.- APAGANDO MI SPARK EN EL PROCESO!

-¡pero TU APAGASTE MI SPARK PRIMERO! - replico el joven autobot.

-¡ese casi nos mata!-exclama Maria.- descuida ya no te odio... pero en su momento si te queria congelar la spark... -y Rodrigo la mira como si ella estuviera loca.

-¡tu humana no te met...!

-¡ESO TE LO MERECIAS ASI QUE CALLATE!-exclama Anica metiendose en la conversacion claramente molesta.- Y recuerda que si intentas algo yo misma te vuelvo a matar y creeme no sera bonito- con cara enojada

-dejando de lado la discusión reciente con... -empieza Fer de nuevo pero Maria de nuevo la interrumpe.

-¡Megatonto!

-¡humana insolente!

¡YA DEJENME TERMINAR O SERAN COMIDA PARA PERROS! -exclama para finalmente suspirar pesado.- ahora si... el novato del equipo Autobot, protegido de Alpha Trion y un chico con agallas... o aspiraciones suicidas porque es peor que ciertas dos chicas ya que no sabe nada de pasar desapercibido...

-¡es Smoky! -grita Maria alzando los brazos.

-¡Danielle!

-crei que era el unico que le decia Danielle.- dice Bumblebee confundido ya que en efecto era el unico que le decia a Maria por uno de sus nombres.

-tiene cuatro nombres dejenme terminar... .aah... ay ya me rindo les presento a Smokescreen...-en ese momento se levanta y saludo efusivamente al publico.

-¡hola a todos! jeje creo ya tengo fans

-sigue soñando novato -se rie Maria a modo de burla.

-oye soy mayor que tu y hasta me hice cargo de ti un tiempo.

-bajo tierra y te ayude a meterte a la nave de los cons para robar la forja de Solus Prime...

-¡¿fueron ustedes?!- exclama molesto Megatron, aclarando sus dudas de esa vez que si habia sido un autobot con la mocosa humana.

-parece manicomio aqui caramba...

-estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso... -le dice Anica a Fernanda negando con la cabeza.

-ya que... y para acabar con los Cybertronianos del equipo Prime... durante la guerra decidio trabajar solo al final, formidable, temerario y con cierto desden por las reglas y con muchos problemas con la autoridad...

-¡es de los mios! -grita Miko efusivamente.

-¡arriba la rebelion!

-¡Maria! -espeta Rodrigo en un intento de ya callarla.

-¿porque no regañas a Miko?

-¡oye!

-tu eres mi hermana chamaca insolente.- dice Rodrigo con seriedad.

-¡TA TA TA TA...TA! DEJENME ACABAR... gracias..._dice Fernanda mas tranquila cuando no hubo nada mas que la interrumpiera.- el inseparable amigo de Bulkhead... ¡Wheeljack!

-me gusto mi presentacion.- dice el mencionado con toda calma dejando confundido a Bulkhead.

-¿porque lo dices?- pregunto

-porque tienen razon con que tengo problemas de autoridad... y me llamo temerario eso me gusto.. pero olvidaste que soy un gran demoledor niña

-cierto... pero ya lo dijiste tu...-dijo Fer restandole importancia.- como sea... presentando a nuestros tres chicos favoritos, el trabaja medio tiempo en un restaurante de comida rapida... ¿en serio?

\- si ¿que tiene? -dice Jack mientras se encoge de hombros.

\- ... en fin, protegido de Arcee y segun el mismo Ratchet una version juvenil de Optimus Prime... antes de ser Optimus Prime...

-¿eso dijo? -pregunta Optimus tranquilo y sonrie de forma serena.

-¡sonrio! ejem en fin... les presento a Jack... -pero Maria alzo la mano sin mirar a nadie.- ¿que pasa chiquilla?

-debo admitir... al principio me caia mal...

-¿porque?-pregunta Jack sin entender.-

-te comportabas medio.. aah... ¿como lo digo? aguafiestas... pero lo bueno... se te quito

-¡oye!

-ella tiene razon jack.-interrumpe Anica con una sonrisa curiosa.- eras un poco...no diria aguafiestas pero si muy serio para tu edad tienes que relajarte un poco mas, en serio por que sino corres el riesgo de terminar como el Bot amargado que yo conozco- señalando con la cabeza a cierto comandante Wrecker de pintura azul

-sigamos... -dice Fernanda acomodándose los lentes.-rebelde sin causa... de intercambio estudiantil desde Japon...

-esa es mi entrada... -dice Miko murmurando en voz baja preparándose para algo en especifico.

-protegida de Bulkhead, la primera Wrecrer humana que con la armadura Arpex vencio sin problema a Starscream ella es... -la interrumpe el sonido ensordecedor de una guitarra electrica que es tocada nada mas y nada menos que por Miko.- oye aun no acababa! -se limita a ver en shock como la otra se reia mientras tocaba un solo.

-¡pero esta es la mejor forma de describirme a mi misma! -exclama hasta que desconectan su guitarra.- ¿quien fue...?

-solo sigan con esto para que me pueda ir a casa... -pide Jack agobiado y con el enchufe en mano.

-y para acabar con el bando Autobot... un super hacker a pesar de ser algo peque, con facilidad para los idiomas hasta para el cybertroniano, un posible futuro cientifico si quisiera, protegido de Bumblebee junto a Maria la loca

-¡que no estoy loca!

-¡si lo estas!- exclaman todos a viva voz logrando que se cruce de brazos molesta.

-bah muéranse -dice congelando su asiento.

-... ay tu... ¡damas y caballeros el pequeño Rafael... Raf para los amigos.- este sonrie y saluda mientras se acomoda los lentes.

-hola a todos jeje mucho gusto...

-viva el chaparrito... Bee aplaudele no seas penoso -dice Maria alegre aplaudiendo seguido de Bumblebee quien le sigue algo confundido.

-jejejeje todos son unos locos fin- sentencia Fernanda con una sonrisa.

-bueno continuo yo con las presentaciones...-dice Anica con voz seria de conductora la cual deja de lado rapidamente.- Y para comenzar con el bando decepticon tenemos al cruel, despiadado tirano enemigo de los Autobots y de la tierra...

-¡es Megatonto!.-exclaman tanto Miko como Maria.

-¡¿como me llamaron?!

-ya callense!, bueno como decia..., el lider de los Decepticons... Megaton.. es decir Megatron!

-jejeje Megatonto... -susurra Fernanda voz mas baja.- si le queda el nombre..

-concuerdo -susurra con una sonrisa.-bueno continuando, ahora tenemos al segundo al mando de los decepticon -pero en voz baja dice- aunque aun no se por que lo es- y regresando a su voz normal prosigue con la presentacion- al chillon mas grande que e conocido...

-!Oye!

-¡Callate!, bueno decia, el que a tratado de matar a Megatron mas de una ves... de hecho ya perdi la cuenta de cuantas veces lo intento y cuantas veces recibio una golpiza por eso... pero bueno, siempre le da honor a su nombre cada ves que grita, el saco de boxeo personal de Megatron... ¡Starcream!

-humana insolente.-musita el seeker en voz baja maldiciendo a Anica en sus pensamientos por tener la osadia de insultarlo.-

-bueno dejando de lado al tonto de Starcream...

-QUE!

-CALLATE!- grita pero se calma con una sonrisa en su rostro.-como decia, dejando al tonoto de Starcream de lado...- se escuchan los gruñidos de Starcream en el fondo -ahora recibimos al doctor de los decepticos, el super vanidoso que le importa mas asegurarse que no rayen su pintura que cualquier otra cosa, el que ayudo junto con Starcream a mantener oculto a Rodrigo cuanto se infiltro en la nave Decepticon...

-¡¿QUE ELLOS HICIERON QUE?!- exclama euforico Megatron viendolos con ojos asesinos y apunto de atacarlos... pero lo detiene una corriente electrica muy fuerte y todos voltean a ver a Anica con un control en la mano apretando un boton y cuando lo suelta Megatron deja de electracutarce y cae al suelo.

-¡NADA DE VIOLENCIA EN EL SET, ASI QUE CALLATE, SIENTATE Y DEJAME TERMINAR!- toma una respiración para calmarse -bueno decia... el fanatico de las carreras y los autos deportivos... Knock Out!- y se ve a Knock Out revisando a Megatron que sigue en el suelo inconsciente.

-emmm que tan fuerte era esa descarga electrica- pregunta Knock Out viendo en direccion a Anica.

-no muy fuerte, estara bien despertara en cualquier momento- y se escuchan los gruñidos de Megatron empezando a despertar -ves te dije, y no quiero mas violencia entendido- viendo a todos los cons con cara aterradora que asiente rapidamente -bien- sonriendo amablemente, lo cual causo mas terror en los Decepticos.

-jajajaja eso si es poder femenino! y asi se aplaca a los dementes... -dice Fernanda con una amplia sonrisa de satisfaccion.-deberia usar eso en Miko y Maria

-¡oye! y tu presumido... -dice Maria apuntando a Knock Out.- solo por Rodrigo te lo paso pero... me metiste en una capsula aparte del resto! mula!

-porque me toco una hermana tan... Maria...-dice con una comica gota en la sien al estilo anime.

-me pregunto lo mismo.- dice Fer arqueando una ceja.- como me pregunto de como convenciste a Knock Out y a Starscream que te ocultaran en la nave...

\- ... no se...

-bueno continuando.-prosigue Anica.- ahora tenemos al con mas silencioso que existe, casi nadie lo ha escuchado hablar con su voz real, el que nunca ha mostrado su rosto...si es que tiene uno, no se ya que nunca se le a visto si su patalla/mascara, el que dedo atrapado en la dimensión fantasma por una trampa, muy ingeniosa por cierto de parte de Jack, Miko y Raf, el fiel seguidor de Megatron... ¡Soundwave!- termina y luego se pone a pensar y dice -Valla primera ves que no me interrumpen en una presentación... es raro- dice en voz baja.

-hey una pregunta -dice Jack con una expresion entre sorpresa y confusion.- si nosotros lo atrapamos en la dimensión fantasma como pudo salir solo Ratchet sabia como sacar a alguien de ahi- dice muy confundido.

-ahora que lo dices es verdad ¿como puede estar aqui?- dice Raf igual de confundido y acomodando sus gafas.

-eso es facil de responder.- dice Anica restandole importancia con la mano.-yo lo saque con la ayuda de la pequeña Annie y creeme no fue facil encontrarlo es tal silencioso y ese lugar era tan grande que fue como buscar una aguja en un pajar a pesar de que el es muy grande, pero al final lo encontré y lo traje para que pudiera acompañarnos en este show- dijo sonriendo.

-ok entonces resalto el porque Sondwave esta aqui.- agrega Jack intrigado pero ve a las dos presentadoras.-pero lo que quiero saber ahora es ¿como ustedes estan aqui?- pregunta señalando a Anica y Fernanda.

-a eso es facil de responder -dice Fer sonriendo- veran...

-fue con ayuda de la pequeña Annie -dice Anica terminando por Fernanda.

-¿mi hermana? -pregunta Rodrigo confundido.

-asi es, yo le pedi a Annie que abriera un portal para traerme -dice Fernanda abrazando a Annie quien se rie.

-y luego fer le pidio que abriera otro en mi dimension para que yo pudiera venir -comenta Anica sonriendo calidamente a la pequeña.

-es que me cae bien las chicas -sonrie tiernamente la menos de los hermanos De la Vega.

esta idea es boba...-susurra Ratchet pero Fer lo escucha.

-cuidadito Ratchet... pide Fernanda en tono dulce pero retador a la par que Maria ve a Annie con una amplia sonrisa.

\- aprendes rapido monstruita -se rie.

-¡no le veo lo gracioso Pera! -exclama molesto Rodrigo de que Annie se volvia... como Maria.

-¡no me digas Pera!

-¡basta! -les regaña Arcee harta de sus gritos.- actuen conforme a su edad...

-imposible... -interrumpe Fernanda con mirada seria.-ya valimos en madurez en fin volviendo al tema central... este Fic tiene como proposito, reunir a todo el elenco de las tres Temporadas de Atrapados en Otro Mundo y hacerles preguntas y aqui una de mis cuadernas Anica Prime me ayudara como conductora al igual que yo -la señala de forma dramatica.- se vale preguntas y retos menos... Anica podrias mencionar las... restricciones..

-¿Retri que? -dice Maria confundida pero se termina riendo.

-Claro Fer con gusto -dice de lo mas tranquila se aclara la garganta- las restricciones son poco pero les pedimos que por favor no las rompan, para empezar, nada de retos subido de tonos, no queremos que este fic pase a "M" lo maximo que permitimos es "T", y ya que estamos en eso, no se si habran fans del yaoi que vallan a leer esto...

-¿Yaoi? -preguntan tanto Ratchet como Ultra Magnus.

-no interrumpan.-pide Fer mientras Anica prosigue.

-como sea, pero si los hay les queremos decir que se permiten retos yaoi pero como ya dije antes nada muy fuerte, se permiten besos y otras cosas pero nada demasiado fuerte, y ahora que recuerdo tambien le queremos pedir que si van a pedir un reto yaoi por favor no se metan mucho con Optimus, ya que el ya tiene a Arcee y a Fer y a mi nos gusta esa pareja, no recuerdo nada mas asi que termine ¿algo que agregar fer?

-pues solo queda esperar que lleguen algunas preguntas ¡que lluevan! -dice haciendo una pose rara extendiendo las manos al cielo.- estoy esperando...

me alegra que no todos los humanos sean asi... -dice Ultra Magnus exasperado.

-tu nos quieres te callas.- lo regaña Fer de forma burlona

-si comandante estirado.-dice Maria con sorna y burla.- ten un poco de alegria en tu seca spark...

-¡escucha bien...!

-¡NO DISCUTAN! -grita Fernanda a todo pulmon callandolos pero sonrie.- creo es todo por ahora asi que los esperamos... hasta la proxima y no olviden mandar sus reviews con sus preguntas y retos anden... anímense no mordemos... bueno eso quiero creer...

-Tranquilos Fer solo bromea no mordemos, y como dijo ella manden su preguntas o retos en los reviews, a y queria decir que nos podemos tardar en subir los capitulo, mas que todo por la distancia y por el tiempo, nos cuesta un poco conectarnos para escribir, pero haremos todo lo posible por subirlos lo mas pronto que se pueda, y mas si nos motivan si nos llegan mucho reviews, bueno eso es todo hasta la proxima bye n_n

* * *

 **si has leido hasta aqui muchisimas gracias por tu atencion**

 **si tienen dudas o retos son mas que bienvenidos eso si, las restricciones ya las dijo Anica**

 **de ser asi, nos leemos proximamente, cuidense**

 **Atte: FernandaWarriorPrincess y Anica Prime**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola a todos antes que leen este fic de preguntas, felices fiestas antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza cuando ya teniamos preguntas y retos, la culpa es mia por motivos personales muy fuertes que aun me estancan un poco para escribir. Pero en este caso conte con la ayuda de mi socia a este Fic Anica Prime. los invitamos a leer y recuerden que pueden mandarnos reviews para los entrevisados, y que esta ligado este Fic despues de las tres temporadas de Atrapados en Otro Mundo pero antes de Transformers Prime: El Ocaso del invierno (pendiente a actualizacion)**

 **y Pasen a leer el Fic hermano en la cuenta de Anica de Tras Bambalinas para entender... algunas cosas**

 **bien, comenzamos.**

* * *

Se encienden las luces para mostrar el escenario y a las Autoras y los participantes del Show, pero se podian notar unas diferencias desde el ultimo Show, tales como el que ahora Knock Out se le podia ver ubicado en el lado del escenario de los Autobots en ves de con los Decepticons, los cuales estaban atados a sus sillas, y tambien era muy notable que el yeso que tenia Anica en uno de sus brazos, las camaras enfocan a Fernada y a Anica ya que ellas comienzan a hablar. -Bienvenidos de vuelta al Show: Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo!- Dicen ambas sonriendo.

-Bueno hemos regresado a las entrevistas y... -empieza Fernanda mientras lee unos tarjetones.- si se pregunta porque Knock Out esta del lado de los bots ademas de ser medio reformado y porque Anica tiene un yeso en el brazo... neh tengo flojeriti pasen a leer Tras bambalinas en la cuenta de mi colaboradora para mas informacion... -parpadea sorprendida al leer.- vaya si que tenemos preguntas y retos y son de la misma persona

-¿preguntas?-pregunta Maria confundida cuando una explosión acompañado de dos llamaradas (una en cada lado) toman de sorpresa a los presentes para que luego las luces cambien a un tono azul y se escuche esta canción (WWE Undertaker 2013 Custom Titantron)- wow... ¿no es una cancion esa de las luchas?

\- ¡¿quien cambio la musica de ambiente?! -pregunta Fernanda confundida.

-¿quien viene por alla? -cuestiona Miko y en efecto en un caminar lento aparezca alguien que Maria conoce pero a la vez nota un cambio en su apariencia

-¡¿Miles?! -pregunta confundida por ese aspecto.- ¿oye que te paso? -el mencionado la ve de reojo y pregunta

-¿te conozco?- a la mexicana casi le da un infarto cuando escucha esto pues se supone recordaba ella eran cuates.

\- estoy confundido... -pregunta Jack.- ¿quien es este tipo? -en eso llega un joven al puro estilo de roman reigns con todo y su canción. ¿y ese otro?

\- esperen... a el lo conozco es un amigo -dice Fernanda mas tranquila.- invitado sorpresa... Mesias619 -se escuchan varios aplausos pero se ve a todos bien confundidos.- aaah... tengo dudas sobre... ya sabes

-Fernanda y De la Vega, creo que ya se dieron cuenta del cambio, veran... Hay mejor no, me da hueva, el caso es que le escribi algunas preguntas para que no se quede atras. -todos se caen de espaldas al puro estilo de anime por la sorpresa y el habla del chico.- Bueno deja empiezo

-bien adelante Mesias por ser el primero en dejar preguntas y retos tu y Miles tambien siendo imnitados... pueden empezar

-esto se pondra curioso... -murmura Rodrigo negando exasperado.

-Empiezo yo... -dice emocionado el autor y carraspea.- Maria ¿como se sintió viajar de una dimensión a otra la primera vez? -esta se queda meditabunda.

-te dire... -dice la mexicana.- la primera vez... ni sabia que fue a otra dimension pense que habia viajado de Morelos Mexico a Jasper Nevada nada mas y ya por eso mi hermano me queria ahorcar, mas considerando que despues al conocer a los bots me di cuenta

-¡yo no te queria matar! -grita Rodrigo exasperado.

-¡¿como de que no?! ¡me encerraste y tuve que saltar rompiendo una ventana, Raf y Bee son testigos!

\- sigo sin creerme que saltara del segundo piso... -murmura Raf divertido y Bee asiente.

\- la primera vez que la vi asi... despues descubri que asi es diario-se rie el mech mientras ambos hermanos se seguian gritando haciendo que Annie parpadeara confundida... y que las conductoras perdieran la paciencia.

-¡DEJEN DE GRITARSE ENTRE USTEDES O LOS MANDO AL RINCON COMO NIÑOS CHIQUITOS!

-a ver Miles... -pide Anica para cambiar de tema rapidamente.- tu primer pregunta por favor...

-Gracias... para Rodrigo ¿alguna vez llegaste a imaginar que tu vida como la conocias iba a dar un cambio drástico al recibir la spark dimensional?"

-ni sabia que esa cosa era la Spark dimensional... hasta... uh... ¿cuanto tiempo pasamos en esa dimension hasta volver a casa retomando la edad que teniamos entonces?

\- Yoyi tu dijiste que fueron como poco mas de dos años con los bots asi.- dice Annie levantando dos deditos.

-cierto.. gracias hermana -dice el mayor y retoma la entrevista.- bien... en su momento no imagine que incluso cambiaria de empleo al que estaba acostumbrado... ahora soy enfermero y me especializo en medico militar... y jamas imagine que tuvieramos ancestros... peculiares... creo me alegra ser el unico normal

-¡¿que insinuas?!

-que no eres muy normal hermanita -se rie a modo de burla.

-bien, creo que ya respondiste a la pregunta Rodrigo, y tenemos que seguir adelante que todavia hay mucho por hacer- dice Anica rapidamente para hevitar una otra pelea entre los hermanos -bien Mesias puedes continuar-

-perfecto... -dice tranquilo y carraspea acomodándose en su asiento.- para Optimus, sabemos de antemano que tu no eres de los que ejecutan acciones que perjudiquen a los demas pero... Si Megatron tuviera a uno de tu equipo como rehen, no hubiera forma de salvarlo y estuviese amenazado de muerte con la condición de que si tu ayudas a Megatron lo deja libre ¿estarias dispuesto a hacerlo?

-se la dejaste complicada a mi tio carnal... -dice Maria jugando con una bola de nieve que arroja a Megatron quien estaba desprevenido.- "ups"

-¡maldita humana! -se queja el lider de los Decepticons limpiandose la nieve.

-Maria... -niega Fernanda enojada y ve a Optimus.- señor Prime... si fuera tan amable de responder la pregunta...

-por supuesto... -dice este meditabundo ante la duda y suspira.- yo creo que si llegaria a hacerlo, por mi equipo que son parte de algo mas grande que una unidad de elite... una familia

-eso fue lo que me dijo el comandante cuando llegue y convivi con ellos en la Tierra.- dice Ultra Magnus recordando cierto evento del pasado.-

-pero lo haria con mucha culpa y con mucha cautela.- dice Optimus tranquilo retomando la palabra con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba.-al mismo tiempo que buscaria una forma de rescatar al que secuestraron y trataria de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible para evitar tener que hacer algo realmente fatal o desastroso.

-imagine que dirias algo asi- dijo Anica viendo a Optimus- te comprendo, uno ase lo que sea por la familia- dice compresiva- bueno Miles te toca- dice volteando a verlo.

-gracias- dice y despues voltea a ver a Megatron- Megatron, quiero pelear contigo, ahora- esta a punto de dar un paso al frente pero Mesias lo detiene.

-ni lo pienses, no quiero pagar los daños que causes al luchar con él, de por si que la economía esta de la fregada y que casi nos golpea patricia-

-¿te refieres a patricio estrella disfrazado de mujer?- dice Maria entrando en la conversacion.

-no, me refiero a otra patricia- le responde Mesias.

-aaaahhhh -dice haciendo boquita de pez y parpadea.- hablas del huracan patricia... yo le decia paty - en eso Rodrigo se frota las sienes con solo escucharla.-

-Maria...

\- no te metas Filomeno... -le saca la lengua y hace otra esfera de nieve lista para golpear a Megatron a modo de broma.- ¿decian...?

-No te atrevas humana- dice gruñendo viendo las inteciones de Maria, y como no iba a verlas, si desde que le lanzo la nieve no le quita los ópticos de encima- y con tu propuesta...-dice viendo a Miles- no me importaria aplastar a un bicho- dice con una sonrisa, pero se le quita cuando le dan una descarga electrica- AAHHH

-dije que sin violencia en el set- dice Anica cuando deja de darle la descarga a Megatron- te lo merecias por sadico...

-como sea.- dice Mesias negando ante como Megatron fue electrocutado.- Arcee ¿tu y arachnid tenian su rivalidad desde antes de llegar a la tierra, eran amigas, o simplemente supiste de ella cuando... paso eso?

\- por la all spark... ¿porque los humanos hacen preguntas asi...? -murmura Ratchet sabiendo como Arcee se pone tensa...

-dejalo Ratchet... -le dice esta y suspira pesadamente.- la verdad...habia escuchado... historias de esa... bruja...

\- Arcee no tienes que contarlo... oye viejo... -le dice Maria a Mesias.- eso fue una pregunta sensible exijo... -iba a replicar pero tanto Raf como Rodrigo le tapan la boca para que no diga nada.- hnhmhh

\- bueno... e resumen... si fuimos rivales antes de llegar a la tierra, desde la guerra por Cybertron antes de que cayera en la oscuridad... no mas preguntas... -dice cruzandose de brazos.-

-damas y caballeros esta fue Arcee... ante una pregunta incomoda... -dice Fer sonriendo nerviosa.-en fin... Miles... prosigue... por favor...

-gracias Fer... -dice poniendo ambas manos detras de de su nuca.-Annie ¿alguna vez llegaste a usar tus poderes para una travesura? Si es asi di cual fue.- esta sonrie tiernamente y piensa.

-uhh... cuando mi hermana y yo escapamos de mi hermano porque hicimos una travesura... viajamos al subespacio.. o a Talesworld... o a Magi...

-¡No puedes decir eso! -exclaman ambos mayores tapandole la boca logrando que Max salga corriendo por el susto.

-... incluso viajaron al Devil Mary Cry... en fin... ¡Anica! -grita Fer para salir del embrollo.- ¿quien sigue?!

-sigue Mesias- dice Anica revisando la lista- Mesias, si eres tan amable- dice para hacerle saber que podia continuar.

-gracias- dice tranquilo- para knock out ¿que escogerías como nuevo camuflaje? ¿El moderno y rapido auto de Brian O'Connell o el clásico pero veloz carro de Dominic Toretto?.

-mmm...- Knock Out se queda pensando en la pregunta, recordando en las peliculas de Rapidos y Furiosos que vieron- mmm... me quedo con el Florida Supra Owners anaranjado de Brian O'Connell, el de Dominic Toretto no es mi estilo-dice tranquilo encogiendoce de hombros.

-a si, recuerdo ese, no te quedaria mal- dice Anica pensativa.

-y... de nuevo sigue Miles.- dice Fer alegre.- por favor Miles... ¿para quien es?

-Wheeljack -dice con una sonrisa retadora.- ¿a cuantos has derrotado desde que llegaste a la tierra? No se valen repetidos.

-jaja Jacki es de los que mas a demolido a esas basuras Decepticon.- dice Bulkhead ovacionado por Miko y Maria quienes sacaron carteles de quien sabe donde con el simbolo del equipo Wrecrer.

-jeje te dire algo niño.- dice Wheeljack con una sonrisa orgullosa.- perdi la cuenta, para mi la mayoria ni eran buenos contrincantes los derribaba en menos de 5 segundos y eso que que en el aire usaba mis explosivos, eso es mi sello.

-mnhsg!- dice, o mas bien, grita Starscream, el cual esta con la boca tapada por un gran trapo muy resistente, cortesia de Anica, ya que no queria que estuviera interrumpiendo a cada rato.

-quieres decir algo Screme- dice Anica inocentemente, a lo cual Starscream solo la ve con odio- esta bien, esta bien, solo tenias que pedirlo- dice con una sonrisa mientras presiona un boton, lo que ocaciona que un Robot de servicio le quite el trapo de la boca- ahora si, que dec- pero no logra terminar la frase ya que Starcream hizo honor a su nombre cuando comenzo a gritar, que casi deja a todos sordos.

-LIBERAME DE UNA VEZ!- grita y trata de safarce de sus ataduras mientras sigue gritando y maldiciendo a todos, todos tuvieron que llevarce las manos a los oidos para evitar quedarce sordos, bueno, no todos, los Decepticons no pudieron ya que tienen las manos atadas a sus sillas tambien, a ellos les toco sufrir, aunque ya estaban un poco mas acostumbrados a los gritos de Starscream.

-por todos los Prime... ¡que alguien lo calle! -grita Smokescreen harto de escuchar los berrinches del seeker, en eso este se calla... alguien le pego sus metalicos labios con hielo.- jeje gracias Maria.

-cuando gustes... -dice sentandose con estilo.

-bien... Mesias... es tu turno... -dice Fer negando pero conteniendo la risa seguida de todo el publico y los presentes bandos.

-gracias... ahora para Fer y Anica ¿que opinan acerca de lo que ocurrió en las costas del Pacífico con el huracan?

\- ¿Patricia no? mmm... bueno... -se queda pensando un momento... pendiente bastante pues tengo familiares en estados cercanos como en Michoacan

-y aunque yo no estaba hay en ese momento, estuve muy preocupada por Fer y su Familia- dice Anica con una cara preocupada.

-y sin pensar... -dice Maria metiendose en la conversacion.- Fer... ¡nos tenias con el jesus en la boca!

\- oyeme no vivo en zona costera y no fue tan fuerte como decian... -dice Fer arrojando los tarjetones al suelo.- ups... -se agacha a levantarlos.- sigue Miles...

\- porque... ¿porque no podemos tener un dia tranquilo...? -susurra Rodrigo exasperado.- si sigo asi... ¡Annie dame al perro! -dice cargandolo para acariciarlo.- debo calmarme...

-ok...-dice Miles y luego voltea a ver al Seeker- Starscreem, casi todos sabemos que el trabajo en equipo no es lo tuyo y mucho menos recibir ordenes ¿por que estas con Megatron entonces?- dice, pero despues de ver la cara de Megatron agrega -Esto solo quedara entre tu y yo para que luego no te hagan chatarra

-hay una habitacion privada para este tipo de preguntas, pueden ir ahi- dice Anica apuntando a una puerta metalica al lado del Set a la cual se dirigen, bueno Miles va caminando, pero a Starscream lo llevan a rastras los Robots de servicio -y recuerda que tienes que responder Starscream, si no quieres que nada malo pase- dice mientras hace como si fuera a presionar el boton de descargas. Starscream solo asiente recinado mientras deja que lo lleven los Robots, luego de que ambos entran a la habitacion se encoge de hombros para luego comenzar a responder a la pregunta

-bueno... al principio si seguia a Megatron por que pensaba que era buen lider, pero despues de un tiempo me di cuenta que el lider debia ser yo, ya que él era muy inutil y un monton de chatarra, asi que comenze a buscar la forma de sacarlo del poder y yo tomar el puesto que me corresponde- termina de decir como si nada -ya terminamos? bien... -dice mientras va caminando de regreso al set donde los robots de servicio lo vuelven a sentar en su silla correspondiente y lo vuelven a atar.

-bien Mesias, creo esas fueron todas tus preguntas ¿verdad?- le pregunta Anica.

-si esas fueron todas- le responde Mesias, pero despues aparece una sonrisa malvada en su cara- bien, ahora que terminamos con las preguntas, es hora de la travesura- dice riendo- y para no tardar dire todos los retos de una ves, ya luego ustedes ven en que orden los hacen- se encoge de hombros- bien mis retos son:

1\. Arcee besa a Optimus en frente de todos

2\. Knock out aguanta un golpe de dos Wreckers en la cara

3\. Rodrigo habla al revés en cualquier posición de yoga

4\. Miko besa a jack, misma condición

5\. Raphael calcula cuantos segundos llevas desde que naciste

6\. Starscreem juega a outlast por lo menos hasta que tu personaje sea arrojado de la planta alta por... alguien ¡sin gritar ni pausarle!

7\. Megatron di la linea de Dark Vader de cuando le dice a Luck que es su padre, pero siendo esta vez la palabra 'Megabruto' en vez de padre, sin rezongar

8\. El científico de los Decepticons, Shockwave, que cante 'Let It Go' de frozen y Smokescreen la contraparte que es 'Carnivore' de Starset

9\. Doc... Digo Rachet, has una maquina del tiempo con un DeLorean

10\. Bulkhead y Ultra Magnus pintense de rosa

11\. Y María besa a Miles

-Exijo un recuento! -grita Maria negandose al reto.- ¡me niego a la idea de un beso! -dice haciendo un muro de hielo entre ella y Miles.- _"ademas seria el primero asi no me niego..."_ -piensa en shock.

\- ¡estoy de acuerdo con Maria! -grita Miko exasperada.- no pienso besar a Jack...

\- ¡¿en publico?! eso nunca... -responde el joven oriundo de Jasper.

\- ¿como nos piden eso? -dice Arcee avergonzada de la idea.- ¿como esperan que...?

-Arcee calma... -le pide Optimus al verla asi.- no tenemos que cumplir ese reto...

-de hecho si tienen que hacerlo Prime... -dice Fer.- asi que... bueno...

-¡no pienso hacerlo quiero huir! -trata de escapar pero unos robots la atrapan a la par que empiezan a congelarse.- ¡tengo derecho a un abogado sueltenme! .

-y que sea frances por favor .-lo dice Mesias como si fuera Bart Simpson, hasta que recibe un golpe de Fer en la cabeza y le deja con ojos de espiral.

-¡olvidalo Mesias es horario familiar!

\- ok que sea de piquito... -dice sobandose la zona del golpe.

-bien, parece que tenemos un buen numero de retos, escogere uno al azar- dice Anica mientra agarra una tarjeta con los ojos cerrados- ... la numero 6. Starscreem juega a outlast por lo menos hasta que tu personaje sea arrojado de la planta alta por... alguien ¡sin gritar ni pausarle!- dice con una sonrisa divertida.

-out... ¿que?- pregunta confundido ya que el no conoce los juegos humanos.

-ya veras...-dice Anica con una sonrisa malvada -tu solo sigueme- lo lleva a una computadora tamaño tramformers -bien ya escuchastes el reto, cada ves que grites o le pauses tendras que empezar desde el principio... suerte! -le die mientras se aleja un poco para dejarlo jugar

-push... que tan aterrador puede ser un juego humano- dice confiado comenzando el juego.

 **1 minuto despues**

-AAAHHHH!- grita Starscream poniendole pausa al juego. llega Anica a observar

-Starscream conoces las reglas, sin gritar ni ponerle pausa, tendras que volver a empezar- dice con una sonrisa mientras preciona unos botones que reinician el juego.

-!¿Que?! no olvidalo, no pienso seguir jugando eso- dice Starscream y esta a punto de irse pero un robot lo vuelve a sentar frente a la computadora y no lo deja levantarse.

-no, lo siento Screme, tienes que cumplir tu reto- dice con una sonrisa.

\- siento pena por Starscream... -dice mientras tanto los humanos como los Wrecrers incluso hasta Ratchet se reian del pobre Seeker.

-¡no seas gallina Starbobo que ese juego esta regalado!

\- ¿que ya lo jugaste acaso? -pregunta Bumblebee curioso sin poder contener una risa burlona.

-claro que si, no da tanto miedo... aunque mi mama me regaño porque me sorprendio jugandolo a las 3 de la mañana... y Rodrigo porque tome su consola sin permiso...

-luego la descompusiste... manos de lumbre... -dice este entre dientes a lo que Maria le contesta sacando la lengua.

-vamos Starscream... -dice Arcee burlona.- se nota que solo eres un fanfarron hablador... con razon en cada pelea te hacemos chatarra.- ese comentario fue ovacionado por varios del equipo.

-hasta yo te rompi la maquina viejo.- dice Miko haciendo recuento de la golpiza que le dio con la Armadura Arpex.

-jejeje si recuerdo eso- dice Anica riendo, luego voltea a ver a Starscream, que otra vez le habia puesto pausa al juego el cual volvio a reiniciarse por lo que se pudo escuchar un gruñido de frustracion de parte de Screme -y parece que este reto va a tomar su tiempo, asi que mientras Starscream termina, creo que lo mejor es ir con otro reto, Fer te toca escoger el siguiente- le dice con una sonrisa.

-gracias Anica y lo hare de este modo... -pone todos los retos faltantes en papelitos y los pone en una urna giratoria pequeña.- como viene... viene... viene el reto del mal...

\- ¡solo elige uno niña! -grita Bulkhead aburrido y a la vez nervioso recordando que en uno el y Ultra Magnus tienen que pintarse de risa... un color... para femmes.

-¡no te... ! grrr mula... -toma uno con claro enojo y lo lee Maria te toca besa al piromano... -dice como si nada.-

-¡¿que?! -grita tanto ella, como Rodrigo y se miran entre si.

-¿que te pasa metiche? tienes tu reto luego

\- ¡no dejare que Miles bese a mi hermana! -exclama euforico Rodrigo- le pone una mano encima no me importa si me aplica una llave de la WWE o lo que sea caramba ¡yo lo mato!

\- y yo porque...

-mira Maria... esto es para que no te niegues... -dice jalando al par claramente sonrojados pero Maria se da la vuelta y se cruza de brazos haciendo puchero y Miles parecia que miraba a todos lados como si buscara una respuesta a esto que hacia la conductora.- esto es sencillo... -toca un boton de un interruptor y aparece sobre ellos un muerdago.- asi.. no se pueden negar porque es tradicion... asi que... andenle...

\- ay ya que... -susurra esta en voz baja.

-Maria no tie... -empieza el joven pero es interrumpido por un beso de piquito rapido de Maria y esta mirandolo un segundo parpadea y se vuelve a voltear en su misma posicion dejando shockeado a su paisano.

\- ¡ya lo hice! ¿felices?

-encantada.-dice Fer alegre

-jejeje muy bien, terminado con eso...- voltea a ver a Starscream que seguia con el juego el cual ase poco se habia vuelto a reiniaciar - y como parece que Screme todavia no va a terminar, sigamos con otro reto, esta ves me toca escoger a mi- dice con una sonrisa mientras agarra una targeta al azar, la lee y de repente se enpieza a reir a carcajadas -jajajajaja hey Bulkhead, Magnus ¿listos para un cambio de look?- dice riendo.

-¡¿que cosa?! -exclaman ambos en shock ante la idea de cambiar de colores.

-esto sera entretenido... -dice Arcee con una sonrisa burlona.

-me alegra no estar en su lugar.- contesta Wheeljack chocando puños con ella.- lo siento Bulky...

\- ¿pero... como...? -pregunta Smokescreen no muy seguro de como preguntar.

-descuida tenemos eso cubierto... -dice activando un control remoto y llegan unos robots ayudantes con pintura automovilistica rosa.- cumplen porque cumplen...

\- me niego... -dice Ultra Magnus indignado pero a el y a Bulkhead los toman como viles rehenes y los sacan del set entre gritos.

-Damas y caballeros siendo dos mech seran pintados en privado llegan en un rato con la imagen final de su nuevo cambio de look... asi que... ¿reto en proceso? -dice Fer entre risas.- pobres Wrecrers...

\- ¿puedo objetar en algo...? -pregunta Rodrigo y Jack lo secunda asintiendo pues, habia retos de lo mas... curiosos que no querian hacer.

-no y aguantense mejor Maria que tu Jack que beso a Miles - dice mirando a la mencionada que sigue hecha ovillo en su asiento sin mirar a nadie.- en fin... mi turno... -toma una tarjeta al azar de la urna y se rie.- Megatron... te toca decir la linea... y para hacerlo mejor... .¡Staff quiero video! -grita emocionada pues Fer era fan de Star Wars.

-!¿Que?!- grita Megatron -ni sueñen que voy a hacer eso! -dice muy molesto.

-claro que si lo haras, todos van a cumplir con sus retos- le dice Anica -vamos Megatron hazlo rapido y ya esta, se acabo el problema -se encoge de hombros.

-grrr- gruñe Megatron molesto y se cruza de brazos despues de que le liberaran las manos.

-no me obliges a usar el control- le dice Anica con una mirada desafiante.

-grrr bien...- dice Megatron molesto mientras deja que el robot de servicio lo lleve hasta el centro del set -exactamente que tengo que dicir?- pregunta.

-producción!- grita Anica y aparece una pantalla donde muestran el video en donde Dark Vader le dice a Luck que es su padre -eso tienes que decir, solo que en ves de la palabra Padre tienes que decir "Megabruto"- dice Anica tratando de aguantar la risa que le da de solo imaginarlo.

-grrr...- gruñe Megatron molesto, pero decide que lo mejor es terminar con el reto de una ves o si no la humana seguiria molestando -bien... yo soy tu... yo soy tu Me... -trata de decirlo pero por mas que lo intenta no lo logra, asi que sierra los ojos un momento y lo vuelve a intentar -... yo soy tu Megabruto- dice rapido y en voz muy baja.

-mas alto Megatro, que nadie te escucho- le dice Anica con una sonrisa divertida.

-grrr... yo soy tu Megabruto- vuelve a decir, un poco mas alto esta vez, pero un todavia muy bajo.

-mas alto- le vuelve a decir Anica.

-YO SOY TU MEGABRUTO!- grita Megatron ya muy molesto y gruñe tratando de ignorar la risa de los espectadores -ya estas feliz... -le pregunta a Anica con la mandibula apretada.

-jajaja si muy feliz, ya puedes sentarte jajaja- dice entre risas mientras ve a Megatron volver a su silla, todavia gruñendo.

\- ¡jajajajaja esto fue de lujo! -grita Maria mas animada haciendo enojar mas a Megatron quien no para de gruñir.- ¡quiero la copia!

\- ¡el respeto de Megatonto... se ha ido por el desagüe... -dice Miko de forma dramatica.

-Maria... Miko... -las reprenden tanto Optimus como Rodrigo negado..

-jejejeje bueno... -ve a Megatron enojado por la burla de las chicas.- calmate viejo... ¿siguiente reto Anica porfis...?

-jejeje bueno, el siguiente reto es...- dice mientras agarra otra tarjeta del moton -Raf calcula cuantos segundos tienes desde que nacistes... vaya esa es dificil

-¿en segundos? -pregunta este apartando la vista de su laptop a la par que acomoda sus lentes.

\- por favor... es Raf... algo mas dificil...

\- Miko no ayudes... dice Jack reprendiendola.

\- vamos chaparrito tu puedes...

-bien... denme un momento... -dice mientras empieza a volver a teclear en su lap

\- ¿y bien...? ¿como va? -pregunta Bumblebee curioso de lo que hace Raf.

\- estoy en eso... -dice tranquilo.- a ver veamos... si... saco primero los dias de mis años... luego... calculo las horas que llevan acumulados los dias hasta hoy...incluidos los dias despues de mi cumpleaños... una leve suma...

\- ¡ya solo dilo! -grita Miko harta de esperar.-

-¡ bien! 395323250 y contando... -dice terminando el calculo mostrando una grafica en la pantalla de su laptop

-y este fue Rafael Esquivel... calculando los segundos que tiene de nacido... -dice Fer al publico el cual le aplaude.

bien damas y caballeros... -dice sacando el siguiente reto.- veamos... -susurra leyendo la tarjeta y de risa- jajajajajajajaja

-¿que es tan gracioso Fernanda? -pregunta Optimus confundido.- ¿que reto es?

-jajajaja Shockwave cantando Let it Go de Frozen y Smokescreen Carnivore de Starset jejejeje

\- wow esperen ¿voy a cantar? -pregunta el joven novato curioso- ni conozco la cancion ¿como...?

\- para eso existe el Karaoke Smoky jejejeje -comenta Fer con calma-

-saben... -dice Jack riendo.- la cancion de Frozen deberia cantarla Maria

-¡olvidalo!-grita esta en shock.

-jejeje muy bien, ya escuchastes Shockwave lucete- dice Anica con una sonrisa mientras los robots de servisio terminan de instalar el karaeke.

-cual es la logica en hacer esto- pregunta Shockwave con su monotoma voz de siempre mientras agarra el microfono que le estaba ofreciendo un de los robots.

-es simplemente para pasar un buen rato y para divertirce, vamos intentalo- le dice Anica con una sonrisa mientras prepara la cancion -hay, todo listo, dalante Shockwave-

-eso no suena muy logico...- dice pero de todos modos da un paso al frente para hacer el reto.

-hay si eres aburrido... no importa- dice mientras comienza la da play a la cancion.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like i'm the queen"

A diferencia de lo que habian creido todos, Shockwave no era un mal cantante, pero era muy estraño escucharlo cantar con la monotoma voz que tiene

"The whind is howling like this swirling Storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows i tried"

todos seguian inpresionados, incluso Megatron, nadie creia que Shockwave pudiera cantar asi, hasta Starscream le habia puesto pausa al juego, aun sabiendo que tendria que volver a empezar despues, para poner atencion a Shockwave

"Don't let them in

Don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel

Don't let them know Well, now they know"

Shockwave siguio cantando y parecia que ahora lo hacia con mas gusto, como si se estuviera relajando poco a poco

"Let it go! Let it go!

con't hold it back anymore

Let it go! Let it go!

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway""

Shockwave ahora estaba completamente relajado, y estaba cantando con gusto, todos se dieron cuenta de eso y lo veian aun mas sorprendidos ahora incluso los demas Decepticons

"It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all"

Todos seguian viendo a Shockwave, pero ahora lo animaban, incluso Maria hizo un poco de nieve para darle ambiente

"It's time to see what i can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free!"

Megatron podria jurar que la voz de Shockwave ya no sonaba como su monotoma de siempre, pero saco esa idea de su cabeza, pensando que solo fueron sus receptores de audio jugandole una broma, y regreso su atencion a Shockwave para el coro

"Let it go! Let it go!

I am one with the wind and Sky

Let it go! Let it go!

You'll never see me cry Here

I stand and here i'll stay

Let the storm rage on"

Maria quiso poner un poco mas de anbiente por lo que hizo que hubiera una leve ventisca y formo copo de nieve debajo de Shockwave del cual, al igual que en la pelicula, se iba formando una estructura, pero como no podia realizar el mismo castillo que en la pelicula, solo realizo una pequeña estructura parecida alrededor de Shockwave

"My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blats

I'm never going back.

The past is in the past"

Maria tubo la tentacion de hacerle un vestido de nieve a Shockwave, igual que en la pelicula, pero sabia que eso no le gustaria y como queria que terminara la cancion decidio que era mejor no hacerlo

"Let it go! Let it go!

And i'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go! Let it go!

That perfect girl is gone

Here i stand in the light of day

Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway"

Shockwave termino de cantar recibiendo inmediatamente los aplausos del publico, de los Autobots, e incluso de los Decepticons!

-eso fue increible!- dijo Anica aun aplaudiendo.

-eh, gracias, creo que ya encontre la logica a lo que esto es relajante- dijo Shockwave otra ves con su monotoma voz de siempre, aunque los demas podian jurar que escucharon un poco de timidez en ella, para despues irse a sentar otra vez, dejando el microfono junto al equipo de karaoke para Smoke.

\- wow y ese fue el friamente calculador Shockwave ¡esos aplausos! ahora... -dice mientras ve a todos aplaudir mas por el show invernal que se presento

-psss Maria... -le susurra Smokescreen.- .le hubieras puesto el vestido...

\- no debia terminarse su rola ademas... me matan antes de tiempo hacen carnitas de niña... -dice entre risillas.

\- sshh chicos... -los silencia Bumblebee.- Smoky te toca...

-oh cierto...

-¡ y ahora con ustedes... el novato de los autobots aquel que aunque es muy impulsivo tiene potencial de llamar la atencion!

\- lo describe bien

-a wi wi Miko pos si habla de Smoky si hasta una vez le pateo la maquina a Starbobo -dice la joven mexicana recargada en su silla.

\- ya que... ¡el es... Smokescreen cantando Carnivore de Starset! -aclama mientras se escuchan aplausos del publico y el intro de la cancion.

¡son tuyos Smoky!

\- ¡vamos novatito! -ante los animos al estilo Wrecrer y de todos los autobots a la par que Smokescreen se para en medio del set y se entona un poco.

All my life they let me know

How far I would not go

But inside the beast still grows

Waiting chewing through the ropes

-wow... -susurra Bumblebee sorprendido.-no sabia que cantaba...

-ni yo... -dice Maria en susurros.

Who are you to change this world?

Silly Boy No one needs to hear your words

Let it go

Los humanos animados en especial Miko por el ritmo de la cancion aplaudian a viva voz, Smokescreen no era un maestro del canto pero si combinas la cancion con su estilo hacian un gran show, en especial porque este empezo a bailar.

Carnivore! Carnivore

Won't you come digest me?

Take away everything I am

Bring it to an end

Carnivore! Carnivore

Could you come and change me? Take away everything I am Everything I am

\- vaya el novato no lo hace tan mal -dice Arcee sorprendida.

-estoy de acuerdo Arcee.- le contesta Ratchet.

I will hide myself below

I'll be what you wanted

Kept inside I won't let go '

Till I burn beyond control

Who are you to change this world?

Silly Boy No one needs to hear your words.

Let it go

Hasta los Decepticons se quedaban con la boca abierta y en shock ante ese espectaculo asi que a Miko para animar todo le susurro una idea a Maria y esta sonrio y la siguio a los paneles de control

Carnivore! Carnivore

Won't you come digest me?

Take away everything I am

Bring it to an end Make me fall.

Make me bleed

Go ahead and change me?

Take away everything I am Everything I am

Las chicas aprovechando las ovaciones manipularon las luces para crear un espectáculos de luces en el escenario mientras Smokescreen cantaba el ultimo fragmento de la cancion.

Never enough (who I am is not good enough) Never enough (who I am)

Carnivore! Carnivore Won't you come digest me?

Take away everything I am

Bring it to an end Carnivore! Carnivore

Could you come and change me?

Take away everything I am Everything I am

En eso todo el publico ante ese estilo se levantan y aplauden freneticos hacia el novato quien dio varias reverencias ante sus nuevos fans.

-gracias gracias son todos muy amables gracias

-¿como se sintio Smokescreen? -pregunto Fer con una sonrisa mientras este se sentaba con estilo.

-me senti... todo un rock star -dice entre risas.- me siento grande

\- ¿quien fue el loco que manipulo las luces? -pregunta Ratchet y dirige su vista a dos niñas que se sientan alegres en sus lugares como niñas buenas.- debi imaginarlo

\- hablando de retos... -comenta Wheeljack.- ¿que paso al final con la pintura de am...? aaahh -se queda con la boca abierta al ver tanto a Bulkhead como al imponente Ultra Magnus en pintura rosa con toques purpura provocando las risas hasta de los Cons

-¡silencio! -ordena Ultra Magnus pero no paraban.- bah... que humillante... -se queja sentandose en su sitio.

\- ¡Jacki deja de reirte no es gracioso! -grito Bulk pero Miko se reia tambien, hasta Ratchet se reia y sinceramente, Shockwave tambien queria reirse.- chatarra

-jajajaja creo que estoy llorando- dijo Anica entre risas -ok, ok ya me calme, tenemos que seguir con el Show... a ver, cual reto hacemos ahora...- dice mientras agarra otra tarjeta -mmm... Rodrigo tienes que hablar al revés en cualquier posición de yoga.

-¡¿que?! -exclama este en shock.- ¡no hare eso!

-¡te amuelas que tambien cumples! -le grita Maria.

\- ¡tu calla que no tenias obligacion de besarte con ese! por cierto Miles... por eso te quiero golpear... -antes de que este contestara Fer se adelanto a darle un zape a Rodrigo.- ouch...

-¡callate y cumple!

\- bah... ya que... -dice poniendose en medio del set y tomar la famosa posicion de loto.- conformense que no me se otra...

-ay Rodrigo...

-¿yoga? -pregunta Annie confundida y Maria solo niega como indicandole "luego te explico"

-¿No tenia que hablar al reves?- pregunta Knock Out.

-sierto, gracias por recordarmelo- le responde Anica -ya oiste Rodrigo.

-cierto... muevete.

-ay ya que... -susurra este exasperado y se queda pensativo.-eraplog et selim ... ¿felices?

-aaahh... ¿que dijo?

\- dijo que golpearia a Miles... ¿hermano celoso? -pregunta Smokescreen picado por la curiosidad

-ay si... -dice Maria dejandose caer al suelo.

-¡callense!

\- bien mi turno de elegir reto... -dice tranquila tomando una de las cuatro tarjetas que quedan.- veamos... -la lee y parpadea.- Knock Out... espero sepas repararte solo

-¡le rompemos la cara al niño bonito? -pregunta Bulkhead chocando puños con Wheeljack

-no es a mal Knock... pero... sera divertido... -dice este con una sonrisa malevola.

-ouh... hasta a mi me dio pena... -susurra Maria sintiendo lastima por el mech rojo.

-!¿Que?!- grita Knock Out con panico -Anica por favor dime que no tengo que hacerlo- le suplica casi de Rodillas.

-Lo siento Knock, pero todos tienen que cumplir con sus retos, te prometo que te lo compensare despues ¿que te parece un lavado y un pulido?- le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-mmm... esta bien...- acepta a regañadientes Knock Out y se prepara para recibir los golpes.

\- espero te duela un poco... -dice Bulkhead tronando sus nudillos.

\- tranquilo...seremos rapido... bueno... ten el honor... de ser golpeado ¡al estilo Wrecrer! -exclama y al mismo tiempo en una especie de sincronía golpean ambos en el rostro a Knock Out mandandolo a volar al pobre.

-se nos paso la mano.- susurra Wheeljack.

-nah... -dice Fer.- ni le duele... ¿verdad?

-Knock! oigan tampoco tenian que manda a volar a mi guardian!- le dice Anica a Bulkhead y Wheeljack mientras va corriendo a donde esta Knock Out, que por cierti termino inconsciente -Knock! Ratchet me puedes ayudar por favor!- le pide mientras se pone a revisar a Knock Out.

\- tranquila niña... si esos dos brutos quisieran matarlo lo hubieran hecho chatarra ya -dice acercandose a hacerle un rapido escaner.- mmm sus signos vitales siguen en orden... una abolladura en el rostro... estara bien

\- un Wrecrer no mide fuerzas

\- ¡Un Wrecrer aplasta! -exclama Bulk siguiendole la frase a Wheeljack pero una mirada de Ultra Magnus y Optimus basto.-

-bien... lo sentimos...

-Anica estara bien... que Ratchet lo reanime... mientras elige otro reto... -le dice Fer para calmarla.

-esta bien- dice Anica mientras camina de regreso a la mesa donde estan los retos y agarra uno al azar -mmm... Miko te toca besar a Jack- dice con una sonrisa, ya recuperando su buen humor.

\- ¡¿que?! -exclama la japonesa en un intento de huida pero alguien le congela los pies.- Maria ¿porque? -pregunta esta en berrinches.

-si yo lo hice tu igual... y con ustedes a leguas se nota que se gustan... andale... -le dice como si nada y ve a Jack.- ¿tu que? estas mas palido que un muñeco de nieve

-aah... yo... paso... -murmura pero una mirada de Fer basto para callarlo.- bien... estoy listo...

-ay ya que...

-suerte Miko... la necesitas... -contesto Bulkhead animando un poco a su protegida.

-bien... -dice y se acera una vez con sus pies descongelados a Jack y a regañadientes lo besa de piquito y se separa sonrojada.- ¡listo!

-y ...Miko lo hizo! pense que tardaria mas... -dice Fer con picardia.- jejejeje ... bien todo el mundo el siguiente de los retos que faltan es... -dice tomando una tarjeta y parpadea.- Ratchet debe... -parpadea.- ¿hacer una maquina del tiempo con un DeLorean? ¿eso es de volver a futuro no? -dice confundida.

-¿disculpa? -dice Ratchet entrecerrando los opticos.

-si, tienes razon Fer, es de la pelicula Volver al Futuro...- dice Anica -valla, una maquina del tiempo... es incluso posible?- pregunta confundida.

\- claro que no es posible -contesta Ratchet entre risas ironicas.- una maquina del tiempo y de ese tipo trasciende las leyes no solo de Vector Prime quien solo el puede hacer pero no debe, si o que trasgrede leyes de otras dimensiones, es imposible que eso se logre hacer... lo siento me niego a eso ademas si fuera posible ¿no creen que hubieramos evitado muchas cosas de Megatron y sus subordinados?

-no pos... es un buen punto...

\- ni yo puedo hacerlo... -dice Annie con inocencia y ternura característica de la niñez.

-De acuerdo, entonces este reto no se podra hacer, y antes de que alguien se queje- dice rapidamente Anica al ver las caras molestas de algunos -los otros retos si se podian hacer y no tenian ninguna escusa para no hacerlos, en cambio este no se puede por las razones que ya dijo Rathet- luego voltea a ver a Mesias -lo siento Mesias pero no se puede, que dices si para compensarte nos pones otro reto para que Ratchet realiza en el proximo Show, y deja volar tu imaginacion, no tendras ninguna restricción, tomalo como nuestra disculpa- le dice con una sonrisa.

-anda compadre ya conoces la reglas y hasta Miles puede opinar en el reto que quieras

\- lerdas... -susurra Maria negando seriamente.

-tu callate De la Vega

-... porque no le pusieron reto a la pequeña Annie... pregunto... -pregunta Smokescreen.

-¿yo? -se señala curiosa la mencionada

-yo solo conduzco el show viejo... -dice Fer encogiendose de hombros

-bien y para terminar, el reto que estoy segura mucho espectadores estaban esperando, el beso Pricee!- grita Anica emocionada -andelen, andelen sin pena -les anima con una sonrisa.

\- ¿que? en publico... -murmura arcee sonrojada completamente.

-¿que les da pena... ? "Tia Arcee" -dice Maria entre risas con Bumblebee, Miko y Smokescreen.

-oigan no la molesten... -dice este defendiendo a su Guardiana.

-vamos Arcee -le insita la japonesa pues si ellas no se salvaron menos la femme.- solo un besito nwn

\- ¡Vamos Optimus se un Prime! -le grita Smokescren pero todo el equipo Wrecrer y Ratchet se disponen a darle el zape de su vida dejando entre risas a Bumblebee.

\- jejeje esos son animos Smokey...Prime... besala... como dice la cancion... ¿Maria?

-shalalala ¿que paso el no se atrevio y no la besara? wouo! shalalala... no hay nada que decir ahora... besala... jijijiji -dice esta entre melodia.- vamos tio... beso beso beso...

\- bien... solo uno... -dice Arcee sintiendo como Optimus la toma de la mano con suavidad y sus rostros se acercan despacio..

-¡ahi viene...! -dice en shock Fernanda mirando como estos se dan un beso suave y corto pero de esos que te roban suspiros.- ooowww que adorable! ¡Staff lo tienen! perfecto... lo tienen... ¿se puede repeticion? -pregunta.- ¿no? ay...

-por cierto... -toma la palabra Wheeljack despues de un rato.- ¿donde esta el cobarde de Starscream? ¿sigue jugando en serio?

-pos eso parece... -dice Fer mirando sus tarjetones.- aah si... Anica... nos muestras al seeker chillon por favor

-claro- dice Anica mientras presiona un boton que hace que aparezca una pantalla en donde se puede ver a Screme todavia jugando, y parece que se habia vuelto a reiniciar el juego no hace mucho -parece que todavia no va a estar, y si esperamos por el terminaremos volviendonos polvo- dice riendo.

-jajajajaja eso es verdad jejejeje pobre de Starsbobo... -dice Fer al ver la imagen

-¡maldito coyon ya hubiera terminado otro de jugar que no eres un seeker de verdad! ¡hablador! -grita Maria pero Jack le tapa la boca y esta forcejea.

-ay deberas... ¿Mesias? ¿algo mas que agregar?

-bueno eso fue todo por parte nuestra... -dice Mesias con calma y ve la mano alzada de Annie.-¿si Annie?

-señor ¿que son esas siluetas? -pregunta señalando en la entrada para invitados al set y claramente se ven do siluetas oscuras.

-¿que...? yo no invite a mas... ¿que...? -pregunta Fernanda en susurros revisando la lista.- ¿ah...?

-ah eso, es que seran los nuevos aliados de él en cierta forma, las sombras indican a los que pronto conoceran, sobretodo tu María

-espera... ¿que yo que? -susurra de lo mas confundida pero nadie le contesta.

-bueno nos vemos, que les vaya bien-dice este desapareciendo en una nube de humo junto a Miles y dejando a los humanos tosiendo.

-¿porque los conocidos de los ninjas usan bobas de humo y no se que...? -pregunta Fer tosiendo.

-no lo se Fer- dice Anica tosiendo -bueno de todas formas, eso fue todo por hoy espero que le haya gustado este Show y ya saben que nos pueden mandar sus preguntas y retos por los comentarios... algo que quieran decir antes de terminar el Show chicos- pegunta biendo a todos.

-Solo que las odiamos- dime Megatron gruñendo siendo apoyado por lo otros Decepticons.

-yo... -dice Bumblebee tranquilo.- son extrañas... pero divertidas.

-es el defecto de los autores segun dicen -dice Fer tranquila.

\- espero quitarme esta pintura... -susurra Ultra Magnus hablando por fin despues de un rato.

-¿algo mas?

\- quiero golpear a Miles por besar a mi hermanita...

-Rodrigo ya bajale a eso tu hermana tampoco es una nena de cinco ya tiene ¿que? ¿18?

\- callate...

-ella tiene razon Rodrigo- dice Anica y luego voltea a ver a Ultra Magus -y descuida Magnus, esa pintura se quita con el agua, apenas terminemos se pueden ir a lavar los dos- le dice con una sonrisa.

\- bah vayanse al diablo... -dice este molesto mientras decide ignorar a todos de forma olimpica.

-dejen al berrinchudo...neh este sobreprotector... ¿doc como esta el niño bonito?

-esta bien... despertara en un rato.

-¿y si lo reanimamos? -pregunta Smokescreen pero todos lo callan sabiendo que se referia a un choque electrico.

-¡no Smoke esta noqueado no fuera de linea!

\- ¿ya me puedo ir? -pregunta Maria alzando la mano mirando a todos lados.

\- esperate... -susurra Fer y sonrie a la camara.- bien anuncio que en el siguiente capitulo... tenemos un invitado sorpresa si quieren saber quien es... manden sus preguntas o retos y nuevamente gracias por dedicarnos su tiempo que aqui, concluye el episodio del show jejeje

-ha, es cierto lo habia olvidado- dice Anica con una sonrisa malvada- tendremos que preparar las cadenas y el bosal anti fuego... digo, digo esperamos que le haya gustado el Show, nos veremos pronto

-¡Adios! -exclaman ambas al mismo tiempo despidiendose ante las camaras mientras el publico aplaude.

* * *

 **Esto es todo por nuestra parte gracias por leernos**

 **Felices fiestas y Feliz año nuevo**

 **Atte: FernandaWarriorPrincess y Anica Prime**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sabemos que no tenemos perdon, pero entre lo escolar y lo social... no se dispone de mucho tiempo ni en las vacaciones es un martirio pero al fin nos pusimos Anica y yo al tanto, dedicado el capitulo a Aili-chan ya que las preguntas y retos vinieron de su parte mas una sorpresa al final**

 **Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

se encienden las camaras y se pueden ver a todos sentados en los mismos lugares del Show anterior, solo que esta ves se les notaba mas tensos y no se podia ver a Anica por ningun lado, en su lugar se encontraba Miles, a Optimus y Knock Out vigilando a Megatron y este extrañamente estaba calmado. Solo Fernanda parecia sonreir de forma nerviosa y tensa para sacar adelante el show.

Fernanda: aaahhh hola todo el publico espectador de la Tierra, Cybertron y dimensiones cercanas... -exclama centrando su atencion a las camaras.- tenemos un nuevo show para Entrevistas de otro Mundo con mas preguntas y retos para los bandos Autobot y Decepticon! jejeje uh...

Miles: y si se preguntan donde esta Anica, pues ella tubo que irse un tiempo, y como yo estaba de visita, me ofreci para ayudar a Fernanda con el Show mientras Anica regresa -dice con calma a un lado de Fernanda-

Fernanda: bueno ¿chicos tienen algo que decir antes de empezar?

Maria: ¿puedo golpear a Megatron? -pregunta alzando la mano.-

Rodrigo/Bumblebee: Maria... -musitan al mismo tiempo.-

Optimus: disculpalos Fernanda, sabes como estamos en estos momentos.

Fernanda: eso no lo niego -dice negando de forma leve mirando al suelo.- ¡¿que dicen los cons?!

Decepticon: Los odiamos -dicen todos al mismo tiempo-

Knock Out: no se para que preguntas, ya se sabia que dirian algo como eso -dice tranquilo encogiendoce de hombros-

Fernanda: ... ok...

Miles: dejalos Maria sabes como son los Cons -dice con toda calma.-

Fernanda: en fin... con los animos que tienen todos ustedes ¿quieren pasar a las preguntas? ¿los retos?

Miles: creo que es lo mejor, veamos -dice revisando una lista que le dieron- tenemos varias preguntas y retos de parte de Aili-chan y varios retos anonimos -dice luego de revisar la lista-

-de repente se abre la puerta y por ella pasan tres chicas, que resultaron ser nada mas y nada menos que Elena, SweetStar y FallStar-

FallStar: lamentamos interrumpir, llegamos un poco tarde, Aili-chan queria venir en persona, pero esta muy ocupada

Elena: es que tiene grades planes.

SweeStar: Si

Miles: bueno, no hay problema, parece que tenemos invitados sorpresas -sonrie un poco- bueno entonces creo que ya podemos seguir con las preguntas

Fernanda: bueno Miles segun la lista el primero es para... uh... -se rie.- Rodrigo Arturo Filomeno De la Vega...

Rodrigo: -gruñe enojado.- era necesario eso?

Fernanda: si cállate a ver la pregunta de es.. ¿porque fuiste un idiota y te uniste a MECH?

Rodrigo: ¡¿con un demonio tenían que preguntar eso!? -exclama y SweetStar sujeta a Elena por si acaso-

Maria: ugh... recuerdo... casi me morí por culpa de ellos... -dice como si nada en una pose dramática.-

Bumblebee: no le veo la gracia Maria... aun tengo traumas -dice recordando como le robaron su T-cog

Knock Out: tambien tengo curiosidad por saber. -dice curiosos sin dejar de ver a Megatron.- he escuchado que lo mencionan a veces, pero me gustaría saber que paso realmente con eso...

Rodrigo: ... los odio jódanse -musita molesto.

Bulkhead: oye chico resígnate y di lo que paso que esos días no dieron sustos de muerte por no hablar a tiempo -dice cruzandose de brazos.

Rodrigo: ... bien... -suspira.- todo fue por Maria

Maria: -niega.- ya empezó...

Rodrigo: esos días estaba desesperado, estábamos perdidos en otro sitio, mi hermana con cualquier emoción fuerte podia llegar a tener un ataque cardíaco, me preocupaba esas misiones cuando supe que se juntaba con los bots, con un susto podia acabar muerta... -empieza.-

Megatron: y cual era el problema con eso. -comenta a nadie en particular logrando que todos lo vieran enojado, pero el solo los ignoro

Knock Out: -ve a Megatron con enojo pero decide ignorarlo y seguir escuchando a Rodrigo.-

Rodrigo: ... si tuviera el tamaño... -musita enojado mirando a Megatron.-

Maria: oye tonto ignóralo .-. todos sabemos que el quisiera exterminado a cualquiera que este de parte de los Autobots.

Fer: es cierto Rodrigo... sigue

Rodrigo: conociendo a Silas no tardo en darse cuenta del vinculo que había entre mi hermana y los bots después de sus encuentros, ademas de que de alguna forma al buscar la sustancia nueva para ellos lo que vendría siendo energon, hallaron esa mutación en nosotros en la zona... aprovecharon un colapso que tuvo mi hermana en la escuela para infiltrarse al hospital y colocar un marcapasos con su tecnologia... quería dar el paso atras pero el daño estaba hecho... debía seguir dándoles lo que querían o ese marcapasos mataría a Maria...

Arcee: y cuando Silas te delato sabemos que paso...

Smokescreen: cierto Maria no lo tomo bien y casi se une a la All Spark...

Knock Out: nunca me habian contado eso -dice curioso- me tienen que contar luego como paso eso

Miles: pero tendra que ser luego, que aun tenemos que seguir con el show.-dice serio sacando la siguiente pregunta- muy bien... esta pregunta va para todos: ¿acaso ninguno sabe lo que paso con Airachnid?... -se pone pensativo- saben, yo me pregunto lo mismo, que paso con esa araña loca?

Knock Out: ¿Airachnid? la ultima vez que la vi estaba atrapada en esa vaina insecticon, aunque escapo cuando... -le da un escalofrio- ... cuando ocurrio lo de los terrorcons...

Starscream: si, recuerdo que vimos las vaina destruida, pero no recuerdo que la hayamos visto luego de eso, nunca nos la encontramos en el barco... -dice pensativo.-

Megatron: ¿Soundwave? -voltea a verlo, Soundwave siempre sabia lo que pasaba en el barco, por lo que el tiene que saber que le paso a la araña.-

Soundwave: -no dice nada, aunque nadie esperaba que hablara, solo muestra en su pantalla/cara un video donde se puede ver claramente como Airachnid va directo a el, seguida de cerca por todos los insecticons, pero justo antes de que llegara a tocarlo, un portal se abre en frente de el y Airachnid y todos los insecticons pasan a traves de el, luego su pantalla/cara queda en negro.-

Megatron: hay esta tu respuesta .-dice sin emocion, se podia ver en su cara que estaba aburrido.

Arcee: entonces... -dice seriamente.- eso paso con los Insecticons y esa bruja

Bumblebee: cuando tiene esa mirada pone nervioso a cualquiera... -le susurra a los demas al ver la mirada fria de la femme ante lo ocurrido con Airachnid.

Bulkhead: jamas estuve mas de acuerdo contigo Bee

Knock Out: estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, ella sabe dar miedo cuando quiere...

Fernanda: ¡mejor vamonos a la otra pregunta! -grita nerviosa.- no quiero golpes por culpa de una femme loca toda demente... a ver ¡Prime esta es para ti!

Maria: ¿tiene que ver con el amour? -dice haciendo ojitos de forma adorable.

Annie: ¿que pregunta? -dijo ladeando la cabeza.

Fernanda: bueno para Prime dice... uh... -murmura buscando en las tarjetas.- ¡ah! aqui esta... Optimus Prime ¿has confesado tus sentimientos a cierta Femme? -leyó mirando de reojo a Arcee.- si es asi cuando y como fue

Megatron: esto puede ser ineresante.-comenta pero un se le puede ver aburrido.- adelante Prime, dinos, tengo algo de curiosidad por saber eso tambien

Knock Out: ¿y a ti desde cuando te interesa eso? -pregunta confundido pero a la vez sospechoso.-

Megatron: -se encoge de hombros- tengo curiosidad...

Knock Out: estas muy raro hoy...

Maria: ¡nunca lo hizo! -grita llamando la atencion de todos.- la metiche siempre fui yo, y Miko es mi complice

Miko: es cierto siempre haciamos de todo para que estuvieran juntos

Jack: ¡¿que?! y la vez cuando... ¡¿cuando Wheeljack y Arcee trabajaron juntos?!

Miko: estaba jugando para hacerte desatinar y como Raf lo hacia respecto a Fowler y a tu mama... -explica con una amplia sonrisa- fue tan sencillo y divertido ese dia y eso que era recoleccion de huesos de predacon

Raf: ¿hablas de cuando...?

Rodrigo: ¿no fue el dia que Knock Out secuestro a Juno Darby y al agente Fowler? -pregunta dejando apenado a cierto mech rojo.

Knock Out: ya dije que lo sentia .-dice apenado.- ¿y no que esa pregunta era para Optimus? .-dice tratando de cambiar de tema- ¿ por que respondio Maria?

Megatron: es verdad, di tu version Prime, que me quiero reir un poco -dice sin animos.

Fernanda: ya escuchaste Prime, empieza a cantar

Optimus: bueno... en algo Maria tiene razon -dice con calma, pero se le notaba nervioso.- pero.. en si jamas se lo dije de frente pero..

Arcee: la verdad yo ya lo sabia -dice divertida sorprendiendo a todos.- ¿que? al final de todo era notorio...

Fernanda: ay no puede ser, pero no puedo estar mas de acuerdo con Arcee... ¡como sea! -exclama revisando sus tarjetas de anotaciones.- la buena noticia, e acabaron las preguntas -sonrie al ver la emoción de algunos.- la mala para ustedes porque para otros sera comico, vienen los retos muajajajajaja

Smokescreen: siento que esos retos van a traumarnos

Fernanda: calmate Smoke no es para tanto pero apuesto al que el primero te encantara, despues de todo... es para el Slenderman Cybertroniano, ¡Soundwave! -grita a la par de que empiezan los aplausos para el mencionado-

Megatron: ¿y cual es el reto? -pregunta por Soundwave, ya que sabe que el no hablara.-

Miles: bueno... -revisa unas tarjetas.- segun esto, el reto es: Soundwave, muestra el video mas vergonzoso video del Nemesis

Megatron: -alza una metalica ceja.- ¿en serio eso es todo? adelante Soundwave, mientras el video no contenga nada de informacion importante...

Soundwave: .-solo asiente y comienza a buscar un video, la verdad, pasan muchas cosas vergonzosas en la Nemesis, la mayoria incluyendo a un determinado Seeker, asi que no sabe cual escoger, hasta que encuentra uno que, si pudiera, se echaria a reir a carcajadas, por lo que decidio que ese seria el indicado, una vez que preparo el video voltea a la camara para que todos puedan verlo.-

Megatron: bien, parece que Soundwave ya escogio el video ¿no?

Soundwave: .-no dice nada, solo comienza a reproducir el video.-

En la pantalla de Soundwave aparece lo que parece ser una habitacion llena de cajas, cables por el suelo, botes de pintura (de Knock Out sin duda) y con algunos cables callendo del techo, pero que parece no haber nadie en ella, pero eso solo duro unos pocos segundo ya que de repente entra un ser muy conocido por todos, el saco de bosear personal de Megatron, Starscream.

Starscream: arg! como es que no logro acabar con Megatron y convertirme en el lider de los Decepticons?! -dice el Starscream del video mientras comienza a caminar por la sala.- cada cosa que intento falla! puede que o bien el descubra lo que estoy planeando o cuando estoy a punto de tener exito algo pasa que hace que se salve! no es mas que un monton de chatarra con suerte!.

Starscream seguia gruñendo y maldiciendo a Megatron, sin darce cuenta de por donde estaba caminando, por lo que termino tropesando con uno de los cables que habia por el suelo, y tratando de evitar caerse se agarro a una pila de cajas, pero lo unico que logro fue las cajas calleran sobre el, y sobre las cajas habian unos potes llenos de pintura abiertos, por lo que la pintura termino cayendole en la cara.

Starscream: AAAHHH! MIS OPTICOS! -grita mientras se levanta apresurado y trata de quitarse la pintura de sus opticas, y como no podia ver por donde iba termino chocando con otra caja y agitando los brazos como loco para evitar caerse termino agarrando unos de los cables que caian del techo y que ademas estaba echando chispas, por lo que Starscream termino siendo electrocutado y moviendoce como loco como si estuviera bailando, hasta que solto el cable y cayo al suelo, con humo saliendo de su cuerpo, pintura roja en toda la cara y el pecho y con un poco de electricidad aun en su cuerpo que lo hacian contraerse de vez en cuando.

Soundwave: .-termina el video y su mascara/cara vuelve a quedar en negro, solo se podian escuchar las carcajadas de todos, menos de Starscream claro.

Miles: -logra calmar sus risas, mas que todo por que sabe que tienen que continuar.- jajaja muy bien, tenemos que seguir, mejor vamos con el proximo reto.- revisa las tarjetas.- muy bien el siguiente reto es para lo lee.- Maria, ten una competencia de nieve con SweetStar.- dice y sonrie.- mejor ponganse sus abrigos, aqui va a hacer frio -comenta en broma.-

Fernanda: me lleva el churro... ¡todos atras va a congelar todo!

SweetStar: -aplaude emocionada.- ¡me parece perfecto! ¡Vamos Maria muero por ganarte!

Maria: no si gano primero -dice con una sonrisa orgullosa-

Megatron: .-sale de su asiento y se aleja un poco, hasta el sabe que es mejor salir del fuego cruzado, a menos que quieras terminar congelado, ya sea por accidente o a propósito en su caso, no tiene duda que la mocosa humana aprovechara el momento para congelarlo y decir que fue por "accidente"- grandioso, como si ya no tuviéramos suficientes problemas... .-comenta un poco molesto y ve como sus Decepticons copian sus movimientos, aunque quedo tentado con decirle a Starscream que se quedara sentado, por todo lo que dijo en el video, pero penso que con la humillación que paso fue suficiente castigo... por ahora.-

Knock Out: -se aleja un poco junto con los Autobots y ve que los decepticons hacen lo mismo.- solo traten de no congelar todo el lugar.-les dice a Maria y SweetStar.

Maria: no prometo nada... ahora... -prepara municiones de esferas de nieve.- prepara tu fortaleza.- SweetStar asiente emocionada y ambas preparan en cuestion de segundos unas barreras de hielo.- ¡en sus marcas

Fernanda: ya valio...

SweetStart: ¡listos!

Bumblebee: ¡todos cubranse! -ordena poniendose al resguardo junto al resto-

Maria: ¡fuera! -sin demora ambas chicas empiezan el fuego cruzado tan rapido que incluso se forma un torbellino de nieve, corre el viento helado en el lugar y rayos de hielo botan en toda la habitacion, era la guerra fria, pero de verdad-

Knock Out: !¿que fue lo que te dije?! -le grita a Maria, aunque duda mucho que la escucho por la tormenta, asi que decide mejor tratar de cubrirse junto con el resto, tratando de evitar que la tormenta congele sus circuitos.-

Megatron: !Prime! !controla tu mascota humana! .-grita sobre la cubierta, al igual que los Autobots, él y los Decepticons estaban tratando de cubrirse, tratando de evitar congelarse.

Optimus: ¡no es una mascota!

Megatron: !Me da igual lo que sea! !solo detenla! -le dice, o mas bien le grita, a Optimus, temblando un poco de frio pero trata de disimularlo.

Maria: ¡vamos Sweet! ¡¿es todo lo que tienes?! -exclama mandando una oleada de nieve pero la otra lo repele con mas nieve provocando un choque de nieve en medio del estudio-

Ratchet: desgraciadamente Megatron tiene razon, si sigue asi congelara todo el estudio -dice temblando de frio.-

Fernanda: si no queda opcion -admite temblando de miedo y frio.- creo debemos frenar el combate...

Jack: es la ultima vez que quiero estar presente con Maria perdiendo el control, ya una vez congelo la escuela ahora congelara el estudio -replica castañeteando los dientes-

Miko: ¡pero admite que es un espectaculo genial! -grita ganandose varias miradas-

Fernanda: ... definitivamente debemos detener el reto -susurra temblando de frio-

Miles: pues no creo que yo sea de mucha ayuda, a menos que quieran que un tornado aparezca en el estudio, ya saben lo que dicen si pasa del frio al calor de forma repentina...

Knock Out: no creo que eso pueda ocurrir aqui, pero tampoco creo que sea muy buena idea que tu trates de hacer algo, tampoco queremos que se queme todo el lugar. -dice temblando de frio.- arg... si Anica estuviera aqui sabria que hacer... -comenta para si mismo, pero con eso se le ocurrio una idea.- espera... !eso es! -exclama, llamando la atencion de todos- !Anica! !ella instalo muchas cosas en este set para poder estar preparada para todo, de seguro instalo algo para controlar la nieve de Maria, ya que ella sabe que a veces pierde el control! -explica y voltea a ver a Fernanda.- Fer, piensa, tu debes de saber, hay algo con lo que podamos detener o al menos controlar esta tormenta, ya sabes, como el calentador en el cuarto de Maria, pero mas poderoso...

Fernanda: algo podero... -esquiva una bola de ¿granizo? -hmn... ¡ah ya se!

Ratchet. ¡dime que es util!

Ultra Magnus: o que calme este extremo clima... -dice escondiendose del frio-

Fernanda: el panel del control... Wheeljack subeme... -pice y este la sube a su mano para que tenga buena altura y esta al tocar la pared activa un panel- activare el aire caliente... -dice presionando el boton tras enviar el comando con la orden- ahora si

Wheeljack: solo ten cuidado ahi niña, ya siento algo de hielo en mi mano te puedes resbalar.- advierte.

Arcee: ¿y despues que?

Fernanda: a SweetStar... dejar que se calme a Maria... -saca una escopeta con dardos tranquilizantes- la noqueamos

Knock Out: un poco rudo, pero funciona, estoy seguro que Ani hubiera hecho lo mismo...

Megatron: me gusta la idea -les dice luego de haber escuchado todo gracias a Soundwave.- ¿pero por que no mejor usamos algo mas poderoso? -dice con una sonrisa malvada, preparando su cañon.- asi nos aseguramos que se calme... -le apunta a Maria, listo para disparar.-

Bumblebee: ¿es algo rudo no crees? -dice nervioso notando que el calor se apodera del lugar- al menos ya...

SweetStart: uuh... la nieve se derrite -dice haciendo un puchero triste.- ¿quien gano?

Maria: -piensa y nota a Megatron apuntandole pero disimula- dejemoslo en empate ademas...

Fernanda: bueno dejenme hacer mi trabajo -dice cargando la escopeta y en eso un rayo de hielo ilumina el lugar y se nota a Megatron congelado de forma similar a un Iceberg- ¡¿que rayos?!

Maria: la proxima vez... apuntale a tu abuela soquete -dice sacandole la lengua-

Optimus: Maria... -dice cruzandose de brazos mirandola seriamente.-

Miko: vamos viejo debes admitir que es genial

Rodrigo: yo no le veo el chiste... pero me gusto asi nos deja de molestar

Fernanda: ... -niega.- aaay, dejare como completado el reto no quiero otra era de hielo

Miles: buena idea... -ve como los Decepticons tratar de descongelar el hielo para liberar a Megatron.- mejor pasemos al proximo reto...

Knock Out: espero que este no ocasione mas problemas... -suspira-

Fernanda: bueno siguiente reto nomas dejenme ver ...¿donde lo deje? ¡los perdi! -exclama y ve que Raf le pasa las notas.- oh gracias ahora si siguiente reto... ¿no se cansan? es como el segundo pero, leyendo los motivos cuenta asi que, ¡Optimus! ¡Arcee! queremos otro besito

Miko: ¿que no se habian dado uno frente a las camaras ya?

Fernanda: es que quieren que dure lo suficiente esta vez para tomar fotos -dice encogiendose de hombros.- de por si es un besito ¿que les afecta?

Megatron: je, tengo que darle la razon a la humana con eso, el ultimo ni siquiera se podia llamar un beso con lo poco que duro, vamos Prime, actuas como un novato o un virgen -dice con burla.-

Knock Out: el al menos tiene novia, no como otro gladiador que conosco -dice en voz baja pero Megatron aun lo escucha.-

Megatron: -gruñe.-

Optimus: -entrecierra los ojos mirando a Megatron.-

Maria: looooool Megatron fuiste quemado ¡y ahora estas en la lona!

Rodrigo: -la toma de los hombros.- ¡ya calmate maldita sea!

Arcee: en vez de estar molestando a esa chatarra de Megatron mejor cumplamos el reto -pide ya cansada-

Fernanda: me parece justo, Elena, SweetStar y FallStar ya que han sido expectadores y esto en si es parte del reto sugiero que preparen sus camaras ¡va lo mismo para el publico!

Miko: -esta preparando su celular para tomar la foto- jeje esto sera un buen material para el fandom

Maria: no es... ¡tambien quiero una! -hace lo mismo con una amplia sonrisa-

Raf: ¿es una broma?

Jack: por desgracia no...

Knock Out: solo terminemos esto de una vez, quiero ir a encerar me, esa tormenta de nieve causo mucho daño -dice viendo su pintura, que tenia unos pocos rasguños-

Miles: exagerado, pero con lo otro estoy de acuerdo, mejor sigamos, que todavia nos queda un reto luego de este

Fernanda: bueno pues no se diga mas, anden un besito

Maria: vamos estamos esperando -dice empezando a grabar.- un video vale mas

Optimus: -sin mas preambulos toma a Arcee de la cintura sorprendiendola y darle un suave beso.-

Rodrigo: -parpadea por culpa de los flash de las camaras de quienes estaban tomando fotos del momento.- me lleva, ¿lo de las fotos era necesario?

Knock Out: -parpadea un poco sorprendido.- ok, este beso sin duda esta durando mas que el anterior -le susurra a Smokescreen ya que Optimus y Arcee aun no se han separado.- aunque con eso lograron cayar a Megatro -señala al nombraro y se le podia ver cruzado de brazos gruñendo, por un momento pudieron escuchar decir algo sobre estupidos Autobots sentimentales-

Maria: -se rie mientras termina de grabar.- perfecto tenemos material para todos los fans

Miko: ¡Eso es todo! -ante eso chocan puños-

Wheeljack: esto es demasiado cursi para mi -dice dandoles la espalda.- ¡oigan es horario familiar todavia!

Fernanda: ¡Wheeljack! -lo regaña y por eso el beso se detiene.

Arcee: ¿reto...superado? -pregunta con duda y un poco cohibida por el beso pero al ser conocida por su duro caracter no lo demuestra.

Fernanda: si claro, solo falta un reto

Knock Out: y para quien es este ultimo reto? -pregunta un poco preocupado, rogando por que no sea para el*

Miles: mmm... -lee la ultima tarjeta- el ultimo reto es para los Wreckers y dice: Los Wreckers pasan, en otras palabras que demuestren su poder

Knock Out: -suspira aliviado de que el reto no sea para el.

Miko: ¿incluye Wrecrers humanas verdad?

Arcee: claro que no, y menos con una que casi congela la base

Maria: pero Arcee...

Bulkhead: descuiden niñas, de todos modos nosotros dejaremos en alto el nombre de los Wrecrers con este reto

Wheeljack: ... ¿eso incluye a Magnus verdad? -dice a modo de broma ganandose una mirada delo otro.

Fernanda: ¡Wheeljack te estoy viendo!

Knock Out: solo terminen con el reto, me quiero ir a encerar -dice sin mucho animo-

Megatron: adelante, quiero ver como se averguensan a si mismos -dice burlon-

Miles: como tu con el reto del Megatonto? -dice y se puede escuchar a todos reir, claro menos Megatron y sus decepticons... bueno Starscream si se esta riendo, pero en voz baja para que Megatron no lo oiga.

Fernanda: bueno hagamos cosas sencillas para no acaparar los olimpicos ¿vale?

Ultra Magnus: solo dinos que tenemos que haces...

Fernanda: bueno, sabemos que son fuertes, agiles buenos luchadores y sobretodo expertos en destruir cosas asi que, los tres van a pelear y el ultimo que quede en pie sera el ganador de todos los Wrecrers ¿que dice el resto?

Knock Out: mientras no destruyan el lugar, me parece bien *se encoge de hombros*

Miles: pienso igual que el rojito

Maria: ay Miles -se rie.- yo estoy de acuerdo...si se salen de control yo los paro

Todos: ¡NO!

Maria: aaay no se vale -hace un puchero.

Fernanda: bueno... Wheeljack, Bulkhead y Ultra Magnus... les pido que pasen al centro donde gozan de mucho espacio para patearse entre si el resto de la audiencia invitados y los demas retrocedan que tenemos fieros guerreros que han pateado muchos traseros decepticons.- dice escuchando las quejas de los mismos.- ¿listos?

Bulkhead: nacimos listos niña

Fernanda: Miles el conteo por favor

Miles: muy bien, todos listos? -pregunta y los ve acentir- bien, en 5... 4...

Knock Out: -él junto con los Autobots, se levantaron de sus asientos y se alejaron un poco para evitar quedar lastimados, aunque Bee y Smoke tuvieron que agarrar a Miko y a Maria, ya que no se queria alejar-

Miles: 3... 2...

Megatron: -al igual que los Autobots, él junto con los demas Decepticons se alejaron para evitar quedar atrapados en el medio de la pelea-

Miles: 1... A luchar!

Wheeljack: lamentaran el meterse conmigo... -dice tronandose los dedos de sus metalicas manos.

Bulkhead:- golpea su palma con un puño.- ya lo veremos Jackie

Ultra Magnus: sugiero evitar el armamento o explosivos a distancia -dice poniendose en posicion de pelea.

Y Todos contra todos empiezan a atacarse entre si, Bulkhead logro patear a Wheeljack mientras este tomaba de los pies a Magnus para ser arrastrado ambos. Pero el lider de los Wrecrers logro soltarse y usar el peso de Bulkhead en contra suya para derribarlo al suelo y aplicarle una llave al momento que Wheeljack amenazaba con lanzarse sobre ellos para aplastarlos.

Fernanda: se emocionan... -toma video.

Maria: yo queria pelear -se queja.

Knock Out: olvidalo niña -le dice a Maria, quien esta siendo sostenida por Bee- no queremos otra tormenta de nieve...

Miles: wow, de verdad que se emocionaron -dice viendo la pelea-

-sin que nadie se de cuenta, una sombra gigante estaba pasando justo detras de ellos, viendo toda la pelea, pero al mismo tiempo asegurandose de no ser visto-

Maria: ¡pero! ¡Bee sueltame!

Bumblebee: claro que no debo de cuidarte

Raf: por favor chicos no las suelten, conociendolas acaban dentro de la pelea

Miko: ¡pero es la mejor parte! ¡quiero ver de cerca a Bulkhead patearles el trasero!

Smokescreen: claro que no-se queja.-

Ultra Magnus por desgracia tenia de rivales a dos amigos que se aliaron en contra que lograron someterlo al suelo bajo protestas solo quedaban los dos que se aplicaban llaves de lucha para someterse el uno al otro, de forma similar al judo, pero Wheeljack sonreia como si tuviera una idea.

Knock Out: vaya que si se empeñaron en sacar a Magnus rapido -dice divertido, pero luego ve la sonrisa de Wheeljack- esa sonrisa sugiere que algo va a pasar... tal ves quiera alejarce un poco mas -dice retrocediendo un poco el mismo.-

Miles: buena idea -retrocede un poco tambien-

Fernanda: ¡todo el mundo atras! -exclama cuando ve a Wheeljack soltar de improvisto a Bulkhead.- ¡empezo el final!

Bulkhead: ¡¿que crees que haces?!

Wheeljack: -sonrie de lado con orgullo y tenacidad empezando a correr a un muro cercano para colgarse y ganar altura para finalmente dejarse caer con fuerza sobre Bulkhead aplastandolo.- creo que gane... -dice al ver que el otro no se mueve mas.

Knock Out: je nada mal -sonrie- bueno, creo que con eso se termina el ultimo reto, verdad? -preguntas con ganas de irce-

Miles: creo que si -dice revisando las tarjetas-

sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la sombra avanzo mas, hasta quedar justo detras de Wheeljack, comenzo a se mas alta, hasta casi tocar el techo, y de repente cayo, con un rugido golpeo a Wheeljack, dejandolo atrapado debajo suyo.

Megatron: ¡¿pero que?! -se pone en estado de alerta al escuchar el rigudo y cuando voltea ve algo que no esperaba-

Predaking: -esta en su forma de Dragon, manteniendo a Wheeljack atrapado bajo sus patas delanteras.-

Maria: ¡aaaahhh! ¡El PREDACON! -se esconde detras de Bumblebee.- es el unico que me da miedo porque Megatron da risa... -tiembla.-

Wheeljack: ¡¿que hace esta cosa aqui?! -exclama llamando la atencion de todos.- ¡¿les recuerdo que una vez casi nos mata?! -ante Predaking cierra las fauces demasiado cerca de su rostro.- uugh...

Fernanda: jejeje aah... -sonrie con calma al ver la cara de todos.- ¿sorpresa?

Optimus: ¿que hace Predaking aqui? -pregunta con cautela al ver al ser imponente en medio del lugar acorralando a un autobot.

Miko: wow... lagartija mutante aparece- dice con emocion.

Predaking: -toma su forma bipeda, dejando ir a Wheelajck- deberias de cuidar esa boca tuya Wrecker -dice serio cruzandoce de brazos.- igual que tu humana -ve a Miko.-

Miles: -esta revisando unas notas.- aqui esta, segun esto, Predaking sera el nuevo miembro del Show

Knock Out: ¡¿Que?!

Megatron: y como consiguienro traerlo aqui? crei que se habia perdido cuando lo lanze de mi nave -pregunta confundido.-

Predanking: -gruñe al recordar eso, y esta a punto de lanzarse contra Megatron pero un collar que tiene en el cuello le da una pequeña descarga que hace que se calme- grr...

Fernanda: quieto Predaking... .-dice teniendo un control en mano.- y responiendo, el acepto venir por peticion mia y de Anica pero conociendo su caracter tuvimos que ponerle ese collar que le da toques si se quiere desquitar con alguien, pero bien que deberia dejar que el juegue contigo Megatron si no te calmas

Miko: deben admitir que tenerlo aqui sera genial

Maria: pero aun recuerdo que una vez casi me hace papilla... jeje... -dice con una gota en la sien.

Predaking: solo no se metan comigo que tampoco vine de buena gana -ante eso se sienta en una silla que los robots de servicio le trajeron pero ni las gracias dio.

Bumblebee: tiempo sin verlo...

Fernanda: ¿alguien quiere agregar algo?

Knock Out: solo que tendre una pequeña charla con Anica cuando vuelva -dice serio.-

Miles: je, ya me lo imagino, Cons?

Decepticon: lo odiamos -dice todos a la vez.-

Fernanda: jajaja bueno solo un detalle antes de irnos, nuestra invitada Elena tiene permiso de abrazar a Optimus y Arcee en esta dimension.-dice dando las indicaciones para que la joven sonria y vaya a abrazarlos.- que tierno

Optimus: creo tambien tendre que hablar sobre la presencia del predacon -dice abrazando a Elena junto a Arcee.

Maria yo creo que se pondra divertido... espero

Knock Out: yo solo espero que no dañe mi pintura...

Miles: alguna vez piesas en algo que no sea tu pintura? -pregunta pero no le da tiempo para responder.- bien, yo creo que eso seria todo, ¿o no Fer?

Fernanda: si es todo -sonrie.-asi que ya saben el metodo preguntas y retos para todos incluidos Predaking aqui presente

Predaking: te odio...

Fernanda: descuida tu me caes bien -se rie.- y cerramos el capitulo de hoy, nos veremos en el siguiente episodio de... ¡una entrevista de otro mundo!

Miles: y ya para el siguiente episodio estara Anica de regreso, asi que yo me despido, hasta que nos volvamos a ver!

Fernanda/Miles: Adios!

* * *

 **Bueno sin mas es todo nos leemos la proxima vez**

 **Atte: Anica Prime y FernandaWarriorPrincess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sabemosque tenemos mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero tenemos justificación, como dijo Anica en el capitulo de Tras Bambalinas (el cual ya esta disponible por si quieren pasar a leer) que ocurre justo antes de este capitulo tenemos muchos pendientes, y diria mas pero no quiero entretenerles sabiendo que lo que gustan es leer y para su mayor deleite, dividimos el episodio de preguntas en tres ya que fueron muchos los que nos mandaron preguntas y retos, de ante mano muchas gracias y esperamos sea de su agrado. Les dejo la parte uno de este especial**

 **Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Fernanda bien ahí voy .-dice tomando aire.- ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban...! Ya en serio comenzamos de nuevo con...las preguntas que dejamos pendietes por falta de tiempo ¡pero fue por accidente mis espectadores! no se preocupen, ademas de la falta de tiempo y la escuela en mi caso...soy universitaria no siempre soy dueña de mi tiempo...

Rodrigo: maldicion ¡solo ve al grano!

Fernanda: bien! nos sorprendimos con tantas preguntas y retos de nuevos admiradores que en lo personal me encanto leerlos y entiendo sus ansias pero aclaradas sus dudas tenemos derecho de comenzar y antes que nada, de entre los desaparecidos... ¡tambores! -exclama y el sonido del instrumento de percusion empezo a sonar.- con ustedes la unica e inigualable... ¡Anica!

Anica: -sonrie saludando a la camara- jeje hola! estoy feliz de volver, llena de energia para este show! -exclama feliz-

Knock Out: si, tu estas Feliz, tu no tienes que hacer nada vergonzoso -dice medio molesto cruzandose de brazos-

Fernanda: no te enfades doc no haras cosas tan vergonzosas... hay retos peores para otros -sonrie-

Maria: -esta conteniendose la risa.- oh podrias seguir el ejemplo de Fer...que lleno de melaza y plumas a Starscream y sin ningun reto todavia ya hace el ridiculo jajajajajaja

Miko: ¡ahora si parece gallina!

Starscream: -gruñe molesto, pero no puede atracarlas por que lo habian amarrado a su silla-

Anica: jeje vamos chicas, ya dejenlo, el pobre ya esta sufriendo .-dice con falsa simpatia, tratando de aguantar la risa-

Wheeljack: por mi que lo sigan molestando

Fernanda: pero tiene razon tenemos cosas que hacer y para festejar el regreso de mi comadre quisiera pedirle que por favor elija la primera pregunta que debemos responder ya que muchos estan ansiosos por saberlo -sonrie feliz.- ¿Anica?

Anica: Bueno, creo que deberiamos ir respondiendo segun el orden de llegada, asi que la primera pregunta es... -revisa sus notas y se rie un poco- ok, esta pregunta es para Ultra Magnus, y dice asi: Ultra Magnus ¿has estado enamorado?

Fernanda: jajaja esa esta dificil... a ver comandante responda ¿usted ha estad...?

Ultra Magnus: No -dice a secas dando fin a la pregunta.-

Fernanda: deberias ser mas amable con razon Maria te llama estirado

Ultra Magnus: deja de rezongar y continua Fernanda: uuuhhh este de plano no quiere, debo mencionar que esta pregunta fueron mandada por Fatima Gabriela, muchas gracias por sintonizarnos, lo demas que mando fueron algunos retos a cumplir -lee mejor la nota.- Arcee en tres de los cuatro retos tienes que participar

Arcee: ¿disculpa?

Fernanda: anda el primero te lo dejo facil a ver -saca la nota.- Fatima como primer reto quiere que describas a Optimus en su totalidad

Optimus: ¿a mi? -pregunta confundido.-

Maria: oh Arcee tendra que ser abierta y sincera ¿no habia mas dificiles?!

Fernanda: hay mas tu tranquila ¿Anica que opinas?

Anica: creo que esta bien, vamos Arcee, solo describe a Optimus, pero con tu forma de verlo -dice con una sonrisa amable-

Knock Out: sera interesante -dice relajado- me pregunto cuales son los otros retos...

Megatron: quieres hacer el reto de una vez -dice aun con una cara indiferente- quiero terminar con eso lo mas rapido posible

Smokescreen: ¡oye Megatron respeta a una femme! -iba a replicarle pero Optimus lo frena.- pero jefe...

Optimus: el no va a cambiar no importa cuantas batallas tengamos...

Ratchet: solo...contesta Arcee antes de que empiecen una guerrilla aqui

Arcee: -suspira- esta bien -carraspea un poco aclarando su modulo de voz.- Optimus desde que yo me uni al equipo ha demostrado ser un Autobot capaz de superar adversidades y transmitir eso al resto, Cliffjumper y yo lo comprobamos cuando llegamos al planeta por vez primera

Miko: -hace memoria y sonrie recordando un poco de ese relato.- cierto ¡hablas despues de que ustedes llegaron!

Maria: que bonito ¿y a poco que el tio Optimus no es un gran lider? no como otros... -dice mirando de reojo a cierto Con-

Megatron: -solo le gruñe a Maria-

Anica: vamos ya, no empiecen.- los para antes de que puedan comenzar a discutir.- adelante Arcee, puedes continuar

Arcee: muchas gracias Anica -dice con calma y se queda meditabunda pensando que mas decir.- debo mencionar que incluso tiene un gran sentido de liderazgo y sabe ser un gran amigo siempre esta cuando mas lo necesitas, ganandose el cariño de todos, tanto que incluso dariamos la vida por el y...

maria: vamos puedes hacerlo mejor di que no se -piensa.- ¡es el mejor mech que has conocido o algo! -dice feliz.-

Arcee: Maria por favor... -murmura-

Anica: -rie un poco- ya Maria dejala, este es su reto recuerdas? -la medio regaña-

Megatron: reto que me va a hacer entrar en recarga -dice aburrido-

Knock Out: te puedes guardar tus comentarios para ti sabes -dice molesto sin voltear a verlo-

Anica: basta! -interviene para evitar que peleen- Arcee continua por favor

Arcee: no se que mas decir

Fernanda: lo que te nazca porque lo estas dejando mudo -dice señalando a Optimus

Optimus: eso no es verdad Fernanda por favor... -dice en voz baja.-

Arcee: -se rie.- bien... ¿que mas puedo decir? creo que lo unico que puedo puedo aportar es, no hay un mech como lo es Optimus Prime...

Fernanda: ¿ya hasta ahi? te falto inspiracion... -murmura.- pero fue muy bonito ¿o no querida Anica?

Anica: claro que si -dice con una sonrisa amable- creo que lo dejaste colorado y todo -rie un poco señalando a Optimus-

Wheeljack: jajaja ¿que pasa jefe? -codea a Optimus- ¿es o no es una femme fatal?

Ultra Magnus: ¡Wheeljack!

Optimus: -carraspea.- e-esta bien...no estoy...

Fernanda: mas bien si estas jejeje bien reto cumplido... creo, Anica ¿cual es el siguiente reto?

Anica: jeje para el siguiente reto necesitamos el karaoke de nuevo -aplaude y un karaoke sale de una trampilla del suelo- perfecto, bien el reto dice asi: Bee canta con Arcee la cancion heath attack -aplaude- me encanta esa cancion!

Knock Out: jeje si ya nos dimos cuenta -dice divertido, viendo a Anica saltar de la emocion-

Fernanda: ¿es mal momento para decir que no la he escuchado?

Maria: ¡¿que?! ¡¿estas de broma?!

Arcee: me solicitaron bastante esta vez -dice y ve la emocion de Bumblebee.- ¿a ti que te sucede Bee?

Bumblebee: alguien quiere escuchar mi voz cantando me siento entusiasmado

Maria: mas bien estas llena de determinacion...

Rodrigo: -gruñe.- ¡deja las referencias a ese juego! me volveras loco

Maria: pero a mi me enca...

Fernanda: nos estamos desviando -dice entre dientes indicando al par de bots que vayan al centro del escenario.- ¿estan preparando ya la cancion verdad? a ver como siento que ellos estaran en las mismas haremos esto -dice señalando una pantalla detras suyo.- sera como un karaoke en una simple fiesta, saldra la letra ahi y ustedes conforme el ritmo de la cancion ¿entendido?

Bumblebee: ¡claro que si! -dice tomando el microfono.-

Arcee: si porque no -dice con calma tomando el suyo.-

Fernanda: bien siendo asi... considerando que es un dueto y queremos creer que la cancion es de.. ¿Demi Lovato? -ve a Anica asentir.- y considerando que hay otras canciones con el mismo nombre... creo hay una de Enrique Iglesias? y de otros artistas mas nos iremos mas por esta ¿felices?

Maria: solo pon la cancion quiero escuchar a estos dos cantar

Fernanda bien... -murmura molesta y toca el boton de encendido del karaoke.- letras que se sombren en azul canta Bee, con el color rojo canta Arcee, si sale morado cantan ambos a dueto ¿entendido? -los ve asentir.- bien que empiece el show

El intro de la cancion se empezo a escuchar, la cancion mezclada especialmente para el dueto empezo a sonar y las letras empezaron a aparecer en su sitio dando paso al inicio del canto

[Bumblebee]

 _You never put you love out on the line_

 _You never said "Yes" to the right guy_

 _You never had trouble getting what_ _You want_

 _You but when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

En eso mientras Bumblebee cantaba sentia el ritmo de la cancion en sus pies, pues parecia que empezaba a bailar, incluso Maria y Raf se reian sabiendo que el explorador no podia estar quieto nunca

[Arcee]

 _When I don't care_

 _I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

 _Won't wash my hair_

 _Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

Jack le miro con la boca abierta la cual Miko cerro de un golpe en la barbilla, Arcee al parecer tenia bonita voz, seria una buena femme cantante si no fuera la fiera guerrera que es

[Dueto]

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl_

 _Paint my nails and wear high heels for you_

 _You make me so nervous_

 _That I just can't hold your hand_

 _You make me glow,_

 _But I cover up_

 _Won't let it show,_

 _So I'm..._

 _uttin' my defenses up_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

Wheeljack asentia con calma dandole el visto bueno al par, no era un gran fanatico de la musica, pero admitia que se lucian bastante, los unicos que parecian aburridos, pero atentos eran los Cons, hasta Predaking estaba apacible pero tranquilo con el show

[Arcee]

 _Never break a sweat for the other guys_

 _When you come around, I get paralyzed_

 _And every time I try to be myself_

 _It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

Incluso Optimus siendo observado por un divertido Ratchet estaba atento a Arcee que parecia dejarse llevar de a poco con la cancion, al parecer era pegajosa la musica y el ritmo de esta.

[Bumblebee]

 _It's just not fair_

 _Brings more trouble than love is worth_

 _I gasp for air_

 _It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

Smokescreen junto a Knock Out se miraron entre si sorprendidos, no esperaban que Bumblebee cantara, dejando de lado que por mucho tiempo su modulo de voz parecia no tener remedio, pero se encogieron de hombros para ver el show.

[Dueto]

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl_

 _Paint my nails and wear high heels for you_

 _You make me so nervous_

 _That I just can't hold your hand_

 _You make me glow,_

 _But I cover up_

 _Won't let it show,_

 _So I'm..._

 _uttin' my defenses up_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

Annie aplaudia feliz, a pesar de estar siendo una niña obediente por estar con su hermano mayor estaba animando con sus dibujos a los bots cantantes, le gustaba el espectaculo

 _The feelings got lost in my lungs_

 _They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

 _And there's no one else to blame_

 _So scared I take off and i run_

 _I'm flying too close to the sun_

 _And I burst into flames_

Maria: debo admitirlo...cantan tan chulo me dan ganas de unirme

Raf: sshh estan inspirados dejalos -le pide.-

Maria: -se rie.- lo se...ademas el otro atento es cierto lider autobot -dice señalando a Optimus quien no apartaba la vista en ningun momento.- jeje

[Bumblebee]

 _You make me glow,_

 _But You cover up_

 _Won't let it show, So I'm..._

[Dueto]

 _Puttin' my defenses up_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

Anica: -se levanta y aplaude junto con Fernanda- fue increible! -dice con una gran sonrisa, aun aplaudiendo, dando pequeños saltos de emocion

Fernanda: bellisimo, me postro a sus pies -sonrie.- y los Cons -los ve.- bien gracias ¿no?

Maria: ¡Bee! ¡Arcee!

Miko: ¡somos ahora sus fans! -dicen con una lona en apoyo a ellos, pero nadie sabia de donde la sacaron.-

Bulkhead: me sorprenden cada dia -admite con calma mientras el como todos aplaudian.-

Anica: -se calma un poco y ve como Bee y Arcee se vuelven a sentar- tengo que recordar buscar una copia de ustedes dos cantando... creo que Optimus tambien querrá una verdad -dice con una pequeña risa-

Optimus: ¡¿que?! -pregunta por fin reaccionando, al parecer seguia en su propio mundo.

Fernanda: jaja pobre ni sabe de que hablamos... bueno -busca entre sus notas.- pasando de reto.. ¡¿que?!

Smokescreen: ¿algo de que preocuparse?

Fernanda: no pero... ¿Optimus y Arcee bailando un vals con traje de gala y todo eso? -parpadea sorprendida.- ¿saben bailar?

Optimus: la verdad, no se bailar

Arcee: ni yo -dice curiosa por el reto.- ¿que es..un traje de gala?

Anica: dejame ver -dice revisando el reto- vaya... mmm... creo que ya se que hacer, Arcee, Optimus, vengan conmigo por favor -les pide mientras se levanta- voy a darles una clase rapida de baile, y de paso tomare sus tallas para hacerles unos trajes de gala, no creo que tardemos mucho, mientras, pueden ir haciendo el otro reto

Fernanda: ¿entonces lo leo? -parpadea mientras ve al trio irse.- oigan...no me dejen sola con... -ve alrededor y sonrie nerviosa.- je... bueno.. -toma el papel del reto.- ehmn... este sera curioso -dice con calma.-

Maria: mientras ellos dos tienen clases de baile con Anica ¿que reto es?

Fernanda: debo decir que es un reto sencillo pero que dejara a todos como, pues les gustara eso lo juro -dice como si nada.-

Bulkhead: bueno ya niña ¿que reto es?

Fernanda: -se voltea mirando a cierto Predacon.- oye Predaking este es tuyo -lo escucha gruñir.- te gustara lo prometo hasta te hara bien -hace una reverencia.- su majestad..

Predaking: -la ve seriamente pero se relaja ante el traje de realeza que le dan.- bien ¿que reto es?

Fernanda: debes perseguir a Starcream por todo el lugar, si lo alcanzas pues si quieres hazle lo que quieras

Starscream: ¿Que?! -grita asustado viendo como Predaking sonreia encantado con el reto-

Megatron: creo que deberias comenzar a correr -le dice a Starscream con una sonrisa divertida-

Predaking: sere amable y te dare 10 segundos de ventaja -dice aun sonriendo, preparandose para salir corriendo-

Starscream: -lo ve asustado y, con un grito muy femenino, sale corriendo, tratando de crear una gran distancia entre el y el predacon-

Predaking: ¿hay limite de tiempo? -le pregunta a Fer mientras ve por donde se fue Starscream-

Fernanda: -niega divertida y le palmea el pie.- por suerte para ti no especifica asi que adelante mi rey, persiguelo todo lo que quieras

Maria: jajajaja con las plumas y la melaza encima lo hace ver mas ridiculo jajajajajajaja

Predaking: -sonrie como un depredador y, tranformandose en su modo bestia, comienza a perseguir a Starscream-

Starscream: aahhhh! -grita como mujer en pelicula de terror al ver a Predaking perseguirlo-

Megatron: es un cobarde.-dice con una mueca al escuchar el grito.- cuanto creen que tarde en atraparlo.- pregunta a nadie en especifico, con una cara indiferente.-

Shockwave: considerando la velocidad de Starscream y la de Predaking en su modo bestia, no debe tardar mas de 10 minutos mi señor -dice con su monotoma voz-

Knock Out: al menos claro, que Predaking quiera jugar un rato con el.-comenta-

Wheeljack: capaz lo destroza, aunque seria algo de entretenimiento, estoy aburrido -se burla-

Ratchet: con la fuerza que tiene no lo dudaria, los Predacon son de temer -dice recordando la paliza que le dio-

Fernanda: jeje debo admitir que este reto le saca sonrisas a todos por como Predaking corretea a Starscream

Knock Out: si... aunque no creo que Optimus animara mucho nuestro animo... -comenta pensativo.- y que pena que Ani se lo este perdiendo...

Megatron: lo estan grabando, pueden mostrarle el video luego -dice con un encogimiento de hombros, viendo como Predaking le bloquea el camino a Starscream, de nuevo, resulto que Predaking si quiso jugar con Starscream, como un gato jugando con un raton-

Maria: espero le rompa la coraza

Bumblebee: Maria...

Maria: seria algo divertido de ver -dice haciendo un puchero.-

Ratchet: lamentablemente, es un reto y todos aqui... -se queda pensando.- bueno la mayoria aqui tenemos palabra

Miko: -esta grabando todo con su celular.- ¿chicos? ¿creen que Predaking lo haga chatarra?

Wheeljack: la pregunta ofende niña -dice divertido.-

Megatron: yo solo espero que lo haga ya, que ya me estoy aburriendo de verlo corretearlo por todos lados.-dice ya aburrido.- y los gritos de Starscream me van a dañar mi receptores de audio

Knock Out: si a mi tambien -dice cubriendose de sus oidos-

Maria: no le dieron limite de tiempo asi que...

Ultra Magnus: -se encoge de hombros.- esto podria llevar mucho rato siendo sinceros

Annie: hermano -le llama a Rodrigo jalandole la manga de la camisa.- esa escena es graciosa

Rodrigo: ...define graciosa -dice lamentandose muy pero muy en el fondo por el desgraciado de Starscream.-

Megatron: ¿no pueden apurar esto? -pregunta aburrido- ¿cuanto mas se tardaran Prime y las dos Femmes?

Knock Out: no tengo idea -dice aun cubriendose los oidos-

Predaking: -finalmente se aburrio de perseguir a Starscream por todo el salon y con un salto atrapo a Starscream por debajo de el, gruñendole en la cara-

Starscream: AAAAAHHH! -grita aterrado-

Maria: ¡Ya lo atrapo!

Bulkhead: ¡Vamos ya lo tienes! -anima esperando ver pelea, o destrozo o ambos.-

Fernanda: -se tapa los ojos pero se asoma de entre sus manos para observar mejor.-

Predaking: -esta a punto de destrozarlo con sus garras cuando de repente-

Anica: ¿que esta pasando aqui?! -pregunta seria, entrando de nuevo al lugar, pero extrañamente estaba sola- a que se debe todo esto, por que Predaking esta por volver chatarra a Starscream -pregunta seria-

Megatron: es por el reto -responde indiferente-

Anica: ¿ah?

Fernanda: el reto dice que Predaking debe perseguir a Starscream, no especifica que mas despues pero le di permiso que le hiciera lo que quisiera -sonrie feliz.-

Ultra Magnus: al menos alguien con algo de cordura aparecio

Bumblebee: -parpadea confundido.- Anica viene sola ¿lo notaste? -le susurra a Smokescreen.-

Smokescreen: capaz es sorpresa o algo no lo se...

Anica: a ok -dice ya entendiendo- bueno, por muy divertido que puede ser ver a Predaking volver a Starscream chatarra, pero lo necesitamos para el show -dice seria y volte a ver a Predaking- lo siento su majestad, pero lo necesitamos por ahora, si quieres puedes dejarlo insconsciente cuando terminemos con el Show

Predaking: -gruñe molesto, esta considerando la idea de ignorarla y seguir con lo suyo, pero decide dejarlo por el momento, asi que se levanta y vuelve a su modo bipedo- de acuerdo -dice con un gruñido, volviendo a su asiento-

Starscream: o gracias a la allspark -dice en voz baja, y se levanta con las piernas temblorosas, volviendo a su asiento, aun temblando del miedo-

Megatron: cobarde... -dice en voz baja-

Knock Out: bueno, ya que eso ya se termino, Anica ¿donde estan Optimus y Arcee?

Anica: mmm?... o estan cambiandose, ya van a salir, aprendieron sorprendentemente rapido a bailar, los van a sorprender -dice con una sonrisa-

Maria: pero estan tardando demasiado -dice quejandose.- yo quiero ver como quedan

Fernanda: considerando que en la persecusion me mando ella un mensaje que mandara a los robots de servicio para confeccionar trajes de tela delgada para que no les molestara entre tanto metal que son... algo asi

Bulkhead: .. ¿pero falta mucho?

Fernanda: ¡AAAH BULKHEAD NO SE!

Arcee: no tienes porque gritas -dice cruzandose de brazos mientras llegaba al escenario con un traje con corte Princesa fuera del hombro hasta la rodilla de satén Baile con encajes en la falda de color azul cielo, le resaltaba.-

Fernanda: wow... ¿y Prime?

Jack: aun no terminan su traje no tarda, creo dijeron algo de un estilo de corte, no lo entendi bien -dice encogiendose de hombros.-

Rodrigo: no me imagino a Optimus con traje si les soy sincero... aunque Arcee me sorprendio ¿que dices Jack? ella es tu guardiana despues de todo

Arcee: le luce bien, da otro vistazo a un lado desconocido de Arcee -dice alzando ambos pulgares.- me sorprende que lo hicieran tan rapi...

Maria: ¡Tio Optimus te luce ese traje! -dice llamando la atencion de todos, ya que grito a todo pulmon.- ¡ponte junto a Arcee andale! -pide.

Optimus: Maria no deberias gritar de ese modo, no somos los unicos presentes -dice presentandose en medio del escenario con lo que parecia ser un traje clasico de varon de tela de seda de color azul marino, siguiendo un corte ingles a la regla.

Annie: el tio Optimus se ve guapo -dice de forma inocente.-

Bumblebee: -silba.- nunca crei ver esto en mi vida

Smokescreen: un cosa si se -dice mientras hace que un robot de servicio tome fotos.- esto se queda de recuerdo jajajaja

Knock Out: es muy extraño verlos asi -comenta- pero no les queda mal, tengo que admit...

Megatron: -los ve aburrido y se encoge de hombros- solo hagan su reto ya

Anica: que amable -dice sarcastica- pero es verdad, tenemos que seguir con el reto, Optimus, Arcee, si son tan amables por favor-les pide con una sonrisa-

Fernanda: ya escucharon no se que coreografia le pusieron asi que a sus posiciones

Arcee: ¿disculpa?

Fernanda: la pose en como van a iniciar su baile.. por favor ¿no me digas que nunca has visto videos de concursos de baile?

Optimus: sinceramente no lo siento

Fernanda: ... -niega.- bien lo pondre asi

Wheeljack: ¿como?

Fernanda: solo tomen la posicion en como les dijo Anica no se que baile sea eso se los dejo a ustedes, produccion ¿ya esta la musica -pregunta a cabina y sonrie.- perfecto

Anica: vamos chicos, como lo ensayamos -dice con una sonrisa amable y ve como los ods se colocan uno al frente del otro en el medio del escenario-

Comienza a sonar la cancion clasica de Vals, Optimus hace una reverencia la cual Arcee devuelve, Optimus le ofrece una mano a Arcee, la cual ella acepta y se acerca a él, Optimus pone su otra mano en la cintura de Arcee y Arcee pone la suya en el brazo de Optimus, y entonces comienzan a bailar al ritmo de la musica, al principio colo estaban dando vueltas como en un vals normal, pero en un momento de la cancion Optimus inclina un poco a Arcee para luego levantarla y luego le da una vuelta para luego seguir bailando, solo que ahora iban un poco mas rapido, con Arcee dando vueltas en determinados momentos, ambos iban al ritmo de la musica, en un momento que la musica se hizo mas fuerte, Optimus tomo ar Arcee de la cintura y la levanto del suelo dando un pequeño giro, para luego bajarla y seguir bailando...

Maria estaba con la boca abierta mientras saca su vieja y confiable camara para grabar con ansias mientras Miko miraba todo curiosa a la par que Annie aplaudia feliz

Ahora la musica iba mas rapido, por lo que Arcee y Optimus tambien aceleraron un poco, ahora haciendo mas mas movimientos, dando giros rapidos, Optimus haciendo girar a Arcee o Optimus levantando a Arcee por un momento, incluso en un momento Arcee le dio la vuelta a Optimus, en una parte de la cancion Arcee se volteo, dandole la espalda a Optimus y Optimus la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra sujeto una de las manos de Arcee, la otra mano Arcee la puso sobre la mano que Optimus tenia en su cintura, y siguieron bailando asi por un rato, siguiendo el ritmo de la musica, hasta que Optimus con un giro la hizo quedar de frente de nuevo, solo que se alejaron, aun sosteniendose de con una mano, y Optimus con un pequeño tiron la atrajo hacia si y la inclino con delicadeza, para luego seguir bailando, y cuando la musica iba mas rapido y ya ca estaba terminando, Optimus levanto a Arcee, pasando un brazo debajo de sus piernas y dejando el otro en su espalda, cargandola estilo pricesa, y Arcee puso sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, dieron varios giros asi, hasta que la musica se detuvo y quedaron los dos quietos, Optimus aun cargando a Arcee y los dos con las frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados

Anica- se levanta y aplaude- hermoso, fue hermoso!

Knock Out: -esta con la boca abierta-

Fernanda: wow... wow... ¡epico! -dice corriendo feliz alrededor- ¡otra vez!

Ratchet: Optimus...realmente aprendio a bailar -dice riendo al ver como estos se separan sonrojados.-

Maria: ooww que bello si una supiera ailar asi, lo mas cool que he bailado asi es en la silla de ruedas aquella navidad -se rie.-

solo se que en un momento estoy escribiendo lo del baile ya l siguiente siento que algo me callo en la cabeza, desperte a mi tia con el grito... T-T)

Anica: hay Maria... -sacude la cabeza- pero ven, les dije que aprendieron rapido -dice con una sonrisa de orgullo- bueno chicos, ahora tienen que cambiarse, esos trajes son muy lindo y no me quiero arriesgar a que algo les paso -dice seria-

Knock Out: -sale de su Shock- tengo que admitir, que no me esperaba que bailaran tan bien, considerando que aprendieron hace, que? 5 minutos? -dice asombrado- si hasta Megatron quedo impresionado -dice señalando al susodicho, quien estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta-

Megatron: -sacude la cabeza para salir de sus asombro y frunce el seño viendo a Knock Out molesto-

Maria: -se rie.- vamos Megatonto ¿tan malo es admitir algo bueno cuando lo tienes en frente?

Arcee: dejen de pelear -dice caminando junto a Optimus para ir a cambiarse-

Optimus: debo admitir que fue entretenido este tipo de experiencia

Fernanda: una que no sabe bailar queda con el ojo cuadrado -se rie.- como sea, de parte de Fatima Gabriela es todo -dice revisando las notas.- espero esto te gustara querida porque para mi...fue divertido, mas con la persecusion de Starscream

Bumblebee: ¡no olvides el karaoke! ¡eso me gusto!

Smokescreen: je, Bumblebee ahora sera una estrella -dice siguiendole el juego.-

Megatron: -solo gruñe y se cruza de brazos, sin ver a nadie-

Anica: gruñon... -dice y luego sacude la cabeza- bueno, gracias Fatima por tus preguntas y retos, no dudes en dejar mas si quieres -dice con una sonrisa- ¿ahora que toca Fer amiga mia?

Knock Out: por favor que no sea para mi, por favor que no sea para mi... -repetia una y otra vez, como si fuera un mantra-

Fernanda: bueno la siguiente ronda en cuestion es de -dice mirando una nota.- oh si la tocaya de nuestra Femme favorita, ella es Arcee Prime

Maria: se llaman igual genial!

Arcee: pense que mi nombre no era tan comun

Fernanda: es lo de menos, mando como expectador e invitado a un... eeh ¿es un Decepticon? -parpadea.- dice aqui que su nombre es Firtgaw y -muestra una foto en pantalla.- je...parece una combinacion entre Bee y Knock Out pero ese color negro con toques dorados ademas de esas llamas rojas con naranja ... no se tu le da estilo, fuera de eso solo dejo retos y un par de dudas para... ¿para mi? -parpadea.- oh vaya

Maria: espero que este con sea mejor que Megatron o Starscream...

Fernanda: de hecho lo tenemos en cabina observando todo desde el principio para evitarnos una guerra aqui con lo voluble que es Megatron

Megatron: -gruñe viendo a Fernanda-

Anica: quieto Megatron -le dice seria- de todas formas, vamos a comenzar con los retos -dice revisando las notas- ok, el primer reto es otra vez para Optimus y Arcee y es -se rie un poco- que se den un beso al estilo casamiento -sonrie- que romantico!

Knock Out: que pasa con la gente y los besos? -pregunta un poco confundido-

Fernanda: jajaja ¿un beso asi de? asi de "puede besar a la novia" jajajajaja

Arcee: ... -mira a otro lado.-

Miko: te solicitan para muchos retos Arcee jajaja diriamos que estas salvando a los demas, lo mismo para el grandulon!

Bulkhead: Miko!

Anica: -se rie un poco- vamos chicos, no es como si fuera el primer beso que se dan, un beso mas no los va a matar -dice amable-

Megatron: por que no le toman una foto y ya, asi dejan de pedir tantos besos -dice aburrido-

Knock Out: que dije de mantener los comentarios para ti mismo -pregunta molesto-

Anica: basta!

Arcee: -suspira.- esta bien

Optimus: -niega.- de acuerdo, uno debe tener palabra.

Fernanda: para la proxima vez les mandare fotos de estos besandose porque no inventen es como la tercera o cuarta vez que les piden beso -se rie.- ¿oh no?

Smokescreen: ¿y el beso para cuando?

Ultra Magnus: soldado controlese -dice hastiado de tanto grito que daban todos.-

En eso Optimus y Arcee se ven fijamente sintiendose rodeados por las camaras, acercando sus rostros despacio para empezar a besarse, de forma similar a una pareja recien casada

Fernanda: tomaria mas fotos o videos pero lo hice la ultima vez -dice con calma.-

Ratchet: -se aguanta la risa al ver que aun no se separan.- estos niños -murmura-

Anica: -esta sonriendo viendo la escena- y ¿cuando arreglamos la boda real?

Knock Out: -se inclina a susurrarle a Smoke- hey, como que Optimus se quiere comer a Arcee -dice en broma al ver que no se separan-

Smokescreen: -se rie por la broma y niega.- ¿yo que se? el punto es que esto llama demasiado la atencion -bromea.-

Megatron: Prime si vas a seguir por lo menos vayanse a otra habitacion -dice medio molesto al ver que no se separa-

Anica: -lo ve molesta- menuda forma de arruinar el momento..

Fernanda: de todos modos conocen las reglas lo mencionamos en el primer episodio niños -dice a modo de regaño mirando como el par se separa mucho mejor gracias

Arcee: -niega.- ustedes son unos...

Optimus: -los ve seriamente, los habia escuchado no solo a Megatron, si no tambien a Knock Out y a Smokescreen.- luego hablo con ustedes

Kncok Out: -traga nervioso- ya valimos Smoke...

Smokescreen: -tiembla.- fue un gusto conocerte Knock... despues de esto estamos fritos.

Megatron: -solo se encoge de hombros-

Anica: -se rie un poco- jeje bueno ahora vamos con el siguiente reto ¿cual es mi loca amiga?

Fernanda: bueno -se pone a leer.- jo jo jo -sonrie.- Knock Out

Smokescreen: ¡¿es un reto para el?!

Fernanda: oh la la claro que si, nuestro aficionado a la belleza de su encerado tiene que pararse de manos y decir un trabalenguas

Kncok Out: ¿en serio?

Anica: vamos Knock, tienes que admitir que es algo facil

Knock Out: bueno... al menos no es algo tan humillante... -dice y se levanta de su silla, luego se pone a pensar- mmm... bueno, solo conosco un trabalengua terrestre -dice y luego da un pequeño salto para quedar parado de manos- bien... aqui va... El amor es una locura que ni el cura lo cuera, que si el cura lo cura es una locura del cura

Fernanda: ¿solo ese te sabes? hay otros de por si mas sencillos mi estimado

Maria: esta cumpliendo el reto dejalo -dice como si nada.-

Smokescreen: pero esto es oro -dice mientras hace que graben.- jejeje esto es divertido.-

Ratchet: ... ¿una cancion de que...?

Fernanda: ¿jamas escuchaste a Vocaloid?

Ratchet: ¡claro que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer!

Maria: ¡pero a mi me gusta!

Ratchet: tu estas loca

Miko: tu tambien...

Bulkhead: ¡Miko!

Anica: Miko, comportate -la regaña, pero luego suena una alarma en su telefono- vaya... -revisa su telefono y parpadea- oh, esto nunca nos habia pasado antes... parece que tenemos que ir a un corte comercial...

Knock Out: ¿un que? -pregunta confundido-

Fernanda: el programa se pausa porque se tienen que hacer anuncios sea publicidad con fines o sin fines de lucro mi amigo tks... ¿tantos años en el planeta y no saben? me decepcionan

Ratchet: creo me salv...

Fernanda: ¡no tan rapido! tenemos muchos retos todavia asi que, regresando de comerciales Ratchet cumplira el reto de la cancion de Vocaloid, mientras le daremos la oportunidad a el y al resto de elegir una

Maria: ¡Yo ayudo!

Miko: tambien yo

Ratchet: ¡olvidenlo! -dice agobiado.- ¡no pienso cantar!

Fernanda: no tienes ninguna opcion amigo jejeje

Anica: jeje vamos Ratchet, Smoke canto, Bee y Arcee tambien, vamos hasta Shockwave canto! estoy segura que tu tambien puedes cantar -dice sonriendo- lo haras? -pone ojos de cachorrito, tratando de convencerlo-

Ratchet: ... -niega resignado mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo.- por Primus no puedo creer lo que voy a decir ¡bien lo voy a hacer!

Fernanda: ¡perfecto!

Smokescreen: creeme es divertido -dice feliz de la vida.- te vas a lucir...

Bulkhead: oh puede que desafine su modulo de voz y todos tengamos que cubrirnos creyendo que son disparos

Ratchet: ¡Bulkhead!

Fernanda: eeeh... antes de hacer una pelea ¡Vamos a comerciales! ¡produccion!

Anica: ya volvemos! -dice con una sonrisa y se van a comerciales-

* * *

 **Iniciamos comerciales**

 **Nos vemos en la parte Dos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Regresamos de comerciales, volvimos con la segunda parte del show de hoy de Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo**

 **disfrutenlo**

* * *

Se escucha una melodia que avisa a los participantes que los comerciales terminaron y entonces se encienden las camaras de nuevo, se podia ver a todos en sus lugares, todos menos Ratchet, quien estaba de pie en el centro del escenario, al frente del Karaoke, estaba murmurando en cybertroniano, y por la cara de todos los Cybertroniano se podia decir que no eran cosas lindas.

Knock Out: tengo que admitir que es muy creativo

Anica: -carraspea- te recuerdo que yo se hablar Cybertroniano Ratchet -dice seria-

Optimus: viejo amigo, deberias considerar controlarte, tu reto no es tan malo...

Maria: ... no sabia que existian palabras tan coloridas en Cybertroniano -dice confundida.-

Miko: ¿me enseñaras que fue que dijo verdad Maria?

Rodrigo: ¡no va a hacer eso! ¡Ratchet! ¡tenemos niños aqui! -dice con los oidos de Annie tapados, ella solo seguia dibujando como si nada.-

Fernanda: ay dejando de lado que Ratchet esta molesto estamos de regreso con el programa de una entrevista de otro mundo, nos quedamos en que el reto de Ratchet era cantar una cancion de Vocaloid uno de los retos enviados por Arcee Prime ¿verdad amiga mia?

Anica: asi es mi querida amiga, y es por esa razon que durante el corte le mostramos varias canciones a Ratchet para que el escogiera la que quisiera cantar, ya que en el reto le permitian escoger

Kncok Out: agradece que al menos te dejaron escoger -dice tratando de calmar a Ratchet-

Ratchet: sigue sin parecerme la idea -murmura por lo bajo, era medico y un cientifico, no un artista.-

Smokescreen: ¡Doc! solo canta y ya solo son unos minutos de canto y ya

Fernanda: por cierto... la cantara en japones asi que agradece la ayuda de Miko que te ayudo con la pronunciacion viejo -dice negando.-¿empezamos ya o que? ¿que me falta?

Maria: decir el nombre de la cancion...

Anica: jeje hay chica, las cosas que se te olvidan -rie un poco, la cancion se llama Kano ou wa doro kara umareta, o en español El Rey Nació del Barro, que en Vocaloid la canta Kagamine Len

Knock Out: ¿y por que escogiste esa Ratchet? -pregunta curioso.-

Ratchet: .. no es de tu incumbencia... -murmura por lo bajo-

Miko: creo le gusto la historia -dice divertida

Fernanda: bien antes de comenzar iremos a las curiosidades de la cancion, Kano ou wa doro kara umareta El Rey nacio del barro en español, o That King was Born from Mud en ingles es interpretada por Kagamine Len y su autor es Mothy tambien conocido como Akuno-P creador de la extensa saga de Evillious Chronicles...

Jack: -alza la mano.- ¿como sabes todo eso...?

Fernanda: soy seguidora ¿ok? -dice molesta de que la interrumpan.- decia, esta cancion que nos cantara nuestro amado doc bot, se relata la historia de un rey que, junto a tres héroes formarían una tropa que derrotaría al mal. caracterizandolo como un ser no humano, creado con barro, atravesando el campo de batalla por el bien de los demás. Esto lo hace porque ama hacerlo y no para ser amado... hay variosy videos por si les interesa escuchar esta cancion mas tarde...

Rodrigo: .. demonios esta se inspiro...

Bumblebee: ¿Ratchet va a cantar o no?

Ratchet: de preferencia no...

Maria: ¡quiero escuchar a Ratchet cantar! -dice emocionada de la vida.-

Anica: jeje vamos Ratchet, antes de que Maria explote -dice con un poco de burla-

Knock Out: esto sera interesante...

Megatron: -los ve a todos aburrido- solo termina con esto Medico

Ratchet: -tome el microfono mientras el intro de la cancion empieza a sonar.- chatarra lo que tengo que hacer...

Maria: ¡Vamos Doc! Miko: ¡mi doctor favorito! Raf: no lo veo contento de hacer...

Arcee: lo sacaron de su zona de confort...cualquiera se molestaria -dice restandole importancia.-

Ratchet: bueno aqui voy -murmura mientras escucha su entrada.

 _sen no ken to san no eiyuu ga_  
 _kano ou no moto ni tsudoishi toki_  
 _seigi o nashi aku o kujiku_  
 _troupe to narou_

 _kegareshi doro kara umareta sono otoko wa_  
 _soredemo hito no tame ni kyou mo senjou o yuku_

Los niños vieron boquiabiertos a Ratchet, sonaba algo desganado y desafinado.. pero tenia el ritmo corriendo por sus circuitos, se notaba que la cancion si la habia escogido Ratchet

 _tomo to tomo ni sadame o mune ni_  
 _tsukisusumu doro no sorujaa_  
 _aisareru tame tatakau janai_  
 _aisuru yue ni tatakau no da_

 _tatoe sekai no subete no hito ga_  
 _zetsubou ni sainamarete mo_  
 _tatoe sono mi ga itsuka hibiware_  
 _kuzureyuku hi ga koyou tomo_

 _aa kare wa yuku_  
 _tada seigi no tame_

Optimus: me sorprende...

Arcee: a mi igual... no crei que en serio realizaria el reto, por un momento crei que

Ultra Magnus: ¿desertaría? yo lo hubiera hecho -dice con calma mirando el show.-

Rodrigo: ... no se si sorprenderme o traumarme... lo hace de mala gana pero...no le sale del todo mal..

Maria: a mi lo raro es ver a...a...

Bumblebee: ¿Ratchet haciendo algo..?

Smokescreen: ¿divertido? -dice con cara de sorpresa.-

Maria: si... -murmura sin salir de la sorpresa.-

 _"anata no sono mi ni chi ga toyotte inaku to mo_  
 _watashi wa anata no soba ni iru"_  
 _sou ittekureta hito ga ita_  
 _soshite futari wa musubareta_

Anica: no lo hace mal, si le tan solo lo hiciera con mas animo, estoy segura que seria increible -dice con una sonrisa-

Knock out: creo que eso seria pedir mucho -le dide a Anica, viendo impresionado el show-

 _hito o aisuru sono kokoro ga_  
 _kiseki o okosu_  
 _umareta waga kotachi no tame_  
 _kare wa kyou mo iku_

Fernanda: debo admitir... desganado y medio desafinado... pero sigue el ritmo es lo importante...

Raf: ya va a terminar ¿verdad? creo Ratchet ya se harto

Miko: calmate ya va a terminar -dice animada mirando contenta como cantaba.- jeje quiero la copia -dice mirando a cierta chica que estaba grabando todo.-

Maria: oh claro que si

 _tomo to tomo ni sadame o mune ni_  
 _tsukisusumu doro no sorujaa_  
 _aisareru tame tatakau janai_  
 _aisuru yue ni tatakau no da_

 _tatoe sekai no subete no hito ga_  
 _zetsubou ni sainamarete mo_  
 _tatoe sono mi ga itsuka hibiware_  
 _kuzureyuku hi ga koyou tomo_

 _aa kare wa yuku_  
 _tada seigi no tame_

Anica: -aplaude con una gran sonrisa- lo hiciste genial Ratchet!

Knock Out: tengo que admitir que no lo hiciste mal -dice aplaudiendo un poco-

Megatron: -los ve aburrido y no dice nada-

Fernanda: nada mal -dice aplaudiendo con calma.- pero pudiste echarle mas ganitas cabron...

Ratchet: no gracias ya cumpli ¿me puedo ya sentar?

Fernanda: ay tu, andale aguafiestas sientate -dice señalando su asiento y Ratchet se va a sentar con toda calma.- tks... bueno siguiente reto este va con mas calma pero... ¡Knock Out! ¡Bumblebee! ¡al frente y al centro este es suyo!

Bumblebee: ¿de nuevo? ¿que tenemos que...?

Fernanda: ¡poses de Yoga en pareja! ese es su reto -sonrie.-

Knock Out: ¿poses de que? -pregunta parandose en el centro del escenario con Bee.-

Anica: Yoga, es una actividad de relajacion y calma, se dice que ayuda a las personas a controlar su ira o aliviar tensiones, y se dice que tiene mucho beneficios fisicos, mentales y espirituales, es basicamente ponerse en diferentes posiciones estrategicas que ayudan a relajar el cuerpo y la mente, la yoga tambien ayuda a encontrar su "paz interior"

Fernanda: el punto es que deben hacer esas poses en pareja y como los retaron a ustedes, pues...ustedes seran la pareja

Maria: dudo que lo logren

Bumblebee: ¿dudas de mi?

Maria: no...dudo de Knock Out -se rie.-

Knock Out: -la ve molesto- vamos a hacer esto

Anica: jeje asi se habla! -ice con una gran sonrisa- bien, entonces le pondremos un video donde muestran varias poses de yoga en parejas, solo tienen que imitarlas

Fernanda: bueno empecemos con la primera imagen -dice señalando a la pantalla gigante para mostrar la imagen de una pareja realizando una postura junta como en un abrazo de hombro ambos de pie junto al otro flexionando la pierna opuesta y la mano libre alzada.- se llama arbol esta pose y es de las faciles, intentelo

Bumblebee: bueno ¿estas listo Knock Out? -pregunta situandose al lado suyo tratando de imitar la imagen.-

nock Out: ya que... -dice sin muchas ganas, parandose junto a Bee para tratar de imitar la imagen-

Anica: -trata de aguantar la risa- se me hace muy extraño verlos asi -luego de un minuto de hacer esa pose les dice- muy bien, vamos con la siguiente imagen- dice y la imagen en la pantalla cambia, ahora se ve a la misma pareja pero ahora esta uno en la postura del niño (arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza tocando el suelo y los brazos estirados al frente) y el otro esta sentado sobre su coxis, haciendo un puente sobre la espalda del otro- esta postura se llama niño/puente, tambien es una facil.

Kncok Out: creo que es mejor que yo haga del niño, ya sabes, por... -señala los dorwins de Bee-

Bumblebee: ¿que? -mira por sobre su hombro y entiende a que se refiere.- oh ya entendi... si es asi tu toma la pose de niño

Maria: oye Bee solo no lo vayas a aplastar al pobre, recuerda que el vive de su cara

Rodrigo: ¡Maria por favor!

Bumblebee: bien yo sere el puente, Knock Out sera el niño, vamos -le pide al mech quien se pone de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza tocando el suelo.- estira los brazos... eso es...

Fernanda: espero no lo aplaste... -murmura mirando como Bee intenta colocarse en la posicion de puente, costandole trabajo pero lograndolo a duras penas.- ¡¿chicos?! ¿co-como les va...?

Knock Out: pues... mas o menos... -dice un poco tenso, tratando de no moverse para que Bee no pierda el equilibrio- ya nos podemos mover? -le pregunta Anica-

Anica: esperen, solo 5 segundos mas... listo! -exclama cuando ya paso el minuto- creo que con esas dos poses ya completaron ¿tu que dices Fer? para no alargar tanto, que aun quedan mucho retos y preguntas -le dice mientras ve como Bee trata de levantarse, pero se ve que tiene problemas-

Knock Out: ¿a que esperas? no eres exactamente liviano sabes -dice un poco molesto-

Bumblebee: ¡eso trato de hacer! ¡el problema es levantarme sin problemas sin volverte chatarra!

Fernanda: pobre... con verlos me dieron ganas de decir desafio superado, pero lo acabo de hacer asi que -parpadea.- ¿alguien podria ayudar a esas almas desdichadas?

Maria: podria...

Todos: ¡NO!

Maria: no se vale...

Optimus: Ultra Magnus por favor ayudame... -dice ofreciendose y ofreciendo al mech para ayudar a Bumblebee a levantarse y a Knock Out a reincorporarse sin lastimarse tanto.-

Ultra Magnus: ¿estas bien? -pregunta ayudando al par.-

Bumblebee: creo... -murmura.-

Knock Out: define bien... -dice con una mueca de dolor, ahora siente las piernas adoloridas y entumecidas, debe ser por el peso que soportaron- y se supone que eso es para relajarse? -pregunta incredulo-

Anica: -se encoje de hombros- a algunos les funciona, a otros... no tanto...

Fernanda: ustedes son de metal eso es peso extra

Bumblebee: ¿que estas insinuando? -murmura por lo bajo.-

Fernanda: oh nada -se rie.- ¿Anica cual es nuestro siguiente reto? -pregunta mientras el par iban caminando entumecidos a sus lugares.-

Anica: bueno, el siguiente reto es... Arcee y Wheeljack, tienen que cambiar sus pinturas, es decir, Jacki con la pintura de Arcee y Arcee con la de Jacki

Knock Out: sera curioso ver a Wheeljack de azul -dice un poco brulon, pero aun con una pequeña mueca de dolor-

Arcee: es el reto mas sencillo hasta ahora

Wheeljack: solo no me molesto...porque a Arcee la respeto como guerrera -dice como si nada.- bien ¿donde tenemos que cambiarnos de pintura?

Miko: ¿en serio lo haras?

Wheeljack: claro que si ¿que gano con quejarme? Ratchet ya se llevo mucha atencion hoy

Ratchet: ¡oye!

Anica: jeje solo sigan a los robots de servicio, ellos se encargaran -dice y ve como se van a otra habitacion- bien, mientras ellos no estan.. cual es es ultimo reto Fer?

Knock Out: espero que no sea mas yoga... no quiero volver a hacer eso en mi vida..

Fernanda: bueno segun esto en mis notas dice que todos deben hacer una piramide.. ¡¿ah?! ¡¿una piramide?! ¡nos van a aplastar!

Maria: ... -mira a todos lados confundida.- aaahh

Raf: define todos -dice nervioso.-

Anica: creo que se refiere a litaralmente todos, incluso... -ve nerviosa a Predaking y luego a los Decepticons- hay... esto sera dificil...

Knock Out: tu crees? -dice medio sarcastico-

Predaking: -los ve y luego gruñe un poco-

Megatron: -alza una ceja y los ve amenazante-

Maria: ¿no podemos pasar de este reto por...ejem... situaciones de amenazas de muerte y ataque? -dice tragando en seco.-

Smokescreen: si sere aplastado... me niego

Fernanda: esto sera un lio... al parecer nadie quiere hacer el reto... ¿o que piensas Anica? -dice confundida.- ademas nos faltarian dos que siguen cambiando de pintura

Anica: no estoy muy segura, seria muy peligroso, aparte por las razones obvias -ve al Predacon y los Cons- tambien esta el riesgo de que alguien pierda el equilibrio y todo se venga abajo, habrian mucho heridos si eso pasa, y ni hablar de los humanos...

Knock Out: quedarian como tortilla

Anica: creo que por seguridad seria mejor saltarnos este reto, los siento Arcee Prime, para compensartelo puede dejar el reto que quieras, completamente libre de reglas, deja volar tu imaginacion!

Fernanda: mientras no ponga en riesgo nuestras vidas porque Starscream me esta mirando de que me quiere matar porque me rei de el en el reto con Predaking... -dice sonriendo nerviosa.-

Maria: ignora a Starbobo... ¿que mas sigue?

Jack: antes de que empiecen una revolucion aqui

Fernanda: pues tiempo despues dejo un par de cuestiones para mi... la primera era que cuando tardaria en actualizar, bueno especificando que es en realidad mi culpa por la que tardamos en actualizar por mi falta de tiempo... ni idea, pero una teniendo palabra no me gusta dejar historias colgadas, todo a su tiempo

Wheeljack: je si es el caso ojala te atosiguen para que te estres

Fernanda: no me estreso me preocupo por los espectadores que nos siguen... a ver siguiente pregunta... ¿podrias hacer un fan art de los De la Vega? -parpadea.- pero ya he hecho... pero creo despues deberia hacer uno mas reciente...asi que atentos a cuando lo haga, tal vez en un mes... depende... el Quinto Semestre de escuela...

Ratchet: me apiadiaria de ti... pero no -sonrie.-

Rodrigo: je, Ratchet siendo sarcastico eso hacia falta aqui -dice sonriendo relajado.-

Anica: jeje si, ahora es normal todo... bueno, menos eso... -señala a Arcee y a Wheeljack, quienes volvian, con sus trabajos de pintura intercambiados-

Knock Out: se me es muy raro verlos asi...

Optimus: realmente... es extraño -dice con calma.-

Miko: wow... ¡version Gender Bender!

Fernanda: jajaja no lo habia pensado asi!

Smokescreen: ¿Gender Bender?

Miko: ya sabes cuando cambias de genero a alguien

Arcee: Miko no lo digas...

Miko: -se rie señalando a Arcee.- ella parece una version femenina de Wheeljack y el grandulon es como una version masculina de Arcee -se rie.-

Wheeljack: yo me siento raro de azul, no es mi color favorito -dice con calma mirando sus brazos.- pero con tal de seguir luchando y demoliendo cosas esta bien

Anica: jeje pues agradece que no tendras que estar mucho tiempo asi fortachon, ya terminamos con los retos de Arcee Prime, asiq ue ahora pasamos con las siguientes preguntas y retos y estas son de Yuky Nakaday!

Knock Out: creo que eso significa que ya se pueden quitar la pintura

Wheeljack: menos mal ¡¿puedo cambiarme de pintura?!

Arcee: ire contigo...el blanco no es mi estilo

Fernanda: jeje bueno mientras este par esta recuperando sus colores normales vamos con la primera pregunta o reto no se que sea ¿Anica? ¿cual es?

Anica: es una pregunta -revisa las notas- es para Ultra Magnus, y dice: Ultra Magnus ¿cuantos años tienes?

Knock Out: saben que nos es practicamente imposible decirles nuestra edad verdad? mas Magnus, con lo antiguo que es, bueno, no tanto como Ratchet claro

Ratchet: ¡escuche eso! ¡Knock Out!

Optimus: calma viejo amigo, Knock Out no lo dijo con malicia, yo quiero creer que solo fue un comentario al aire

Maria: lo dudo...

Rodrigo: -le da un zape.- controlate mocosa

Maria: -se soba la cabeza.- eres malo conmigo llamare a los derechos humanos y de paso a los derechos de los niños

Rodrigo: ya no eres una niña

Maria: pero Annie si y eso es un mal ejemplo para ella

Annie: -se confunde.- ¿yo que?

Fernanda: solo dejen a Magnus contestar y ya

Ultra Magnus: no les dare una edad exacta, solo para complacer a la persona que pregunto por mi edad, le dejare en algunos millones de años

Miko: ... que seco hasta para contestar una pregunta -murmura decepcionada.-

Anica: ¿que esperabas? -le dice a Miko, ya que logro escucharla- bueno, eso no importa, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta ¿cual es mi querida amiga? -dice y luego ve llegar a Arcee y Jackie, ya con sus colores normales-

Knock Out: ¿mejor? -le pregunta a Wheeljack y Arcee

Arcee: mucho mejor -dice mas tranquila.- asi si me siento yo

Wheeljack: ¿una femme fatal? si me la creo... -recibe un golpe en el brazo.- ouh...tranquila era una broma -murmura.-

Fernanda: ... -niega.- siguiente pregunta -toma sus notas.- ¡Bulkhead! -ve que se sobresalta, pues estaba distraido.- jajajaja

Bulkhead: ¡no grites asi! -exclama.-

Fernanda: perdon pues... y que te ayude Wheeljack ¿desde cuando se conocen chicos? esa es su pregunta

Anica: vamos, se la dejaron facil

Knock Out: por como actuan, pareciera que se conocen desde antes de salir del allspark

Anica: jeje es verdad que son muy unidos, creo que incluso Arcee una vez hizo la broma diciendo que son novios ¿verdad? -pregunta viendo a Arcee

Bulkhead: jajaja que graciosa Arcee -dice mirandola seriamente.-

Arcee: lo siento -se rie.- pero esa broma no cuenta, la primera vez capturaron a Wheeljack y nos mandaron un impostor

Miko: ese dia intentaron hacerme papilla -tiembla.-

Wheeljack: ya cuentales -dice divertido

Bulkhead: se las dejare facil, fue en la gran guerra cuando me uni a los Wrecrer, al poco tiempo conoci a Wheeljack y mientras mas batallas teniamos juntos ademas del resto de los Wrecrers nos volvimos inseparables

Wheeljack: y como siempre cada equipo tenia sus altercados, y yo no sirvo para seguir reglas, sirvo para romperlas

Bulkhead: despues me uni al equipo Prime, el resto lo saben

Anica: jeje gracias chicos -voltea a ver a Magnus- ¿lo ve señor? asi se responde una pregunta -le dice seria-

Ultra Magnus: prefiero reservarme mi informacion si no es mucho pedir niña -dice seriamente.-

Knock Out: se les olvido decir cuando se hicieron novios -dice en broma-

Wheeljack: ya parale a tus bromas hojalata -dice apuntando a Knock Out.-

Fernanda: ya ya ya no se vayan a pelear -se rie.- aunque esa broma estuvo buena ejem -carraspea.- ¿siguiente pregunta por favor? y que alguien despierte a los Cons creo se estan durmiendo no escucho ni pio de ellos -se rie.-

Megatron: es por que no vale la pena perder nuestro tiempo con sus tonterias -dice con cara de aburrido-

Anica: seras... -lo ve molesta pero luego suspira- sabes que, ni siquiera voy a molestarme, no vale la pena perder mi tiempo con tus tonterias -dice con una sonrisa burlona-

Knock Out: -aguanta la risa junto con los demas-

Anica: y para responder tu pregunta Fer -dice ignorando los gruñidos de Megatron- la siguiente pregunta es, Arcee ¿tienes hermanas?

Arcee: no, tuve amistades entre algunas femme pero no, que tuvieramos mismos creadores no

Maria: eso es sinceridad.. yo soy el relleno del sandwich

Rodrigo: como no dejes de parlotear tea voy a...

Fernanda: ¡Gracias por contestar! ¡siguiente pregunta! ehmn -lee nerviosa.- ¡Bumblebee!

Bumblebee: ¿no es nada vergonzoso verdad? -pregunta.-

Fernanda: depende como lo veas, a nosotros no hacen sacar el album de fotos y muestras fotos nuestras de bebes, tu pregunta es ¿como eras tu de sparkling?

Smokescreen: jajaja esto se pondra bueno -dice divertido.

Anica: pero esa creo que lo tendra que responder es Optimus o Ratchet -dice pensatiiva- ellos criaron a Bee no, o eso tengo entendido por lo menos...

Ratchet: en si no lo criamos nosotros, pero si lo conocimos cuando era alguien bastante joven -dice con calma.-

Optimus: Bumblebee fue uno de la ultima generacion que produjo el pozo de Allsparks antes de la gran guerra y por el rango corto de edades que oscila entre ellos puedo suponer que Smokescreen tambien

Smokescreen: bueno tenia que hacer mi formacion durante los tiempos de guerra, era tan confuso apuesto a que en ese momento Bumblebee ya participaba en la guerra

Bumblebee: en cierto modo, recuerdo que luche por mucho tiempo en Cybertron en la gran guerra

Optimus: puedo recordar de esos tiempos, Bumblebee no parece pero si es alguien joven

Fernanda: podriamos decir que era como cualquier niño pequeño... pero creciendo para pelear -parpadea.- curioso

Anica: bastante -dice estando de acuerdo con Fer- crecer siendo entrenado para luchar, puedo imaginar que no es nada facil... -dice con una mirada distante-

Knock Out: Anica? -la llama preocupado, pero antes de que pueda decir algo mas Optimus y Ratchet se le adelantan

Ratchet: tranquila Anica este caso fue decision de Bumblebee queria servir a la causa Autobot desde muy joven

Optimus: no tienes porque ponerte triste ademas esos tiempos ya pasaron...

Fernanda: con Megatron de vecino lo dudo mucho -murmura.-

Anica: -sacude la cabeza y sonrie- si tienen razon, bueno entonces pregunta respondida, vamos con lo que sigue -revisa las notas- ahora vienen los retos y el primer reto es... Arcee y Smoke, hagan yoga en pareja

Knock Out: -tiene un escalofrio al recordar la yoga- gracias a Primus son ellos y no yo de nuevo.

Smokescreen: por favor poses faciles con ver como quedaron Bumblebee y Knock Out tuve suficiente

Arcee: ¿miedo acaso Smokescreen? -se rie- ¿que poses debemos hacer

Fernanda: ¡bien pasen la primera imagen! -exclama señalando la pantalla, se ve a una pareja juntando las palmas de las manos del otro haciendo una flexion a distancia apoyandose para estirar bien la espalda y piernas.- Flexion al frente con las manos juntas es el nombre de la posicion

Arcee: es facil -dice tomando las manos de Smokescreen y ambos empiezan a estirarse en la pose correcta.

Wheeljack: no se porque, pero me recuerda a un puente humano -dice bromeando.-

Anica: es cierto que se parece un poco -dice riendo un poco- bien, ya paso un minuto, siguiente imagen! -la imagen cambia y ahora muestra a la pareja ambos sentados en el piso, ambos con una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada, uno frente al otro, la pierna estirada empuja un poco la flexionada de tu pareja y cada quien estira los brazos en direccion a tu pierna estirada- esta pose se llama Estiramiento en el Piso

Knock Out: no vale, les pusieron unas mas faciles -dice molesto-

Fernanda: es una pose de Yoga claro que cuenta que te tocara una que casi te amuelas no es culpa nuestra, salen al azar

Arcee: lo siento por ti Knock Out

Smokescreen: no seas mal perdedor -dice sentandose en el suelo junto a Arcee a hacer la pose mencionada.- estirate mas Arcee

Arcee: como dicen los humanos, pan comido -dice logrando la pose mencionada.-

Jack: nada mal -dice divertido-

Anica: bueno, Arcee es muy agil, normal que pueda hacer esas poses facilmente -comenta con una sonrisa- bien chicos, ya paso un minuto, ya se pueden levantar -dice y los ve levantarse para luego ir a sus sillas-

Knock Out: -gruñe- aun no me parece justo, Bee y yo tuvimos que hacer unas mas dificiles...

Anica: ya Knock, dejalo estar -suspira- ¿que sigue Fer?

Fernanda: al parecer el reto que sigue es para Knock Out y Bumblebee

Bumblebee: ¿debo cantar de nuevo?

Fernanda: jajaja claro que no, es facil, hagan luchitas de fuerza ya saben para medir fuerzas ¡necesito una mesa!

Anica: yo me encargo -dice programando un robot de servicio para que trajera una mesa tamaño cybertroniana- aqui esta

Knock Out: ¿y solo tenemos que hacer esto? no es tan complicado, mejor que la yoga sin duda -dice mientras se pone en un extremo de la mesa, colocando su codo sobre esta- que esperas Bee, ¿miedo de perder? -le da una sonrisa burlona-

Bumblebee: eso quisieras -dice sentandose frente suyo poniendo su codo sobre la mesa y sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de su contrincante.- estoy esperando

Fernanda: ¡necesitamos un mediador!

Rodrigo: yo lo hago -dice acercandose con calma.- soy neutral despues de todo

Raf: ¿neutral? pero si en si eres parte del equipo

Rodrigo: pero fui espia obligado de MECH a la vez que me infiltre a varias instalaciones decepticon -dice con calma.- eso me hace seguir una ruta neutral ¿listos?

Bumblebee: claro que -dice decidido.-

Knock Out: cuando quieras -dice preparado, viendo desafiante a Bee-

Anica: jeje a ver quien gana -se sienta a ver el show-

Rodrigo: ¡empiecen!

Se ve como Bumblebee empieza a aplicar fuerza a la par que Knock Out, al principio parecia que iban de forma pareja en fuerza.

Raf: ¡vamos Bumblebee!

Maria: ¡Ganale a ese remedo de chatarra!

Anica: vamos Knock tu puedes!

Knock Out: -esta concentrado viendo a Bee directamente a los ojos, sin dejar de aplicar fuerza, tratando de distraerlo para ganar terreno-

Bumblebee: -sonrie desafiante para molestia de Knock Out mientras empezaba a aplicar mas fuerza, al parecer la pelea a la par de al principio era una pantalla.- ¿listo para rendirte? -le reta con calma.-

Fernanda: jajajaja ¡Y Bee empieza a tomar delantera pero Knock Out se resiste pero se empieza a preocupar de que su mano termine con alguna abolladura!

Rodrigo: solo apurense y ya -dice de forma aburrida.-

Knock Out: ni lo sueñes -dice para luego aplicar mas fuerza, haciendo retroceder un poco a Bee, pero luego se recupero rapidamente-

Anica: estan muy parejos...

Megatron: ¿quieren terminar de una vez? -dice aburrido

Fernanda: Megatron no seas tan cascarrabias, aprende de Predaking el se esta portando bien!

Bumblebee: ¡¿es todo Knock Out?! -replica aplicando mucha mas fuerza haciendo realmente a Knock Out de que arruinara su mano con una fea abolladura.- vamos... ¿listo para perder? -dice haciendo que baje un poco mas.-

Raf: ¡lo tienes Bumblebee no te rindas!

Miko: ¡vamos abejorro!

Knock Out: -gruñe tratando de resistirse, pero Bee aplico mas fuerza, por lo que al final su mano choco contra la mesa, dando fin a la lucha-

Anica: jeje bien hecho Bee -lo felicita- no te sientas mal Knock, lo hiciste muy bien, y ambos estaban muy parejos al principio -le sonrie-

Fernanda: no les fue tan mal la verdad jejeje

Bumblebee: -se levanta haciendo reverencia al publico.- ¡gracias! ¡Gracias!

Rodrigo: y yo declaro a Bumblebee como ganador oficial de este infantil encuentro -dice con desgano.-

Knock Out: -gruñe un poco, pero le ofrece una mano para que Bee la tome- bien hecho, pero tuviste suerte -dice con una sonrisa-

Bublebee: -sonrie y toma la mano de Knock Out estrechandola con calma.- tampoco estuviste tan mal, me diste pelea

Anica: jeje bien hecho chicos, bueno, ahora bien... -ve el siguiente reto y parpadea- eh... Fer, tal ez quieras ver esto... -la llama-

Fernanda: -parpadea confundida.- ¿que tiene de especial el siguiente reto? -pregunta acercandose a leer pero jadea y empieza a negar.- ¡no ni hablar! ¡ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE! ¡quiero un abogado!

Smokescreen: ¿que pasa? -pregunta confundido.-

Anica: el siguiente reto... es que Maria, Miko, Arcee, Fer y yo... hagamos un de modas tamaño humano y Autobot -dice aun sorprendida por el reto-

Knock Out: en serio? -pregunta sorprendido

Arcee: ... ¿estan conscientes que soy la unica Femme aqui?

Maria: y que prefiero estar muerta a usar vestidos ¿verdad?

Fernanda: puedo llamar a Miles para que sea tu apoyo...

Rodrigo: ¡ni se te ocurra! -replica.-

Annie: ¿van a vestirse de princesas?

Miko: ¡NO!

Ratchet: siento que esto acabara mal...

Anica: vamos, tratemos de calmarnos -dice con calma, era la mas tranquila de todas- me temo que tenemos que cumplir el reto, no es peligroso como el de la piramide, ni imposible como el de la maquina del tiempo -explica- ademas, solo es mostrar ropa, no es tan malo

Knock Out: en eso ella tiene razon, no se de que se quejan -dice cruzandose de brazos-

Fernanda: ¡de la ropa me estoy quejando! por algo solo uso pantalones... no me gusta vestir de princesa

Arcee: solo terminemos esto y ya yo me siento cansada despues de tantos retos

Jack: participaste en la mayoria ¿como no te ibas a cansar? -dice con toda calma.- anda pueden hacerlo

Miko: ¡no ayudes Darby!

Anica: vamos, mejor no discutan, mientras mas pronto comenzemos mas pronto terminamos, vengan, vamos a cambiarnos, creo que tengo unas cuantas ropas que nos podemos poner, y para Arcee puedo hacer otro vestido, o incluso algo mas, solo dice ropa de moda, nunca dijo que tenian que ser vestidos -explica- mientras... Rodrigo! -lo llama- puedes encargarte del ultimo reto mientras no estamos? ten esta aqui en esta tarjeta -se la entrega- bien ya volvemos -dice y se aleja, llevando casia rastras a Fernanda, y Arcee esta llevando a Miko y Maria-

Rodrigo: ¡oye no! ¡vuelvan aca...! -ve al resto y murmura maldiciones por lo bajo.- bien ya que... se llevan a una de mis hermanas y se van a poner ropas creyendose modelos...

Ratchet: solo apresurate Rodrigo

Rodrigo: pues ya que -toma la tarjeta y gruñe.- je...al fin algo facil, Ratchet y Starscream

Ratchet: oh no...

Rodrigo: tienen que pintarse totalmente de Amarillo neon

Ratchet: ¡¿que?!

Starscream: ¿Qué?! -grita molesto-

Knock Out: no empieces a quejarte, tienes que admitir que es mejor que el reto de Predaking te persiga -dice con calma- y mirale el lado bueno, para pintarte primero tienen que limpiarte, dejaras de ser una gallina... o bueno, de tener plumas como una, por que lo cobarde no te lo quita nadie -dice riendo-

Starscream: ¿como te atreves?! -le grita molesto-

Megatron: solo vayan a pintarse de una vez, que me estoy cansando de tus gritos -le dice a Starscream, viendolo amenazante-

Starscream: s-si maestro... -dice asustado y deja que un robot de servicio se lo lleve a otra habitacion para pintarlo-

Ratchet: mientras el tambien salga ridiculo esta bien... -musita dejando que lo lleven a pintarse.-

Jack: ¿y...?

Raf: ¿ahora que?

Rodrigo: eeeh ¡yo no se! ¡solo me dieron las tarjetas ni deberia estar aqui parado!

Bulkhead: entonces lee otras asi de facil es

Knock Out: es verdad, ¿queda alguna pregunta o reto de esa chica?

Anica: -grita desde otra habitacion- chicos! ya casi estamos listas, esperen solo un minuto mas!

Knock Out: ... o podemos esperarlas, da igual

Rodrigo: ... -niega.- de todos modos de Yuky Nakaday era el ultimo lo del amarillo neon... y- lee las notas y parpadea palido.- demonios...faltan tres personas del publico todavia...

Bumblebee: bueno las chicas dicen que ya no tardan asi que no debe haber problemas en esperar un poco mas y despues vemos eso

Annie: ... hermano... -lo llama con carita preocupada.- quiero ir al baño -dice levantandose para dar saltitos.-

Rodrigo: demonios.. .eeeh... -se golpea la frente.- necesito a mi esposa pero antes -le pasa las tarjetas a Jack.- ¡te quedas a cargo mocoso! -dice para irse corriendo llevandose a Annie de la mano.- ¡Sandra!

Jack: .. ¿que acaba de pasar? -dice aun shockeado sosteniendo las tarjetas.-

Raf: pasa que tienes suerte de ser hijo unico en casos asi -dice con toda calma.- je asi eran mis hermanos mayores cada vez que alguno en edad preescolar decia algo asi -dice acomodandose las gafas.-

Fernanda: bien ya estamos listas -dice saliendo completamente de negro, pantalones tipo leggings, zapatillas comodas y lo que parecia ser un tapabocas que hacia juego con una capucha negra con encaje rojo ademas de unos guantes cortos sin dedos.- ¡soy un ninja! -dice sacando un par de espadas de juguete.- dijeron desfile de moda no dijeron de que modo -dice contenta.-

Wheeljack: ¿en serio las convenciste de salir tu asi?

Fernanda: no le parecia mucho a Anica... pero me dejo... -mira atras suyo.- ¿y el resto?

Maria: -asoma levemente la cabeza pero se vuelve a meter.- ¡no saldre asi!

Anica: vamos Maria, te ve muy bien -dice saliendo, ella lleva puesta una falda que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas de color azul, con un toque de plateado por los bordes, junto con una camisa sin mangas de escote corazon de color rojo, que dejaba ver su espalda, junto con unas botas bajas de color azul con detalles plateados, llevaba de accesorios un collar con el logo autobot plateado y unos sarcillos medio grandes de corazones, tambien llevaba el cabello suelto, un poco enrrulado -mira a Arcee, ella si sale -dice apuntando a Arcee, quien estaba saliendo tambien-

Arcee iba vestida con lo que parecia ser un mini short de color plateado, junto con una camisa blanca que dejaba ver en donde deveria estar el ombligo si fuera humana, con una chaqueta oscura sobre esta, traia puesto unas botas cortas tambien, pero estas eran oscuras como la chaqueta.

Anica: vamos Miko, tu tambien tienes que salir -dice y se escucha el grito de Miko desde dentro-

Miko: ¡olvidalo!

Maria: -se asoma y se nota que iba peinada de una coleta.- no nos pueden obligar...

Fernanda: ¡tu ven aca! -dice sacando a Maria a la fuerza a pesar de que se iba congelando un poco el piso conforme el arrastre, Maria iba vestida al estilo de Lara Croft con una camiseta de tirantes, shorts negros, botas, y pistola de juguete.- mirate nomas

Maria: ¡sueltame! -dice dandole un manotazo congelandole un guante en el proceso.- ... en mis tiempos los guantes eran mas efectivos

Fernanda: los guantes que usabas... eran raros -murmura.- ¡Miko sal de una vez!

Miko: ¡NO!

Anica: Miko, o sales o te saco! -dice molesta- vamos, te ves bien, no entiendo por que te pones asi... -dice y espera un minuto, al ver que no sale comienza a caminar a la habitacion- con que esas tenemos eh... -dice y entra, entonce se escucha un monton de ruido y como de cosas rompiendose o cayendo al suelo-

Knock Out: -tiene una gota al estilo anime cayendo de su frente- por eso no la hago enojar...

Anica: ya... sal! -grita empujando a Miko fuera de la habitacion-

Miko iba vestida con un vestido clasico japones que se aferraba a su figura y le llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas de color verde, con detalles florales de color blanco, y tacones bajos de color blanco tambien, estaba peinada con un moño tipico japones

Jack: ... -parpadea en shock mirandolas.- aaahh

Miko: -infla las mejillas y señala a Jack molesta.- dices algo te golpeare

Maria: ... -siente un flash que la aturde y nota que le tomaron una foto.- ¡Fernanda!

Fernanda: ¿que? se venden bien en internet -dice a modo de burla.- ya todo tranquilo

Arcee: se siente extraño esto

Smokescreen: ¡¿que dices?! ¡chicas! ¡se ven geniales! -dice alzando ambos pulgares.-

Maria: ¿tu crees?

Optimus: -asiente.- no podemos mentirles, estan diciendoles la verdad.- dice tratando de sonar tranquilo.-

Maria: .. -mira alrededor.- ¿y mis hermanos?

Jack: no preguntes -dice mostrando las notas.-

Anica: -parpadea- bueno no importa, vamos a terminar con este reto, y... -ve que llegan dos determinados Mechs- y... a ustedes que les paso? -pregunta tratando de aguantar la risa-

Starscream: esto es culpa de ustedes humanas! -grita molesto, pintado completamente de amarillo neon-

Knock Out: por favor que alguien les tome una foto! -dice riendo a carcajadas-

Ratchet: fue el ultimo reto enviado por Yuky Nakaday eso paso -dice mirandose a si mismo.- este color lastima la vista -murmura mirando a otro lado.-

Fernanda: jajajaja esto se queda en las copias que debemos subir a internet jajajajaja -aplaude.- ¡Starscream pobre de ti jajjajaja! lo siento por ti Ratchet, no por el

Ratchet: gracias por el falso consuelo -dice gruñendo por lo bajo.-

Anica: -trata de evitar reirse, lo logra a medias- jeje tranquilo Ratch je apenas terminemos con el desfile pueden ir a quitarse la pintura jeje -cubre su boca para no reirse y toma una respiracion profunda para calmarse-

Knock Out: o es cierto, tienen que hacer un desfile

Anica: asi es -dice y luego aplaude y del suelo sale una mini pasarela- quien va primero? -pregunta mientras la musica de pasarela comienza a sonar-

Miko: yo no...

Fernanda: hablaste primero te paras al frente -dice empujandola para que avance.-

Miko: ¡¿que?! ¡no! ¡exijo un abogado! -dice pero siendo ya tarde pero fue empujada con tal fuerza para quedar en medio de la pasarela.- ¡aaah!

Maria: -facepalm.- me lleva la...

Jack: -carraspea.- eehmn.. .

Maria: hablas te congelo la boca -murmura a modo de amenaza

Anica: vamos Miko, solo camina hasta el final y has una pose, luego te regresas, vamos, no es tan dificil -dice negando un poco con la cabeza-

Knock Out: -ve todo curioso, pero sabiamente no dice nada-

Miko: -traga en seco y asiente nerviosa.- ...esta bien -murmura empezando a caminar tratando de verse natural.- ¡no vuelvo a hacer esto en mi vida!

Fernanda: ¡haz la pose haz la pose!

Miko: -frunce el ceño pero tratando de verse positiva, hace la tipica pose de poner sus brazos a modo de jarra tratando de darse confianza.-

Maria: esa es mi cuatita -sonrie.-

Jack: ... -abre la boca, la cual Raf cierra divertido.- ehmn yo...

Raf: la cara que pusiste, creo le tomaron foto -le susurra.-

Jack: ¡¿que?!

Anica: jeje ¿vez? no era tan dificil, y los dejaste con la boca abierta -le dice a Miko con una sonrisa al verla volver- quien sigue, ¿o quieren que vaya yo?

Fernanda: eeh ¿no podrias ir tu?

Wheeljack: la niña tiene miedo ¿tal vez? -dice divertido al ver la escena.- solo pasen hagan algo y ya es todo lo que les piden ¿no es asi?

Maria: eeehh

Arcee: ... -niega y se cruza de brazos.- ¿se deciden o tendre que hacerlo yo?

Bumblebee: eso es valor -le dice a Smokescreen y este asiente.-

Anica: bueno, esta bien, ire yo, despues vendra Arcee, luego Fer y por ultimo Maria, enta bien? -dice pero no les da tiempo de responder por que ya comenzo a caminar por la pasarela, con su sonrisa y al llegar al final da una vuelta que levanta un poco su falda y hace la tipica pose de poner una mano en la cadera y la otra la deja suelta con una pierna un poco doblada-

Knock Out: -esta con la boca abierta de la impresion y no es el unico, mas de uno esta asi-

Megatron: -sonrie mostrando todos sus dientes- nada mal querida... al fin algo que vale la pena ver... -dice para si mismo, pero dos determinados Mechs logran escucharlo-

Ratchet: Megatron es un -murmura apretando con fuerza sus nudillos pero Optimus le frena tomando su hombro.-

Optimus: espera... no con las niñas de por medio -dice igual de preocupado pero no queria arriesgar la seguridad de las humanas.-

Fernanda: ¡Esa es mi comadre! -dice sacando un par de banderas, una de la nacionalidad de Anica y la otra de la suya propia.- ¡ajua!

Anica: -da una sonrisa y un giño a todos para despues con una vuelta mas volverse caminando aun con una sonrisa-

Knock Out: -sigue mudo por la impresion-

Megatron: -su sonrisa se vuelve mas grande sin apartar los ojos de Anica... aunque estas un poco mas bajos de lo que deberian..Extrañamente a Megatron le cae una esfera de nieve dura que se estrella por completo en su cara

Maria: te estoy viendo pedazo de escoria andante -murmura por lo bajo molesta lista para otro ataque.-

Anica: llega de nuevo con las demas y las ve- bien, ahora quien sigue? -pregunta con una sonrisa-

Arcee: supongo que sigo yo -dice con calma empezando a caminar por la pasarela.-

Fernanda: aaahh... ¿alguien sabe si Cybertron tiene banderas?

Bumblebee: ¡enseñales Arcee quien manda!

Smokescreen: ¡demuestra que las femme autobot tiene su encanto!

Wheeljack: hay...son unos niños -murmura divertido-

Arcee: -niega divertida caminando por la pasarela para finalmente flexionar de forma leve una rodilla y cruzarse de brazos en señal de superioridad.-

Optimus: -la ve fijamente sorprendido mientras varios del equipo empiezan a aplaudir en señal de apoyo a Arcee ya que, era la unica Femme presente.-

Maria: ¡bien hecho Arcee! -exclama aplaudiendo contenta.-

Anica: woo! vamos Arcee! -dice con una gran sonrisa- jeje estas dejando a Optimus con la boca abierta -dice medio en broma medio en serio-

Knock Out: nada mal -dice aun medio aturdido-

Optimus: -reacciona al escuchar su nombre y niega.- n-no es...

Ratchet: admitelo Optimus, si lo hizo -dice bromeando con calma.-

Arcee: -niega con calma dando un giro para regresar con las demas chicas.- debo decir... no volvere a hacerlo, pero se gana experiencia

Fernanda: asi uno hace de todo -dice tomando aire.- bien... soy un ninja, no debo tener miedo...

Miko: solo camina hacia alla -le sonrie de forma burlesca.- ¿no me dijiste algo asi antes acaso?

Fernanda: -gruñe.- como quisiera darte un zape... -suspira.- bien...es mi turno...

Anica: asnimo chica! lo haras muy bien -le dice con una sonrisa-

Megatron: -afinca su cabeza en una mano, viendo todo ahora aburrido-

Knock Out: -logra salir por completo de su aturdimiento-

Fernanda: eeeh... -traga en seco y asiente.- ¡si! -y determinada dando pasos decididos por la pasarela.-

Raf: se le ve molesta

Miko: no es eso -dice sentandose a un lado mas relajada de haber pasado ese martirio en la pasarela.- simplemente no es su estilo, por eso se puso ese traje... ¿porque...?

Raf: .. ¿le da pena?

Miko: bingo -aplaude.- jejeje

Fernanda: llegando al borde de la pasarela da un giro completo de forma lenta para tomar sus espadas de juguete y hacer una reverencia respetuosa, o lo mas cercano a una.

Anica: jeje bueno lo hace a su estilo, pero lo hace -dice con una pequeña risa-

Knock Out: es original, tengo que admitir -dice con calma-

Fernanda: -se pone firme y dando media vuelta alza la mano en señal de despedida y trata de irse lo mas rapida y disimuladamente posible.- me lleva me lleva me lleva... -murmura.-

Maria: ¡Bien hecho Fer!

Wheeljack: -alza le pulgar.- ¿segura que no eres una guerrera?

Fernanda: tan segura como que soy latina... -infla las mejillas pero por el cubreboca negro no se notaba.- Maria..te toca

Maria: ... eehh... -se cohibe y niega.- n-no creo que d-deba..

Anica: vamos Maria -dice empujandola un poco- todas pasamos, tu tambien puedes hacerlo -le da una sonrisa para animarla-

Knock Out: vamos, solo faltas tu

Maria: ay... -toma aire y asiente.- ¿porque a mi? -susurra empezando a ir nerviosa a la pasarela.- puedo hacerlo... ya voy... si puedo...

Bumblebee: ¡solo hazlo Maria!

Maria: -asiente llegando a la pasarela para tomar la pistola de juguete poniendo una pose de alerta con ambas manos en la pistola a lo alto.-

Fernanda: ahi la lleva y... y...-nota algo.- y esta congelando la pistola de juguete...

Anica: ay Maria... -sacude la cabeza- solo vuelve ya, antes de que congeles todo -dice pero luego sonrie un poco- a pesar del hielo, lo hiciste muy bien

Maria: -asiente y regresa casi corriendo al final de la pasarela.- ¡fin del reto era la ultima! -grita volviendo a sentarse.-

Fernanda: jajajaja pobre niña se me traumo jajajaja

Anica: jeje vamos, no fue tan malo, la verdad, a mi me gusto, me diverti -dice con una sonrisa-

Knock Out: lo hiciste muy bien -dice recordando cuando ella paso-

Megatron: tengo que estar de acuerdo con el -dice con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus afilados dientes- estuviste sublime querida, ese atuendo te queda... -la ve de arriba a abajo, ya que aun esta con la ropa del desfile- ... fabuloso -dice para despues lamer sus labios-

Maria: -nota la expresion de muerte de Optimus y Ratchet y sonrie con calma apuntando la palma de su mano a Megatron.- te lo adverti -dice lanzando un rayo de hielo para congerlarle parte de la cara.- "ups" "lo siento taaaaanto" -dice con falsa modestia.-

Ratchet: -ve a Optimus.- no se tu...pero me gusto que lo hiciera... no la regañes

Optimus: no pensaba hacerlo -dice sonriendo para sus adentro.

Anica: -ve a Megatron molesta, pero sonrie al escuchar sus gruñidos de molestia tratando de quitar el hielo de su cara- bueno, ya terminamos el reto, Ratchet, Starscream, ya pueden ir a quitarse la pintura -dice y luego vuelve a sonar su telefono- otra vez? vaya... parece que tenemos que ir a otro corte comercial

Fernanda: -toma las tarjetas que tenia Jack tras amenazarlo con sus espadas de juguete.- nos hara bien...tenemos preguntas y retos de tres personas mas -dice sonriendo.-

Ratchet: no esperen verme de nuevo hasta que acaben los comerciales -dice caminando para hacerse el cambio de pintura.- ¿porque amarillo neon para empezar? por Primus...la juventud de ahora...

Starscream: -se va con Ratchet sin decir nada, para quitarse la pintura tambien-

Anica: bueno, ellos va a quitarse la pintura, y las que se quieran cambiar pueden aprovechar tambien -dice y luego ve su ropa- no se si cambiarme... me gusta esta ropa -dice con una sonrisa, sin ver la cara de Megatron ni la de Optimus-

Optimus: pero... -piensa y mira de reojo a Maria.- podria hacer bastante frio...

Maria: -entiende y asiente haciendo que baje la temperatura de forma que no sea descubierta.- jeje... hasta yo lo...siento deberias ponerte un pans... y un abrigo...

Fernanda: -le saca la lengua a Megatron notando su mirada.- grrr basura Decepticon

Miko: ¡yo si me voy a cambiar! -dice para salir corriendo.-

Jack: oh vaya, chicas... -dice recargando su barbilla en su mano.-

Anica: ¿frio? ¿que frio? -pregunta confundida-

Knock Out: ¿olvidas que a ella no le afecta el frio Prime? -pregunta tambien confundido, tanto por el leve cambio de temperatura y por el olvido de Optimus, sin ver como Megatron volvia a sonreir-

Optimus: bueno yo... -trata de hallar una forma de resolver el asunto.-

Fernanda: -esta que se jala el cabello por el asunto.- me lleva la tostada... . -murmura.-

Maria: me la deben... -murmura y empezando a actuar como si estuviera nerviosa congela un poco la falda de Anica.- ¡hieee! ¡lo siento! ¡Ash! arruine tu falda... -dice como si esperara un regaño pero por dentro sonreia- si quieres te acompaño a que te cambies...

Anica: ay Maria... -dice un poco triste- tranquila esta bien, no hay ningun herido, ya que, tal vez la arregle y me la ponga otro dia... -dice un poco desanimada-

Knock Out: tranquila Ani, como tu dices, te la puedes poner luego -trata de animarla-

Anica: si, de acuerdo Maria, vamos a cambiarnos, pero primero vayamos a comerciales

Megatron: -gruñe molesto, dandole miradas de muerte a Optimus y a Maria-

Maria: -ve a Megatron de reojo y le saca la lengua a modo de victoria.- esta bien Anica... ¿Fer?

Fernanda: -le alza el pulgar a Optimus en señal de triunfo y este sonrie levemente.- ¡bien! ¡querido publico adorado! ¡Vamos a un corte comercial! ya volvemos -sonrie y hace el clasico ademan de corte.- produccion... ejem...produccion ¿los comerciales...?

* * *

 **Volveremos de comerciales no se vayan**

 **Nos vemos en la parte tres del episodio**


	6. Chapter 6

**volvemos de comerciales, continuamos**

 **Disfruten la tercera y ultima parte de estos tres capitulos**

* * *

Las luces reflejan el escenario mientras las camaras de forma dramatica al compas de la musica muestra a cada uno de los presentes y con Fernanda en medio tratando de acomodar su capucha ya que finalmente, no se quito el traje de ninja, solo el cubreboca

Fernanda: ¿oh? ¿ya...? ¡produccion porque no me avi... -ve a la camara y se rie nerviosa.- ¡hola! ¡Regresamos del corte con mas preguntas y retos de todos ustedes! ¿chicos quieren decir algo antes de proceder con las preguntas y los retos?

Megatron: ¿en verdad quieres que te contestemos? ¿no que no querian que esto pasara a clasificacion M?

Anica: contigo no se puede -dice molesta, ya cambiada, ahora trae puesto un jeam azul oscuro y una camisa suelta de color rojo y con una imagen como si tuviera un parabrisa al frente, muy parecido al pecho de cierto lider autobot, pero como la camisa era tan suelta se le caia un poco por un hombro- sabe que Megatron, mejor no hables, que calladito te vez mas bonito

Knock Out: Anica ¿y esa camisa? -pregunta curioso-

Anica: o esto? -pregunta dando una vuelta lentamente, mostrando que por la parte de atras tambien tiene detalle que hacen parecer que tiene un jeck pack- en un momento de mi viaje a casa me aburri y comence a hacer varias camisas, tengo una de cada uno de ustedes, incluyendo las de ustedes chicas -dice apuntando a Miko y Maria-

Miko: ¡¿en serio?!

Maria: ¿como esta eso? -pregunta sonriendo curiosa aun con su vestimenta tipo Lara Croft.-

Fernanda: suena fantastico pero ¿porque sigues como si fueras la protagonista de Tomb Raider

Maria: no me dio tiempo...

Fernanda: como sea debemos seguir con el show antes de que Megatron haga enojar hasta a Predaking -dice mirando sus notas.- hmn... siguen las preguntas y retos de Opticee Prime

Knock Out: y la tortura sigue... -dice desanimado-

Anica: vamos no exageres -lo medio regaña- veamos, la primera pregunta dice asi: Optimus ¿desde hace cuanto te enamoraste de Arcee?

Optimus: ¿disculpa...? -pregunta confundido.-

Fernanda: anda solo contesta...pero no como Ultra Magnus por favor ese contesta de forma cortante...

Ultra Magnus: ¿disculpa? -pregunta molesto.-

Wheeljack: ¡JA! tiene razon y lo sabes

Anica: vamos ya, no peleen -dice seria- vamos Optimus, contesta la pregunta, si Arcee contesto la de definirte, tu puedes contestar esta -le dice con una sonrisa-

Knock Out: solo responde Optimus

Arcee: ... ¿Prime...?

Optimus: .. -se queda meditabundo por un momento y los ve con calma.- no lo recuerdo -se limita a decir y todos los que esperaban una respuesta mas emotiva, literalmente se van de espaldas.-

Megatron: ¿en serio Prime? -pregunta con burla-

Anica: ay Optimus... -dice desde el suelo- bueno que se le va a hacer... Fer por favor di la siguiente pregunta...

Knock Out: hay veces que puedes ser mas seco que Magnus... -dice un poco decepcionado-

Optimus: ¿disculpa? -pregunta confundido mientras de reojo Arcee contenia la risa con calma.-

Ultra Magnus: ¡¿porque siempre me mencionas con esas referencias?

Fernanda: ¿porque es cierto? -dice con calma mirando sus notas.- ¡Ratchet!

Ratchet: -suspira cansado.- ¿que..? ¿que quieres ahora?

Fernanda: dinos como nace un autobot... aunque creo la definicion correcta seria un Cybertronian...

Ratchet: ¡no les explicare eso!

Fernanda: oh por favor no actues como mama nerviosa cuando le dan la tipica "charla" a los hijos

Anica: tranquilo Ratchet, yo ya se como se hace, te puedo ayudar, se que hay dos formas, puedes explicarles primero la mas... suave, por decirlo de una manera, luego tratamos de explicar la otra forma

Knock Out: menos mal que no me toco esa pregunta -rie un poco- suerte Doc.

Ratchet: ¡Debio tocarnos a ambos Knock Out! ¡tambien te dedicas al campo cientifico!

Maria: no se como llego ahi... -silba.- ¿Anica? ¿cual es la forma suave? -ladea la cabeza.-

Anica: la forma que todos conocemos, el pozo de Allspark -explica con calma-

Knock Out: pero te toco solo a ti, asi que a mi no me veas -dice con una sonrisa burlona-

Ratchet: bien... pero crei que eso era algo que todos sabian ¿no se pueden quedar con esa?

Fernanda: ¿porque?

Ratchet: no dire nada mas aparte del pozo de Allspark a menos que quieran que esto pase a clasificacion M -dice agotado.-

Anica: es verdad que no puede decir mas, no sin pasar a una clasificacion mayor... -se pone a pensar- creo que es mejor dejar la respuesta hasta hay...

Knock Out: y yo que queria ver a Ratchet ponerse nervioso al responder -dice riendo-

Ratchet: suerte para la proxima aficionado al encerado -dice con calma.- es mas algo me dice que pronto tendras que cerrar la boca -sonrie.-

Fernanda: bien dejando de lado el momento que raya con la verguenza.. ¿Anica cual es la siguiente pregunta?

Anica: dejame ver... -dice viendo las notas- la siguiente pregunta es... Knock Out ¿has estado enamorado de una Femmen o de una humana? -parpadea- menuda pregunta...

Knock Out: e-eh? -tartamudea sonrojado, y le lanza una mirada de muerte a Smoke, quien se estaba riendo-

Smokescren: ¡¿en serio?! ¡¿Knock Out?! ¡jajajajajaja! -exclama cayendo de su asiento muerto de la risa.- jajajajajaja ¡me apiado de ti jajajaja!

Ratchet: ¿es la parte en que te digo "te lo dije" Knock Out? -pregunta con toda calma del mundo pero se aguantaba la risa en realidad.-

Knock Out: callate Smoke! -grita molesto y aun un poco sonrojado-

Anica: vamos Knock, solo responde a la pregunta, no les hagas caso a ellos -dice con una sonrisa-

Knock Out: -carraspea un poco nervioso- b-bueno... puede que me haya gustado una que otra femme cuando era mas joven, mucho antes de la guerra... y... -ve a Anica y su sonrrojo aumenta, quedando mudo un momento, haciendo que ciertos Mechs lo vean con sospecha-

Ratchet: -ve seriamente a Knock Out logrando calmarse.-

Optimus: .. ¿algo mas que debas decir Knock Out? -dice seriamente cruzandose de brazos en su asiento dandole un caracter intimidante.-

Fernanda: -se rie y susurra.- y por eso Knock Out conocio el tan conocido Karma, lo que haces se te regresa -se rie.-

Anica: ¿que pasa Knock? ¿estas bien? -pregunta preocupada, haciendo que el sonrojo de Knock Out empeore-

Knock Out- y-yo, si, si estoy bien -dice sacudiendo un poco la cabeza- y bueno... creo que eso seria todo, ya sabes, con la guerra y eso, no hay mucho tiempo de pensar en buscar pareja... -dice rapidamente, se le notaba nervioso- y de humanas -vuelve a ver a Anica se vuelve a sonrojar intensamente-

Fernanda: ¿para empezar como seria posible una relacon entre un humano y un cybertroniano? -parpadea.-

Maria: despues de todo...en este mundo.. uno se aburre -se rie.- jajajajaja

Smokescreen: ¿Knock Out? ¿tienes problemas de circuitos? -se rie.-

Knock out: C-callate! -le grita a Smoke- ya respondi a la pregunta, pasemos a la siguiente -dice cruzandose de brazos,con cara de molesto pero aun con un leve sonrojo sin poder ver a Anica, y se pone mas nervioso al ver la cara con la que lo estan viendo Optimus y Ratchet-

Anica: esta bien...? -dice confundida- bueno Fer, cual es la siguiente pregunta o reto?

Fernanda: bueno el primer reto es de baile! -exclama y saca un pequeño reproductor.- las parejas retadas para bailar son... Optimus y Arcee como pareja representante de Cybertron y Miko con Jack como representantes de la Tierra

Miko: ¿yo? ¿bailar? no gracias.. .prefiero tocarte algo de metal

Jack: ehmn... prefiero pasar gracias

Fernanda: coyones...

Anica: lo siento, no pueden pasar, vamos, solo un baile sencillo, puede ser otra vez un vals, o no se, tu que dices Fer?

Fernanda: digo que piden bastantes cosas -se rie.- andenles al menos un par de pasos y ya ¿que se quejan? no tiene que ser un super baile como el Vals de hace rato -sonrie.- andenle...

Arcee: ya baile una vez puedo de nuevo -dice levantandose.-

Optimus: concuerdo con Arcee, no tiene que ser algo elaborado -dice tranquilo caminando al medio del escenario.-

Miko: ash..ya que -murmura levantandose de mala gana y tomando el brazo de Jack.- muevete Darby

Jack: -parpadea.- ¡oye yo puedo caminar!

Anica: jeje de acuerdo, musica! -dice y comienza a sonar la cancion de tiempo de vals de Chayanne- muy bien, a bailar!

Knock Out: -esta mas tranquilo, pero aun un poco nervioso, y la mirada que le esta dando Ratchet no ayuda-

Miko: ¡apurate! -le dice a Jack mientras este la toma de la cintura tratando de hacer unos pasos sencillos de baile en pareja.-

Jack: un dos, un dos... un dos tres...

Miko: deja de contar los tiempos y ¡ouch! no me pises -le ordena.-

Jack: lo siento -sonrie nervioso.- tampoco bailo

Anica: -hace una mueca- al menos lo intentan... -dice con una sonrisa nerviosa y luego ve a Optimus y Arcee, que estaban bailando tranquilamente, viendose el uno al otro- y ellos ya se perdieron en su mundo

Fernanda: tienes razon se ve que Optimus tiene cuidado con Arcee al bailar, ademas despues del primer reto de baile no me extraña la comunicacion corporal -sonrie.- ¿damos como superado este reto antes de que Starscream vomite energon?

Maria: yo quiero ver como vomita y se humilla solo otra vez -dice con un toque de malicia.-

Anica: Maria... -sacude la cabeza- mejor terminemos el reto antes de que Miko mate a Jack, ademas de que aun hay muchos retos y preguntas que cumplir -dice seria- Musica! -la musica se detiene-

Miko: ¡al fin! -dice soltando a Jack haciendo que este caiga al suelo.- o lo volvere a hacer

Jack: -se levanta a duras penas ayudado por Arcee.- chicas..estan locas

Arcee: gracias por el alago Jack -dice con sarcasmo.-

Jack: ¡lo decia por Miko! ¡Optimus no te pisaba y no querias matarlo! -replica.-

Fernanda: ¡mejor pasemos a otro reto! ¡¿Anica cual es?! antes de que suceda cualquier cosa..

Anica: si es mejor, bien, el siguiente reto es... Wheeljack, debes hacer una pose de yoga

Knock Out: ¿que pasa con la yoga hoy?

Wheeljack: me estoy hartando del Yoga... bien... ¿que pose debo tomar...

Fernanda: ¿y si haces el clasico flor de loto? eres el unico que viene solo las ultimas veces vinieron en pareja...

Wheeljack: -se levanta de su asiento y se cruza de brazos.- si no hay de otra, solo porque me caes bien ¿que tengo que hacer?

Fernanda: sientate cruzando de piernas para empezar

Anica: se lo pusiste facil Fer, pero esta bien, tenemos que terminar rapido -se encoge de hombros-

Knock Out: y por que a nosotros nos pusieron los mas dificiles! -pregunta molesto, refiriendose a Bee y el-

Bumblebee: ¿donde esta lo justo ahi?

Fernanda: oigan.. .el primera..esta vez en en solitario...en segunda, viene cargado de bombas hasta dentro de su capo como si no lo conociera si lo pongo a hacer algo mas dificil nos lleva como rabo entre las patas

Wheeljack: si que me conoce bien -dice divertido sentado en el suelo.- ¿ahora que?

Fernanda: estira las manos apoyando las muñecas en tus rodillas y junta tus dedos como si fuera un capullo... ¿asi era?

Bulkhead: solo se que en realidad la niña tiene razon...viene equipado en caso de que los cons intenten algo -dice divertido.-

Ultra Magnus: yo no autorice eso...

Wheeljack: -se rie tomando esa posicion.- no necesito autorizacion de nadie para eso -sonrie orgulloso.- ¿asi niña?

Fernanda: perfecto

Anica: bien, solo espera un poco... -toma el tiempo-

Knock Out: aun asi, no me parece nada justo -dice aun molesto-

Anica: ya dejalo Knock -dice con un suspiro- bien... listo Jackie, ya paso un minuto, ya cumpliste el reto, que sigue Fer?

Wheeljack: superalo rojito... si que eres voluble -dice burlon.- Arcee y Smokescreen no se quejan como tu

Fernanda: sin peleas! a ver... ¡Ratchet!

Ratchet: ¡¿que quieres?!

Fernanda: -se rie.- me gusta hacer eso.. -sonrie.- habla al revés

Ratchet: -parpadea.- ¿es todo? -dice incredulo.-

Fernanda: sip

Ratchet: ... -sonrie.- al fin algo facil para variar

Anica: jeje no te puedes quejar Ratchet, creo que esto es una especie de disculpa por la pregunta que te hizo

Knock Out: y para mi noy hay disculpa o que... -musmura para si mismo, aun un poco molesto-

Ratchet: bien... -se queda pensando.- séver la ribircse omóc odneidnerpa yotse

Fernanda: ... ¿que dijiste?

Ratchet: -gruñe.- Estoy aprendiendo en como escribir al reves ¿tan dificil es?

Anica: jeje bueno el reto de Ratchet ya esta listo, ahora vamos con el ultimo reto de Opticee Prime, y es... -ve el reto y parpadea, sonrojandose un poco- e-eh... Fer... -la llama-

Fernanda: ¿que? ¿tiene que ver con otra cosa vergonzosa? -ve que Anica asiente y toma las notas que ella tiene.- ... santa patrona de los dementes... ¿es en serio?

Jack: ehmn.. ¿chicas?

Smokescreen: ¿sucede algo de que nos debamos preocupar?

Anica: eso depende... -dice aun sonrojada-

Knock Out: ¿cual es el reto? -pregunta preocupado-

Fernanda: ¿quieres que lo anuncie yo? -le dice con calma.- tranquila, no especifica donde tiene que ser asi que puede ser en la mejilla o algo

Bumblebee: no entendemos de que estan hablando ¿saben?

Anica: si puedes anuncialo tu por favor -dice avergonzada- y no me preocupo mucho por eso... me preocupo es por como reaccionaran tu sabes quienes...

Knock Out: eh... chicas... un poco de comunicacion por aqui por favor...

Fernanda: Knock de todos modos tiene que ver contigo... -traga en seco y abre un ojo leyendo la nota.- Knock Out... tienes que...ejem...darle un beso a Anica

Knock Out: ... -se queda mudo y su cara se vuelve tan roja como su pintura- q-que... -tartamudea-

Ratchet: ¡¿que dices?!

Optimus: ¿un que?! -dice sorprendido.-

Maria: ... -empalidece.- Anica me apiado de ti...

Anica: Maria, por favor... -dice y ve preocupada a Optimus y a Ratchet, no se ven muy felices con la idea- je... que cosas no?

Megatron: -gruñe molesto-

Ratchet: no le veo el chiste a esto -dice seriamente.-

Wheeljack: hey doc calmate no tiene que ser un beso muy...

Ratchet: ¡Silencio Wheeljack!

Optimus: -frunce el ceño tratando de ocultar su molestia.- hmn...

Fernanda: ya te dije puede ser uno en la mejilla... no tiene que ser algo extravagante... -tiembla asustada.- ¡ayuda!

Smokescreen: Knock... no puedo creer que te toque un reto asi -dice divertido.-

Knock Out: c-callate Smoke! -le dice molesto y luego voltea a ver a Anica, con su cara tan roja como su pintura- b-bueno... Anica...

Anica: -lo ve un poco nerviosa- si Knock Out?

Knock Out: bueno... si esta bien para ti... tengo que cumplir mi reto... no? -dice muy nervioso-

Anica: si... es verdad... bueno... -se acerca lentamente a Knock Out, bajo la atenta mirada de Optimus y Ratchet-

Knock Out: -le ofrece una mano para que ella suba, sintiendo como lo fulminan con la mirada unos determinados Mechs, por lo que traga en seco-

Fernanda: siento que al final del show van a matar a Knock Out -le susurra a Maria y esta asiente.-

Maria: si las miradas matasen... -dice mirando como literalmente las miradas de ambos mech tuvieran puñales que querian atravesar al mech retado al reto.- ... pobre Knock Out

Anica: -sube con calma a la mano que le ofrece Knock Out y se queda arodillada en esta- um...

Knock Out: s-solo cierra los ojos... no quisiera lastimarte por accidente... -dice nervioso, subiendola hasta que este al nivel de su cara-

Anica: -asiente y cierra los ojos-

Knock Out: -traga nervioso- bien... aqui voy... -dice y la acerca lentamente a su cara-

Maria: -se tapa los ojos y tiembla al ver las miradas del par.- R-Ratchet... t-tio Optimus... ¿p-podriamos hablar...?

Ratchet: no...

Optimus: no somos los unicos aqui... -susurra llamando la atencion de Maria.- ademas Knock Out debe estar vigilado tambien

Maria: -facepalm- son peores que mi hermano...

Fernanda: -cruza los dedos.-

Knock Out: -sin darce cuenta termino cerrando los ojos tambien y, acercando a Anica un poco mas, le dio un beso en el cachete, pero como ella es tan pequeña comparado con el, tambien cubrio la mitad de sus labios-

Megatron: -gruñe molesto, tratando de contenerce para no atacar a Knock Out, mas aun al ver que aun no se separaba-

Fernanda: -toma el tiempo nerviosa.- y... ¡Ya se acabo! -tiembla nerviosa.- ¡Knock Out ya separate! -le dice brincoteando pero la sostiene Wheeljack.- ¡suelta!

Wheeljack: mucho estres en una criatura tan pequeña, relajate

Fernanda: ¿que quieres que haga? -gruñe.- me preocupo por Anica que es varios metros mas chiquita que Knock Out si el no tiene cuidado... -choca puños.- grrrr

Knock Out: -escucha el llamado de Fer, pero se queda unos segundo mas para luego separarse lentamente, tan rojo que se camufla con su pintura y ojos- ejem... bueno... eso fue interesante... -dice nervioso-

Anica: si... -dice tambien un poco nerviosa, tambien un poco sonrojada-

Megatron: -gruñe- ya la puedes bajar sabes? -dice molesto, al ver que Knock Out aun la tenia en su mano y muy cerca de su cara para su gusto, y para el gusto de otros ds determinados Mechs-

Ratchet: solo por esta... vez... -trata de tragarse su orgullo.- tks...

Optimus: te pedire Knock Out que por favor... ya bajes a Anica de una vez

Arcee: ¿Optimus?

Smokescreen: ¿que mosca les pico? -le pregunta y los demas autobots simplemente no saben que contestar, ademas de que dese cuando Smokescreen dice tantos dichos humanos.-

Fernanda: .. -facepalm.-

Knock Out: -reacciona y baja con cuidado a Anica- oh... lo siento -dice avergonzado-

Anica: no hay problema... ejem... -se aclara la garganta y trata de calmarse- bueno... esos fueron todas las preguntas y retos de Opticee Prime, gracias por dejar tus preguntas, puedes volver a dejar mas si quieres, haremos lo posible por responderlas o cumplirlas en caso de que sean mas retos

Fernanda: si lo que dijo ella -dice tratando de aligerar el ambiente.- jejeje los siguientes vienen siendo de nataly098 jeje -saluda a las camaras.- nataly gracias por seguirnos a ver.. ¿Anica quieres empezar con la primera pregunta?

Arcee: me pregunto que nos espera ahora -dice con calma.-

Anica: claro Fer, a ver... la primera pregunta es: Bumblebee ¿que se siente ser un explorador en misiones peligrosas?

Knock Out: -sigue tratando de calmarse, pero las miradas que aun le estaban dando ciertos Mechs no lo estaban ayudando-

Bumblebee: -niega ante la tension que se hizo con la situacion y se queda pensativo.- hmn... ¿que se siente? es dificil de describir, se siente, esa chispa ante el peligro... sin saber lo que puedes encontrar, rastreando campo desconocido pero aun asi alerta a cualquier enemigo... no lo se creo es lo que ustedes llaman, adrenalina ante la situacion

Fernanda: asi si se contesta una pregunta! se nota que Bee es joven

Bumblebee: ¿es todo?

Fernanda: es todo

Maria: ¡Bee es la ley en campo abierto! -dice chocando palmas con Raf.- ¿o no mi estimado?

Raf: -asiente contento.- bastante

Fernanda: jeje siguiente pregunta... primera vez en un buen rato, Maria esta es tuya

Maria: mandeme mi estimada topita

Fernanda: topo tu abuela... -sonrie.- ¿que se siente tener a Vector Prime de bisabuelo?

Maria: bueno... -escucha pasos acercarse y ve a Rodrigo volviendo pero esta vez solo.- ¿pos...que tu que o que?

Rodrigo: Sandra se quedo con Annie pobre... la emision de hoy ahora si es extensa y es una niña -dice tranquilo.- ¿que preguntaron?

Maria: ¡hey! la pregunta es para mi mula

Anica: calmate Maria -dice con una sonrisa- le preguntraron que se siente tener a Vector Prime de bisabuelo -dice respondiendo la pregunta de Rodrigo-

Rodrigo: oh es cierto -dice con calma.- ¿que contestaras?

Maria: bueno -se queda pensando con calma.- al principio, si que se sintio extraño mas de la forma en que me entere, fijate... tomo como vehiculo a mi tierna hermana menor para hablarnos y fue cuando el mequetrefe de Megatron se llevo a nuestro pobre Ratchet

Ratchet: ¿asi se enteraron?

Rodrigo: dicen ¿yo que se? en ese momento me estaba medio muriendo por el ataque que nos dio Soundwave y ahi fue cuando te secuestraron -dice divertido.-

Maria: como sea la cuestion es, yo conoci a mi Tata, demasiado chamaca y siendo yo demasiado chamaca se nos fue... ¡y me vengo enterando de que no esta muerto si no que tambien es de Cybertron y encima capaz nos esta viendo en este momento fuera del espacio tiempo! ¿algo mas que deba decir o asi esta bien?

Fernanda: ... creo que asi esta bien... -parpadea.- que intensa

Anica: y que lo digas -parpadea pero luego sacude la cabeza- bueno Maria ya respondio su pregunta, asi que vamos con la siguiente, mmm... jeje Rodrigo ¿como soportas el caracter de Maria?

Knock Out: la verdad, me pregunto lo mismo -dice tratando de calmarse, y si es posible, de hacer que Optimus y Ratchet dejaran de verlo como si quisieran matarlo- Smoke, Bee ayuda... -les susurra un poco asustado-

Smokescreen: -se encoge de hombros.- quiero doble racion de Energon por ello

Bumblebee: -se rie divertido y ve al par de mech.- oye Optimus... ¿no te has preguntado lo mismo? ¿como se soportan sin matarse?

Smokesceen:-sonrie.- tal vez es como Wheeljack y Ultra Magnus no se toleran mucho pero ya se tranquilizaron en sus diferencias

Wheeljack: todo gracias al Predacon en cierto modo -dice sarcastico.-

Ratchet: ya dejen de divagar -dice distrayendose un poco.- solo contesten la pregunta y ya...

Rodrigo: hmn ...-se rasca la barbilla.- no estoy seguro... desde bebe, siempre fue bien berrinches me cae solo un golpecito en la frente la calma..

Maria: ¡¿que significa eso animal?!

Rodrigo: que eres una mendiga latosa -sonrie.-

Anica: solo contesta la pregunta, antes de que Maria te congele -suspira- estos hermanos... es una cosa de hermanos pelear? por que yo no soy asi con el mio... -murmura para si misma-

Knock Out: -ve a Bee y Smoke agradeciendole con la mirada- "al menos Ratchet se distrajo un poco... pero Optimus no tanto..." -piensa un poco mas calmado, solo un poco-

Optimus: -se cruza de brazos pero ve como de repente ambos hermanos de la Vega empiezan a forcejear, extrañamente estaban parejos en fuerza.- ¡¿que?!

Fernanda: ¡Separen a esas bestias!

Rodrigo: ¡-c-como iba diciendo! -grita sometiendo a Maria al suelo tratando de aplastarla.- ¡la soporto, primera, es mi molesta hermana del medio y quiera o no la quiero! -dice pero en una distracion Maria le sostiene el brazo y lo dobla sin lastimarlo para tirarlo al suelo.- ¡la otra! ¡ya soy experto en todas sus ridiculas facetas infantiles!

Maria: infantil tu mula desgraciada! -exclama intentando aplicarle una llave.-

Rodrigo: ¡ouch! -forcejea.- ¡¿que mas quieren?! ¡es mi molesta hermana menor! ¡¿asi esta bien o debo ser mas claro maldicion...! ¡Maria con un demonio ya sueltame!

Maria: no -sonrie y se deja caer en la espalda de su hermano a modo de colchon.- ¿me puedo quedar aqui?

Rodrigo: -gruñe-

Anica: Maria... -la regaña- ya bajate de Rodrigo, tenemos que seguir con el Show

Knock Out: -suspira aliviado-

Anica: de todas formas, gracias Rodrigo, ya respondiste la pregunta, ¿que sigue Fer?

Fernanda: bueno... -dice jalando un pie de Maria mientras lee la nota.- odio no aprender las preguntas de memoria.. digo ¡la pregunta es...! Maria esta es tuya...

Maria: -parpadea dejando a su hermano en paz pero se queda tirada en el suelo- ¿cual?

Fernanda: Nataly quiere saber ¿porque le dices a Rodrigo Filomeno cuando sabes que ese nombre le disgusta.?

Maria: ay esa hasta se contesta sola, tambien es su nombre veras su nombre es Rodrigo Arturo Filomeno ademas... -parpadea.- es divertido ver sus reacciones porque le parece que mama no debio ponerle ese nombre

Rodrigo: mendiga mocosa...

Anica: lo vuelvo a decir, estos hermanos... -sacude la cabeza- bueno, eso serian todas las preguntas de Nataly, vamos ahora con los retos que nos dejo, veamos... el primer reto es que, Optimus y Arcee bailen... otra vez

Fernanda: hmn pero practicamente acaban de hacerlo, demonios no pense en los retos repetidos

Miko: ¿es decir...?

Anica: tal vez deberiamos saltarnos este, los siento Nataly, pero ya han hecho este reto... dos veces verdad?

Fernanda: no es el unico..hay otros dos que en cierto modo ya se hicieron, -le muestra las notas.- Arcee y Wheeljack ya invirtieron colores y Knock Out ya le dio un beso en la mejilla a Anica

Maria: y asi arde Troya... -parpadea.-

Anica: es verdad... que tal si hacemos esto, los retos mas complicados, como los de baile, cambio de pintura o yoga, no los repetiremos, otros mas sencillos como besos o no se, trabalenguas, solo se podran repetir una vez, es decir dos es el maximo de veces que lo haremos, no tres, como fue el caso de Optimus y Arcee, te parece bien?

Knock Out: o-otro b-beso... -dice sorprendido y sonrojado de nuevo, y nevioso tambien, por que las miradas de muerte regresaron-

Fernanda: sobretodo si se trata de nombres repetidos, en caso de cambio de color si ya le hicieron de un color sale de la lista ademas -saca una paleta electronica de colores.- tienen muchos que escoger no se desanimen solo dejen volar la imaginacion yo se que pueden -dice ignorando las miradas que le lanzan a Knock Out y los intentos en vano de Smokescreen y Bumblebee de salvarlo- bueno aclarado esto podemos seguir, si tiene dudas sobre esto no duden en preguntarnos les responderemos a la brevedad ya sea al aire o en privado -se rie.- ¿leo el siguiente reto?

Maria: -ve todo y se aguanta la risa.- me da pena el pobre Knock Out...

Anica: si Fer, por favor -dice y le lanza una mirada seria a Optimus y Ratchet, como diciendo, "controlense!"-

Knock Out: -trata de ignorar las miradas y actuar normal, pero la verdad es que esta "sudando" como loco por los nervios, y por dentro esta tamblando como gelatina-

Fernanda: jaja bien... el siguiente reto es... -parpadea.- que Miles y Maria se den un beso...

Maria: ¡¿que?! -exclama poniendose roja de golpe.-

Rodrigo: ¡descarta ese reto! ¡no dejare que le ponga una mano encima a mi hermana primero le rompo el cuello!

Fernanda: Rodrigo para empezar Miles ni esta pero -sonrie.- tal vez en una oportunidad se pueda cumplir este reto -sonrie.- quien sabe... -se rie.-

Anica: auch... eso serian dos retos sin cumplir... lo siento Nathaly, para comenzarte envia los retos que quieras, no se aplicaran reglas, asi que deja volar tu imaginacon -dice con una pequeña sonrisa- bueno vamos con el siguiente reto... Rodrigo, ponte de cabeza y di un trabalenguas

Rodrigo: todo con tal de que ese no se le acerque a mi hermana -musita molesto para irse a una pared y apoyarse en ella para estar de cabeza.-

Fernanda: ps.. Anica -le llama.- creo el reto de Miles y Maria si se puede cumplir, solo despues debemos asegurarnos ese fue en el primer episodio no es como el de Optimus y Arcee que ya lo pidieron como cuatro veces... pero a este si sacarle foto -se rie.-

Maria: -le lanza una bola de nieve a la cabeza.- ¡Callate hasta aca te escuche!

Rodrigo: -se queda de cabeza pensando uno.- me lleva la... pepe pecas pica papas con un pico, con un pico pepe pecas pica papas con un pico...

Anica: buen trabalengua -dice y luego le susurra a Fer- lo se pero, no quiero que se forme otra guerra entre hermanos aqui, podemos llamar a Miles y cumplir el reto luego del show, le podemos tomas una foto y mandarsela a Nathaly

Knock Out: -sigue nervioso, mas por que sabe que tendra que cumplir el reto de nuevo, lo que no sabe es cuando-

Anica: bien Rodrigo, ya cumpliste tu reto, que sigue Fer?

Fernanda: bueno el siguiente reto es que Ratchet invente una sustancia para la invisibilidad

Ratchet: les gusta pedir cosas imposibles

Fernanda: creo esto si lo puedes hacer, podrias mostrarlo en el siguiente show ya que..je...no creo que lo acabes hoy

Ratchet: ... lo puedo intentar -dice cansado.- chatarra

Anica: muy bien, eso lo dejamos para el siguiente Show, ahora... -ve las notas y se da cuenta de algo- eh Fer... se que quieres cuidarme, pero no tenias que saltarte un reto, este aun no lo hemos repetido, es legal volverlo a hacer -dice un poco sonrojada- dijismo que dos era el maximo, hay que ser justas

Knock Out: de que hablan? -pregunta preocupado-

Fernanda: -musita molesta y tira las notas.- bien hazlo... pero si intenta algo lo golpeare aunque me desnuque la mano!

Jack: otra vez no...

Smokescreen: -niega.- Knock Out...no te hagas el tonto, tu bien sabes de que habla

Anica: jeje tranquila amiga, estoy segura que no hara nada que no deba, verdad Knock Out? -voltea a verlo, acercandose a el-

Knock Out: yo no... -trata de hacerse el desentendido, pero al final supira y asiente- no lo hare, solo... terminemos con esto... -dice nervioso, ofreciendole su mano de nuevo, tratando de ignorar las miradas de muerte-

Fernanda: -se cruza de brazos.- jum

Ratchet: Knock Out no te atre...

Maria: lastimosamente es un reto -murmura golpeandose la frente ante la mirada de burla de Rodrigo.- dices algo te golpeo

Optimus: -ve seriamente a Knock Out cruzado de brazos.-

Anica: -se sube en la mano de Knock Out, quedandose arrodillada como la ultima vez- no lo digas, ya lo se -dice al ver que Knock Out abria la boca para decir algo y cierra los ojos- lista

Knock Out: si... bien... -dice y cierra los ojos tambien, acercandola para darle otra vez un beso en la mejilla, pero como esta vez tenia los ojos cerrados desde antes no se dio cuenta que esta vez lo hizo mas cerca de su boca, tanto que casi la cubria por completo... bueno, el no se dio cuenta, pero ciertos Mechs si lo hicieron-

Ratchet: Optimus... terminando el show quiero aplicarle a Knock Out...

Maria: -trata de hacer señales para que no intenten nada.- porfis esperen.. -dice temblando.- Ratchet... tio... controlense... -les pide.- per favore

Optimus: -aprieta con fuerza sus manos molesto al ver dicha escena.- ...

Maria: -toma aire.- Fer...

Fernanda: no se diga mas... -dice acercando el microfono a una bocina haciendo un ruido estridente que hace que todos se cubran sus oidos.- se termino el reto... -dice con una sonrisa maquiavelica.-

Knock Out: -se separa haciendo una mueca por el ruido, pero no se tapa los oidos ya que en una mano tiene a Anica y la otra la uso para cubrirla, como tratando de protegerla del ruido, actuo por instinto- oye! -le grita a Fer molesto-

Anica: -se cubre los idos con una mueca- ay Fer ¿por que hiciste eso? -pregunta sobando sus oidos adolorida-

Knock Out: -ve a Anica preocupado y luego voltea a ver a Fer con una cara de molestia- grrrr... -le gruñe y traer a Anica mas cerca de el, trayendola a su pecho, cerca de su Spark, cubriendola con su mano libre, solo lo hacia para protegerla, pero esa accion no le agrado mucho a unos determinados Mechs-

Fernanda: se me cayo -dice de forma inocente pero a proposito lo suelta haciendo que se acerque de nuevo a la bocina.- ¡Knock Out bajala ya!

Ratchet: ¡apoyo a la molesta niña! ya dejala en el suelo y tu...

Optimus: -toma a Fer con cuidado apartandola a ella y al microfono lejos de la bocina.- eso no fue nada prudente

Fernanda: fue lo primero que pense -murmura.- ¡Siguiente reto!

Knock Out: -les ve molesto pero aun asi baja con cuidado a Anica- ¿esta bien? -le pregunta preocupado-

Anica: si estoy bien -dice con uan sonrisa para calmarlo- bueno sigamos con los retos ¿que reto sigue Fer?

Knock Out: -se calma un poco y sonrie, pero su sonrisa se borra al ver las miradas de muerte que le estan dando y traga en seco- eh... ¿estoy muerto verdad? -pregunta susurrando para que las chicas no lo oigan-

Ratchet: ¿tu que crees?

Optimus: hablaremos seriamente mas tarde -dice tratando de sonar mas tranquilo, pero no lo logra, es mas, se notaba su molestia.-

Fernanda: el siguiente reto es para Starbobo! -escucha que este gruñe.- oh me gusta este reto, gallinabot... tienes que juega el juego five nigths of freddy sin parar hasta terminar

Starscream: ¿otro juego? -pregunta molesto-

Anica: si pero este es diferente, asi que no cuenta exactamente como reto repetido -dice con una sonrisa- vamos Screme, sabes donde esta la computadora

Starscream: -gruñe molesto, pero no dice nada mas y se levanta para ir a la computadora tamaño cybertroniano, donde ya estaba el juego puesto-

Knock Out: -tiembla un poco asustado- Primus ayudame...

Anica: -ve a Starscream comenzar a jugar- esto tomara tiempo, deberiamos pasar a otros retos mientras tanto, a ver... en serio? -suspira- Bee, Arcee, les toca hacer yoga enpareja

Fernanda: bueno pues... ¿que tienen todos con el yoga hoy en dia?

Maria: disque es relajante yo digo que te romperas un brazo -se rie pero recibe un zape.-

Rodrigo: controlate mocosa malcriada, asi no te educo mama

Maria: grrr

Arcee: bueno... no nos a tocado como pareja a ambos en yoga.. no cuenta como reto repetido supongo

Fernanda: nop, por favor al frente y al centro, y quiero que me muestren la imagen de la posicion de Yoga que les toca

Bumblebee: una facil por favor... no supero la anterior...

Anica: bueno, aqui esta la primera imagen -dice y la pantalla muentra la imagen de una pareja, dandose la espalda con los brazos entrelazados a la altura des costado, y agachados con sus muslos paralelos al suelo- esta postura se llama El Doble Árbol

Arcee: ¿solo hacemos esa?

Bumblebee: si es el caso, vamos Arcee -pide mientras ambos empezaban a darse la espalda para intentar hacer la pose.-

Fernanda: bueno... dejando de lado la clara diferencia de tamaños y relieves, no lo hacen del todo mal..

Arcee: solo dinos si tenemos que hacer otra pose -dice soltandose de Bumblebee pero ambos se tambalean.- ouh...

Fernanda: bueno la siguiente pose es la de doble guerrero -dice mostrando la imagen en pantalla, una pareja juntando las plantas de los pies de la pierna que queda atrás. estirandose hacia atras buscando las manos del compañero.- me recuerda al baile de fusion de Dragon Ball... pero se nota claramente que no es la misma

Bumblebee: esa se ve mas facil

Fernanda: a ver -sonrie al ver como ambos tomaban posiciones para estirarse y separar sus piernas para sostenerse de las manos sin dejar de estirarse.- nada mal...

Anica: jeje, bien hecho chicos, ya terminaron su reto -dice con una sonrisa-

Knock Out: al menos una fue un poco complicada, un poco de justicia

Anica: ay Knock Out... -sacude la cabeza- bueno esos fueron todos los retos por parte de nataly098, gracias por dejar tus pregunntas y retos, no dudes en dejar mas, haremos lo que podamos para responderlas y en el caso de los retos, cumplirlos -dice con una sonrisa- bien, ahora estamos con los ultimos retos, esto son de leonarda hamato, gracias Leonarda por enviar tus retos y por estar atenta al show, ¿cual es el primer reto Fer?

Fernanda: primero menciona que estaba de acuerdo con lo del Yoga asi que desafio superado, asi que lo que sigue es que Smokescreen y Arcee bailen tango! pero Smoke...

Smokescreen: no se bailar tango...

Fernanda: deberas aprender porque tambien llevaras una rosa en la boca al estilo español jejeje

Anica: jeje creo que me tocara darles clases de baile, a Arcee tambien, ya que a ella le enseñe vals no tango, regresamos en unos minutos Fer -dice levantandose para irse a otra habitacion- revisa si hay mas retos, para que los cumplan mientras

Knock Out: -se pone nervioso al ver a Anica salir, ya que apenas salio de la habitacion Optimus y Ratchet voltearon a verlo molesto- ay... estoy muerto...

Fernanda: nota la tension el en ambiente y se mete en medio.- ¡Tranquilos chicos! es mas sigamos con los retos ahora -toma sus notas pero lee algo y parpadea.- este tambien incluye a Arcee.. no nos queda de otra mas que esperar y ademas el siguiente de un nuevo beso ya se hizo dos veces pero dijo que queria verlo asi que...ya lo vio por partida dobles ademas ella dice que...

Maria: ¿puedes frenar tantito? -señala como Ratchet esta a nada de sacar sus cuchillas para destrozar a Knock Out mientras Optimus estaba atento como si planeara un ataque, pero en eso escuchan varios gritos.-

Miko: ya decia yo que Starscream se habia tardado en gritar..

Knock Out: ¿otro beso?! -pregunta sorprendido y asustado por la forma en que lo estan viendo Optimus y Ratchet- va-vamos no me vean asi... no soy yo quien pone los retos...

Megatron: -sonrie divertido viendo todo-

Knock Out: q-que mas decia el mansaje Fer? -pregunta tratando de desviar la atencion de Optimus y Ratchet-

Fernanda: si sigo leyendo de plano van a matarte y no quiero tener que limpiar el energon despues ¡y ustedes dos lo golpean despues del show si quieren controlense! estamos al aire...

Rodrigo: me apiado de el...

Maria: te burlabas de el cuando eras El enmascarado

Rodrigo: solo decia

Knock Out: -"suda" por los nervios- Anica vuelve pronto por favor... -murmura para si mismo-

Starscream: -vuelve a gritar cuando pierde en la 3 noche- no! estaba a punto de ganar! Foxy hijo de...!

Fernanda: -toma el control y por puro desde sonriendo aprieta el boton y electrocuta a Starscream.- ¡sin palabras altisonantes a menos que la diga yo!

Maria: jajajajajajaa ¡Starscream grita como una nenita! ¡jajajajaja!

Anica: volvimos! -dice con una sonrisa, entrando de nuevo al escenario, seguida de cerca por Smoke y Arcee, quienes estaban un poco sonrojados-

Knock Out: ¿y a ustedes que les paso? -pregunta tratando de desviar la atencion de Optimus por lo menos, lo logra rapidamente, por lo que suspira aliviado-

ptimus: ¿porque estan...?

Arcee: el tango, no es lo que esperaba asi de simple -dice tratando de desviar esa atencion.-

Smokescreen: y no se como hicieron esto -dice mostrando una enorme rosa de metal ligero.- ... pero esta bonita

Fernanda: ¿estan listos? -los ve negar.- perfecto

Anica: vamos chicos, solo hagan el baile, mientras mas pronto comiencen mas pronto terminan -dice con una sonrisa alentadora-

Smoke y Arcee se ponen uno al frente del otro y se tomaron de una mano y con su manos libre Smoke la puso en la cintura de Arcee y Arcee puso la suya en el brazo de Smoke, como si fueran a bailar Vals, pero se juntaron mucho mas, sus cuerpos literalmente estaban pegados, se quedaron asi hasta que la musica comenzo a sonar, entonces se separaron un poco y Arcee paso una de sus piernas entre las de Smoke y la otra la estiro, luego dio un paso atras y Smoke le hizo dar una vuelta para luego quedar otra vez pegados y dar al mismo tiempo un paso lateral y luego dar una vuelta lenta los dos, mientras aun estaban pegados, luego dieron un pequeño paso cada uno por en lado para luego volverse a juntar y Smoke inclino un poco a Arcee, con Arcee paso una de sus piernas entre las de Smoke

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, ademas de que habia aprendido a bailar tango en tan poco tiempo tambien por lo visto lo hacian bien, aunque fuera un baile que daba mucho de que hablar, ademas algunos tomaban fotos para burlarse despues de Smokescreen por esa rosa en la boca, mientras Optimus no apartaba la mirada de Arcee, sabia que la femme era agil pero ahora que la podia observar bailando lo era mas todavia, al percatarse que no le quitaba la mirada de encima parecia que se coloraba y apartaba la mirada, por desgracia no podia decirle a sus opticos que dejaran de mirar

Smoke luego levanto a Arcee y siguieronn bailando, dando pasos elaborados donde habia que mover mucho las piernas, a veces entrelazandola y a veces separandose un poco, en un mento Smoke solto a Arcee para que ella diera una vuelta y luego el dio una vuelta, y en otro Smoke levanto a Arcee un momento, cuando la cancion estaba terminando Smoke tomo una de las rodillas de Arcee y la alzo hasta un poco mas abajo de su cintura y hizo que Arcee se inclinara un poco hacia atras

Anica: -se para y aplaude- wuju! bien hecho chicos!

Fernanda: debo decirlo lo hicieron realmente bi... ¿Optimus? jajaja estas todo rojo

Optimus: ¿q-que dices? -pregunta aborchonado y niega.- n-no claro que no

Smokescreen: eso no dice tu cara... -dice divertido moviendo la flor con calma.- Fer te la regalo -dice dejandola caer sobre ella.- ups -se rie.-

Fernanda: seras... -se quita como puede la flor con el impulso de sus piernas.- menos mal es liviana -murmura.-

Anica: te mas cuidado Smoke! -lo regaña y ayuda a Fer a pararce- bueno, ellos ya cumplieron su reto, quedaba alguno mas Fer?

Knock Out: -se pone nervioso al escuchar la pregunta de Anica-

Fernanda: al parecer ya es todo, solo nos pidio saber cuando podremos volver a actualizar, pero como se quedo claro la situacion creo seria todo por esta vez

Anica: asi es, gracias a todos los que mandaron sus preguntas y retos, esperamos que les haya gustado, manden mas preguntas y retos si quieren, nos veremos de nuevo cunado lleguen mas, hasta la proxima!

Knock Out: -ve nervioso a Ratchet y Optimus, quienes parecen estar listos para atacarlo en cualquier momento- ay...

Fernanda: como dijo mi comadre, y si tienen dudas sobre el tiempo de tardanza de actualizacion aclaro de una vez, nos tardariamos si eso es seguro, pero jamas los dejaremos hasta que nos saquen definitivamente del aire asi que hasta la proxima -sonrie.-

Anica/Fernanda: adios!

* * *

 **Y esto es todo por este año.**

 **Recuerde si quieren mandar pregunta o reto son libres de hacerlo ya aclaramos las nuevas reglas por asi decirlo mencionadas en estos capitulos mientras pasen una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo**

 **¡Anica y Fernanda fuera!**

 **¡hasta pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos! aqui de nuevo con un nuevo show, pasare a relatar, Anica volvio a clases ya y yo entrare pronto asi que tal vez tardemos un poquito en actualizar por nuestra pesima falta de tiempo, pero seguimos aqui queriendo que todos pasemos un buen rato jejeje**

 **bien vinieron por el capitulo no los entretengo**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

Empezando un nuevo show en vivo mientras Fernanda no dejaba de gritar a la produccion porque habia problemas de imagen y de luz.

Fernanda: ¿ya estamos al aire? ¡Produccion! ¿ah...ya? -se rie nerviosa.- jejeje hola a todos Feliz dia querido publico jejeje gracias por sintonizarnos en este nuevo show para ustedes y con nuevas preguntas y... bueno mas que nada son retos

Maria: ay no...

Anica: jeje ay si .-dice con una pequeña risa, se encontraba sentada, con algunas vendas en sus brazos y una en su cabeza.- hola querido publico, si se preguntan que me paso, pues digamos que tuve un pequeño... accidente... pero eso no importa, estamos aqui para cumplir con la preguntas o retos que nos mandaron, asi que Fer, cual es la primera pregunta o reto?

Fernanda: se que debemos el reto a Ratchet sobre eeeh ¿era una formula para invisibilidad? ademas de la foto de un beso entre Maria y Miles -escucha a la chica maldecirle por lo bajo.- pero como veran... -señala a Anica a su lado.- tuvimos otros asuntos -se queda en silencio unos momentos medio ida pero reacciona.- ¡como sea! esta vez empezamos con los retos de nuestra fiel seguidora Leonarda Hamato que nos ha hecho saber su opinion de forma alentadora mi estimada -hace como si se limpiara una lagrima.- muchas gracias

Ratchet: solo di el maldito reto estoy cansado!

Fernanda: hay tu pues... -niega.- a ver este reto es para -parpadea.- Predaking

Maria: que no sea nada feo por favor... que no sea nada feo por favor... -reza de rodillas aterrada.-

Fernanda: debemos darle de oler a su majestad diferentes tipos de especies de comida, bueno Anica, tu no puedes levantarte, Knock Out y Prime no te van a dejar asi que -parpadea.- supongo que yo me hare cargo de que cumpla el reto ¿estas listo Predaking? -sonrie como niña pequeña.-

Predaking: -alza una ceja.- ¿listo para oler comida organica? ¿sabes con quien estas hablando?

Anica: solo di que si.-dice con un suspiro.-

Predaking: -gruñe un poco pero asiente.- si... si estoy listo . -dice resignado.-

Anica: bien ¿cual es la primera comida Fer?

Fernanda: empezaremos con un filete de anchoas marinadas un producto condimentado sin duda veamos si a Predaking le agrada el olor de estas anchoas, Predaking si me haces el favor por favor

Maria: esto terminara mal...

Predaking: -gruñe, pero de todos modos se agacha a oler la comida, pero apenas habia olido un poco cuando hizo una mueca y se alejo- huele horrible, horrible -dice asqueado-

Anica: te comprendo, a mi tampoco me gusta el olor a pescado -dice haciendo una mueca de asco-

Fernanda: no me digan que no les gusta el pescado -dice haciendo un puchero.-

Rodrigo: no los culpo, a mi no me gusta... -parpadea.- no me digas que

Fernanda: a mi me gusta el pescado -gimotea.- en fin Anica... ¿tienes el nombre de la siguiente comida? perdi esa nota

Wheeljack: ¿a inicio del show? viniendo de ti no me sorprende mucho.

Fernanda: no molestes

Anica: jeje vamos a ir por una comida mas clasica ahora, o por lo menos clasisca en mi pais, y aprovechando las fechas festivas... vamos con un platillo navideño venezolano, hallaca con pan de jamon y ensalada

Predaking: -suspira y se acerca a oler.- es mejor que el otro, pero aun no veo para que estoy haciendo esto, si ni siquiera puedo comer nada de esto

Anica: es por el reto, no seas gruñon... vamos con una comida Mexicana Fer

Fernanda: pero aun no esta listo... bien! ¡traigan el mole negro mientras lo preparan! -grita y se acercan algunos robots mientras se veia que estaban tostando semillas de chile para molerlas mientras colaban parte de la pasta de tomate.- mientras lo preparan puedes acercarte a oler es comida y cuenta como parte del reto...

Maria: aaahh... ¿eso es buena idea? -pregunta tapandose la nariz.-

Fernanda: ¿porque la desconfianza?

Predaking: -suspira y se acerca a oler, pero justo en ese momento estaban tostando las semillas de chile por lo que de repente le dieron ganas de estornudar- a-ah...ah...

Anica: ay no... .-ve lo que va a pasar y rapidamente se levanta a empujar a Fer.- ¡cuidado!

Predaking: achu! -estornuda y al parecer un predacon dragon estornuda fuego-

Anica: -para evitar que el fuego la alcance se tira a un lado, pero no se dio cuenta de para donde y termino cayendo de la tarima- ay...

Fernanda: ¿que me golpeo...? -se queja sacudiendose.- ¿y...? ¡¿Y Anica?!

Knock Out: ¡Anica! -grita preocupado-

Optimus: -se acerca al borde de la tarima preocupado.- ¿Anica? ¿estas bien? -pregunta alzandola para levantarla.-

Anica: si... si estoy bien -dice un poco mareada- creo que es mejor dar el reto por completado...

Knock out: ¡¿que te habia dicho con quedarte sentada?! -pregunta molesto pero se le nota preocupado-

Anica: y yo te dije que no prometia nada -se encoge de hombros-

Optimus: pero debes reponerte Anica no te expongas asi

Fernanda: conociendola no te hara caso, gracias Predaking por participar ahora si siguiente reto -dice leyendo.- Arcee cambia de pintura, esta vez de transformers la era de la extincion la pintura que usaba Optimus en esa pelicula

Arcee: ¿como?

Fernanda: descuida un robot de servicio se encargara de darte la mano, ya sabes a donde ir...

Arcee: -asiente.- ya que -dice caminando a cambiarse la pintura-

Fernanda: bien ¿que reto sigue?

Anica: -Optimus la vuelve a dejar en si silla- en un momento te digo -revisa las notas y se rie un poco- espero que tengan fotos de su infancia chicos, por que el siguiente reto es mostrar a Smoke y Ultra Magnus como sparklings

Smokescreen: lo siento pero no tenemos.. .que yo sepa -dice sorprendido por el reto.

Ultra Magnus: reto denegado -dice cortante.-

Fernanda: ¡no tan rapido chicos, preparense para los problemas y mas vale que teman! -sonrie sacando un armamento extraño.- no tendremos fotos suyas... pero podemos mostrarles como eran

Ultra Magnus: ¡Aleja esa cosa de nosotros!

Anica: jeje me habia olvidado de ella... -dice con una sonrisa maligna- chicos, saluden a un pequeño invento mio, con esto podremos cumplir el reto, descuiden es temporal, solo durara un rato, menos mal que no hay mas retos para ustedes por ahora... Fer, ¿nos haces el honor?

Knock Out: ¿que piensan hacer? -pregunta un poco preocupado, alejandose de Smoke para evitar que le den a el por accidente-

Fernanda: segun la base de datos a las que llegan las preguntas si hay, pero por las fechas y el tiempo sera para el siguiente show

Smokescreen: c-chicas... p-podemos discutir eso... -dice temblando asustado.-

Fernanda: -prepara el arma apuntando al par a los cuales arrincono en un rincon.- bien a la una...

Ultra Magnus: no tenemos que recurrir a ese tipo de metodos -dice intranquilo.-

Fernanda: a las dos... -dice empezando a cargar el arma.- y a las ¡Tres! -exclama disparandoles con un rayo que hace que todo se ilumine y se llene de humo.- puff... no respiro...

Anica: cof cof... y bien... ¿funciono? -pregunta, pero de repente se escuchan dos llantos- creo que si...

Knock Out: ¿que? -pregunta confundido, pero cuando el humo se disipo su quijada casi toca el suelo-

Anica: aahhh! son tan lindos! -exclama viendo a Smoke y Ultra Magnus, solo que ahora, ¡eran Sparklings!-

Fernanda: jajaja que cositas tan tiernas, lo raro es que Ultra Magnus una vez fue tierno con lo secote que este es uno no se espera eso en realidad -sonríe de lado.

Ratchet: ¡¿enloqueciste?! -grita mirando el resultado para acercarse a ver a Ultra Magnus el cual hacia ruiditos de molestia.- chatarra

Bumblebee: -carga a Smokescreen que era extremadamente pequeño, mucho mas que Ultra Magnus.- ... Smoke si que era pequeño...

Fernanda: ooww como que dan ternurita -dice contenta.-

Smokescreen: -gimotea queriendo llorar, a diferencia de Ultra Magnus el cual estaba de lo mas tranquilo.-

Anica: y se nota desde pequeño que Magnus era muy serio -dice con una sonrisa- ¡son tan tiernos!

Knock Out: eh... pero cuanto tiempo estarán asi? -pregunta tomando a Smoke de Bee, con un sorprendente cuidado, tratando de calmarlo- sshh... ya tranquilo...

Smokescreen: -gimotea empezando a calmarse con el arrullo.- snif..¿abu? snif snif

Anica: aaww... -dice al ver la escena- tranquilo, no durara mucho, pero como dijo Fer, tal vez hasta después de los primeros cortes comerciales... bien, que reto sigue Fer?

Fernanda: este reto es para todos los humanos

Rodrigo: oh no...

Fernanda: debemos disfrazarnos de personajes navideños -parpadea.- ¿me debo disfrazar?

Rodrigo: con lo que "adoro" los disfraces -dice sarcastico.-

Maria: -ve al resto.- espero tengan sus tallas

Raf: -parpadea.- ¿ok?

Knock Out: eso es tranquilo -dice trayendo a Smoke a su pecho, cerca de su Spark para que lo calme- como vas con Magnus Ratchet? -pregunta volteando a ver a Ratchet, que es quien tenia a Ultra Magnus-

Smokescreen: -parecia relajarse mientras hacia ruiditos, como si quisiera dormir.-

Ratchet: es raro tener a Ultra Magnus de Sparkling -dice con calma.- ya se durmio... -dice mirando al pequeño entre sus brazos.-

Anica: bueno, vamos a cambiarnos, chicos! -voltea a ver a todos los cybertronianos- ya volvemos, mientras comportence y... Optimus, si los cons causan problemas dales una descarga -dice dandole un control de su tamaño- ya volvemos! -se va con todos los humanos-

Optimus: -niega divertido mirando el control en su mano.- espero no tarden demasiado

Bumblebee: bueno...ahora todos somos niñeros -dice divertido.-

Bulkhead: los cons no lo son...

Megatron: y no lo seremos -dice indiferente-

Predaking: con que asi son los sparkligs... -dice curioso, acercándose a ver a los sparklings, nunca habia visto uno antes, el fue creado en un tubo de ensayo-

Knock Out: asi es... -dice con calma, acomodando a Smoke para que pueda dormir comodo- y descuida Megatron, ni que estuvieramos locos como para acercalos a ti...

Megatron: -gruñe-

Wheeljack: ademas al menos ya se que Smokescreen lloraria con solo ver tu cara ahora que es un Sparkling -dice divertido-

Bulkhead: y conociendo al comandante Ultra Magnus... solo te veria feo, como ve a todo el mundo

Smokescreen: -parpadea confuso por las voces pero aun asi no quiere despertarse.- aba...

Ratchet: bueno estan tranquilos es lo bueno -dice sonriendo-

Megatron: -le gruñe a Wheeljack y Bulkhead-

Knock Out: si... aunque a Smoke le esta constando un poco dormirse completamente... -dice meciendolo un poco, tratando de dormirlo- nunca crei que estaria haciendo esto... es extraño pero agradable a la vez... ¿cuando creen que vuelvan los humanos?

Fernanda: ¡ahora! -dice volviendo con un traje de muñeco de nieve.- ¡ya llegue! ¡el resto viene para aca!

Bumblebee: ¿de que se vistieron?

Fernanda: no se pregun... -ve a Anica volver.- ¿a que no se ve linda?

Anica: me siento un poco rara con este traje -dice, estaba vestida de reno- y ya vienen los demas, solo necesito tu ayuda Fer, Maria y Rodrigo no quieren salir

Knock Out: me pregunto por que... -dice un poco sarcastico, rindiendose al tratar de dormir a Smoke, quien ya se habia despertado completamente al escuchar las nuevas voces, viendo con curiosidad a las chicas- alguien es curioso... aunque eso ya lo sabiamos, pero se nota que es desde pequeño..

Smokescreen: -sonríe y se remueve, quería gatear, solo miraba alguien nuevo con quien podria jugar.- ¡aba!

Fernanda: yo los saco... -dice regresando mientras el resto salia.- ya vuelvo no estorben

Miko: -parpadea mientras ella, Jack y Raf iban vestidos de duendes ayudantes.- pudo ser peor...

Jack: define peor...

Raf: se estarian matando en este momento

Annie: -parpadea confundida, al parecer la encontraron para cumplir el reto, iba vestida de un trajecito de Santa Claus.- ¿que pasa? ¿uh? ¡bebes!

Anica: se ven bien chicos -dice con una sonrisa- Knock bajalo, quiere jugar, tranquilo son 6 Autobots y dos sparklings uno de ellos dormido, estoy segura que pueden manejarlo -se encoge de hombros-

Knock Out: -no esta muy seguro, pero aun asi baja a Smoke- de acuerdo...

Anica: Fer! ¿necesitas ayuda con esos dos?!

Smokescreen: -parpadea y mirando sus manos empieza a gatear.- ¿uh?

Arcee: -regresa con el cambio de pintura en su armadura, viendose como una version femenina de Optimus.- ¿que esta pasando?

Miko: un nuevo reto -le comenta ya acostumbrada.

Raf: ahora somos ayudantes de Santa -dice mirando a Annie quien parecia que jugaba con el pequeño Smokescreen.-

Fernanda: -saca a la fuerza al par de hermanos.- ¡aqui estan!

Rodrigo: -con un traje del Grinch se cruza de brazos.- mueranse -dice molesto.- grrr

Maria: -parpadea con un traje abrigador de color azul cielo de origen ruso.- jeje...

Fernanda: .. ¿quien se supone que eres?

Maria: soy Snegurochka, "la doncella de nieve" la nieta de Ded Moroz El abuelo helado, es el regalador en los paises eslavos

Anica: tienes que admitir que es original -dice con una sonrisa, manteniendo un ojo en Smoke- bueno, eso son dos retos menos, veamos que sigue... uh?... me toca cantar...

Knock Out: si esto sigue asi, todo habremos cantado al menos una vez... me pregunto como sera Fer cantando... -comenta-

Fernanda: aaah no-no quieres saber

Maria: oh por todos los, si saco el canto de su mero padre y ese canta re chulo

Fernanda: ¡Calla Maria!

Optimus: ¿que cancion tienes que cantar Anica? -pregunta sintiendo como Smokescreen golpetea su pierna simplemente por andar de curioso.-

Anica: una cancion llamada campana sobre campana... sinceramente no la conozco... -dice un poco confundida-

Knock Out: hagan como con nosotros, solo pongan la letra de la cancion y la cantas -dice con calma, tratando de atrapar a Smoke, quien estaba tratando de trepar la pierna de Optimus- te vas a caer...

Smokescreen: -siente que lo atrapan y hace un puchero.- jum -se remueve.- ¡Ga!

Knock Out: no, te puedes caer -le dice a Smoke serio, luego lo vuelve a poner en el suelo- comportate...

Fernanda: no es una cancion en si -dice con calma.- es un Villancico navideño, esta muy bonita jejeje -sonrie.-

Rodrigo: eso no era necesario -niega.- solo...pongan el mendigo villancico y ya

Anica: ok... -revisa la cancion del villancico- esperen, este villancico si lo conozco, pero con otro nombre, tengo que decir que si es muy lindo

Anica: bien, creo que ya esta todo listo -se para al frente del karaoke- produccion, si son tan amables de poner la cancion

Fernanda: -se lleva una mano a su comunicador.- esta listo Anica el escenario es todo tuyo -dice dandole paso para empezar a cantar.- Knock Out controla al Sparkling... -dice mirando al pequeño que solo ve atento las luces que comienzan a moverse al ritmo de la cancion.-

Anica: -escucha la melodia del principio de la cancion y cuando es el momento empieza a cantar-

 _Campana sobre Campana,_

 _y sobre campana una,_

 _asómate a la ventana,_

 _verás al niño en la cuna._

 _Belén, campanas de Belén,_

 _que los ángeles tocan_

 _¿qué nueva me traes?_

 _Recogido tu rebaño_

 _¿A dondé vas pastorcito?_

 _Voy a llevar al portal_

 _Requeson, manteca y vino._

 _Belén, campanas de Belén,_

 _que los ángeles tocan_

 _¿qué nueva me traes?_

Fernanda: -ve a Maria que empezo a grabar a Anica cantar.- ¿es en serio?

Maria: si solo mira como canta tiene la voz dulce -dice contenta.- jijijijijiji

Rodrigo: -facepalm.-

Smokescreen: -le jala la mano a Knock Out y señala a Anica cantando.- brrrrr -hace el ruido de un motor de juguete.-

Knock Out: jeje si lo se, canta muy bien -dice con una sonrisa tranquila, viendo a Anica cantar-

 _Campana sobre Campana,_

 _Y sobre campana dos,_

 _Asómate a la ventana,_

 _Por que esta naciendo Dios._

 _Belén, campanas de Belén,_

 _que los ángeles tocan_

 _¿qué nueva me traes?_

 _Caminando a media noche_

 _¿Donde camina pastor?_

 _te llevare a cuídarte_

 _como a Dios mi corazón._

 _Belén, campanas de Belén,_

 _que los ángeles_

 _¿tocan qué nueva me traes?_

Todos miraban curioso a Anica cantar, mas una cancion hecha especialmente para las fechas navideñas, era algo lindo de ver, mas con ella aun vestida de reno le daba un toque mas navideño

 _Campana sobre Campana,_

 _y sobre campana una,_

 _asómate a la ventana,_

 _verás al niño en la cuna._

 _Belén, campanas de Belén,_

 _que los ángeles tocan_

 _¿qué nueva me traes?_

 _Recogido tu rebaño_

 _¿A dondé vas pastorcito?_

 _Voy a llevar al portal_

 _Requeson, manteca y vino._

 _Belén, campanas de Belén,_

 _que los ángeles tocan_

 _¿qué nueva me traes?_

Anica: -termina de cantar y abre los ojos, los habia cerrado casi al principio de la cancion, y ve que todos la estan viendo- que? tan mal cante? -pregunta un poco triste-

Knock Out: es en serio? -pregunta incredulo, viendo a Smoke acercarse a Anica curioso- cantaste muy bien Anica

Smokescreen: -le toca la cara a Anica y hace ruiditos de motor otra vez, como si le hubiera gustado lo que escucho.- brr brrr

Fernanda: cantas tu chulo mija ¿de donde sacas que cantas mal tu? -sonrie.-

Anica: jeje es que cuando era mas joven, siempre que cantaba para entretenerme me pedian que parara... -dice un poco nerviosa, luego ve a Smoke- jeje gracias Smoke -le hace cosquilla-

Knock Out: cuidado Anica, sera un sparkling, pero aun asi tiene fuerza, te puede lastimar -dice un poco preocupado, pero aun asi sonrie por la escena-

Optimus: Smokescreen creo siendo un pequeño Sparkling esta consciente de ello -dice al ver como este nota que Anica no esta hecha de metal como el si no tenia material organico cubriendola, siendo este caso su piel.-

Maria: esto sera de lo mas adorable... hasta Ratchet con bebe bot en brazos

Ratchet: -la ve seriamente mientras Ultra Magnus seguia durmiendo de lo mas tranquilo.- hasta para mi es raro...

Anica: jeje tranquilo Ratchet, no debe de tardar mucho en acabarse el efecto -dice con una sonrisa- bueno Fer, cual es el siguiente reto?

Knock Out: -se acerca a tomar a Smoke, quien estaba bostezando- a ver si ahora si te duermes...

Fernanda: -toma nota mirando de reojo como Smokescreen se duerme.- que rapido...latoso ese.. bueno el siguiente reto, como son dias navideños hagan un nacimiento viviente.. con los siguientes personajes con vestimentas de una nacimiento original... ¡pantalla!

En pantantalla en el set aparecen los nombres de los humanos con su papel a representar.

Anica- Maria la Virgen.

Rodrigo- San Jose.

Jack- Pastor

Miko. Esposa del pastor.

Raf- Gaspar el rey mago..

Annie- los dos angeles ( uno: el de la anunciación y el otro en el pesebre)

Maria- rey mago

Fernanda-rey mago

y Miles. si es posible la estrella que alumbra el camino.

Maria: jajaja sere un rey mago!

Anica: me pusieron como la virgen... vaya...

Knock Out: pues creo que se tienen que cambiar de nuevo, no? -pregunta mientras ve como unos robots de servicio empiezan a poner la ambientación-

Anica: asi es...

Fernanda: y yo también soy un rey mago

Jack: -ve como cambian todo para hacer un nacimiento gigante.- ¿porque tengo que ser un pastor?

Rodrigo: ¿y porque yo soy San Jose?

Fernanda: no reclamen es el reto de Leonarda asi que ¡a cambiarse humanos! -dice para salir corriendo a vestirse.-

Annie: ¡si! -dice siguiéndola.- ¡voy a ser un angel! -dice feliz.-

Anica: ya volvemos, ya sabes Optimus, tu estas a cargo del control -dice y se va a cambiarse... otra vez-

Knock Out: y de nuevo nos quedamos sin nada que hacer... -dice acomodando a Smoke, quien dormía plácidamente- alguna idea de que hacer mientras esperamos?

Arcee: no tengo idea -dice encogiéndose de hombros.-

Ratchet: ni me miren tengo un Sparkling a cargo -dice serio.

Wheeljack: mejor veamos porque los Decepticons estan tan calmados ahora -dice a modo de broma- estan mas muertos que el mar de oxido despues de que Cybertron se obscureció

Megatron: y que quieres que haga? que cante? -dice sarcástico viendo a Wheeljack- se los dije en los shows anteriores, no vale la pena perder nuestro tiempo en sus tonterias

Knock Out: a si, lo recuerdo, recuerdo que Anica te cerro la boca usando tu propia frase después -dice con una sonrisa-

Bulkhead: y bien que lo hizo esa vez si que me alegre de que te cerraran la boca

Ratchet: Bulkhead...

Wheeljack: hasta su sequito esta tranquilo y es de lo mas raro

Megatron: podemos hacer algo si eso es lo que quieres -dice con una sonrisa siniestra, encendiendo un poco el cañon de su brazo-

Knock Out: eh... Prime... -lo llama, cubriendo a Smoke por instinto-

Optimus: ... -ve el control de su mano y antes de cualquier cosa, es Arcee quien lo toma y tocando el boton haciendo que se escuchen gritos.- ¿Arcee?

Arcee: ni se te ocurra Megatron, si haras algo, que sea mas productivo no una de tus estrategias basura

Wheeljack: la chica tiene carácter

Ratchet: -niega.- ay...

Knock Out: jeje a veces me pregunto si es ese caracter el que atrajo a Optimus -dice en broma y luego ve que los humanos ya estaban regresando-

Anica: -vestida como la virgen Maria- hey, ya volvimos -ve a los Decepticons, quienes seguían en el suelo- que les paso a los Cons?

Wheeljack: -dice de forma inocente.- iban a buscar pelea y Arcee los electrocuto asi de simple -dice pero ve que Arcee mira seria a Knock Out, no le gusto su broma.- je...

Bulkhead: el niño bonito se salvo de tener a Smoky con el si no seria mech muerto

Fernanda: -regresa vestida como rey mago.- solo acabemos con esto y ya -dice cruzándose de brazos.-

Annie: -corre por todos lados siguiendo a Miko vestida como mujer del pastor.- ¡soy un angel!

Knock Out: jeje -se rie nervioso- no atacarías a alguien con un sparkling verdad?

Anica: -sacude la cabeza- mejor tomemos nuestros lugares y tomemos una foto, asi habremos cumplido el reto

Arcee: por suerte para ti... no -dice seria.-

Fernanda: ¡bien tomen sus lugares! -palmea ambas manos para posicionarse.- ¡pongan un muñeco del bebe Jesus en un pesebre!

Annie: -da brinquitos.- ¡wii!

Rodrigo: bien acabemos con esto...

Jack: no tenemos de otra

Raf: desertar no es otra opcion de todos modos -comenta acomodándose las gafas a la vez que se posicionaba junto a los otros reyes magos.-

Anica: -se arrodilla junto al pesebre del bebe- bien, todos listos, Bulk, puedes tomar la foto por favor? -pregunta mientras un robot de servicio le entrega una camara tamaño cybertroniano-

Knock Out: ¿de donde sacan todas estas cosas? -pregunta curioso viendo la camara-

Fernanda: no quieres saber -dice como si nada mirando a Annie ponerse en su lugar siendo la unica que faltaba.-

Bulkhead: -toma la camara con calma y asiente.- esta bien...digan ¡Chatarra! -dice a la par que todos sonrien para la foto, menos Rodrigo claro esta, cegados por el flash y finalmente tener la foto lista.-

Arcee: listo, desafio superado

Anica: jeje asi es, y creo que ese era el ultimo reto de Leonarda Hamato... -revisa las notas mientras los robots de servicio se llevan el nacimiento- mmm... no aun queda uno mas... creo... Fer, ayudame aqui -la llama confundida-

Knock Out: pe pregunto que sera -dice, pero luego siente que Smoke se mueve en sus brazos y al vajar la vista se da cuenta que esta brillando un poco- ¿que?

Fernanda: ¿que reto es? ¿no eran to..? oh...ese no lo vi... pero tambien es de ella asi que...pero necesitamos también aahh... -ve la luz que llena el sitio y en el suelo aparecen sentados Ultra Magnus y Smokescreen aturdidos por efectos del arma.

Ultra Magnus: q...¿que paso? -pregunta confundido.-

Smokescreen: no recuerdo nada... ¿me desmaye? -pregunta pero recuerda algo.- ¡Esa loca quiso matarnos! -dice señalando a Fer.- ¡Crei que eramos amigos!

Fernanda: justo a tiempo...

Ratchet: menos mal...me estaba cansando -dice con calma.-

Anica: calmate Smoke, no intento matarte, solo se encargo se cumplir su reto -dice con una sonrisa-

Knock Out: y de que manera -dice con una pequeña risa- una pregunta, alguien los grabo verdad? para mostrarles como se veian

Anica: estara en produccion, ya pedi el video, en un momento lo traen, pero Fer, ayudame con este reto, no logro entenderlo bien

Fernanda: ni yo lo entiendo.. dice hacer cualquiera de los challenges existentes a Ratchet... Ultra magnus y a Optimus... ¿que demonios es un Challenges?

Maria: ni me veas yo no se...

Ratchet: ¿de que estan hablando? -dice confundido.- no entendemos algunas de sus jergas terrestres

Fernanda: ni yo tampoco a veces -parpadea.-

Anica: se refiere a un reto, como el ice bucket challenge, creo que lo que trata de decir es que escogemos challenges de todos los que existen y se los pongamos a ellos...

Knock Out: ice que? -pregunta confundido, ayudando a Smoke a pararse-

Fernanda: es en serio no entiendo nada... la universidad me desconecta demasiado del mundo... -se sacude.-

Smokescreen: gracias Knock Out -dice una vez de pie algo mareado.- vaya... ni yo entiendo de que hablan

Anica: bien para hacerlo mas facil, vamos a sacar un challenge de esta taza -agarra una taza que le esta ofreciendo un robot de servicio, la taza esta llena de papeles doblados- y el que salga es el que ellos haran, vamos a ver... -agarra un papel y lo desdobla- y el challenge es... el Jelly Beans Challenge!

Knock Out: el que?

Ultra Magnus: ¿el...el que cosa?

Fernanda: ¿en que consiste ese reto Anica? ¿nos explicar por favor?

Ratchet: por favor yo no entiendo nada

Anica: con gusto, el Jelly Beans Challenge, o también conocido como el reto de las grageas de Harry Potter, consiste en que se les dara unas grageas de diferentes sabores, pero no sabores normales, algunas pueden ser ricas como de fresa, limos o mora, incluso de palomitas, pero otras pueden ser de huevo podrido, queso añejo, tierra, vomito o moco, y asi muchos mas, se diferencian con el color de la gragea, la cosa del reto es que todos agarren una gragea diferente y se la coman al mismo tiempo, los que tengan suerte les tocara algo rico y los que no, bueno... creo que necesitaremos un pote para que escupan o vomiten... produccion!

Knock Out: y como van a hacer ese reto ellos, si no pueden comer alimentos orgánicos -dice confundido-

Optimus: es verdad, nosotros no nos alimentamos de la comida humana -dice con calma.-

Fernanda: .. a caray...eso es cierto... ¿como hacemos eso? -parpadea.-

Anica: no hay problema, puedo hacer unas versiones cybertronianas rápidamente, ademas de que asi probaran algunos sabores humanos... unos mas buenos que otros claro jeje

Knock Out: lo vuelvo a preguntar... ¿de donde sacan todas esas cosas?

Anica: te cuento luego, por ahora me ire a hacer las grageas, ya vuelvo! -se va corriendo a otra sala-

Fernanda: -sonrie.- bueno mientras eso esta listo ¿algo que tengan que decir chicos?

Ultra Magnus: siento que este reto no me gustara mucho -dice cortante.-

Fernanda: eras mas lindo como un tierno Sparkling...-murmura en voz baja.-

Ultra Magnus: ¿dijiste algo?

Fernanda: oh no...nada

Knock Out: y por que hacen esos retos? -pregunta confundido- menos mal que no me toco a mi... aunque ahora tengo curiosidad por los sabores que les tocaran...

Ratchet: se llama tener palabra...nos guste o no, tenemos palabra cuando prometemos algo -dice con calma.-

Fernanda: eso es bonito ¿creo? -parpadea.-

Ultra Magnus: ... -niega.- siento que no sera la ultima vez -dice con calma.-

Anica: volvi! -grita entrando de nuevo al escenario, seguida de cerca por un robot de servicio que traia un bol lleno de grageas de tamaño cybertroniano de diferentes colores-

Knock Out: eso fue rapido...

Anica: gracias -sonrie- bueno, les dire los sabores que hay, tenemos banana, arándano, moco, cereza, algodon de azucar, tierra, manzana, sandia,huevo podrido, vomito, gusano, queso añejo, y tuti fruti

Fernanda: te falto el de césped y talco para bebe

Maria: ¿como te sabes esos sabores?

Fernanda: una vez lo hice con amigos de la universidad, a uno le meti tres a la fuerza para ver su cara de asco -sonrie.-

Rodrigo: eres un amor de persona -dice sarcastico.-

Optimus: solo digan que es lo que tenemos que hacer si son tan amables -dice con toda calma.-

Anica: como ya dije antes, tienen que agarrar cada uno una gragea y uno a uno comerla para ver que les toca, normalmente tambien tendrian que adivinar el sabor, pero ya que ustedes no saben de sabores de la tierra, yo les dire cual se comieron por el color de la gragea, para no tardar mucho, haremos solo 5 rondas, te parece bien Fer?

Fernanda: perfecto... Ultra Magnus como fuiste quien mas se quejo del reto tu vas primero

Ultra Magnus: chatarra -musito tomando una gragea de color amarillo para mirarla y decidir a comerla.-

Fernanda: pss... Anica... ¿esa cual era? -parpadea.-

Anica: es un momento te digo, espera su reaccion

Knock Out: -ve a Magnus curioso-

Fernanda: -parpadea.- ¿su reaccion? no me digas que es la de vomito -dice temblando esperando cualquier insulto de Ultra Magnus asqueado.-

Ultra Magnus: -la mastica despacio y parpadea.- ... demasiado dulce... si dulce... no se describirlo.-

Optimus: ¿que sabor era ese?

Ultra Magnus: no se pero no sabia tan mal...

Anica: es por que era de banana, es muy rica, tuviste suerte Magnus -dice con una sonrisa-

Knock Out: ¿tan buena es?

Anica: luego puedes probar una, ahora vamos con el siguiente, Ratchet, vienes tu, pero se me olvido decirles algo, no pueden ver cual agarran, tienen que cerrar o cubrir sus ojos, y paa que pueda ver bien el color tienen que sostener la gragea en alto por un momento antes de comerla

Ratchet: especificarlo la proxima vez entonces niña -dice -desactivando sus opticos antes de meter la mano a donde estan las grageas y tomar una alzandola, esta vez una de color verde.

Fernanda: ojos cerrados... bueno opticos, arma mortal en mano... a la vista de todos... -relata parpadeando.-

Anica: esto sera interesante... -dice con una sonrisa- es verde claro...

Kncok Out: que tiene que sea verde claro?

Anica: ya veras...

Fernanda: ¿porque siento que...? -parpadea mirando la cara de Ratchet.- ouh...

Ratchet: -hace una mueca de asco y tose queriendo quitarse los restos de la gragea.- pegajoso...y sabe mal... como si... puaj... -se queja por el sabor.-

Fernanda: jajajajaaja debio tocarle un mal sabor jajajaja

Anica: y que lo digas, ese era moco -dice tratando de aguantar la risa- es malo, pero no es el peor, aun pienso que tuviste suerte

Knock Out: por su cara, no creo que el este de acuerdo contigo

Ratchet: ¡claro que no lo estoy! ¡sabia horrible!

Fernanda: Prime...es tu turno -dice con calma.- espero tengas mejor suerte que Ratchet

Optimus: -las ve de forma calmada desactivando sus opticos y tomar una gragea.- ¿puedo ya verdad? -pregunta alzando una de color rosado.-

Anica: si Optimus, adelante, ya puedes comerla, luego te dire el sabor

Knock Out: a ver que le toca a el

Maria: suerte tio...

Megatron: -se inclina un poco curioso por ver la cara de Optimus-

Optimus: -prueba la gragea con toda calma saboreandola, parpadeando activando sus opticos.- ... es dulce... demasiado dulce como...

Fernanda: ¿como que?

Optimus: solo se que es un sabor dulce no lo identifico

Anica. es cereza Optimus, es una fruta dulce, es muy buena, tambien tuviste suerte -sonrie-

Knock Out: el unico que no la tubo en esta ronda fue Ratchet

Megatron: -se hecha para atras en su asiento decepcionado-

Anica: bueno, vamos con la siguiente ronda, Magnus, te toca de nuevo

Optimus: cereza -dice pensativo.- no sabe tan mal -dice sonriendo.-

Fernanda: jajaja bueno si es asi siguiente ronda... apurate Magnus...

Ultra Magnus: -parpadea con calma y desactivando sus opticos toma una gragea de color morado.

Fernanda: atento publico..el color de gragea que tomo fue morado -dice para que Ultra Magnus no lo escuche.

Anica: y es morado oscuro... -dice tambien susurrando- esto estara bueno...

Fernanda: ¿tu crees?

Ultra Magnus: se lleva la gragea a la boca con calma pero al saborearla tras masticarla hace una ligera mueca de asco.- ugh... sabe mal...

Optimus: ¿muy mal Ultra Magnus?

Ultra Magnus: demasiado comandante... -se queja.-

Anica: y con razon, esa era de sabor a gusano -dice con una ligera mueca- esta vez no tuviste suerte... vienes tu Ratchet

Ratchet: prefiero no hacerlo -dice quejandose.-

Fernanda: no puedes quejarte toma una y ya -dice mirando como resignado decide tomar otra sin mirar sacando una de color rojo.- me pregunto si le toco otra mala...

Anica: espera y veras, yo no dire nada hasta ver su reaccion -dice con calma-

Ratchet: -se lleva la gragea a la boca y parpadea confundido.- hmn... curioso... ligeramente acido... pero sobretodo dulce... tiene su gusto...

Ultra Magnus: entonces lidiaste con un buen sabor

Fernanda: ya era hora...

Anica: jeje te toco el de Manzana Ratchet, dato curioso, algunos la llaman la fruta del pecado -dice tranquila-

Knock Out: ¿y por que la llaman asi? -pregunta curioso-

Anica: larga historia, luego te cuento -dice con calma- te toca grandote -ve a Optimus-

Fernanda: no nos meteremos en ambitos religiosos aqui la diversidad de cada quien es libre aqui -dice con calma.- Prime...

Optimus: -parpadea y asintiendo igualmente que antes sin mirar saca una gragea, esta vez una de color azul-

Fernanda: gragea lista...

Anica: todo listo Optimus, ya puedes comerla -dice con calma-

Megatron: -se vuelve a inclinar para ver mejor-

Optimus: -come con calma la gragea esperando encontrarse con un mal sabor, pero encuentra uno agridulce pero delicioso.- hmn...nada mal

Fernanda: -ve la cara de fastidio de Megatron.- ese solo quiere ver arder el mundo ¿no es asi? jajajaja

Anica: no me extrañaria -dice riendo un poco- ese era de arandano Optimus, tambien es una fruta dulce, estas teniendo mucha suerte -dice con una sonrisa-

Megatron: demasiada para mi gusto... -murmura molesto-

Anica: oh tu callate, o te hare comer una de vomito -dice molesta- bueno, vamos con la tercera ronda, Magnus, si eres tan amable

Optimus: -sonrie.- gracias Anica, es muy amable pensar eso

Ultra Magnus: ... ya que -dice tomando una nuevamente, esta vez de color blanco.- espero no sepa tan mal esta vez

Fernanda: eso lo veremos

Anica: eh... tu solo comela, ya luego te dire el sabor... -dice pero se ve un poco nerviosa-

Knock Out: tengo un mal presentimiento...

Ultra Magnus: algo me dice que te terminare regañando -dice comiendose la gragea pero a los segundos la escupe estupefacto- puaj...e...es...

Fernanda: ¡¿que?!

Ultra Magnus: ¡Sabe horrible! -dice asqueado.-

Fernanda: ¿pues que mendigo sabor era ese? -pregunta en shock.-

Anica:era... Huevo Podrido... -dice con una mueca de asco-

Knock Out: ya veo que no es nada bueno...

Anica: no lo es, creo que es la segunda de peor sabor, lo siento Magnus, no tuviste suerte... Ratchet vienes tu

Ratchet: ¡olvidalo no lo hare! no despues de ver eso!

Fernanda: lo siento no puedes desertar -dice con calma.-

Ratchet: pero...

Ultra Magnus: solo hazlo rapido para acabar con esto Doctor! -pide aun con el asqueroso sabor en su sistema.-

Ratchet: ... pff ya que -musita sacando una de color naranja sin mirarla.- mas les vale que esta no sea asquerosa.

Anica: ... -prefiere no decir nada-

Knock Out: oh oh... -susurra al ver la cara de Anica- siento que alguien no va a estar feliz-

Ratchet: -se limita a probar la gragea maldita pero a los segundos la escupe mientras siente que en cualquier momento va a regresar el energon que almorzo.- phn... c-chatarra... -murmura como si estuviera enfermo.-

Fernanda: ¡¿Ratchet?! ¡¿estas bien?!

Ratchet: ¡NO!

Anica: si... esa era la de vomito, es la peor de todas... -dice nerviosa- quieres un cubo Ratchet?

Knock Out: pobre... si que tiene mala suerte... me pregunto que le tocara a Prime ahora...

Ratchet: ... no esperen verme en... -dice para irse rapidamente del set.-

Fernanda: creo que si Ratchet no vuelve esta con toda pena seria la ultima ronda del reto puesto -parpadea.-

Anica: ire a ver como esta, ten Fer, esta es la lista de los sabores con su color, ahora regreso -dice y se va por donde se fue Ratchet-

Knock Out: pobre...

Fernanda: p-pe-pero... -dice mirando como Anica se va y parpadea.- dudo que Ratchet vuelva despues de eso... -dice mirando las tarjetas.- oh...estos son los sabores...

Ultra Magnus: digo que llegue Optimus a su turno y demos por terminado el reto, el doc dudo que quiera volver despues de eso

Knock Out: adelante Optimus, agarra el tuyo, dudo mucho que sea peor que el de Ratchet

Optimus: -niega pensando en Ratchet y lo molesto que debe de estar mientras coge una gragea de color blanco con lunares morados.- aqui voy

Fernanda: -parpadea leyendo la nota con el color y ver que Optimus la mastica con toda calma.- ok... eso es...

Knock Out: y...? que tal esta? -pregunta curioso-

Megatron: -lo ve atento-

Optimus: distintos sabores -dice mientras saborea- pero todos saben bien... ¿que sabor es?

Fernanda: segun las notas de Anica ese sabor es Tuti Fruti asi que felicidades tienes una mendiga buena suerte

Megatron: -gruñe molesto- demasiada...

Knock Out: vaya, ni una mala, eso es tener suerte -dice tranquilo y escucha una alarma- esa no es la alarma de los comerciales?

Fernanda: es verdad, bien concluimos asi el reto de Leonarda Hamato, asi que iremos a comerciales mientras aqui seguimos con mas ¡ya volvemos!

Ante eso empieza a sonar la musica que le permite el paso a los comerciales.

* * *

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente parte del primer show del año**


	8. Chapter 8

**volvimos con la segunda parte del primer show del año, disfrutenlo**

* * *

Comienza a sonar una melodía que anuncia a todos que los comerciales a han terminado y que ya volvian al show, estaban todos en sus asientos, todos menos Ratchet y Anica, que no se veían por ningún lado.

Maria: ¿como que ya se tardaron no?

Fernanda: Ratchet no se sentía bien ella solo fue a ver como estaba, en fin como sea solo queda continuar con el show -dice acomodándose los lentes.-

Knock Out: alguien no debería a ir a ver? tal vez el doc necesita ayuda con algo -dice un poco preocupado-

Anica: no es necesario Knock, ya volvimos -dice entrando al set con calma, con Ratchet siguiéndola de cerca, aunque aun se veia un poco enfermo, ya estaba mejor que antes-

Fernanda: ¿como te sientes doc?

Ratchet: mejor no lo preguntes... -murmura con pesadez antes de sentarse en su sitio nuevamente.-

Fernanda: ... ok...

Anica: dejalo Fer, le di algo para controlar su tanque, pero aun tendrá malestar por un rato, mejor vamos con las siguientes preguntas o retos, que viene ahora?

Fernanda: dejando de lado lo que sucedió antes de comerciales seguimos con los retos, el siguiente es de Arcee Prime...también para Ratchet

Ratchet: ¡¿que?!

Fernanda: ¡este es fácil callate que me das migraña! -toma la nota.- ¡pinten a Ratchet en la versión de G1! -arroja la nota.- ¿para eso gritas?

Ratchet: ¿tu estas gritando?

Maria: déjala le duele la cabeza a la pobrecita -dice abrazando a Fer como una niña pequeña.- se hombre y ve a cambiar de pintura -le saca la lengua.-

Anica: ¿quieres una aspirina Fer? -pregunta mientras los robots de servicio se llevan a Ratchet para cambiar su pintura- tengo una aquí, solo tengo que ir a buscar agua

Fernanda: neh, yo si me aguante solo acabemos el show -pide mientras ve a Ratchet irse.- mientras le cambian la pintura al doctor gruñón debemos ver que reto sigue

Wheeljack: siento que el siguiente no les gustara ¿porque?

Fernanda: ¿yo que se?

Anica: mejor vamos a ver el reto y ya -revisa las notas y parpadea- wow... mmm... chicos... listos para bailar? -pregunta un poco nerviosa viendo a todos los humanos-

Knock Out: tienen que bailar? quienes? -pregunta curioso-

Anica: todos... este reto es de Nakaday Yuki, quiere que hagamos una competencia de baile, chicos vs chicas, y que los bots sean los jueces...

Fernanda: ... yo desertare bailen ustedes -dice sentándose lo mas lejos posible.-

Miko: pero ¿porque? solo mueve el esqueleto y ya

Fernanda: no se bailar, de hecho nunca aprendí porque detesto la idea ademas... somos mas chicas que chicos asi que si yo salgo da igual sigue siendo medio equitativo

Maria: te detesto -murmura.-

Anica: te la dejo pasar solo por que te sientes mal, y tampoco participara Annie, es muy chiquita, asi que seremos Maria, Miko y yo en el lado de las chicas, y Jack, Raf y Rodrigo en el de los chicos, Yuki quiere que las chicas bailen la Macarena y que los chicos bailen Triller de Michael Jackson

Maria: la macarena ese es el baile mas fácil

Jack: ¿Triller...? -se queda confundido y chasquea los dedos.- ¿es ese vídeo musical de zombies y eso no?

Maria: ese mero

Raf: aaah ¿esta bien?

Anica: bueno antes que nada para hacerlo justo vamos a que tanto chicas y chicos puedan practicar sus bailes, Fer, puedes ir haciendo el próximo reto mientras no estamos? aunque sea hacerlo en parte, luego lo terminamos, vamos chicos -se va junto con los demás humanos, menos Annie y Fer-

Fernanda: ... otra vez me abandonan... -murmura tomando la nota.- veamos el siguiente reto.

Annie: ¿que dice? -dice queriendo leer.

Fernanda: ... esto es general, humanos, Autobots, Decepticons y Predacon... ¿se saben chistes?

Arcee: ¿disculpa?

Fernanda: ese es el reto, contar chistes

Knock Out: nos ves con cara de comediantes? -pregunta sarcástico cruzándose de brazos- tal vez algunos tengamos sentido del humor, pero otros... -señala disimuladamente a Magnus- ... me cuesta creer que siquiera sepan reir

Ultra Magnus: muchas gracias, aunque concuerdo con su comentario -dice cruzándose de brazos y piensa.- después de todo, los Decepticons tampoco deben tener... sentido del humor

Wheeljack: Bulk, llámame loco, pero creo el comandante hizo una broma

Bulkhead: descuida, solo conoce el sarcasmo -contesta divertido.-

Megatron: para u información, si tengo sentido del humor -le dice a Magnus molesto- solo que no tiene nada que ver con sus tonterías

Knock Out: para ti dispararle a alguien es divertido

Megatron: -gruñe pero luego piensa en algo y sonríe- sabes que, tienes razón, déjame contar mi chiste entonces -dice y luego le apunta con su cañon, listo para disparar-

Ultra Magnus: eso no cuenta como chiste

Fernanda: una! -dice con control en mano dispuesta a hacer metal fundido a los Decepticons electrocutandolos.- ¡dos!

Annie: había un perrito llamado pegamento, se cayo y se pego -dice un chiste viendo que nadie mas lo haría.-

Megatron: -ve molesto a Fer, pero de todos modos baja el cañón con un gruñido- bueno entonces no esperen que contemos ningún chiste, ya que no entienden mi sentido del humor -dice y se cruza de brazos-

Knock Out: -se relaja ahora que no le están apuntando- creo que este reto sera un poco difícil de cumplir Fer, no conozco ningún chiste terrestre, y dudo mucho que los Decepticons lo hagan, y ni hablar de Predaking -voltea a ver al Predacon-

Predaking: no conozco ninguno -dice cruzándose de brazos-

Fernanda: uuh asi que chiste... pero bueno la única que contó un chiste fue Annie asi que ¿lo tomo como cumplido?

Optimus: quisiéramos aportar mas pero tampoco entendemos el sentido del humor terrestre a base de chistes

Fernanda: me lleva... pero gracias Prime...

Anica: volvimos! -entra en el set seguida de cerca por los demás- que nos perdimos? pudieron completar el reto?

Knock Out: eh... mas o menos...

Fernanda: .. lo hizo una sola persona asi que lo tomo como cumplido ¿están listos?

Maria: no

Miko: pero ya que -se rie.-

Anica: jeje estamos listos Fer, que tal si primero van los chicos? listo el jurado? -ve a los bots-

Knock Out: yo supongo que si...

Fernanda: bueno pues hombres a sus posiciones

Rodrigo: no gracias

Raf: solo hagamos el baile y ya

Jack: ¿podría ser solo la parte del coro? -pregunta tímidamente.-

Fernanda: esto es un show supongo es posible

Anica: vamos chicos, en la practica les fue bien, ustedes pueden -dice con una sonrisa- ademas, son los bots los jurados, ellos no se reirán de ustedes

Fernanda: ademas los Decepticons ya vimos que no tienen sentido del humor

Jack: .. bien esta bien -dice resignado.- solo pongan la música.- pide mientras se ponen en posición de baile.-

Fernanda: si si si... música maestro -pide mientras empieza a sonar el coro de la tan conocida canción y los chicos tratando de imitar los pasos como podían, recordando el video música aludido al tema.- jajaja se ven raros

Anica: hacen lo que pueden, déjalos tranquilos -medio regaña a Fer- ademas, no lo hacen tan mal, no es perfecto, pero tampoco es desastroso

Fernanda: ya perdón... -parpadea.- locos

a pesar de que a Raf parecía costarle algo de trabajo parecía tener ritmo para ese tipo de baile, el que menos parecía intentarlo bien siquiera era Rodrigo que apenas y se movia en la conocida pose del baile.

Rodrigo: ¡¿podemos acabar ya?!

Anica: ay tu... si esta bien, ya pueden parar -dice con un suspiro y la música se detiene- aguafiestas... -murmura-

Knock Out: eso fue interesante...

Fernanda: ¿que esperabas? es Rodrigo de todos modos, es el turno de ustedes chicas -sonríe.- Anica tu las entrenaste de seguro lo hacen bien... -se recuesta en el suelo.- de aquí las veo

Anica: tan bien como puede ser el baile de la macarena por lo menos... -dice mientras todas van al centro del set- todas listas?

Maria: no pero ya que -dice suspirando entrando en posición.-

Miko: solo son unos pasitos -dice divertida.- ¿solo un poco si?

Maria: ta bien pues, a darle y acabemos esto -dice haciendo un puchero.-

Anica: perfecto, música maestro! -dice y la canción de la macarena comienza a sonar, por lo que las tres chicas comienzan a hacer los famosos pasos-

Fernanda: -se rie queriendo aguantarse pero apenas puede.- oh vaya... si que les sale -dice divertida.-

Knock Out: no que no te ibas a reir? -dice viendo a Fer-

Poco tiempo después las chicas terminan la cancion.

Anica: bueno, eso fue interesante -dice con una pequeña sonrisa-

Fernanda: -sonrie levemente.- je... que cosas -dice con calma ignorando el comentario anterior de Knock Out.- bien desafió superado ¿pasamos al siguiente reto?

Maria: ¿tenemos mas? -dice cansada.-

Fernanda: claro que tenemos mas -dice divertida.-

Anica: jeje Fer, esa cabecita olvidadiza tuya, aun falta una parte del reto, recuerda que era un concurso de baile, chicos vs chicas, y los bots son los jueces

Knock Out: ah, es verdad, se me había olvidado a mi también...

Arcee: se nos paso por completo

Fernanda: entonces decidan quien gano

Wheeljack: ¿esta de mas que quienes pusieron mas animo fueron las chicas pero se movieron mas los chicos...? menos Rodrigo, ese ni se esforzó en ganar siquiera

Ultra Magnus: ¿tu? ¿siendo observatorio?

Fernanda: jajajajajaja buen punto

Knock Out: -se rie un poco- por que no dejamos que Optimus decida, estoy seguro que el sera el mas imparcial

Optimus: ¿yo?

Fernanda: ... ¿saben que? que decida Magnus sera mucho mas imparcial

Ultra Magnus: ¿yo?

Wheeljack: es perfecto, porque no tienes emociones -se burla sonriendo.-

Ultra Magnus: cuida esa boca Wheeljack.- contesta seriamente mientras se queda pensando a la vez que Ratchet volvía.- el cambio le queda bien doctor

Bulkhead: así no luces tan viejo...olvídalo siempre lucirás viejo -dice divertido.-

Ratchet: ¡¿que dijiste?!

Ultra Magnus: ganan los chicos -dice aprovechando la discusión del par para dar el asunto por terminado.-

Anica: felicidades chicos -dice con una sonrisa, ni un poco molesta por perder, todo era por diversión después de todo- bueno eso serian todos los retos de Yuki, gracias por mandar tus retos y manda mas si quieres, haremos todo lo que podamos para cumplirlos -sonríe-

Fernanda: bien dejando de lado esos bailes raros... -aplaude.- siguen los retos de... Opticee Prime ¡gracias por seguirnos también!

Smokescreen: ¿que clase de retos son esta vez?

Fernanda: buena pregunta, el primer reto es -dice leyendo las notas.- ... ¿una coreografía?

Anica: otro baile? me voy a freir el cerebro con tantos bailes -suspira- que coreografía podríamos hacer?

Knock Out: no nos vean, no tenemos idea -se encoge de hombros-

Ratchet: yo no bailo -sentencia.-

Fernanda: no tiene que ser uno complicado... podría ser la del payaso del rodeo o un simple paso y ya ahi quedo no nos compliquemos la vida

Rodrigo: habla por ti

Anica: -suspira- me duele la cabeza de tanto baile, Fer se te ocurre algún paso sencillo? a mi no se me ocurre nada, mi cabeza no da para mas baile... -se hecha atras en su asiento de forma dramática- estoy frita

Knock Out: -se rie un poco- reina del drama

Fernanda: yo no me se bailes tu -dice pesadamente.- con lo que "adoro" el baile... jejeje clásico

Maria: solo hay que hacer un par de pasitos y ya como de esos que hacen en la tele en esos programas matutinos

Anica: bueno, en el reto dice solo chicos, asi que Jack, Raf y Rodrigo, al centro del set que van a bailar, y para no complicarnos mucho, vamos a poner un clásico -sonrie- bailen... el Robot!

Rodrigo: ¿es en serio? maldición porque no mejor...

Jack: deja de quejarte solo son retos, mientras no pasen de lo sano -dice tragando en seco recordando esos reality show donde los retos rayaban de lo normal.- brrr

Raf: ¿el robot entonces?

Fernanda: asi es

Anica: para ti no es nada nuevo Raf, ya lo has bailado antes -se rie un poco- vamos solo sera un poco, asi que, Musica maestro! -grita y empieza a sonar una música electrónica-

Knock Out: no se como sentirme con ese baile...

Encogiéndose de hombros y resignados empiezan a hacer el baile del robot, en el caso de Jack y Rodrigo un vago intento de este, el único que parecía tener noción era Raf, quien recordaba aquella vez que bailaron asi.

Maria: jejeje lucen bien...creo grabe la ultima vez que hicieron ese baile

Fernanda: ¿cuando?

Maria: cuando un impostor se hizo pasar por Wheeljack...gracias a unos Decepticons brutos...

Anica: al menos esta vez no hay que preocuparnos por eso -sonríe- bueno que dices Fer? lo dejamos como reto terminado?

Fernanda: -ve a los chicos intentando bailar y hace que corten la música de repente.- si reto terminado, solo porque me dan pena

Jack: ¡¿disculpa?!

Fernanda: ¡siguiente reto!

Anica: -aguanta las ganas de reir- jeje ok, vemos que reto sigue -ve las notas y parpadea- uh? tengo que hacer una demostración de habilidades sobre hielo... genial -sonrie-

Fernanda: .. ¿sabes hacer eso?

Maria: ¡yo pongo la pista de hielo!

Rodrigo: ya te habias tardado en hablar

Maria: callate!

Anica: olvidas lo que paso los primeros dias que ellos estuvieron aqui? el problemita que hubo con cierta reina del hielo?

Knock Out: cuando casi congela todo cuando estaba dormida? si lo recuerdo -dice con un escalofrió-

Maria: -infla las mejillas.- pero ya los manejo mejor... ya no congelo mi cuarto

Rodrigo: ... aja

Raf: aaah prefiero que no los pongan a pelear y cumplan el reto -pide.-

Anica: de acuerdo, Maria si eres tan amable de poner la pista? yo voy a ir a buscar mis patines, ya regreso! -se va corriendo rápidamente-

Knock Out: no vayas a congelar todo por favor -le dice a Maria medio en broma medio en serio-

Maria: ¡que desconfiado eres! -dice dando un pisoton para empezar a congelar el escenario para hacer la pista.- mejor el escenario que la cara de algunos bleeeehh

Optimus: Maria... -le llama a modo de regaño

Bumblebee: no nos congeles nada mas -pide.-

Maria: jum...bien

Anica: volvi! -dice con una sonrisa y sus patines en una mano- y la pista esta lista, genial, gracias Maria -sonrie-

Knock Out: si, gracias por no congelar nada mas -le dice burlon mientras ve a Anica ponerse sus patines- ten cuidado Anica

Anica: lo se Knock, no te preocupes -le sonrie para calmarlo mientras termina de ponerse los patines para luego patinar un poco hasta estar en el centro de la pista- todo listo, Fer, musica por favor

Fernanda: esta bien... es hora de poner el ambiente, musica maestro -pide empezando a sonar una dulce melodia.- me recuerda a las competencias sobre el hielo -parpadea-

Anica: jeje- se rie por el comentario de Fer, y siguiendo el ritmo de la musica comienza a patinar lentamente, dando un par de giros simples y unos pequeños saltos al principio-

Knock Out: wow... muy elegante -dice con una sonrisa-

Fernanda: esta llena de sorpresas -dice impresionada

Maria: -sonrie.- tengo una idea... -chasquea los dedos haciendo una lenta nevada, como si los copos que estaban cayendo al final quedara casi suspendidas pero en realidad parecía que caían en cámara lenta.- luce mejor

Smokescreen: wow -murmura sonriendo.-

Anica: -sonrie y presionando disimuladamente un boton de su control, sin dejar de patinar en ningun momento, hace que unos cuando obstaculos aparezcan el la pista, ella comenzo a pasar en zic zac a través de unas barras y luego se agacho para pasar debajo de otras, dio un salto con giro para pasar por encima de una que estaba en el suelo y luego comenzó a patinar rápidamente en direccion a una gran rampa que estaba apuntando en direccion a los bots, patinando cada vez mas rapido, ganando cada vez mas velocidad-

Knock Out: eh Anica... que haces?! -pregunta preocupado-

Maria: oh oh... -susurra empezando a notar algo y se apresura a ir detras de los Bots.-

Optimus: ¿Anica... que estas haciendo? -pregunta al ver preocupado que va cada vez mas rapido.-

Maria: -toma aire profundamente empezando a congelar el suelo detras de donde los bots estaban.- rapido rapido rapido... -susurraba.-

Ratchet: ¡Anica detente! -grita nervioso.-

Anica: -no escucha los gritos de los bots y solo patina mas rapido, yendo cada vez mas rapido hasta que llega a la rampa y da un gran salto-

Knock Out: Anica! -grita preocupado-

Anica: -gracias a la velocidad a la que iba pudo dar un salto lo suficientemente alto para pasar por encima de los bots, incluso de Optimus, y mientras estaba en el aire hizo varias maniobras, giros, algunas poses graciosas y cosas asi, para luego estabilizarse y caer en el hilo que justo habia terminado de colocar Maria, dando un ultimo giro el el hielo para luego detenerse y sonreir a la camara- tada!

Knock Out: -suspira aliviado, pero siente como si en cualquier momento se desmalla- seras la muerte para mi... -murmura-

Megatron: -sonrie un poco- nada mal querida

Anica: ignorare lo ultimo y aceptare el alago -dice seria-

Maria: -se deja caer en el hielo resbalando por medio de este como mantequilla en una sarten.- esto a veces cansa caray

Fernanda: ¿habra dia que Megatron se calle?

Optimus: -se sostiene la frente.- que susto me da

Ratchet: ni me lo recuerdes, me dara un ataque a la spark con los sustos que le gusta dar

Anica: jeje lo siento chicos, queria terminar con un gran final -dice con una pequeña sonrisa y una risa nerviosa mientras patina hasta el final de la pista y comienza a quitarse los patines- que sigue Fer?

Fernanda: bueno aqui dice que... -parpadea.- ¡Autobot! tienen que hacer el manequi challenge

Ratchet: ¿el que cosa?

Anica: el manequi challege? ese es muy facil, y si lo haces bien el resultado final es genial -sonrie-

Knock Out: y como es este challenge, no es como el de las grageas verdad? -pregunta un poco preocupado, viendo como Ratchet puso cara de asco-

Ratchet: por favor...dime que no -murmura con cara de regresa el energon en su sistema.-

Fernanda: ... no lo conozco ¿Anica? ¿de que trata?

Anica: es muy simple, trata de de ponerse en una pose en especifico, como si estuvieras posando, pero tiene que se como si estuvieras haciendo algo, ya sea correr, jugar cartas, bailar, tomando una foto, cosas asi, pero tienes que quedarte quieto, como congelado, mas específicamente, como un maniqui -sonrie-

Knock Out: eso suena facil...

Anica: lo es, y mientras todos estan en sus poses alguien tiene que ir pasando entre todos con una camara, grabándolos, y nadie debe moverse hasta que se apaga la camara, asi se hace el manequi challege

Fernanda: siendo el caso, y conociéndola... ¡Maria prepara tu camara!

Maria: -saca la misma en cuestion.- listo

Fernanda: el resto a sus posiciones! -grita mientras todos los bots se van levantando.

Bulkhead: siento que acabara mal

Bumblebee: no seas aguafiestas Bulk, suena facil el reto en realidad -dice divertido.-

Anica: es por que lo es -suspira- bien, ahora a ver que posiciones hara cada uno... mmm... ya se, Ratchet, Optimus y Magnus, tomen esos datapats y pónganse como si estuvieran hablando de alguna estrategia o algo -dice y unos robots de servicio le entregan unos datapats a los tres mencionados- y los demas... alguna idea Fer?

Ultra Magnus: -toma su datapat y se encoge de hombros mirando al resto.- ya que

Fernanda: no se... Wheeljack y Bulkhead choquen puños como si hubieran ganado una pelea, Arcee Bumblebee y Smokescreen tomen cualquier pose de pelea ¿les parece ?

Arcee: suena facil

Wheeljack: nos dejo lo mas facil -dice contento dandole un golpe en el brazo a Bulkhead que este responde con fuerza a modo de broma.-

Maria: ¿porque no les ponen mas retos a los Cons? quiero verlos llorar un rato

Miko: para que se aburran creo -se rie.- para ellos ya es castigo

Megatron: -gruñe-

Knock Out: y yo que hago? -pregunta viendo a todos-

Anica: mmm... por que no cambiamos un poco y te ponemos a ti y Smoke como si estuvieran a punto de hacer una carrera? en su foma bipeda claro, te parece bien Fer? -pregunta viendola-

Fernanda: suena bien, yo pensaba ponerlo mas como si luciera su acabado como siempre lo hace pero eso le queda ultimamente se volvieron competitivos los dos

Smokescreen: igual le ganaria en carrera

Maria: -ve que empiezan a tomar sus poses y se prepara con la camara ¿listos?

Anica: -ve a todos- todos listos Maria, comienza a grabar, y recuerden, no se muevan hasta que se apage la camara, y Maria pasa atravez de todos ellos y acegurate de tomar una buena toma de todos, luego te regresas y tomas una vista general de todos para terminar

Maria: -asiente y al ver una leve señal de Optimus de que estaban listos sonrie.- ¡luces! ¡Camara! ¡accion! -grita empezando a grabar empezando por los mas serios del equipo, tomando buenas notas esperando ver si estos pasaban el desafio, disimulaban bien que parecian estatuas.- nada mas... -dice dirigiéndose ahora a los Wrecrers.

Fernanda: no lo hacen mal...

Anica: nada mal, si no supiera diria que parecen estatuas -dice con una sonrisa-

Megatron: -los ve con fastidio- que estupides...

Anica: oh tu callate quieres? -le dice molesta-

Maria: ¡sugiero que le pongan retos a Megatron para que cierre el pico -dice pasando otra toma a Bumblebee y Arcee que parecian listos para pelear.- nada mal chicos nada mal... sin hablar -dice al ver las intenciones de Bee.- ahora.. Smoke, Knock Out es hora de grabarlos... quietos...

Anica: lo hacen bien chicos, de verdad parece como si fueran a salir corriendo en cualquier momento -dice con una sonrisa-

Megatron: -le gruñe a Maria-

Maria: -ignora a Megatron y sonrie al tener la pose de albos mech.- cinco...cuatro...tres...dos...

Fernanda: ¡reto terminado! -grita mientras se apaga la camara.- se pueden mover y... -en eso ve como Smokescreen y Knock Out caen al suelo, pues estaban sosteniendose de un pie.- ouh...pobrecitos

Knock Out: ug... a la proxima... hacemos otra pose... -le dice a Smoke, los dos seguian en el suelo-

Anica: ups... no pense en eso... -dice un poco nerviosa-

Smokescreen: eso me dolio... -murmura.- no siento el pie

Fernanda: aaahh como sea, el punto es que este desafio ya fue.. mientras los bots auxilian a este par ¿Anica? ¿cual es el reto siguiente?

Anica: ya te digo, vamos a ver... Jack y Rodrigo, hagan el ice bucket challenge!

Knock Out: otro challenge? -pregunta mientras Bee lo ayuda a pararse-

Smokescreen: menos mal ya no soy yo -dice mientras Wheeljack lo ayudaba

Rodrigo: por favor ese no... -suplica.-

Jack: ¿lo conoces?

Rodrigo: si sale mal nos dara pulmonía...

Anica: ay no exageres -dice rodando sus ojos- es solo un poco de agua... agua bien fria, pero agua -se encoge de hombros-

Knock Out: de que trata este challenge? -pregunta curioso-

Maria: te lo resumire... tienes que empaparte con agua bien fria casi helada... asi que preparen cubetas de agua helada

Rodrigo: .. maldita sea -murmura por lo bajo.-

Anica. este reto tiene su historia, fue hecho por una causa para ganar dinero, los que fueran nominados para el reto tenia que bien pagar 100 dolares, creo, y no hacer el reto, o pagar 10 dolares, creo, y hacer el reto y nominar a mas gente, no recuerdo como se llamaba la campaña... Fer ¿tu recuerdas?

Fernanda: la verdad no... pero se supone que el fin del reto es simular sintomas de la enfermedad en cuestion porque para eso era la recaudacion si mal lo recuerdo... estoy lejos del internet ahora

Bumblebee: ¿pero no es peligroso aun asi?

Fernanda: en fin solo hagan el reto y acabamos asi ¿les parece?

Jack:/Rodrigo: ya que... -dice resignados.-

Anica: -ve que traen los cubos- bien todo listo, prepárense chicos -dice con una sonrisa-

Knock Out: no deberían traer algo para que se sequen también?

Anica: buena idea... producción!

Fernanda: -sonrie al ver que les dejan unas toallas y un par de secadoras.- igual morirán -sonrie.-

Rodrigo: que linda... -dice acercandose a su cubo.-

Maria: -sonrie empezando a grabar.- mama lo matara en cuando vea este video

Jack: ¿cuando empezamos?

Anica: los cubos estan listos, asi que pueden empezar ya, Knock, Smoke, los pueden ayudar echándoles el agua?

Knock Out: claro -se enconge de hombros y se acerca a tomar uno de los cubos entre sus dedo- cuando ustedes digan

Smokescreen: de verdad lo siento chicos... -dice meditabundo al sentir la mirada de ira de Rodrigo.-

Rodrigo: solo haganlo de una maldita vez antes de que me arrepienta -musita cruzándose de brazos.- una..

Jack: dos... -dice temblando a punto de sentir el agua helada-

Fernanda: ¡Tres! -grita y al mismo tiempo se escucha el ruido de agua caer y un par de gritos a todo pulmón a causa del agua fria.- jeje pobres...

Anica: jeje aqui tienen -dice aguantando como puede la risa, dándoles un paño a cada uno-

Knock Out: no se enojen con nosotros, solo hicimos los que nos pidieron -dice con calma, sentándose en si silla de nuevo-

Rodrigo: -tiembla empapado de forma similar a un perro chihuahua recibiendo un paño.- tks... no br n-no... s-s-e...

Fernanda: mejor no hables... ¿que dices Jack?

Jack: -tirita de frio a pesar de tener encima ya dos toallas.-

Fernanda: pobrecito...

Anica: jeje si quieren vayan a cambiarse la ropa mojada, para que no les de un resfriado, mientras nosotros seguimos, que reto sigue Fer?

Fernanda: bueno de parte de Opticee Prime es todo muchas gracias por mandar tus retos -dice sonriente.- siguen los de nataly098, para Jack, Anica y Maria... -mira alrededor.- ¿y Jack?

Miko: fue a cambiarse de ropa, lee el reto en lo que vuelve

Fernanda: cierto cierto... dice que hagan el reto de los jugos asquerosos de los polinesios, al parecer son 20 ingredientes

Maria: siento que este reto lo voy a odiar...

Anica: ugr... bueno ya que, un reto es un reto... alguien traiga los ingredientes y la licuadora por favor!

Knock Out: eh... eso no les puede caer mal? se podrían enfermar -dice preocupado, tratando de sacar a su protegida de ese reto, con ver su cara ya sabe que no es nada bueno-

Maria: el problema es que ya nos condenaron... y lo de los retos fue idea de ellas

Fernanda: no puedo negar esa lógica

Ratchet: ... ire a ver la enfermería, la quiero en buenas condiciones por si acaso -dice levantándose.-

Fernanda: aburrido...

Anica: pero es probable que si la necesitemos -dice con una mueca y ve que los robots de servicio traen los ingredientes y una licuadora, aparte del boll con los papelitos de los ingredientes- bien, este reto va asi, en este bol hay unos papelitos, como pueden ver, y en cada papelito hay uno de estos 20 ingredientes que ven aqui, señala los ingredientes- cada uno agarrar 6 papelitos, y los ingredientes que te salgan en esos 6 seran los ingredientes que usaran en su batido... alguien puede buscar a Jack por favor, y de paso, un pote por si alguien quiere vomitar y no logra llegar al baño -dice con una mueca de asco-

Knock Out: -ve nervioso a Anica-

Tras un rato de espera, tenian a Jack de regreso con ropa holgada mientras sus ropas habituales se secaban con ayuda de los robots de servicio.

Jack: ... lastima, regresare lo que almorcé con eso...

Fernanda: -sostiene un bote en caso de accidentes.- bien... ¿estan listos?

Maria: -rueda los ojos y se acerca al bol y toma seis papelitos de golpe.- empiezo yo para acabar con esto -dice tajante.-

Rodrigo: ps... le llama a Fer- si mi hermana muere por este reto yo te mato a tu ¿entendiste?

Fernanda: -traga en seco.-

Anica: calmate Rodrigo -dice con un suspiro- bien Jack, toma tus papeles y yo tomo los mios, luego nos turnamos para ir abriendolos -dice y tomas sus seis papeles al igual que Jack- bien Maria, veme diciendo de uno en uno que ingredientes te tocaron a ti y yo los voy agregando a la licuadora -dice con calma, echando de una vez la leche para el licuado-

Knock Out: esto no me gusta -dice con los brazos cruzados-

Maria: bueno -dice leyendo de a uno en uno los papelitos.- ajo, galletas, comida para perro, jugo de tomate, jamon y gelatina

Fernanda: me apiado de ti...

Anica: no te toco nada bueno... solo las galletas y la gelatina... -dice con una mueca,agregando los ingredientes a la licuadora- bien, aqui vamos... -dice encendiendo la licuadora, luego de unos segundos la apaga y hecha el batido en un vaso- aqui tienes Maria, pero no te lo tomes aun, espera a que Jack y yo tengamos nuestros batidos... bien, voy yo...

Knock Out: -se pone nervioso-

Anica: bien... -abre sus papeles- me toco, huevo, chocolate, pudin de leche, dedo de queso, harina y mostaza -hace una mueca- ok, me gusta la mostaza, pero es en hamburguesas o perros calientes, no en batidos... -dice agregando sus ingredientes junto con la leche para preparar sus batido-

Fernanda: -traga en seco mirando a los bots... notando que Ratchet y Optimus parecian estar nerviosos, miro a Knock Out y este lucia igual.- wow esto esta de locos

Jack: supongo es mi turno -dice abriendo sus papeles.- me toco queso, cebolla, chile en polvo, jalapeño, salchichas y jugo de naranja... -suspira pesado.- terminare vomitando.

Anica: o escupiendo fuego -dice en broma, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, preparando el batido de Jack, cuando termina cada uno toma su batido- bien... estan listos? -pregunta nerviosa, viendo su batido con asco- hay que tomárselo al menos hasta la mitad para decir que reto cumplido...

Knock Out: la mitad! no puede ser solo un pequeño sorbo... -dice nervioso-

Jack: concuerdo con Knock Out...dudo que podamos aguantar tomarnos... ehmn -dice mirando el liquido en su vaso.- eeh ¿esto?

Maria: caere en coma como una semana solo por tomarme esto -dice parpadeando.- ¿listos?

Fernanda: eehh

Bumblebee: ¿es necesario que lo hagan? -dice preocupado.-

Anica: tristemente si, vamos el vaso es pequeño, nosotros podemos -dice tratando de darles animos y de paso, darse animos a si misma- listos? a la una...

Knock Out: -los ve nervioso, queriendo decir algo para evitar el reto, pero no se le ocurre nada-

Anica: a las dos... y a las tres! -dice y rapidamente los 3 comienzan a tomar de sus respectivos batidos-

Fernanda: -ve en shock como los tres tragaban como podian el contenido de sus vasos, pero Jack fue el primero en ceder.- ten... -le pasa el cubo y al ver que este suelta el vaso y mete la cabeza al cubo...pero ve a Maria salir corriendo.- pobrecita...

Anica: -trata se tomar su batido, pero luego de unos cuantos sorbos no puede mas y lo suelta- ug... creo que voy a... -no logra terminar y sale corriendo detras de Maria-

Knock Out: Anica! -grita preocupado, corriendo detras de ella para ver si esta bien- Optimus llama a Ratchet por favor!

Optimus: ¡Ratchet! -trata de llamarlo por medio del comunicador.-

Fernanda: esperen...vomitar es una forma de sacar lo malo, asi responde el cuerpo humano.

Arcee: ¿estas segura?

Fernanda: a veces es eso es mejor afuera que a dentro, pero con Optimus avisandole a Ratchet capaz si ellos se siguen sintiendo mal deberiamos ir a comerciales y que los revise el doc bot y la mula

Rodrigo: -esta que le arroja algo.- deberia golpearte...

Predaking: por sus caras, dudo mucho que vayan a volver pronto, tal vez ir a comerciales es una buena idea -dice con calma-

Megatron: humanos... son tan debiles -dice con burla-

Fernanda: Megatron ten algo de respeto -dice cruzandose de brazos.-

Rodrigo: pero a ti te voy a matar si mi hermana se pone mal por culpa del mentado licuado

Fernanda: ¿yo porque?! -grita y parpadea.- ¡produccion! ¡es hora de comerciales! -dice al empezar a correr de Rodrigo quien empieza a corretearla.-

* * *

 **Nos vemos en la tercera y ultima parte del show del año**

 **¡continuamos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Este es el ultimo capitulo del primer show del año, para mas información los invitamos a ser testigos de los retos todavía, dudas, comentarios y demas con toda confianza y se aceptan criticas constructivas pero sin llegar a ser ofensivas**

 **Sabemos que nos faltan retos pero también querrán saber sobre el Fic hermano de este tras bambalinas en la cuenta de Anica Prime, sera actualizado despues de este capitulo. Los demás retos faltantes y los demás que nos manden los haremos en nuevos capitulos no crean que se nos olvida no.**

 **ahora si ¡comenzamos!**

* * *

Comienza a sonar una melodía que anuncia a todos que los comerciales a han terminado y que ya volvían al show, estaban todos en sus asientos, incluso las dos chicas que salieron corriendo tras el ultimo reto.

Fernanda: y por fin estamos de vuelta en el show tras un ehmn... pequeño incidente -dice mientras ve a Rodrigo, amarrado a su silla.- etto...

Anica: si... cuando te calmes te soltamos -le dice a Rodrigo, aun se veía un poco enferma, pero un poco mejor que antes- bueno, sera mejor que sigamos con los retos o preguntas, veamos que sigue...

Knock Out: para mi deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí, necesitas descansar Anica -dice preocupado-

Anica: estoy bien Knock, no te preocupes -dice con calma y revisa las tarjetas- bien seguimos con los retos de nataly098, y el siguiente es para los dos mas pequeños, dice que jueguen a ponerle la cola al burro, 2 intentos cada uno, y que les demos 15 vueltas para marearlos bien

Fernanda: ¿marearlos? pobrecitos?

Miko: ¿los mas pequeños? -dice ignorando la cara de enfermo que tenia Jack en ese momento y a Maria que estaba desparramada en su silla del arco.- esos son Raf y Annie ¿no?

Annie: oh ¡que divertido! -dice poniéndose de pie.- ¡vamos Raf!

Raf: al menos es uno facil -dice acomodándose las gafas a la vez que se pone de pie.-

Anica: jeje asi es -dice ya un poco mejor- vengan, tengo aqui unos paños para cubrir sus ojos, y los bots de servicio ya estan poniendo el burro

Knock Out: -se calma un poco al ver que Anica esta cada vez mejor-

Megatron: no entiendo los juegos terrestres -dice aburrido-

Fernanda: este juego es un clasico Megatron, que seas un aburrido no es culpa nuestra -dice con calma.-

Annie: -sonrie mientras siente que le ponen un paño alrededor de los ojos.- jeje esto es divertido!

Raf: -suspira mientras encarga sus gafas para vendarse los ojos tambien.-

Shockwave: ¿que logica tiene ponerle un clavo con un papel al dibujo de una criatura terrícola?

Anica: es un juego, no siempre tienen logica, son para divertir -dice cubriendole los ojos a Raf- muy bien, todo listo, quien quiere ir primero para darles las vueltas?

Raf: primero las niñas -dice rapidamente.-

Annie: ¡yo primero! exclama al escucharlo y camina lista para comenzar.- ¿me daria las vueltas señorita Anica por favor?

Anica: jeje claro pequeña -dice con una sonrisa, acercandose a Annie para darles las vueltas- 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... -dice dandole las vueltas a la pequeña-

Knock Out: me estoy mareando yo de solo verlas -dice sosteniendo sus cabeza-

Smokescreen: ¿como que siendo tan pequeña no se marea? -pregunta confundido-

Rodrigo: -trata de liberarse de las cuerdas- es su juego favorito -murmura.-

Anica: 8... 9... 10... 11... 12... 13... 14... y 15! -dice con una sonrisa y pone a Annie frente al burro- listo Annie, tu primer intento, suerte!

Annie: -sonrie empezando a caminar empezando a buscar el cartel del burrito.-

Fernanda: suerte Annie -dice con calma mirando como la niña palmea la pared para poner la colita del burro.-

Anica: jeje esto me da ternura, siempre me alegra ver a los niños jugar -dice con una sonrisa-

Knock Out: mmm... con que si eh? -dice pensativo-

Anica: aja, por eso quiero convertirme en madre algun dia -dice pensativa-

Megatron: con que si -dice con una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes-

Maria: -ve molesta a Megatron al notar su extraña sonrisa, pero vuelven las nauseas congelando su silla.- me lleva...

Fernanda: me dan ternura... pero yo no sirvo para el caso -se rie.- mejor conquistare el mundo algun dia, lo hare mas rapido que los cons

Wheeljack: mejor di que destrozaras cosas niña

Fernanda: suena mejor eso

Annie: -logra llegar al cartel, pero pone la colita de burro en la cabeza del dibujo.- ¿gane? -pregunta feliz.-

Knock Out: eh... no exactamente -dice con una sonrisa divertida-

Anica: jeje intentalo de nuevo pequeña -dice con una sonrisa, alejandola un poco del dibujo y dandole unas tres vueltas mas para que lo volviera a intentar- segundo intento, suerte!

Annie: ¿ouh? oki -dice caminando despacio buscando el cartel.-

Maria: mi hermanita da ternuri... -dice robando un cubo que habia cerca en caso de que volvieran a ponerse mal.- hmn... me lleva..

Rodrigo: como sea es el reto mas tranquilo hasta ahora ¿no se puede quedar asi?

Anica: ya quisieras -le dice a Rodrigo con una sonrisa- pero eso no lo decidimos nosotros, eso lo deciden los lectores -dice y vuelve a ver a Annie-

Annie: -palmea el muro poniendo la colita en la pancita del burrito.- ¡listo! -dice feliz- ¿lo logre?

Fernanda: -parpadea.- casi

Anica: estuviste mas cerca -dice con una sonrisa- muy Raf, tu turno, a ver como lo haces tu -dice y empieza a darles las vueltas- 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... -le da las vueltas-

Knock Out: no otra vez... -dice agarrando su cabeza-

Bumblebee: no le den tantas vueltas lo van a marear -les pide.-

Fernanda: el estará bien -dice con calma al ver como le dan vueltas al chico.-

Anica: 8... 9... 10... 11... 12... 13... 14... y 15! -dice y coloca a Raf al frente del burro- muy bien Raf, tu primer intento, suerte!

Knock Out: ya paro? -pregunta con los ojos cerrados para evitar marearse-

Fernanda: ya paro -dice con calma.-

Raf: me siento mareado -dice tambaleándose un poco para avanzar hacia el cartel del burrito.- ¿estoy cerca?

Bumblebee: claro que si vas bien -dice animándolo.-

Anica: ¡hey sin trampa! -regaña a Bee- Annie no recibió ayuda, Raf tampoco puede tenerla -dice seria-

Megatron: sigo diciendo que esto es ridículo -dice aburrido-

Bumblebee: lo siento -dice con calma.- jeje su carita de seriedad

Smokescreen: lo se parece niña pequeña haciendo eso -dice divertido mirando.-

Fernanda: al menos no dijo que direccion era no cuenta como ayuda -dice con calma.- vamos Raf!

Raf: ¡puedo hacerlo! -dice mas animado poniendo la colita en su lugar, en realidad en el hocico del burrito.- ¿lo logre?

Anica: jeje intentalo de nuevo Raf -dice con una pequeña risa, alejandolo un poco y dandole tambien tres vueltas mas para luego ponerlo al frente del burro- segundo intento, suerte! y recuerden -ve a Bee seria- sin ayuda

Knock Out: jeje ya te tiene pillado Bee -dice burlon-

Bumblebee: ¿yo que hice?

Maria: nuestro explorador quiere hacer trampa.. -dice sin animos pero aun asi sonrie.- jejeje

Raf: -camina unos pasos inseguros con calma para palmear el muro hallando el cartel.- hmn es esto -dice con calma.-

Fernanda: ¿lo lograra?

Anica: no lo se, es cuestion de ver, pero esta muy cerca -dice con calma-

Knock Out: -aun esta riendo un poco por la cara de Bee-

Bumblebee: -parpadea confundido.- ehmn..

Fernanda: -se acerca a ver.- ... lo puso en una de las patas del burro -dice apartando un poco a Raf para que todos tuvieran imagen de que la colita en cuestion estaban en una de las patas traseras.- casi...casi...muy abajo

Bulkhead: al menos lo intento -dice divertido.-

Anica: jeje si, lo hicieron bien, no es muy facil poner algo en su lugar si no puedes ver nada, aparte estar mareado no ayuda mucho -dice con calma, quitandole las vendas a ambos chicos- muy bien, vean que tal lo hicieron

Knock Out: y quien gano?

Fernanda: creo tendremos que declarar empate, ninguno puso la colita de burro en el lugar correcto

Annie: -hace un puchero.- pobre burrito le pique la pancita

Raf: lo intente -dice encogiéndose de hombros con calma, se habia entretenido a decir verdad.

Bumblebee: tomalo como enseñanza Raf -dice alegre.

Anica: jeje lo importante es divertirse -dice con una sonrisa mientras los robots de servicio se llevan todo- muy bien, con eso terminamos el reto de Raf y Annie, que reto sigue Fer?

Fernanda: al parecer es un reto para Knock Out -dice con calma leyendo el reto.- y al igual que Ratchet se lucio cantando tu igual lo haras, retan a Knock Out a que cante la cancion de vocaloid ROMEO Y CINDERELLA...pero en español

Knock Out: ¿ahora me toca a mi cantar? lo vuelvo a decir, a este paso terminaremos cantando todos al menos una vez, yo que tu me voy preparando Fer -dice en broma-

Anica: jeje -trata de evitar reirse-

Fernanda: -lo ve con cara de poker face.- solo parate en medio y ponte a cantar o yo misma rayare tu pintura barata

Maria: jajajaja pobre lo amenazaron -dice riendo.-

Knock Out: -ve a Fer un poco preocupado y sube sus manos en señal de rendicion, parandose para ir a donde estan poniendo el Karaoke-

Anica: sabes, voy a pensar muy seriamente en dejar en Karaoke puesto permanentemente, para no estar poniendolo y quitandolo a cada rato -dice pensativa-

Fernanda: conociendo como dejan los retos es mejor tener todo listo porque hasta a mi me da flojera andar limpiando -dice a modo de broma.

Smokescreen: suerte en tu estrellato Knock Out, lucete como estrella

Bulkhead: sera mas bien estrellado -comenta divertido.

Knock Out: ja ja ja -rie sarcasticamente con el comentario de Bulkhead- muy gracioso...

Anica: vamos Bulk, ya dejalo -dice con una sonrisa- ¿listo Knock?

Knock Out: -se encoge de hombros- claro

Fernanda: bien preparen la letra para que el pobre empiece su humillacion digo su debut jejeje

Smokescreen: no les hagas caso Knock Out ¡demuestrales que si puedes!

Maria: ¡Vamos rojito!

Knock Out: -suspira- bien aqui voy...

Anica: suerte Knock! y recuerda, diviertete! -dice con una gran sonrisa-

Knock Out: -sonrie con las palabras de Anica y se prepara para cantar-

 _No dejes que nuestro amor_

 _Se transforme en tragedia como Julieta_

 _Llevame a un lugar lejano_

 _Eso es lo que deseo_

Anica: wow... tiene una hermosa voz -dice con una gran sonrisa-

Fernanda: solo si se ve algo raro cantando esa cancion -dice ladeando la cabeza.-

Smokescreen: -se aguanta la risa.- jeje... hmn...jejeje no lo hace tan mal

 _Papa y Mama les deseo muy buenas noches_

 _Espero que ésta vez tengan muy dulces sueños_

 _Es hora de que los adultos duerman_

 _Tus labios saben al mas dulce caramelo_

 _Te veo y cruzo mis piernas timidamente_

 _¿qué tan lejos iremos esta noche?_

Anica: -podia ver que Knock se sonrojaba un poco por cantar eso, asi que le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora-

Fernanda: -parpadea.- pobrecito se nota que no esta acostumbrado a las canciones humanas, mas con estas tematicas-dice divertida al publico.-

 _Te pido no me lastimes solo se amable_

 _Pues la amargura nunca me a gustado_

 _Quisa sea porque siempre comí pasteles que mama me dio_

 _Para mi esto es algo un poco misterioso_

 _Pero se que eres alguien muy curioso_

 _Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que hay en ti_

 _Y asi yo te enseñare lo que hay en mi_

Anica: -canta en voz baja la cancion junto con Knock, balanceándose un poco con el ritmo de la musica- jeje a pesar que la cancion no va mucho con el, canta muy bien, no lo hace nada mal

Maria: estoy de acuerdo contigo amiga -dice sonriendo.- pero se defiende muy bien -comenta alzando las manos a modo de apoyo.-

 _Te he estado esperando soy Cenicienta_

 _Y correre hacia ti solo con mi uniforme_

 _quisiera que la magia detuviera_

 _el tiempo aqui justo en este momento_

 _Quiero escapar contigo soy Julieta_

 _Pero te pido que no digas ese nombre_

 _Junto a ti quiero pasar mi vida_

 _si no es asi siempre estare aburrida_

 _Dime amor ¿siempre estaras tu junto a mi?_

Con esa parte de la canción Knock Out no pudo evitar pensar en su antiguo compañero... en su antiguo amor... tubo que usar todo su auto control para no dejar que sus emociones lo abrumaran y seguir la canción, aun asi se pudo ver su tristeza por unos momentos, extrañando a todos, menos a dos determinados Mechs.

Anica: -lo ve preocupada, pero no puede decir nada, ya que la canción aun no a terminado-

Fernanda: oye tu -le llama a Maria y a Miko.- ¿como que este cambio de humor de repente no?

Maria: si espero no sea nada grave -dice preocupada por el mech.

Miko: creo hasta el publico se da cuenta niñas.

Maria: pobrecito -dice triste.-

Ratchet miro a Optimus teniendo la idea de lo que estaba pasando y este solo asintio, pensando en hablar con el en cuanto el show terminara al verlo hecho un mar de emociones.

 _Me he maquillado solo para impresionarte_

 _Prometo ser una buena niña mañana_

 _Perdóname solo por esta ocasión_

 _No pongo obstaculos para que éstes conmigo_

 _Pues considero que eres mucho más que amigo_

 _¿Qué tan lejos iremos esta noche?_

 _Perdoname si te muerdo y si te lastimo_

 _Pero te confieso siento tanto amor_

 _Aunque mi papa diga que te odia no me causa temor_

 _Tu siempre me has ayudado y me has amado_

 _Por eso deseo ir lejos contigo_

 _Llevame muy lejos mi Romeo tan lejos que_

 _Nos metamos en Problemas hoy_

Knock Out estaba tratando todo lo posible para controlar sus emociones, pero la canción tenia tanto que le recordaba a Breakdown... sin darse cuenta una lagrima cayo por uno de sus opticos, aunque tenia la cabeza agachada, por lo que el publico ni las cámaras lo vio, eso no significa que los demas no lo hayan visto.

Rodrigo: ¿Knock Out esta...?

Jack: llorando no.. ¿esta triste...?

Raf: no entiendo que le pasa -dice confundido mirandolo en el escenario.

Bumblebee: Smoke ¿tu sabes algo?

Smokescreen: -niega.- estoy igual que tu, no entiendo nada tampoco

 _La campana suena soy Cenicienta_

 _deje mi zapatilla de cristal tirada_

 _Y espero que me encuentres pronto amor_

 _antes de que los villanos nos separen_

 _Cenicienta hizo lo mismo que yo_

 _dejo su zapatilla más no fue olvidada_

 _Así lo hare para que tú me encuentres_

 _deseo que seas muy feliz a mi lado_

 _¿Qué no vez que estoy aqui solo por ti?_

 _¿no quieres ver que es lo que hay dentro de mi corazon?_

 _Yo te lo entrego_

 _Esta lleno de deseo, tu lo provocas_

 _Esto es muy serio_

 _Pero ya no es suficiente dame tu amor que sido paciente_

 _Llena mi alma y mi vida_

 _Que tu pasión es mi única salida_

 _Sin ti nada tendria sentido_

 _La felicidad no es tan complicada_

 _En una pequeña caja se puede encontrar_

 _¿Qué debo hacer?_

 _¿Qué es lo correcto tal vez?_

 _¿Quedarme junto a ti o debo abandonarte?_

 _Pero me he dado cuenta que mis padres_

 _Tienen una vida normal y apagada_

 _Por eso sé, lo que siempre buscaré_

 _Un tesoro que ha estado perdido_

 _Cenicienta dijo muchas mentiras_

 _Se dice que al final la devoró un lobo_

 _¿Que debo hacer, que es lo correcto no se?_

 _No quiero terminar como lo hizo ella_

 _Confío en ti, tú eres quien me salvará_

Knock Out termino la cancion, pero aun no levantaba la vista-

Anica: Knock? -lo llama preocupada-

Fernanda: me preocupa su actitud Anica, no parece que sea sano que el este asi...

Knock Out: -se limpia rápidamente una lagrima traicionera y levanta la vista con una sonrisa forzada- bueno... creo que ya cumplí mi reto... yo... volveré luego... voy a... pulirme... -dice para después salir lo mas rápido posible sin llegar a correr-

Anica: Knock? -lo ve salir preocupada y esta a punto de seguirlo, pero alguien se le adelanta-

Fernanda: ¡¿Smokescreen a donde vas?! -pregunta al ver que sale corriendo pero a este lo frena Ratchet.- ¿que demonios paso aqui?

Bumblebee: debes admitir que es raro ver a Knock Out asi

Optimus: dudo que me requieran en algún reto esta vez, yo hablare con el, y Smokescreen por favor siéntate antes de que Ratchet lo haga -le dice con calma.- si me permiten

Fernanda: ahmn ¿permiso concedido? -dice confundida al verlo irse- esto es raro

Anica: un poco si -dice aun viendo por donde se fue Knock y viendo a Optimus irse- solo espero que este bien... pero... ¿que lo afecto asi? -pregunta para si misma confundida-

Megatron: -da un resoplido de burla, tenia una muy buena idea de que es lo que le pasaba a Knock Out, hicieron un buen intento, pero nada se queda en secreto en la nemesis, no por mucho tiempo-

Smokescreen: no se pero que Knock Out se deprima asi de la nada mientras esta en un reto, es algo delicado

Maria: lo notamos

Wheeljack: hablara a su tiempo, no lo fuercen, mi curiosidad se remonta a Megatron, la mirada de burla donde disimula toda su fealdad habla mucho en realidad

Ultra Magnus: sssh Wheeljack callate -lo regaña seriamente reprendiéndolo, pero Wheeljack se lucia en molestar a los cons.

Megatron: -voltea a ver a Wheeljack un momento y solo le sonrie con burla, no pensaba decir nada, le daba mucha gracias verlos a todos despistados por no saber que sucede-

Fernanda: mejor continuemos antes de que se maten

Anica: -sacude la cabeza y vuelve su atencion al show, tratando de que la preocupación no la distraiga- Fer tiene razon, tenemos que seguir, aun hay mucho que hacer, veamos... ¿que sigue?... Miko y Fernanda tienen que hacer una competencia de comerse entero el chile fantasma

Fernanda: ¡lo que sea menos eso! -grito de repente aterrada-

Miko: aaah ¿que es el chile fantasma?

Maria: no quieres saber

Rodrigo: eso si...espero aun perciban sabores despues de su reto, siento que Fer no ella odia el chile

Anica: vamos Fer, se que no te gusta para nada el picante, pero es un reto, hay que cumplir... ademas de que si yo hice el reto de los 20 sabores tu haras este!

Megatron: cual es el problema con esa comida organica de todos modos?

Maria: que es muy picante Megabruto, se nota que no sabes.

Rodrigo: odia la humanidad ¿que esperabas? -dice con calma.- solo coman e el maldito chile y ya veamos si no les da Gastritis con el

Fernanda: te detesto

Wheeljack: ¿que es... Gastritis? -pregunta confundido

Anica: no preguntes -le dice a Wheeljack- y vamos chicas, ustedes se lo pueden comer, ademas de que ya le pedi a un robot de servicio que trajera leche, con eso les dejara de arder la boca rapidamente -dice con una sonrisa mientras unos robots de servicio traen la leche y los chiles-

Fernanda: ya que -dice tomando un chile para darle una mordida.- ¡...!

Miko: ¿que puede salir tan mal? -dice tragandose el chile sin siquiera masticarlo.

Maria: ¡no lo tragues a lo menso! ¡Miko!

Jack: ¿porque que pasa? -en eso ve a Miko brincar como si algo le golpeara la garganta por dentro mientras brinca.- ¡¿Miko?!

Miko: ¡pica mucho! ¡aaaah! -grita tomandose de golpe su vaso de leche, pero aun asi no pasaba aun corria tratando de distraerse pero parecia como si le quemara.- ¡aaah! -comenzó a alucinar, lloró y balbuceo por culpa de lo picoso que era.

Fernanda: -se sostiene la boca escupiendo el trozo de chile que se comio, pero sin ser suficiente olvidandose de su vaso de leche salio corriendo al baño.

Wheeljack: ¡¿oye niña a donde vas?!

Annie: ¿porque se fue asi?

Rodrigo: el chile fantasma es la bomba nuclear de los chiles, bueno uno de ellos con razon estan asi...

Anica: ¡Fer! ¡espera no tomes agua! ¡recuerda que eso solo lo empeora! -dice corriendo tras ella- ¡que alguien le de mas leche a Miko! y Magnus esta a cargo hasta que volvamos! -grita mientras sigue corriendo-

Megatron: -se burla-

Shockwave: no le veo la logica al comer algo que les puede caer mal o hacerles daño -dice en su monotoma voz-

Megatron: los humanos no tienen logica Shockwave, es asi de simple...

Ultra Magnus: solo denle leche a la niña y veamos que podemos hacer

Maria: a ver tu -sostiene a Miko con fuerza con ayuda de Jack mientras Raf aprovecha para ir desatando a Rodrigo de la silla, lo cual ella se da cuenta.- ¡Filomeno trae el litro de leche!

Rodrigo: ¡que no me digas Filomeno! -grita mientras se levanta entumecido y negando va corriendo a la cocina, para minutos despues traer un carton de leche.- a ver mocosa quedate quieta y bebe esto PAUSADAMENTE ¿entendido?

Maria: no le grites ayudale

Wheeljack: en momentos asi me alegra no ser humano -dice de forma no muy alentadora.

Bulkhead: solo espero Miko este bien, ese chile si que le hizo hasta llorar -dice preocupado por su protegida.

Megatron: para mi fue bastante entretenido -dice con una sonrisa burlona, este show si que lo esta entreteniendo- Soundwave espero que estes grabando todo, me serviria mucho para reirme un rato luego

Soundwave: -asiente en silencio-

Maria: ¡¿estan grabandos hijos de su..?!

Rodrigo: no digas groserias! -le dice dandole un zape al ver a Miko mas calmada.- niña ¿como te sientes?

Miko: nunca... comere... chile jamas... -dice para caerse de espalda al suelo por culpa del esfuerzo que provoco el malestar del chile, rodrigo se limito a ayudarle.

Raf: ¿y Fer seguira viva? se fue corriendo al baño

Smokescreen: Anica fue tras suyo capaz regresan pronto si no ¿como seguimos sin ellas? -dice divertido

Megatron: mucha gente se esta largando de este show -dice sin tratar de ocultar su sonrisa burlona- a este ritmo para cuando terminemos solo quedaran los Decepticons, se nota que los humanos y los Autobots son muy debiles

Maria: ¡mejor callate hijo de la fregada que ahora si te quedas ciego porque congelare tus opticos! -trata de irse sobre el pero Bumblebee le frena el paso.- ¡oye!

Bumblebee: no te vas a arriesgar asi -le dice seriamente.- solo ve a sentart..

Arcee: ahi vienen -dice señalando a ambas presentadoras, una sosteniendo a la otra que se veia que no queria volver.

Fernanda: creo que me dio gastritis -murmura atontata a causa del chile.- y creo que vi a San Pedro

Rodrigo: pobre esta delirando

Anica: vamos Fer, quedate sentada un rato, las pastillas que te di deberian ayudar con el malestar -dice con calma y la ayuda a sentarse, pero mantiene una mano en su hombro- te ayudare... -le dice seria-

Megatron: -se burla- que tanto la podrias ayudar tu?

Anica: mas de lo que crees... -dice en voz baja sin quitar la manos del hombro de Fer en ningun momento- bien Fer, que tal si nos dices que reto sigue?

Fernanda: esta bien pues -dice tomando sus tarjetas sintiendose cada vez mejor.- bien, Rodrigo para que se te bajen los humos, come canela sin agua

Rodrigo: ¿quieren que me muera?

Maria: es un reto mejor que el chile fantasma acepta eso, hubiera preferido ese a lo de -tiembla.- el licuado polinesio ese guacala

Anica: estoy con Maria -dice con un escalofrio- de solo recordarlo me dan ganas de vomitar, eres el que tubo el reto mas suave Rodrigo

Megatron: ¿y que tonteria hay que hacer en ese reto?

Fernanda: debe tragarse una cucharada de canela en polvo sin ayuda de agua, el chiste es hacerlo en el menor tiempo y toda la canela posible, como es imposible hacerlo sin toser muchos la terminan escupiendo, o en urgencias ¿porque? La ingesta de canela sin agua puede causar asfixia, irritación de la garganta, dificultad para respirar y colapso pulmonar por eso Rodrigo pregunta si lo quieren matar

Rodrigo: ¡pero claro no me quiero morir por una estupidez!

Maria: solo escupelo si no puedes y ya -dice con calma.-

Rodrigo: ... bien -rueda los ojos molesto.- denme la maldita canela y ya

Anica: aqui esta -dice mientras un robots de servicio le entrega una cuchara con canela a Rodrigo, luego voltea a ver a Fer- como te sientes?

Fernanda: -sonrie un poco.- ya estoy mejor Anica, gracias -dice de lo mas feliz.

Shockwave: ¿por que hacer algo que los puede matar? no le veo logica...

Megatron: ¿no te acabo de decir que los humanos no tienen logica?

Shockwave: si mi señor, lo lamento, no queria molestarlo

Megatron: bien...

Rodrigo: -toma la cuchara con pesadez, se notaba que no queria hacer el reto.- pero ya que, si me muero las culpo a ustedes

Miko: solo, hazlo y ya -dice sentada en su sitio aun con voz cansina, queria irse a dormir un rato.

Anica: apoyo a Miko, solo has el reto de una vez -dice colocando sus manos en los hombros de Miko en señal de apoyo... o por lo menos eso queria que pareciera- cualquier cosa la enfermeria esta aqui al lado -le dice en broma a Rodrigo-

Miko: -curiosamente sonreia un poco sintiendose mejor.

Rodrigo: ya que -musito mirando la canela en la cuchara que tenia en mano, trago en seco tomandosela de golpe, pero no logro tragarla, porque la escupio con una tos demasiado ronca, y aun asi siguio tosiendo unos minutos mas.

Maria: pobre tonto jajajaja

Smokescreen: ¿estas bien Rodrigo?

Rodrigo: cala...ehmn...cof cof... que espanto -dice con la voz ronca.-

Anica: creo que ya paso suficiente tiempo para decir que es reto cumplido, creo que ya podemos darle agua ¿tu que dices Fer? -voltea a verla, aun si quitar sus manos de los hombros de Miko-

Fernanda: yo digo que si, no quiero tener a la loca de su madre encima mio porque casi matamos a su "principe" -hace cara de fuchi.

Maria: -a falta de vasos improvisa uno con hielo para que le den agua.- tienes suerte que la tendras fria

Rodrigo: -toma el vaso tomandola sin siquiera respirar o pausas, la tomaba de forma desesperada.

Miko: jejeje si que estaba casi muerto -dice divertida olvidandose de la dolencia del chile.

Anica: -ve que Miko esta mejor y quita sus manos de sus hombros para luego ir a sentarse al lado de Fer, sintiendose un poco mareada- muy bien, mientras Rodrigo se llena de agua, vamos a continuar con los retos -revisa las notas- parece que una de las hemanas de Nathaly pidio el Ice cuber challenge, asi que reta a Arcee y Smokescreen a hacer el Ice cuber challenge

Arcee: ¿agua? ¿de verdad?

Smokescreen: ademas fria, es mejor que ir a las zonas de frio... no espera ¡nos vamos a oxidar!

Fernanda: si lo hacen ganaran un baño de aceite caliente por compensar el sufrimiento del agua ¿les parece?

Arcee: ... esta bien -dice no muy convencida.

Anica: jeje tranquilo Smoke, no se va a oxidar, has estado viendo muchas peliculas ultimamente -dice riendo un poco- y para convencerlos completamente, parte del baño de aceite tambien les voy a mostrar una tecnica de masaje especial para ustedes, les aseguro que los relajara por completo -sonrie-

Megatron: ¿y por que no me das ese masaje a mi querida? -pregunta con una sonrisa un poco burlona-

Smokescreen: porque eres un tirano que no es de fiar para comenzar la lista es larga

Maria: ¡Te vigilo idiota! -le dice de forma molesta al Decepticon- grrrr quieto Megatonto quieto...

Arcee: si es el caso esta, Smokescreen apresurate entre mas pronto mejor

Anica: -ignora a Megatron- muy bien, los robots de servicio ya estan trayendo sus cubos, bueno, mas bien poncheras, son los unicos lo suficientemente grandes para ustedes -dice con una sonrisa divertida- muy bien, quien quiere ayudar a Smoke y Arcee echándoles el agua?

Wheeljack: oh yo lo hago con gusto

Ultra Magnus: Wheeljack...

Bulkhead: dejalo comandante quiere divertirse

Bumblebee: mientras no se le pase la mano en querer ayudar en el reto, es capaz de tirarle la ponchera a Smokescreen encima.

Fernanda: ¿estan listos?!

Arcee: si

Smokescreen: la verdad no pero ahi vamos -dice con una sonrisa-

Fernanda: bien...una...dos...

Anica: ¡Tres! -grita y ve como a Arcee y Smoke les echan el agua con hielo encima, al mismo tiempo que podian escuchar sus quejas por el agua fria, Smoke incluso comenzo a saltar como loco, gritando que unos hielos quedaron atrapados entre sus articulaciones- ok, se que esta mal reirme, pero es muy divertido jajajaja

Maria: ¡Smoke grita como niña! jajajajaja grita feliz de la vida.- jajajajajaja

Fernanda: anda Smokescreen deja de gritar y deja de brincar -le reprende al ver que no deja de saltar.

Smokescreen: ¡a ti no se te metio un hielo!

Maria: podria congelarte y asunto resuelto -dice con calma.-

Arcee: recuerden que Smokescreen es como un sparkling -dice burlona ante las quejas del otro.

Anica: jajaja a ver Smoke, deja de saltar como loco y tirate al suelo, te ayudare a sacar los hielos -dice tratando de calmar su risa- mientras, puedes ir diciendo ¿que reto sigue Fer?

Fernanda: bien para resumir, amarren a Ratchet y a Starcream y que solo trabajando juntos se podran desenredar del alambre no se vale usar armamento (Starcream) y menos diseccionar el alambre (Ratchet)

Ratchet: ¡¿que?!

Starcream: ¿Qué?! -grita indignado- no voy a hacer eso!

Anica: lo siento, es un reto, tienes que cumplirlo -dice con falsa simpatia- ahora, si son tan amables -dice y ve como los robots de servicio toman a Starcream y a Ratchet de sorpresa y comienzan a arrastrarlos a dos sillas en el medio del set para amarrarlos-

Starscream: sueltenme!

Fernanda: en verdad me dan pena

Ratchet: ¡me niego a participar en algo con este bufon! -replica molesto.

Maria: te ayudaria pero no me puedo meter Ratchet, lo mejor que puedo hacer aprovechando esto es -hace una bola de nieve y se la arroja a Starscream en la cara.- jajajaja

Starscream: arg! -grita molesto, dandole una mirada de muerte a Maria mientras los bots de servicio comienzan a amarrarlo a es y a Ratchet, de tal manera que solo se puedan soltar con la ayuda del otro- esto es humillante...

Anica: o vamos Screame, solo tienen que trabajar juntos por unos poco momentos, no es el fin del mundo

Fernanda: solo no pierden nada intentandolo

Ratchet: ya que -resopla molesto mirando a Starscream.- o cooperas o estaremos asi hasta el proximo show y no tengo ganas de trabajar contigo hasta entonces

Starscream: -gruñe queriendo negarse, pero tampoco queria estar asi por mucho tiempo, asi que asiente- de acuerdo, lo que sea con tal de alejarme de ti lo mas pronto posible

Anica: hay que amable -dice sarcastica-

Fernanda: me da pena el pobre Starscream -dice con calma soltando un bostezo.- tengo sueño...

Ratchet: bien supongo tendremos que desatarnos el uno al otro -dice con simpleza.-

Maria: ¿puedo reirme?

Rodrigo: NO

Anica: dejalos Maria, creo que ya estan sufriendo lo suficiente -dice con calma luego voltea a ver a Fer- ¿cansada? si yo tambien lo estoy, este show se a alargado mucho...

Starscream: -gruñe un poco pero asiente- bien... -dice y comienza a intentar soltar a Ratchet- colabora tu tambien medico, tienes que moverte para que pueda tener mejor angulo

Fernanda: lo primero que hare sera dormir -murmura bostezando un poco.- no puedo ni con mi alma...

Ratchet: ¡Eso trato tambien trata de moverte para desatarte tonto! -le reprende siguiendo sus indicaciones, esperando que el tambien siguiera las suyas.- vamos se mas rapido.

Maria: pues

Jack: no lo hacen tan...mal... creo

Anica: si... aunque yo primero ire a ver si Knock esta bien, sigo preocupada... y creo que no podremos hacer todos los retos en este show, ya se a alargado mucho, y necesitamos descanzar...

Starscream: eso intento! -dice molesto, tratando de soltar a Ratchet, hasta que finalmente siente que las cuerdas se aflojan un poco- ya casi...

Fernanda: pero Optimus se fue a hablar con el, para mi que ese sabe algo -dice con calma empezando a dormirse.- yo tengo... -en eso empezo a roncar.

Ratchet: ya casi ya casi... -susurra molesto sintiendo que estaba casi a nada de poder liberar a Starscream y de paso que este lo suelte

Anica: Fer?... Fer... Fer, Despiesta! -la sacude para despertarla-

Starscream: -se retuerse un poco mas hasta que al fin logra desatar a Ratchet y siente como el logra desatarlo a el- al fin! -grita para despues levantarse rapidamente y hacer la mayor cantidad de distancia posible de Ratchet-

Fernanda: cinco minutos mas -murmura cansada en medio del sueño.

Maria: ¿ya se durmio? pobre no aguanta nada -dice divertida.- ¿se acabo el reto?

Ratchet: ya -dice tratando de alejarse del Decepticon lo mas lejos posible.- no vuelvo a hacer eso

Jack: no lo hagas y ya

Miko: pero tenemos copias de esto los venderemos por internet

Anica: Fer vamos, aun queda un reto mas de Nathaly, por favor despierta, luego puedes descansar -dice aun tratando de despertarla-

Fernanda: -bosteza molesta.- bien...ya desperte ya desperte... -murmura adormilada.- aaah... ¿que? -hace ojitos de sueño.-

Anica: lo siento por despertarte, pero falta un reto, no recuerdo cual era y se me perdieron mis tarjetas, puedes decir tu por favor que reto sigue?

Fernanda: si no hay de otra -dice mirando el siguiente reto.- bien nataly098 nos comento ademas que ha visto imagenes de TMNT donde Donnie y Leo levantan a Raphael y a Mikey y estan tratando de hundir a el oponente, de donde se basa el siguiente reto para Optimus, Arcee, Ultra Magnus y Wheeljack, supongo es imitar la pose de la imagen... si debe ser eso, hasta repartio los roles, el problema es que Optimus se fue hace rato, o lo llamamos o le pedimos a otro que nos apoye

Anica: no creo que quiera venir ahora, si no ha vuelto aun es por que sigue hablando con Knock -dice preocupada por su guardian- no me quiero arriesgar a que Knock este solo por ahora, no con esos animos, Bulkhead puede hacer el papel de Optimus -dice con calma- ¿que dices Bulk?

Bulkhead: si no queda de otra -dice con toda calma del mundo.

Maria: ehmn -ve la imagen en pantalla en cuestion- ¿porque siento que escuche a Miles mencionar algo sobre tortugas ninjas tambien? -pregunta con toda calma.

Fernanda: callate -bosteza- vayan al centro y tomen posiciones que me quiero ir a dormir ya

Anica: -ve como Bulk levantaba a Arcee y la colocaba en sus hombros sin problemas, pero al voltear a aver a Magnus y Wheeljack vio que aun no se habian movido- ¿y ustedes que? ¿no se piensan preparar para el reto?

Ultra Magnus: no lo pienso cargar -dice cruzandose de brazos.-

Wheeljack: y no pueden obligarme a subir no voy a cooperar con el comandante estirado

Maria: ¡oye ese comentario es mio!

Fernanda: -facepalm.- voy a matarlos uno de estos dias...

Anica: -suspira- chicos no tenemos tiempo para esto, ya estamos cansadas y necesitamos terminar con el show, es el ultimo reto y solo sera un momento, estoy segura de que hacer esto no los va a matar -dice un poco molesta, tambien estaba cansada-

Fernanda: Wheeljack -le hace ojitos de cachorrito.- por favor snif snif solo quiero irme a dormir prometo no molestar

Wheeljack: -se queda mirandola pero niega.- bien lo hare ¡quedate quieto Magnus!

Ultra Magnus: ¡¿pero que?! -replica sintiendo como sin pedirle ayuda siquiera empieza a trepar para quedar en sus hombros.- ¡minimo avisa soldado!

Fernanda: ¡Ese es el Jackie que conozco!

Bulkhead: lista Arcee sosten a Wheeljack como si lo fueras a tirar

Arcee: claro que si -dice tomandose ambos contrincantes de las manos como si se empujaran a la par que los que los sostenian mantenian el equilibrio.-

Anica: bien, a la cuenta de tres comienza a luchar, recuerden que el objetivo es tumbar al contrincante... a la una... a las dos... y alas tres!

Arcee: vas a caer Wheeljack -dijo de forma retadora.

Wheeljack: hablas mucho para ser tan pequeña -dice burlon mientras ambos hacian un esfuerzo por tumbar al otro.

Bulkhead y Magnus (este ultimo sin muchos animos) se movian para ayudar al compañero que tenian sobre sus hombros, literalmente.

Anica: vamos Arcee, desmuestrales que el tamaño no importa! demuestra el poder femenino! -dice dandole animos-

Megatron: -se burla- que estupidez...

Arcee: -empuja con fuerza a Wheeljack pero este le tenia ventaja al ser un poco mas robusto en cuestion de armadura.- ¡rindete!

Wheeljack: recuerda que soy un guerrero los retos siempre los gano yo, ni los Cons pueden conmigo! -dice divertido emparejando el asunto.-

Fernanda: golpe bajo para los Decepticons jejeje -se aguanta la risa mordiendose la lengua.-

Ultra Magnus: solo apurense!

Bulkhead: no se muevan tanto! -dice perdiendo un poco el equilibrio.

Megatron: -gruñe con el comentario de Wheeljack-

Anica: cuidado! -grita al ver que tanto Bulk como Magnus estaban perdiendo el equelibrio-

La advertencia llego tarde, Bulkhead y Ultra Magnus perdieron el equilibro, haciendo una pila de metal quedando bulkhead y Magnus como base, Wheeljack adolorido por la caida en medio y encima Arcee sentada gracias a los buenos reflejos que tenia, pero resbalo y cayo a un lado de ellos, buena suerte a comparacion de los tres mech.

Fernanda: pobres...

Anica: auch... eso debio doler -dice con una mueca de dolor- pero yo creo que cumplieron el reto... ¿tu que dices Fer?

Fernanda: se tiraron todos al suelo yo lo tomare como reto cumplido porque azotaron igual que una res -dice divertida.-

Arcee: no le veo la gracia

Wheeljack: asi agradeces que luego tengo que cuidarte... ya me caes mejor -dice bromeando.

Bulkhead: Wheeljack ¿podrias levantarte? -pregunta pero Ultra Magnus se levanta de golpe haciendo que Wheeljack termine rodando.- ouch

Wheeljack: -gruñe.- ya veras Magnus, ya veras...

Fernanda: eeeh di algo antes de que estos se maten -le pide a Anica.

Anica: ya tranquilos chicos -dice con calma, con una pequeña sonrisa- de todos modos ese era el ultimo reto de Nathaly098, gracias por mandar tus retos, manda mas si quieres haremos lo posible por cumplirlos, y si son preguntas, por responderlas -dice con una sonrisa- y dejaremos este show hasta aqui, lo siento por las preguntas y retos que aun no hemos hecho, pero es que el show ya se a alargado demasiado y todos necesitamos descansar, pero no se preocupen, que en el proximo show seguiremos con las preguntas y retos que faltan y con las que nos manden despues, como ya hemos dicho antes, no tenemos pensado dejar el show -dice pero luego frunce el ceño al escuchar a Megatron reirse, no a parado desde que los bots se calleron- ¡Te quieres callar!

Megatron: -ignora a Anica y sigue riendo a carcajadas-

Fernanda: ¿porque no dejas de reirte pedazo de... ? -ve como la boca de Megatron queda congelada evitando que siga riendo.- bien hecho

Maria: gracias -dice aplaudiendo feliz.- ¡yo digo que manden retos a Megatron para que se le quite lo tarugo!

Bumblebee: -se aguanta la risa.- ¿entonces es todo?

Fernanda: si es todo -bosteza.-

Anica: -suspira, tratando de evitar bostezar tambien, lo logra a medias- y bueno, eso seria todo, de nuevo gracias a todos los que mandaron sus preguntas y retos, manden todas las que quieran, nos veremos en el proximo Show de Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo!

* * *

 **Y es todo por hoy queridos lectores y expectadores, dentro de poco veran el capitulo de tras bambalinas en la cuenta de Anica ¡que tengan un buen dia de mientras!**

 **Hasta la proxima**

 **Atte: Anica Prime y FernandaWarriorPrincess**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos! aqui de nuevo con un nuevo show, pasare a relatar nuevamente, son vacaciones de Semana Santa! a los que son libres felicidades y a los que todavia no un ultimo empujon para poder ser libres tambien.**

 **Nosotras pues aprovechamos para actualizar con un especial de capitulo doble, creanme Anica tiene sus deberes y en mi caso el estres incluso provoco que me enfermera y asi menos se puede ¿no? ¡pero no pensemos en cosas tristes!** **vinieron por el capitulo no los entretengo**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

Un nuevo día, un nuevo show y a la par que se encendían los reflectores se veía al par de conductoras y a todos los presentes en sus respectivos lugares.

Fernanda: ¡hola a todos donde quiera que nos estén mirando y escuchando en cualquier parte del globo terráqueo! somos Anica Prime y FernandaWarrior de nuevo al aire listas para un nuevo show...que esperamos terminar sin ningún problema como las otras veces ¿verdad Anica? -pregunta sonriendo.

Anica: jeje si verdad, aunque conociendo a los integrantes de este show, dudo mucho que vaya a pasar -dice con una sonrisa- aunque siento que este show sera interesante -dice viendo a dos ciertos Mechs que no apartaban la vista el uno del otro-

Knock Out: -apenas escucha lo que estan diciendo, solo se queda viendo a los opticos de Smoke

Fernanda: yo solo deseo que por un momento hagan caso para que en caso de que les toque pasar a hablar o a reto no balbuceen como idiotas

Smokescreen: -parecía ignorar a todos, solo se fijaba en el rostro de Knock Out.

Rodrigo: -niega.- ¿podemos empezar? tenemos todos cosas que hacer... -pide agotado.

Anica: ¿aun ni comenzamos y ya estas cansado? -le pregunta a Rodrigo-

Rodrigo: por si no lo recuerdas ¡yo si trabajo!

Yo: no seas gruñon -dice negando.- bueno Anica ¿crees poder leernos la primera pregunta o reto? porque ni yo se con que vamos a empezar

Rodrigo: ¡¿es en serio?! ¡¿como llevas las riendas de esto con ella Anica?! ni sabe que dia es hoy

Anica: -se rie- calma Rodrigo -dice tranquila para luego revisar las tarjetas de las preguntas y retos- vamos ahora con las preguntas y los retos de Fatima Gabriela, muchas gracias por eviar tu preguntas y retos! puedes mandar todas las que quieras, muy bien, vamos con la primera pregunta que es para... Bulk! -exclama señalandolo alegre- muy bien Bulk, tu pregunta es: ¿Por que tenias la rivalidad con Breakdown?

Bulkhead: oh vaya, de hecho se tardaron con ella -dice con calma haciendo memoria.- ¿por donde comienzo?

Fernanda: por el principio

Miko: ¡Anda diles Bulk! -le dice animandolo.-

Bulkhead: esta bien, fue en la gran guerra cuando empezamos a ser rivales

Jack: ahmn.. -alza la mano esperando poder preguntar.- ¿como que empezaron? ¿se conocian antes?

Bulkhead: claro que si, Breakdown y yo eramos amigos antes de la guerra. Me llevaba tan bien con el como con Wheeljack o Miko actualmente.

Fernanda: ¡paren el mundo! -exclama gritando.- ¿tu y Breakdown fueron amigos? ¿compadres? ¿asi como lo eran Optimus y Megatron antes de la guerra de su planeta?! -pregunta en shock.

Maria: eso ni yo me la esperaba... -dice mirando a Bee y Raf de reojo, Raf estaba sorprendido y Bee se limito a encogerse de hombros.

Anica: la verdad no es tan sorprendente, dicen que entre la amistad y enemistad solo hace falta un paso, igual al revés, no es muy raro que dos personas sean un dia mejores amigos y al siguiente quieran matarse entre ellos... aunque normalmente no es tan literal -dice un poco nerviosa- pero bueno, dejemos que termine de contar la historia -voltea a ver a Bulkheat- Bulk, si fueran tan amable -sonrie-

Bulkhead: como decia, nos conocimos desde mas jovenes, nos gustaba tambien pelear asi que eramos demasiado rudos para convivir

Fernanda: como muchos Wrecrers supongo

Bulkhead: se podria decir, pero cuando empezo a hablarse de los Decepticons y el mech que empezo a volverse alguien a quien seguir volviendose un lider Breakdown comenzo a cambiar de ideales, no lo volvi a ver hasta que me toco luchar con el en un campo de batalla, con el tiempo creo que aprendimos a dejar nuestra amistad atras para concentrarnos en nuestra rivalidad, claro que...despues de que muriera creo que pude perdonarle a fin de cuentas. Despues de todo, algo no cambio, siempre peleabamos.

Fernanda: una curiosa historia...

Knock Out: supongo que eso tambien responde mi pregunta... bueno, a medias -comenta por lo bajo, apenas dijeron el nombre de Breakdown volvio su atencion para escuchar atentamente, ahora estaba con el rosto sombrio por el recuerdo de su muerte, pero se alegraba de escuchar que Bulkhead ya no le guardaba rencor a Breakdown-

Anica: gracias Bulk, creo que con eso ya respondiste la pregunta ¿que sigue Fer? -voltea a verla, sin darse cuenta del esto de animo de Knock Out-

Smokescreen: -siendo el unico que tenia su atencion en Knock Out y al tenerlo practicamente al lado, toma su mano despacio esperando darle animos.- el no querria verte triste... -le dice tranquilamente

Fernanda: bueno... -dice leyendo sus notas sin percatarse de otra cosa.- a ver su pregunta es para Bumblebee

Bumblebee: oh no...

Fernanda: la pregunta es: ¿Bee te has enamorado de alguna femme o sigues apartando el lugarcito para una en una futuro...? si la All Spark quiere. jajaja nunca falta este tipo de preguntas creo no te quieren ver tan soltero Bee

Knock Out: -ve sus manos unidas y luego levanta la vista para ver a Smoke con una sonrisa- lo se... gracias -dice sin apartar la mirada y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Smoke, apretando un poco el agarre-

Smokescreen: -se limito a devolverle la sonrisa al sentir el agarre mas fuerte. No queria arruinar el momento por nada del mundo

Anica: jeje te en cuenta que Bee es el favorito de muchos, es normal que quieran verlo con un compañero -dice con una sonrisa- y estoy segura que aun hay muchas Femmes por el universo, aparte que no tiene que ser junto a una femmen, como se puede ver -dice apuntando a la parejita tomados de la mano, quienes otra vez estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro- bueno Bee ¿que respondes?

Bumblebee: bueno -se queda pensativo.- nunca habia pensado en ese aspecto de mi vida. asi que... ¿tal vez algun dia? -pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Maria: consideren que Bee es de los mas jovenes aqui, ademas de Smokescreen claro esta que ni caso nos hace

Fernanda: dejalo esta enamorado -dice divertida.- ¿crees que eso contesta la pregunta? ademas de que tengo que notificar a su club de fans... Bee sigue disponible para ellas.- nota que Bumblebee la ve sorprendido y sonrojado.- ¿que? muchos te aman explorador.

Jack: realmente tienes fans debe ser por los avistamientos de antes que tenias -bromea.

Maria: ya dejenlo jejeje ¿siguiente pregunta?

Anica: jejeje -rie un poco mientras revisa las tarjetas- bien la siguiente pregunta es para Ultra Magnus ¿desde cuando comandas los Wreckers?

Ultra Magnus: En el momento que la guerra comenzo a decaer tome el mando de los Wrecrers asi de simple -contesto de forma inexpresiva pero tranquila.

Wheeljack: y despues yo me fui -dice acomodandose en su asiento.-

Anica: eso creo que ya todos lo saben Jacki -dice con una sonrisa- gracias comandante, ahora ¿que sigue Fer?

Knock Out: -trata de acercarse mas a Smoke, pero como Bee esta sentado entre ellos no puede hacerlo, solo puede inclinar la cabeza mas cerca, al igual que Smoke, quedando ambos prácticamente delante de Bee-

Bumblebee: -los ve y carraspea llamando la atencion del par.- ahmn... ¿quieren que le ceda el lugar a alguien? no es que me moleste pero... -dice un poco incomodo teniendo a ambos viendose asi con el demasiado cerca.

Smokescreen: -reacciona y sonrie nervioso.- lo siento Bee... ¿se puede? -lo ve asentir y cederle el lugar para cambiar con el.- gracias!

Bumblebee: solo traten de poner mas atencion puede salir cualquier pregunta o reto para ustedes...

Fernanda: bien siguiente pregunta es... para todo los autobots ¿que es la guardia de Elite...? supongo los cons tambien pueden contestar total planeta origen creo podrian saber algo bueno ¿yo que se?

Arcee: ¿esa es la pregunta?

Fernanda: asi es ¿que dicen?

Anica: esa es facil, hasta yo me se la respuesta -dice con una sonrisa-

Knock Out: -sonrie al tener a Smoke al lado, inclinandose para unir sus frentes, ignorando a todos los demas-

Megatron: podria responder, pero dice claramente que para los Autobots, y creo que esta mas que claro que yo no soy uno -dice con indiferencia-

Anica: ¿en serio? no me habia dado cuenta de eso -dice con sarcasmo- bueno ya que ¿listos para responder Bots?

Smokescreen: -sonrie levemente para desactivas sus opticos, sintiendose tranquilo y feliz teniendo a Knock Out cerca.

Fernanda: y una queriendo ser amable... -comenta.- ¿chicos? ¿responden?

Optimus: La Guardia de Élite fue la fuerza principal de defensa y una unidad de combate especializado de los Autobots

Miko: ¿es como la policia de Cybertron?

Ultra Magnus: Algo asi niña -dice con calma.- es un grupo de fuerza militar Autobot, reservada para los graduados distinguidos de las Academia Autobot. Sus miembros son especialistas, maestros en sus campos, y la unidad sólo es requerida en las más graves situaciones. Yo fui miembro, y el miembro mas joven es Smokescreen. Lo que en su momento me sorprendio porque volverse miembro es dificil considerando el arduo entrenamiento que se recibe para convertirse en uno.

Fernanda: y hablo un experto

Ratchet: no es raro, el lo dijo, fue miembro de la guardia de Elite, se le puede considerar como tal aun.

Anica: es verdad, y no te deberia sorprender tanto que Smoke este en la guardia de Elite Magnus, aunque no lo parezca Smoke es especialista en su area -sonrie- el de la distraccion, sabe como distraer al enemigo, a su manera claro, para lograr que el resto del equipo siga con la mision, tambien estudio un poco de Psicologia, y aunque no lo crean, es muy bueno en eso, estoy segura que de no ser por la guerra, se hubiera convertido en un gran psicologo -dice con una sonrisa viendo a Smoke, quien habia volteado a verla sorprendida al escuchar lo que dijo-

Smokescreen: ¿en verdad eso crees de mi Anica? -sonrie.- ¡gracias!

Ratchet: ella tiene razon... pero te recuerdo que muchas veces actuaste de forma imprudente cuando llegaste al planeta. aunque actuaste de forma curiosa al momento de pelear, aunque mas de una vez nos dio un buen susto, como cuando creimos que murio en manos de Megatron tras buscar una de las llaves omega.

Smokescreen: aahmn... ¿lo siento? ademas aprendi mucho aqui.

Fernanda: palabras de Smokescreen que siempre soño con ser un gran guerrero... ¿tal vez lo logro? ¿o logro algo mas? -se rie.- bien Anica ¿siguiente pregunta?

Anica: bien, la siguiente pregunta es para... Megatron ¿porque surgio esa rivalidad con Optimus por la Matrix? si antes eran amigos ¿porque te enojaste a ese grado con Optimus?

Megatron: ¿eso no son dos preguntas? -dice con un gruñido, no tiene muchas ganas de responder-

Jack: solo admite que no quieres responder Megatron -le dice de forma tranquila.

Maria: o tal vez... Megatonto tiene ¿miedo?

Miko: Megatron con miedo pero si solo son un par de preguntitas ¿de que se queja? al menos le prestan atencion.

Optimus: niños -llama su atencion mirandoles.- por favor guarden silencio.

Maria: ¿porque? Megatron cuando puede se burla de nosotros, le devuelvo el favor

Fernanda: bueno ya! Megatron por favor responde la pregunta.

Megatron: -gruñe molesto, murmurando en cybertroniano por lo bajo-

Anica: te recuerdo que yo entiendo el lenguaje cybertroniano, y agradeceria mucho que no me llames asi, ademas, ni que fuera culpa mia, yo no mande las preguntas -dice rodando los ojos- y agradece que tienes que responder una pregunta, que si ya te hubiera dado una descarga electrica, estamos en horario familiar, ese lenguaje no es bienvenido-

Megatron: -murmura algo mas en cybertroniano, y lo que haya dicho causo que los Autobots abrieran mucho los opticos por la impresion-

Maria: ¡Megatron! -exclama tapandole los oidos a Raf ya que eran los unicos que entendian Cybertroniano ademas de Anica.- ¡Esa boca! ¡¿con ella comes?!

Optimus: ¡Megatron! -le reprendio molesto por ese lenguaje ya que los demas seguian en shock para hacerlo.

Fernanda: ¡¿pues que dijo?!

Wheeljack: algo que no quieres saber -contesto simplemente queriendo ahorrar la charla.

Fernanda: pero...

Smokescreen: por favor hazle caso a Wheeljack...te conviene mas no saber que dijo

Fernanda: -parpadea confundida.-

Knock Out: tengo que estar de acuerdo con Wheeljack tambien, es mejor que no sepas -dice aun medio en shock-

Anica: -gruñe- de nuevo, te salvas que tienes que responder la pregunta, pero si no lo haces, te juro que te doy una descarga tan fuerte que te mandara a la luna! -dice molesta-

Megatron: -gruñe pero finalmente sede y se prepara para responder la pregunta- bien... Optimus,aunque en ese momento era conocido como Orion Pax, fue mi amigo mientras estaba construyendo mi ejercito de seguidores, cuando aun era un gladiador en los pozos, se unio a mi causa y comenzamos a hablar, me dijo que creia que tenia razon, que Cybertron tenia que cambiar, confie en el, fue uno de los pocos en los que confie para estar a mi lado en los momentos mas importantes de mi causa... pero -volteo a ver a Optimus molesto- cuando mas necesitaba su apoyo, me traiciono, hablo en contra de mis creencias en el congreso y me arrebato a Matrix, es por eso que todo comenzo -termino viendo a Optimus con desprecio-

Optimus: Megatron yo no te robe la Matrix, ni siquiera serias merecedor de ella, ademas sabiendo mi opinion sobre las guerras en aquel entonces sabias que nunca hubiera aprobado que hicieras justicia, querias hacer todo a la fuerza y con violencia y exigiste volverte el siguiente Prime, El poder te había corrompido la mente, te hizo agresivo y saco el lado más oscuro de su naturaleza. Tenias buenos ideales al comienzo pero tu mente se oscurecio.

Maria: ouch...

Fernanda: -tiembla al ver las miradas de enojo que se lanzaban.- ejem... ehmn ¡¿seguimos con las preguntas antes de que estos se maten?!

Anica: si, es mejor, pero primero... -dice para luego presionar el boton de su control remoto y darle una fuerte descarga a Megatron, duro como por uno o dos minutos, luego se detuvo y Megatron cayo inconsciente al suelo- eso es por tu bocota de antes, que no se diga que no soy mujer de palabra -dice seria, pero luego voltea a ver a Fer con una sonrisa- bueno Fer ¿que sigue?

Fernanda: siguen los retos, el primero dice: Anica, Maria, Fer... háganse mechitas de colores permanentes... Maria de color amarillas, Anica rojas y Fer de color verde limon... ¿no podian ser no se azul electrico? es mas cool

Maria: da igual -se rie.- yo si lo hago.

Wheeljack: -niega divertido.- eso es algo que tengo que ver -dice divertido.

Anica: estoy segura que el verde te quedara muy lindo Fer -dice con una sonrisa- vamos, tengo los tintes esperando, y un robot programado para pintarnos -comienza a alejarse- ¿que esperan? vamos! -luego voltea a ver a los bots, cons y al predacon- no tardaremos muchos, les dejaria un reto para que hagan, pero quiero estar presente para el siguiente reto, asi que esperen aqui, y se comporta -dice viendo mas que todo a Megatron y los Cons-

Megatron: -gruñe y se cruza de hombros, claramente descontento-

Anica: gruñon... -murmura por lo bajo mientras se aleja-

Fernanda: ya que -dice empezando a caminar y a jalar a Maria con ella.- ven aqui su majestad no se salva

Maria: ¡hey! -se queja para empezar a seguirlas.-

Bulkhead: bueno... -comenta una vez todos se quedaron solos en el set.- ¿ahora que?

Rodrigo: ¿escuchaste no Bulk? debemos esperar a las niñas.

Miko: creo les quedara los colores

Jack: tu estas acostumbrada a pintarte el cabello -le dice como si nada.

Miko: -niega divertida.- a mi me gusta como se me ve -dice con toda calma para sacarle la lengua.

Ratchet: niños comportense!

Knock Out: -al ver que las cosas se calmaron volvio su atencion a Smoke y volvio a tomarlo de la mano- hey, cuando el show termine... ¿quieres ir a dar un vuelta? -pregunta un poco nervioso- podria darte una revancha con una carrera -comenta en broma tratando de calmarse-

Smokescreen: -lo ve curioso para sonreir asintiendo.- por supuesto, pero que quede claro que yo te ganare en la nueva carrera -le dice notando su nerviosismo esperando distraerlo.-

Megatron: -rueda los ojos al ver a los dos- me haran regresar mi energon de esta mañana... -comenta con disgusto-

Arcee: deja de amargarte Megatron, si cooperas acabaremos mas rapido el show.

Wheeljack: y asi ya no tendremos que ver tu horrenda cara -dice divertido chocando palmas con Bulkhead.

Rodrigo: -facepalm.- matenme...

Megaton: con gusto -dice al escuchar a Rodrigo, sonrien de forma malevola-

Rodrigo: -lo apunta con su arma.- ni se te ocurra al igual que tu tampoco estoy de humor de estar aqui asi que llevemos la maldita fiesta en paz.

Knock Out: eso ya lo veremos -sonrie de forma retadora a Smoke, ignorando a todos los demas-

Miko: -nota al par que ignora a todo el mundo y saca un silbato llamando su atencion.- ¡chicos! si se van a besar minimo esperen a las demas!

Jack/Raf: ¡MIKO!

Smokescreen: -se sonroja y carraspea un poco.- Miko... por favor - comento, al parecer el nervioso ahora era otro.

Miko: jajajaja debes admitir que...

Bulkhead: ya Miko dejalos -le pide.- recuerda estamos en medio del show.

Knock Out: -se sonroja tambien por el comentario de Miko, pero sonrie al ver a Smoke nervioso- "que lindo" -piensa mientras se acerca a susurrarle a Smoke para que solo el escuche- tal vez no ahora, pero estoy pensando en besarte cuando terminemos con el show...

Smokescreen: -parpadea en shock con un sonrojo mas notorio, su silencio y la forma en que se sonrojo le parecio incluso mas lindo.

Knock Out: -sonrie con cariño a Smoke, de nuevo perdiendose en su mirada-

Anica: ya volvimos! -grita feliz, llegando su cabellos ahora pintado con mechas de color rojo, incluyendo una que pasa por su ojo izquierdo, tapandolo levemente- ¿que opinan? -pregunta con una sonrisa-

Fernanda: -aparece detras de Anica parpadeando, al parecer sus rizos resaltaban entre negro y el nuevo tinte verde- me siento como un limon en verano solo me falta ser mas agria.

Maria: no exageres te luce bien ademas yo parezco pollito en pascua pero creo me da un buen aspecto -dice con las puntas de su cabello y sus flecos teñidos en amarillo.- ¿que tal?

Bumblebee: te luce bien Maria -dice alzando el pulgar.

Miko: nada mal chicas nada mal -dice divertida.- ¿verdad chicos?

Arcee: admito que a Anica el rojo le queda bien ¿no creen?

Optimus: no lo habria dicho mejor Arcee -dice con una sonrisa mirando a las niñas.- se ven bien realmente.

Wheeljack: por lo visto los humanos pueden tener cierto estilo

Fernanda: ¿eso que significa?

Wheeljack: que se te ve mejor ahora.

Fernanda: ¿significa que antes no? que grosero eres -dice cruzandose de brazos provocando la risa de Wrecrer.

Maria: ya solo esta jugando contigo -bromea.-

Anica: jeje ya tranquila Fer, sabes como es Wheelajck -comenta con una pequeña risa- mejor sigamos con los retos -dice viendo las tarjetas- bueno... el siguiente reto sera interesante sin duda -dice mostrandoselo a Fer- ¿tu que dices?

Fernanda: -le la tarjeta y empieza a reirse.- jajajajajajaja lo siento mucho por Optimus y por Magnus ¡jajajajajaja!

Ultra Magnus: -las ve confundido.- ¿de que estan hablando?

Anica: -aguanta la risa- bueno... el siguiente reto, como ya pueden imaginar, es para ustedes dos y... jeje... dice que... tienen que cantar "Cuando Te miro" de Jesus y Yorky -dice con unas risitas-

Megatron: con que finalmente te pondran a cantar Prime, esto no me lo pierdo -comenta con una gran sonrisa burlona, acomodandose en su silla-

Ultra Magnus: me niego rotundamente a hacer algo asi.

Maria: vamos comandante estirado -le dice intentando darle animos.- solo cantas como por cinco minutos y se acabo -se rie.

Wheeljack: -se aguanta la risa.- esto es algo que tengo que ver con mis opticos, no siempre ves a tus superiores en una situacion asi...

Ratchet: ¡Wheeljack!

Anica: vamos Wheeljack, dejalos en paz, en lo personal, me gusta este reto -ve la cara con la que lo esta viendo Magnus- no por que tu vayas a cantar, es por la cancion, es una cancion Venezola! -dice con una gran sonria- el Karaoke esta listo, aunque si quieren puedo dejar que escuchen la cancion primero, para que se acostumbren al ritmo, las canciones venezolanas suelen ser muy animadas

Fernanda: ¿a si? yo no he escuchado mucha musica Venezolana, experiencia nueva!

Ultra Magnus: -se nota algo arisco y tenso por el reto.- ahmn... recorde que tengo deberes que realizar asi que...

Fernanda: no sea miedoso minimo escucha la cancion y te pones a cantar con Optimus para decir reto completado o de lo contrario seguiremos al aire hasta que todos ustedes se oxiden -dice para sonreir.-

Bulkhead: ... aahh

Wheeljack: la niña tiene su punto -comenta como si nada.

Anica: -rie un poco- jeje venga chicos, les mostrare la cancion, si quieres vienes tambien Fer, para que la escuches -le dije con una sonrisa luego voltea a ver a Optimus y Magnus- no se por que, pero creo que a Optimus le quedaria mejor el papel de Jesus y a Magnus el de Yorky -comenta para luego irse a mostrales la cancion-

Ultra Magnus: no se que estas hablando niña... -comenta seriamente.-

Fernanda: se refiere a los interpretes de la cancion Magnus -dice con calma.- en fin ¿listos para escucharla?

Optimus: por supuesto

Ultra Magnus: tengo un mal presentimiento...

Anica: no seas asi Magnus, la cancion es buena, y muy linda, aunque tengo que admitir que tal vez no sea tu tipo -comenta para luego poner la cancion, cantando en voz baja para si misma- como buena cancion venezolana, tiene un gran ritmo, perfecta para bailar -dice con una sonrisa-

Fernanda: no es el tipo de musica que suelo escuchar pero admito que tiene ritmo... pero yo no bailo no me gusta -admite sonriendo.-

Ultra Magnus: tenian razon... no me gusto -dice sin rodeos.-

Optimus: Ultra Magnus aun no esta acostumbrado a los ritmos musicales de la Tierra.

Fernanda: tiene menos de dos minutos porque pronto comenzaran a cantarla y mas vale que no tenga la cara de fuchi de siempre

Ultra Magnus: ¡¿disculpa?!

Anica: Fer, dejalo ya, sabes que a el no le gusta mucho estas cosas -dice con calma para luego voltear a ver a Magnus- por favor comandante, solo seran unos minutos, solo cante la cancion y terminan el reto, estoy segura que puede hacerlo -dice con una sonrisa alentadora- entonces ¿que dice? -pregunta viendolo con ojos de cachorrito para hacerlo ceder-

Ultra Magnus: -la ve y suspira resignado.- bien esta bien... lo hare -dice a regañadientes.

Fernanda: ¡perfecto! ¡preparen el karaoke con la cancion! -exclama-

Ultra Magnus: lo dudo...

Fernanda: ¡en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos... uno! -ordena.

Anica: -toma asiento y les sonrie a ambos de forma alentadora, dandoles dos pulgares arriba- se que ustedes pueden! -dice y luego se calla cuando la cancion comienza-

Fernanda: pobre Magnus es el unico que lo hace de mala gana -comenta mirando la escena.-

Durante el intro ambos mech toman sus respectivos microfonos para empezar con la pieza musical, una vez que el ritmo caracteristico del inicio toma forma empieza el show cantando ambos a la vez.

 _ **[Duo]**_

 _Cuando te miro_

 _el corazón se me acelera_

 _y me hace_

 _tuncun tuncun tuncun tuncun_

 _tuncun tuncun tun_

 _Cuando te miro_

 _el corazón se me acelera_

 _y me hace_

 _tuncun tuncun tuncun tuncun_

 _tuncun tuncun tun_

 _Estoy enamorado de esa carita tan bonita_

 _de esa linda sonrisa_

 _estoy enamorado de esa carita tan bonita_

 _estoy enamorao de ti_

Todos se quedaban de boca abierta, no solo por ver a Optimus cantar ¡tambien Ultra Magnus estaba cantando! Desde los autobots mas jovenes como Bumblebee y Smokescreen hasta Ratchet que era el mayor de ellos no podian apartar la mirada de la impresion.

Incluso Miko y Maria aunque no era su genero predilecto de musica admitian que era una melocia pegajosa y movian las manos al ritmo, ante las miradas confusas de Raf y Jack sin olvidar la cara de poker face que tenia Rodrigo de lo fastidiado pero impresionado que estaba.

 _ **[Optimus]**_

 _tu eres la princesa_

 _del reino de mi vida_

 _y de la primavera_

 _eres la flor más linda_

 _la mujer más hermosa_

 _la prenda más querida_

 _eres la medicina_

 _que cura mis heridas_

Anica estaba sonriendo feliz, cantando en voz baja la cancion, moviendo la cabeza y balanceadose un poco al ritmo de la musica.

 _ **[Magnus]**_

 _Por eso yo io io_

 _necesito un beso tuyo_

 _necesito un beso tuyo_

 _para aliviar mis dolores_

 _ **[Optimus]**_

 _Yo io io_

 _necesito un beso tuyo_

 _necesito un beso tuyo_

 _para aliviar mis dolores_

 _ **[Magnus]**_

 _Cuando te miro_

 _el corazón se me acelera_

 _y me hace_

 _tuncun tuncun tuncun tuncun_

 _tuncun tuncun tun_

 _Cuando te miro_

 _el corazón se me acelera_

 _y me hace_

 _tuncun tuncun tuncun tuncun_

 _tuncun tuncun tun_

Megatron tenia que admitir, aunque sea solo para el mismo, que estaba impresionado, nunca creo que llegaria a ver a Optimus y su segundo al mando cantando, y mucho menos que lo hiciera tan bien, pero hizo todo lo posible para no dejar que eso se mostrara en su rosto y solo ver a todos con indiferencia.

 _ **[Magnus]**_

 _Esto sí es amor del bueno_

 _de esos que no se dan todos los días_

 _de esos que duran mil años_

 _para encontrarse y amarse en esta vida_

 _ **[Optimus]**_

 _Cuando queda el amor_

 _el alma suelta una sonrisa_

 _y no sabrás el tiempo_

 _entre besos y caricias_

 _Cuando llega el amor_

 _sentimos una conexión_

 _un sentimiento, una emoción_

 _aumenta el ritmo 'el corazón_

 _Y por eso_

 _ **[Magnus]**_

 _yo io io_

 _necesito un beso tuyo_

 _necesito un beso tuyo_

 _para aliviar mis dolores_

 _ **[Optimus]**_

 _Yo io io_

 _necesito un beso tuyo_

 _necesito un beso tuyo_

 _para aliviar mis dolores_

Predaking estaba tranquilo, no estaba muy interesado en la cancion, asi que solo se quedo viendo a todos con una cara neutra.

 _ **[Magnus]**_

 _Cuando te miro_

 _el corazón se me acelera_

 _y me hace_

 _tuncun tuncun tuncun tuncun_

 _tuncun tuncun tun_

 _ **[Optimus]**_

 _Cuando te miro_

 _el corazón se me acelera_

 _y me hace_

 _tuncun tuncun tuncun tuncun_

 _tuncun tuncun tun_

 ** _[Duo]_**

 _Estoy enamorado de esa carita tan bonita_

 _esa linda sonrisa_

 _estoy enamorado de esa carita tan bonita_

 _estoy enamorao de ti_

 ** _[Duo]_**

 _Esto sí es amor del bueno_

 _de esos que no se dan todos los días_

 _de esos que duran mil años_

 _para encontrarse y amarse en esta vida_

En el momento que termino la cancion solo fueron aplaudidos por todo el equipo Prime, los humanos, ambas conductoras y se escuchaban los aplausos de los seguidores del show por las plataformas online.

Fernanda: wow ¡¿quien hubiera imaginado que estos dos arduos y serios guerreros tuvieran una voz tan melodiosas?! Al parecer Cybertron engendra no solo formidables guerreros sino que ademas surgen talentos artisticos ¿verdad Anica?

Anica: estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Fer -dice con una gran sonrisa- ¡eso fue increible! aunque tambien fue un poco extraño verlos cantar algo asi, se que no es exactamente su tipo de cancion, pero no puedo decir que no me gusto... tal vez mas adelante manden canciones mexicanas -comenta pensativa-

Fernanda: ni idea pero lo que si se es que esto realmente no lo espere pero se disfruta con solo verlo -dice aplaudiendo.- bravo al par ¡bravo!

Knock Out: tengo que felicitarlos, realmente lo hicieron muy bien -comenta tranquilo, volviendo a tomar la mano de Smoke- ¿y que opinas ahora de la musica humana Magnus?

Ultra Magnus: ... hmn...tenia ritmo -dice con voz neutral pero sonaba tranquilo, no se sabia si fue porque el reto termino o porque conocio el significado de la palabra diversion.

Optimus: fue un reto interesante sin duda.- admitio.- un honor participar de las costumbres de este planeta.

Fernanda: es su forma de decir que le gusto participar ¡bien! siguiente reto y es... -lee la tarjeta y parpadea.- ¡¿de verdad?! no uso un trampolin desde los diez y parecia pinguino intentando volar!

Maria: ¿pues que?

Raf: ¿que reto es Fer?

Fernanda: Anica y yo, competencia olimpica en saltos acrobaticos de trampolin

Anica: jeje a mi siempre me a gustado los trampolines tambien, aunque admito que tengo un tiempo que no me subo en uno -dice pensativa- y yo soy un poco mas agil que tu Fer, eso me da un poco de ventaja... bueno, da igual, la cosa es divertirse ¿que dices si nos cambiamos a ropa mas comoda? -pregunta con una sonrisa-

Fernanda: ay Anica creo que te acabas de burlar de mis kilitos de mas...

Wheeljack: ¿kilitos de mas? -parpadea.-

Fernanda: tengo algo de sobrepeso, como sea ¡Anica vamos a cambiarnos! ¡y ustedes! ¡cybertronianos, hibridos y lo que sea que tengamos aqui! no hagan nada -advierte alejandose.

Knock Out: creo que nunca voy a llegar a entenderla por completo, no importa cuanto lo intente -comenta con calma mientra abraza a Smoke, sin que nadie se de cuenta en algun momento Smoke habia pasado a sentarse en el regazo de Knock Out, bueno, nadie lo noto hasta que hablo, que fue cuando todos voltearon a verlos -¿que? -pregunta al ver las caras de todos, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Smoke-

Bulkhead: ¿si saben en que modo estan sentados de pura casualidad? -pregunta cruzandose de brazos notando el sonrojo de Smokescreen, siendo atrapados in fraganti.-

Maria: Bulkhead actuas como un hermano mayor celoso, peor que mi hermano...

Rodrigo: ¡Escuche eso!

Ratchet: ¿no podian esperar hasta que terminara el show? -pregunta tratando de estar tranquilo.

Miko: ... -se queda pensando.- hmn... por la posicion en que estan sentados... creo que el doctor loco es el seme y Smoke seria el uke en este caso

Jack/Raf: -se aterran de solo escucharla.- ¡MIKO CALLATE!

Miko: ¿que?

Maria: ... aaah... ¿jeje?

Arcee: ... -se cruza de brazos.-

Knock Out: -se sonroja por los comentarios, aunque no entiende muy bien a que se referia Miko pero aun asi no deja ir a Smoke, esta muy comodo como esta y le gustaba tenerlo en sus brazos, asi que solo lo abrazo mas fuerte y acaricio su mejilla con la de Smoke para calmarlo tambien-

Smokescreen: -sonrie de lado un poco nervioso ante la mirada de todos, calmandose de a poco gracias a la ayuda de Knock Out.

Anica: ¡ya volvimos! -grita entrando de nuevo en el Set, ahora llevaba puesto un top deportivo de color rojo junto con un mono un poco ajustado que le llegaba a las rodillas de color azul oscuro, y como iban a estar en un trampolin, estaba descalza y tenia el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo- y parece que los Robot de servicio ya instalaron el tampolin, asi que todo esta listo... -deja de hablar al darse cuenta de que nadie le estaba prestando atencion, cuando voltea a ver lo que todos estaban viendo se da cuenta de la posicion en la que estaba la pareja- ¿comodos chicos? -pregunta con una sonrisa-

Fernanda: pues deben de estarlo -dice apareciendo detras suyo, con una playera de tirantes color negra y una bermuda deportiva ademas de llevar el cabello en dos trenzas.- ademas de seguro Smokescreen esta ahi en pura voluntad ¡Knock Out te recuerdo que el es un chiquillo! -bromea a gritos.- jajajaja ademas tengo toda una lista de cosas que les tengo que decir...

Smokescreen: ¡Fer! -exclama euforico.

Fernanda: solo iba a hablar de dos ocasiones de que...

Maria: las dices luego! -dice saliendo en defensa del par.- ¿comenzamos el reto si o no?

Anica: jeje vamos Fer, ya dejalos en paz -dice riendo- Maria tiene razon, mejor vamos a hacer el reto -dice caminando al trampolin- ¿quieres ir tu primero o voy yo? -le pregunta a Fer-

Knock Out: -se sonroja con las palabras de Fer, pero no puede evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se forme en sus labios y sostiene a Smoke mas cerca-

Smokescreen: -brinca un poco en su sitio pero no se levanta de su sitio, sonriendo y un poco tranquilo a pesar de las miradas de algunos, sobre todo dirigidas a Knock Out como señal de advertencia o vigilancia.

Fernanda: ve tu primero... -comenta.- quiero ver que tan agil eres y de paso...planear mejor mi estrategia -dice cruzandose de brazos.

Anica: jeje esta bien señora estrategia, ire primero -dice con una sonrisa para luego subir al trampolin, primero dio unos leves saltitos para comprobar la elasticidad del trampolin, luego comenzo a saltar mas alto y mas alto, hasta que alcanzo una buena altura y por lo tanto comenzo a dar vueltas, hacia adelante y hacia atras, hacer algunas poses, unas graciosas, como fingir estar sentada leyendo algo, y otras mas complicadas, como subiendo uno de sus pies hasta su cabeza, como el tampolin era ancho tambien dio saltos laterales, y en un momento se dio la vuela y volvio a saltar con su manos, siguio asi por un rato hasta que finalmente dio un gran salto, luego otro, luego otro, saltando cada vez mas alto y mas alto, hasta que finalmente dio un salto lo suficientemente fuerte que logro llegar al techo del set y se aferro a uno de los barandal del techo y con un giro quedo parada sobre ella, terminando con una reverencia- ¡tada! -dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Knock Out: -se quedo viendola con la boca abierta, soltando un poco su agarre en Smoke por la impresion-

Megatron: -la ve curioso pero con una sonrisa- nada mal querida, nada mal, me pregunto si seras tan agil en otras actividades -comenta para si mismo

Maria: ¡Eso es todo Anica! ¡toda una prodigio!

Fernanda: bien sigo yo asi que ¿me permiten?

Wheeljack: demuestrale quien manda niña! -la anima.-

Fernanda: gracias! -dice contenta para finalmente subir al trampolin, empezo saltando despacio al principio, para saltar cada vez mas fuerte empezando a dar giros en el aire, de forma similares a estilos de pelea como la capoeira o Karate para finalmente saltar lo mas alto posible y sacar una daga de quien sabe donde.- ¡aaaaahh! -exclamo como grito de guerra para caer al trampolin y literalmente darle una fuerte estocada que desgarro el mismo haciendo que esta cayera del senton al suelo.- ¡tada!

Knock Out: -parpadea- bueno... que no se diga que no tiene estilo -comenta con una pequeña sonrisa-

Anica: jeje fue genial Fer!... aunque ahora tengo que conseguir otro trampolin... -dice, murmurando para si misma lo ultimo- hey Optimus ¿me puedes ayudar a bajar por favor? -pregunta, ya que aun estaba parada sobre la viga del techo-

Optimus: por supuesto -dice levantandose para ir en su rescate.

Rodrigo: creo que exagero un poco... ¿de donde sacaste la daga?

Fernanda: la tome prestada, y pienso devolverla despues -parpadea y ve a Anica ya a salvo en el suelo.- aunque tu acrobacia fue muy buena tambien amiga mia

Anica: gracias grandote -le dice a Optimus y luego voltea a ver a Fer- jeje y gracias Fer ¿que dices si lo dejamos en empate? -pregunta con una sonrisa- igual tenemos que seguir con el siguiente reto

Fernanda: es cierto tenemos que continuar! -carraspea.- Anica ¿crees poder leernos el siguiente reto por favor? -pregunta mientras los ve.-

Anica: claro -dice con una sonrisa y revisa las nota, pero luego parpadea- vaya... ultimamente me estan pidiendo mucho en los retos... -comenta viendo el reto-

Knock Out: ¿otro reto para ti? ¿que es esta vez? -pregunta curioso-

Anica: me retan a hacer un solo de cinta ritmica -dice pensativa- sinceramente nunca lo he hecho, tendria que practicar un poco primero...

Fernanda: si quieres ve a practicar primero y mientras yo cuido a todos aqui, creo hasta Predaking ya se durmio de estar aqui...

Maria: luego dicen que soy yo la que se mete en problemas -se queja.

Smokescreen: ademas Anica lo haras bien -dice sonriendo.- acabas de hacer acrobacias realmente dificiles esto para ti no es nada...aunque no se que sea una cinta ritmica

Anica: jeje hay Smoke -dice con una pequeña risa- esta bien, ire a practicar, si quieres puedes ver que otro reto pueden hacer Fer -dice mientras se aleja- ¿no habia uno que era solo para los chicos?

Knock Out: espero que solo los chicos humanos -le susurra a Smoke, abrazandolo un poco mas estrecho-

Smokescreen: -se rie divertido.- dudo que nos requieran en el momento, estan solicitando mucho a los humanos ultimamente -comenta con calma.-

Fernanda: bueno -toma la tarjeta.- bien el siguiente reto es para los chicos humanos que serian Jack, Rafael y Rodrigo, ustedes tambien van a tener que cantar.

Jack: ¡¿que?!

Fernanda: lo que escuchaste, la cancion se llama al parecer somos uno al pelear

Knock Out: -suspira aliviado- que alivio, si te soy sincero, no tengo muchas ganas de moverme en este momento -le dice a Smoke con una sonrisa cariñosa-

Smokescreen: -se cohibe pero se acurruca mejor en el abrazo.- sinceramente, yo tampoco tengo ganas de moverme -sonrie.

Megatron: ¿que pasa con los humanos con las canciones hoy? -pregunta para si mismo-

Raf: me suena el nombre de la cancion... -parpadea acomodandose los lentes.

Fernanda: bueno ponganse todos en posicion mientras se prepara el karaoke chicos, Rodrigo ven aca...

Rodrigo: no

Fernanda: andale

Rodrigo: no lo hare

Fernanda: ¡NO SEAS TERCO Y VEN ACA! ¡O CREEME QUE ME VAS A CONOCER REALMENTE ENOJADA!

Maria: ve y ya amargado

Rodrigo: ¡solo si es rapido lo hare! -dice levantandose de su asiento para ir al centro del set.-

Anica: ya volvi -dice entrando de nuevo al set, aunque ahora iba vertida con un traje de acrobacias de cuerpo completo color rojo y traia un pequeño baston con una larga cinta tambien- ¿que me perdi? -pregunta curiosa al ver a los chicos parados frente al karaoke-

Fernanda: es su reto... tienen que cantar una cancion -comenta como si nada.

Anica: a entiendo, bueno, entonces mejor dejemos que ellos hagan su reto, ya estan listos de todos modos, y se que no fue facil convencer a Rodrigo -comenta con una sonrisa divertida-

Fernanda: no lo fue...

Rodrigo: ¿podemos empezar para acabar con esto?! -pregunta molesto.

Fernanda: si si claro solo deja que pongan la cancion y cantan a gusto ahi

Rodrigo: tks...pues ya que -dice tomando su microfono.

Raf: entonces... ¿una cancion de intro de los Avenger?

Fernanda: ja el niño si sabe bien... ¡musica maestro! -ordeno mientras empezaba a escucharse de a poco de forma creciente el inicion de la cancion.

Jack: solo hay que hacerlo y ya -dice teniendo ya cada quien su respectivo microfono iniciando al fin el momento para que los chicos cantaran.

 _El mundo frágil es_  
 _lo atacan sin parar_  
 _nos toco perder_  
 _y no hay vuelta atrás_  
 _nadie junto a mi peleo_  
 _pero solo ya no estoy_

Los mas entretenidos con la interpretacion podrian haber sido en el momento Arcee y Bumblebee ya que sus protegidos se explayaban muy bien con la cancion, a pesar de que Raf se moria de los nervios al estar cantando aunque sea acompañado. Parecia que este agradecia que no tendria un solo en ese momento.

Sil olvidar que tanto Maria como Miko estaban grabando con sonrisas burlonas a los chicos, tenian material para molestarlos ahora _._

 _vengadores unidos_

 _somos uno al pelear_  
 _esta batalla_  
 _de nosotros huirán_  
 _nunca nos vencerán_

Incluso Fernanda y Anica empezaron a grabar con sus telefonos para tener un recuerdo de ese show y quien sabe ¿tal vez subirlo a internet despues? el punto era que los tres chicos estaban cantando, uno nervioso, otro tratando de sonar natural y el otro con expresion de que ya se queria ir.

 _la unión fuerza nos da_  
 _somos uno al pelear_  
 _la unión fuerza nos da_  
 _somos uno al pelear_

Anica: -les aplaude con una gran sonrisa- ¡bien hecho chicos! ¡eso fue genial!

Knock Out: no lo hicieron nada mal, tengo que estar de acuerdo

Fernanda: realmente no puedo negar eso -dice con una sonrisa- bueno Anica creo que vas a querer empezar tu reto no es asi... oh Raf estas palido...

Jack: es normal -dice palmeando el hombro del mas chico.- imaginate que te hagan cantar cuando no tienes el entusiasmo de Miko para estar para muchas personas.

Fernanda: eso le da ternura.- bromea.- ¿entonces Anica?

Anica: jeje ya voy ya voy -dice con una sonrisa mientras se coloca en el centro del set- voy a hacer una presentacion con ballet clasico y moderno, Fer, si fueras tan amable de poner la musica -pide con una sonrisa mientra prepara la cinta a un lado suyo-

Fernanda: por supuesto, musica maestro -dice activando el interruptor del reproductor musical empezando la pista de la presentacion.- hmn nada mal me gusta la melodia... -musita.- bien ¡que comience en reto!

Anica: -sonríe a la cámara y comienza a bailar, girando el basto y por ende la cinta alrededor de su cuerpo o sobre su cuerpo todo el tiempo, dando giros de ballet y algunos saltos, en un momento lanzo el bastón al aire y dio una vuelta en el suelo para luego agarrar perfectamente el bastón antes de que tocara el suelo y seguir bailando, el bastón siempre estuvo girando a su alrededor pero sin tocar su cuerpo en ningún momento, dio vario saltos y giros en un solo pie, a veces volvía a lanzar el bastón y siempre lo atrapaba con gracia, otra veces lo cambiaba de una mano a la otra, sin que la cinta tocara nunca su cuerpo y sin dejar de girarla nunca, para terminar, volvió a lanzar bien alto el bastón y dio unos giro de estrella, agarran el bastón en el ultimo giro, terminando arrodillada en el suelo, con la manos en alto y la cinta formando un perfecto circulo a su alrededor- ¡Tada!

Todo aplaudieron asombrados por el espectaculo de ballet que les proporciono Anica.

Fernanda: me senti en los olimpicos por segunda ocasion, la primera fue con el trampolin que termine destrozando a lo salvaje -parpadea.-

Arcee: Anica eres realmente agil, fue una buena representacion -dice sonriendo

Anica: jeje gracias, creo que saque no agil de mi madre -dice con una pequeña sonrisa, un poco melancolica, sin apartar isu vista de Arcee-

Arcee: -le devuelve la mirada.- creo eso puedo entenderlo.

Fernanda: ¡bueno! fuera de eso queda un ultimo reto de Fatima Gabriela todavia y este es para todas las chicas humanas! ¿estan listos?

Maria: no -sonrie.-

Annie: pero hermana sera divertido -dice hablando tras disfrutar los ultimos retos como si estuviera en un circo o en el cine.

Anica: jeje tranquila Maria, este reto es facil, no te costara nada hacerlo, y Fer amiga mia, faltan dos retos, este de solo las chicas, y un reto mas que estoy segura que hara feliz a mas de uno -dice con una sonrisa maligna-

Fernanda: ¿estas segura? solo me queda este en las tarjetas no se de que otro reto me estas... -se detiene y sonrie.- tu la tienes y no me avisaste ¿no? pequeña tramposa... no se vale significa que es de los buenos.

Maria: solo digan el reto que nos toca.

Fernanda: bueno las chicas debemos mostrar los trajes tradicionales de cada pais que venimos, bueno... la cosa es asi -carraspea.- Anica tendra que mostrar un traje de Venezuela, Maria, Annie y yo los de Mexico y Miko debe mostrar uno de Japon. Se que hay muchos trajes variados dependiendo la region asi que elijan uno a su gusto pero que cumpla con el reto ¿entendido?

Maria: si capitana... vente Annie seremos revolucionarias

Annie: ¡wii! ¡como en la escuela! -exclama feliz.

Miko: bueno al menos puedo escoger -dice sonriendo.

Anica: jeje ya venimos chicos, no tardaremos mucho -dice con una sonrisa mientras se va a cambiar, una vez mas-

Knock Out: en este show si que han tenido que cambiarse varias veces ¿no creen? -pregunta a nadie en especifico-

Smokescreen: pero puedes alegrarte que no te han solicitado mucho esta vez -comenta con toda calma del mundo.

Bulkhead: el dia de hoy se han enfocado mucho en los humanos, en cierto modo esta bien la ultima vez quede adolorido.

Wheeljack: pero debes admitir que hay retos divertidos Bulk -comenta como si nada.- ¿que tan seguido vez a Ultra Magnus y a Prime cantar? ¿o a la niña que destrozo el trampolin como acto final.

Rodrigo: eso de seguro tu se lo enseñaste ¿los Wrecrers no eso hacen?

Wheeljack: yo no le enseñe nada, lo hizo por cuenta propia.

Knock Out: de seguro aprendio por verte -comenta con una sonrisa burlona acomodandose en si silla y abrazando mas estrecho a Smoke-

Anica: ¡ya volvimos! -grita regresando al set,ahora llevaba puesto un vestido (de una pieza) con un volado en la parte superior que es casi todo blanco con amarillo, el azul y el rojo siguiendo ese orden en los extremos superiores e inferiores del vestido adornándolo completamente y tenia una vincha de tres flores o pompones de lana en su cabeza con los mismo colores- ¿que opinan?

Bumblebee: ¿es un ejemplo de ropa Venezolana? te luce bien -dice con calma.-

Optimus: un ejemplo de las vestimentas humanas -dice notando el patron de algunos colores.- sabes lucir las vestimentas.

Fernanda: ¡ahora yo! ¡Tada! -llega luciendo su vestimenta que se caracterizaba por los bordados de flores con una amplia paleta de colores sobre fondos blancos. predominando el color colar que resaltaba su piel morena ademas de que iba ceñido a la cintura.- ¡¿que dicen?!

Anica: te queda bien Fer, mi colorido -dice con una gran sonrisa-

Knock Out: tengo que decir, la diferencia entre los trajes es notable -dice con una sonrisa-

Megatron: nunca entendere a los humanos y su mania de verse distintos todos los dias -dice aburrido-

Smokescreen: yo creo que se ven bien -sonrie.

Maria: ¡ahora nosotras! -exclama llegando con su hermana con trajes distintos, Annie llevaba el traje conocido con el nombre de _china poblana_ , el cual está compuesto, en la parte superior, por una blusa blanca escotada, de manera que se muestra parte del cuello. Su color es blanco y tenia tejido varios bordados de colores a los que suele en forma de flor. En la parte inferior, vestia con una falda que se conoce con el nombre de _castor o_ _zagalejo_ , debido a la tela con que se confecciona. Dicha falda dos capas: en primer lugar, la capa superior, que mide unos 25 cm y está hecha de percal o sede verde (conocida como _corte_ ); en segundo lugar, la capa inferior, que se cubre con dibujos hechos de lentejuelas y llega hasta los tobillos.

Annie: -da una vuelta luciendo su traje.- ¡me gusta mucho y mi hermana tambien esta bonita -dice feliz mirado a su hermana cuyo vestido negro con tonalidades azules poseia una amplia gama de símbolos indígenas, tales como el Sol, las estrellas y otras formas geométricas como una lagartija y algo similar a un ave.- ¿verdad que si?

Fernanda: les luce bien me recuerdan a las kermes que se realizan en las escuelas o en los festivales ¿a que no? una vez fui de adelita

Bumblebee: solo falta Miko para tener el reto superado ¿no es asi?

Anica: asi es, y mira, aqui viene -dice con una sonrisa viendo a Miko llegar-

Miko: hace mucho que no me ponia este traje -dice con calma, llevava puesto un kimono o Yukata tradicional que llegaba hasta el suelo de color rosa con bordados de flores rojas y blancas, con un Cinturon o Obi grueso al rededor de la cintura con un gran moño en su espalda y usaba una Getas o sandalias de maderas y tenia el cabello recogido en un moño japones tradicional-

Jack: primera y unica vez que vemos a Miko vistiendo de forma distinta -comenta divertido.

Fernanda: admite que le luce bien

Bulkhead: y asi me doy cuenta que las distintas prendas de la Tierra son tantas que, a veces me confunde.

Raf: bueno son mas de 200 paises en el mundo y cada uno tiene sus propias costumbres y tradiciones -agrega acomodandose sus gafas.

Rodrigo: ¿y ahora que?

Anica: ahora, viene el reto mas divertido de todos -dice con una gran sonrisa maligna- nada mejor para cerrar el Show -voltea a ver a Predaking, que todo el tiempo se quedo viendo todo con cara de aburrido- su majestad, este reto es para ti -dice con una sonrisa-

Predaking: -la ve con desconfianza- ¿de que se trata?

Anica: descuide, le va a gustar, el reto es que... ¡eleves a Starscream por los aires! -dice con una gran sonrisa-

Fernanda: oohh eso quiero verlo ¡adelante! -exclama mirando la cara en shock de Starscream.

Maria: -saca su camara.- tengo que grabar esto -sonrie de forma maligna.

Predaking: -una gran sonrisa maligna aparece en su rostro- tienes razon, ese reto si me gusta -le dice a Anica para luego voltear a ver a Starscream, quien ya estaba tratando de escabullirse sin que lo noten-

Starscream: -al darse cuenta de que el predacon ya lo vio, mando el sigilo a volar por la ventana y comenzo a correr, dandole honor a su nombre mientras gritaba de miedo- AAAHHH!

Megatron: -hace una mueca por el alto volumen del grito- tks... cobarde

Predaking: -cuenta hasta 3 en su cabeza para luego lanzarse a perseguir a Starscream por todo el set-

Fernanda: ¡jajaja creo es de los retos que mas me han gustado me agrada como mandar a sufrir a Starscream jajajajajaja! -exclama muriendose de risa.- jajajajajajaja

Bulkhead: ja en momentos asi lamento no tener con que grabarlo -contesta a gusto mirando el show ante todos.

Miko: y Starscream acabara hecho polvo y tuercas oxidadas en la lona -bromea.-

Anica: jeje les dije que este reto haria feliz a mas de uno -dice con una gran sonrisa viendo la persecución-

Predaking: -finalmente se canso de perseguir a Starscream y decidio que era hora de cumplir su reto, asi que tomo su forma predacon y atrapo a Starscream con su boca para luego lanzarlo por los aires-

Starscream: AAAHHH! -seguia gratando como niña mientras lo lanzaban para luego atraparlo y volverlo a lanzar-

Knock Out: miren eso, parece que Predaking consiguio un nuevo juguete -comenta con burla, cusando que mas de uno se ria-

Anica: jeje creo que no hay mejor manera de terminar el show ¿tu que dices Fer?

Fernanda: no pude haberlo dicho mejor -dice con una amplia sonrisa.- entonces creo es todo por hoy, el siguiente episodio prometemos continuar con todos los retos pendientes y averiguaran si Starscream sobrevive al rey de los predacons

Anica: no podria haberlo dicho mejor amiga mia -dice con una sonrisa- bueno, nos vemos en el proximo show, hasta la proxima!

Anica/Fernanda: ¡Adios!

* * *

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ¡Felices vacaciones!**


	11. Chapter 11

**volvimos con la segunda y ultima parte del especial de vacaciones, disfrutenlo**

* * *

Las camaras volvian a encenderse y se podia ver a todos sentados, bueno, casi todos, Predaking seguia jugando con su nuevo "juguete" (cof cof Starscream cof cof) Anica: Bienvenidos de vuelta a ¡Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo! -saluda con una gran sonrisa, ignorando por completo al predacon y el seeker-

Fernanda: y si se lo preguntan el ultimo reto del capitulo anterior sigue en pie, en cierto modo esto es un extra de su real majestad, le parecio divertido querer seguir destrozando a Starscream.

Starscream: ¡AYUDA! -grita tan fuerte que hace que muchos se tengan que cubrir sus oidos, en especial los humanos-

Anica: ay... me va a dejar sorda! -dice adolorida sobando sus oidos-

Knock Out: mejor terminen con el reto de una vez antes de que dañe nuestros sistemas de audio

Fernanda: solo basta con que sigan en otro lado despues pueden volver -comenta con los oidos tapados.- no podemos retrasarnos debemos continuar!

Anica: si pero asi nunca podremos, no quiero andar con los gritos de Starscream en todo el show -dice aun sobando sus oidos, luego voltea a ver a Predaking, quien tenia a Starscream en su boca y estaba sacudiendolo de un lado a otro- ¡Hey su majestad! -grita para llamar su atencion- lamento interrumpir su diversion, pero necesito que deje al griton por ahora, cuando terminemos este show puede volver a jugar con el, ¿puede hacer eso? por favor -pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa-

Predaking: -lo piensa unos momentos, pero luego asiente y deja caer a Starscream, quien estaba como chatarra, al suelo, luego tomo su forma bipeda y fue a sentarse con total calma-

Anica: gracias -le dice con una sonrisa- y hare que los robots de servicio se hagan cargo de Screme, para que por lo menos no se vea tanto como una chatarra -dice mientras usaba su telefono para programar a los robots-

Fernanda: bien ahora si podemos comenzar -se soba el oido.- bueno ¿de quien son los retos en esta ocasion?

Maria: ¿que no sabes?

Wheeljack: no es eso... perdio sus tarjetas.

Fernanda: todo porque el bobo de Starscream en uno de sus gritos me hizo soltarlas -se agacha empezando a buscar.- a ver...

Anica: jeje deja te ayudo -dice agachandose tambien, entre las dos pudieron recoger y organizar las tarjetas rapidamente- a ver... los siguientes retos son de nuestra conocida amiga Yuki Nakaday -dice con una sonrisa- gracias de nuevo por mandar tus preguntas y retos... -pero justo en ese momento comenzo a sonar la cancion Cuando Te Miro de Jesus y Yorky- ¿pero que? ¡¿quien cambio la musica?!

Fernanda: pero esa cancion ya sono en el show anterior en un reto ¿porque la volvieron a pone...? ¿ah? -nota algo en las tarjetas y parpadea al ver que seguia.- creo que tiene que ver con lo que sigue.- comenta.- por lo visto lo siguiente en si no son sus preguntas y retos, es una presentacion- lee las tarjetas- uh... y hay una nota de paso, dice que la conoces Ultra Magnus -muestra una nota.- ¡¿produccion porque jamas mandan estas cosas al menos media hora antes del show?! ¡quiero tener bien a los invitados que tengamos!

Ultra Magnus: ¡¿disculpa?! -pregunta aun confundido sobre la invitada.

En ese momento entra una carro de carreras lamborgini gallardo de color azul con toques rojos, tonalidades extrañamente similares a Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus: ¡¿QUE?!-grita colorado, mas que Knock Out

En medio del set me trasformo y deja mostrando una femme un poco mas baja que Ultra Magnus sus detalles faciales decian que era joven, realmente hermosa, su casco era como cabello humano agarrado con una coleta de metal con un fleco de lado ondulado y unos ojos de color azul con un aro de color verde.

Yuki: Hola a todos! -saluda pero se queda callada mirando a alguien en especifico- ¿Ultra eres tu?

Arcee.: ¿Se conoce? -pregunta sorprendida.

Ultra Magnus: Crei que...nunca te volveria a ver-dice serio.

Yuki: Lo mismo digo- dice retadoramente.-

transcurren unos minutos y los dos "tortolitos" se miraban fijamente... hasta que algo paso, Ultra Magnus abrazo a Yuki los presentes tanto cons y bots se les cayo la placa bucal hasta el suelo mientras que los humanos.

Maria se cayo de la silla de la impresion y Smokescreen se desmayo y cayo al suelo sacando a todos de su impresion.

Anica: ¡Smokescreen! ¡¿esta bien?

Ratchet: Tranquila solo se desmayo... ya despertara- dijo terminando de revisarlo.- en un rato...

El par se separan del abrazo.

Yuki: Es bueno verte de nuevo... despues de tanto tiempo...

Ultra Magnus: Yo tambien... bueno creo que ya armamos una escena aqui...mejor ve a decir tu retos...

Yuki: Bueno, nos vemos despues... -dice despidiendose para ir con las conductoras.

Fernanda: bueno Yuki segun tu nota nos apoyaras a decir los retos ya que estas en varios de ellos asi que para darle emocion ¿te parece? -la ve asentir.- ella si es educada y amable una buena chica que se nota que es ruda... no como otros que conozco que incluye huyen como nenes porque los estan persiguiendo -dice mirando de reojo a Starscream.

Knock Out: -toma con cuidado a Smoke y lo abraza con cariño mientras sigue inconsciente-

Anica: ya deja tranquilo al griton Fer, es su naturaleza, no lo puede evitar -dice divertida- bueno Yuki, cuando quieras, puedes decir tu primera pregunta, si eres tan amable

Yuki: ¡claro que si! primero que nada -toma una pose de pelea.- un duelo contra Megatron con la cancion de shell shocked de TMNT.

Fernanda: claro que si una batalla contra... ¡¿Espera que?! ¡¿con quien?!

Megatron: -le da una sonrisa maligna- por mi no hay problema, necesito desquitarme un poco

Anica: olvidalo Megatron -dice seria- lo siento Yuki, pero no se podra hacer, me temo que no te puedo aceptar ese reto, no lo he permitido antes y no lo permitire ahora, ademas, no le dare el gusto a Megatron de pelear

Megatron: -gruñe-

Fernanda: pero como premio de compensación podemos pasarte copias de las grabaciones de las veces que Megatron a recibido descargas electricas que lo han derribado y ademas podemos editarlo para que tenga la cancion de fondo que tu querias para la pelea.

Yuki: bueno... -se cruza de brazos.- si son las reglas del show...

Fernanda: es para la proteccion de todos incluyendo los invitados es mas dinos el siguiente reto.

Yuki: bien, de acuerdo mi siguiente reto es un reto Yaoi.- dice con una amplia sonrisa.

Fernanda: -parpadea.- ¿dijiste Yaoi? -ve a Anica.- mientras no le provoque sangrados nasales a mi comadre.- le susurra-

Yuki: tranquila es mas este es sencillo -sonrie de forma curiosa.- y participaran Ratchet y Bumblebee.

Ratchet: ¡¿que cosa?!

Bumblebee: ¡¿YO?!

Maria: ... -disimuladamente le tapa los ojos tanto a Raf como a Annie.- por si acaso... -les pone un antifaz de hielo.

Raf: ¡oye! ¡Maria!

Annie: oohh me siento cool! -exclama contenta.

Fernanda: algo me dice que aunque sea sencillo si provocara infartos en algunas espectadoras... -murmura a la camara.- de todas formas tengan a la mano una ambulacia, el numero de emergencias y tengan un donante de sangre a la mano...

Anica: -sonrie feliz- sabia que alguien en algun momento mandaria retos asi -suspira feliz- Yuki, cuando estes lista para decir el reto -le sonrie-

Knock Out: -siente que Smoke comienza a despertar- buenos dias dormilon -dice en broma viendolo con una sonrisa cariñosa-

Smokescreen: -parpadea confundido aunque sonrie con la primera vision que tiene.- hola Knock... -se sostiene la cabeza.- tuve un sueño extraño, una chica que era la invitada de hoy abrazo al comandante Ultra Magnus y este hasta le abrazo... -ve el set y parpadea.- ah...creo que no lo soñe.

Yuki: es sencillo el reto -sonrie.- pose de yoga con un tierno beso -dice juntando sus manos en pose dominante.

Bumblebee: ¡¿que cosa?!

Ratchet: ¡yo no voy a hacer eso!

Fernanda: dejando de lado que por la edad de ambos podria... ¡digo! ¡recuerden que permitimos retos yaoi que no pasen a cosas explicitas o que no sean apto para menores un besito no hace daño a nadie ademas yo que tenemos seguidoras fugoshi en el show... Anica lo es y ella lo dirige conmigo

Anica: es un reto sencillo, no va a matarlos, vamos, solo haganlo y ya -dice con calma, pero su sonrisa delata su emocion-

Ratchet: -se cruza de brazos.- olvidenlo...

Bumblebee: ademas... no podria...

Fernanda: se los pidio una amiga ademas... -mira alrededor.- no hacen ni el reto y ya mas de uno esta en shock -dice mirando a todos.-

Arcee: es dificil... imaginarlo lo saben -dice algo consternada.- y aun no digerimos del todo la noticia de Knock Out con Smokescreen.

Maria: -le tapa los oidos a los mas pequeños.- quiero quitarles el antifaz pronto si se apuran...

Knock Out: -voltea a ver a Arcee- ¿que tiene de malo que Smoke y yo estemos juntos? -pregunta extrañado- Anica: vamos chicos, puede ser una pose de yoga sencilla, y el beso solo tiene que durar... ¿10 segundos?

Arcee: hablo de la edad Knock Out, hablo de edad -dice con calma.

Fernanda: mejor dile que todos ustedes son sobreprotectores con los mas jovenes ademas se entiende, Bumblebee y Smokescreen son de edades similares hasta donde se ellos forman parte de las ultimas generaciones nacidas del pozo de All Spark.

Optimus: eso es correcto ademas...

Fernanda: y algo mas! -interrumpe.- 5 segundos Anica, se ve que sufren mucho con este reto y ni empiezan.

Anica: -hace puchero- esta bien... 5 segundos, pero hagamos el reto ya! -dice ya un poco impaciente-

Knock Out: -ve a Arcee serio- sabes bien que la edad normalmente no es un problema entre nuestra especie, ya que vivimos por mucho, muchos milenios -luego abraza mas estrecho a Smoke y la ve un poco ofendido- y no soy tan mayor, ni que fuera Ratchet

Optimus: -toma el hombro de Arcee.- entiendela Knock Out, ambos tienen sus diferentes puntos de vista y ambos deben respetarlos. -dice actuando de mediador.

Arcee: bien...hablaremos despues con calma... -dice mas tranquila.

Smokescreen: Knock Out ya calmate... -le pide.- Arcee no lo dice por ofender -le sonrie.-

Fernanda: ¡oigan chicos! -llama su atencion.- el reto esta por empezar! mas les vale que pongan atencion o me voy a enojar! -contesta mientras ponen la posicion de yoga a realizar en pantalla.- lo hace para continuar ¿por favor?

Ratchet: acabemos con esto -murmura molesto agachandose en el suelo tomando una posicion similar a como si fuera a realizar lagartijas estirando completamente brazos y piernas.- listo... -dice con desgano.

Wheeljack: lo siento por el doc -bromea.

Ratchet: ¡Escuche eso! ¡Bumblebee rapido me estoy cansando!

Bumblebee: ya voy Ratchet, que impaciente... -comenta queriendo tener el asunto en paz se coloco de frente a Ratchet para pararse de cabeza y dejar caer sus pies en la espalda de Ratchet.- ya tenemos la pose ¿felices?

Yuki: no quiero ver el beso! -dice ansiosa de ver el reto realizado.

Fernanda: -le pasa un trozo de papel a Anica.- te hara falta...

Anica: ni exageres, se controlarme -dice sin verla esta mas concentrada viendo a los dos retados- ¡vamos, comiencen el beso de una vez! -dice impaciente-

Knock Out: que animo jeje -comenta divertido viendo como los dos retados acercan sus rostros, claramente incomodos y sonrojados a mas no poder, de repente se le ocurre una idea y al ver que todos estan concentrados en los dos retados, gira con cuidado la cara de Smoke y se acerca lentamente a el, con una clara intencion en sus acciones-

Smokescreen: -se sorprende mas viendo las intenciones de Knock Out.- ¿q-que haces...? -musita al ver que se acerca cada vez mas a el hasta que le da un tierno beso al mismo tiempo que el par sometido a reto lo hacia, la diferencia era que el de Ratchet y Bumblebee llamo mucho la atencion de todos los que tenian sus vistas en ellos, el de los dos enamorados paso a ser desapercibido.

Fernanda: -con su reloj tomaba el tiempo.- tres...dos...uno... ¡tiempo! ¡reto completado!

Yuki: ¿no podia ser de 10 segundos como dijo Anica? -pregunta mirando como el par se separaba pero terminaban en el suelo al cansarse se tener mucho tiempo en la posicion de yoga.

Fernanda: mucha tortura para ellos... -comenta como si nada.

Maria: -le quita los antifaces de hielo a los mas chicos.- listo ya pueden mirar

Anica: jejeje -se rie al ver a los dos aun en el suelo- no se que los afecto mas, ¿el beso o la posicion de yoga? -comenta en broma-

Knock Out: -se separa lentamente del beso, sonriendo con cariño a Smoke- lo siento, no pude resistirme, he querido hacerlo desde que comenzo el primer show -le dice con una sonrisa amorosa a Smoke-

Smokescreen: -lo ve sorprendido pero con una sonrisa apenas notoria pero alegre.- no...no te preocupes, sinceramente... pensaba en eso tambien -musita calmandose ya que su spark estaba alterada de la sorpresa.

Ratchet: Anica... no ayudes -dice claramente molesto.-

Bumblebee: por si lo preguntan.. .estamos bien...

Bulkhead: vamos Bee deja te ayudamos -dice mientras junto a Wheeljack ayudan al par a ponerse de pie.

Fernanda: un reto sencillo pero algo bochornoso para los participantes espero esto no cause problemas luego -se rie nerviosa.- bien es hora del siguiente reto!

Anica: jeje si, siguiente y ultimo de Yuki hasta donde se, o me equivoco -pregunta volteando a Ver a Yuki, quien asintio afirmativamente- perfecto, entonces Yuki, si fueras tan amable de darnos tu ultimo reto -dice con una sonrisa-

Yuki: claro que si amiga mia yo... -curiosamente se pone roja.

Fernanda: ¿que pasa?

Rodrigo: le comio la lengua el gato

Miko: no se la comio el comandante estirado

Ultra Magnus: ¡¿que dijiste?!

Fernanda: ¡Ya no vamos a pelear! Yuki ¿por favor?

Yuki: algo asi va el reto... quisiera un beso con Ultra ¿por favor? -sonrie notando el notorio sonrojo del mencionado.

Anica: ¿dos besos en un show? ¡genial! -dice ccon una gran sonrisa- o deberia decir... tres besos -dice con una sonrisa de complicidad, confundiendo a muchos y causando que dos determinados mechs se sonrojaran y la vieran sorprendidos-

Knock Out: -se sonroja a mas no poder

Smokescreen: ¿como lo supo? -le susurra a Knock Out bastante sonrojado.

Knock Out: no tengo idea -le susurra a Smoke

Fernanda: ¿de que estas hablando?

Jack: ¿como que tres besos? solo se han anunciado dos -dice claramente confundido.

Arcee: -la ve exceptica.- ¿tres...? me doy una idea.

Fernanda: ¡bueno no importa! ¿hacemos el reto o no?

Anica: -se rie- por mi no hay problema ¡hey Wheeljack! -lo llama- ¿serias tan amable de empujar a Magnus hasta el centro del set para que cumpla su reto? -pregunta con una gran sonrisa- -

Wheeljack: ¡con gusto! -exclama empezando a empujar a Ultra Magnus al centro del set con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de la resistencia que ponia el otro.- vamos señor solo unos segundos y se acabo.

Ultra Magnus: ¡no necesito verte para saber que disfrutas verme en esta situacion! -contesta molesto con el Wrecrer-

Wheeljack: lo disfruto mucho señor -dice burlon poniendolo en posicion.- aqui lo tienes niña.

Fernanda: gracias Wheeljack eres un encanto -sonrie.-

Anica: jeje sabia que lo disfrutarias, por eso te lo pedi Jacki -dice con una gran sonrisa- bueno Yuki, todo tuyo, el minimo que debe durar para ser reto cumplido son 5 segundo, pero si quieres durar un poco mas, no hay ningun problema -dice dandole un guiño y una sonrisa-

Ultra Magnus: habla con mas respeto niña -dice de forma seria a Anica.

Fernanda: solo besense y acabemos con esto -dice como si nada.- ademas tenemos mas cosas que hacer y ni te niegues a nuestra invitada porque se nota que aqui hay algo -se rie al notar su sonrojo.- penoso.

Anica: -le saca la lengua en broma a Magnus- jeje vamos, solo cumplan el reto, Fer no mentia, aun hay mucho que hacer

Knock Out: -piensa en algo y voltea a ver a Smoke, quien aun estaba sentado en su regazo, y se acerca a susurrarle- ¿y si en vez de ser 3 besos son 4? -le pregunta y se aleja un poco para verlo con una sonrisa.-

Smokescreen: -lo ve sorprendido y con un notorio sonrojo.- ¿c-como? -pregunta sonriendo levemente y claramente en shock ya que lo tomo desprevenido.-

Yuki: solo uno y ya no te pido mucho -le dice sonriendo.- o acaso ¿me tienes miedo? -le reta-

Ultra Magnus: no tengo miedo y menos de una femme

Fernanda: demuestralo... cinco segundos -dice preparando un cronometro.- anden

Ultra Magnus: -niega para ver a Yuki quien le sonrio levemente para encogerse de hombros y tomarla de la cintura.

Fernanda: ¡waaaaaa si lo va a hacer!

Anica: Ya era hora -dice con una sonrisa tranquila- tal vez despues de esto el comandante este menos serio...

Knock Out: asi -dice para despues volver a besar a Smoke, al mismo tiempo que Magnus besa a Yuki.

Smokescreen: -se sorprende por el beso para corresponderle aun aturdido por la sorpresa inicial.

Maria: -esta tomando video.- ¿cuando tiempo llevan? - pregunta mientras Miko tomaba fotos para despues repartirla a los interesados.

Fernanda: -mira el cronometro.- mas de diez segundos ¡oigan es horario familiar! -ve que la ignoran siguiendo el beso.- deberas con estos...

Yuki: -es la primera en separarse y se le veia plenamente feliz.- reto superado ¿no?

Fernanda: y dejaste medio tarugo a nuestro comandante estirado... -dice al ver a Ultra Magnus aun un poco ido tras el beso.

Maria: ¡esa es mi frase!

Anica: jeje vamos, ya dejenlo, el pobre esta enamorado -luego ve algo desde la esquina de su vista- y no es el unico -dice con una sonrisa viendo al otro par que aun no habia dejado de besarse- ¿el amor esta en el aire hoy no creen?

Fernanda: sin duda ¿algo mas que quieras agregar Yuki?

Yuki: dejando de lado que... -sonrie.- ya saben jeje -carraspea.- Bueno amigos esos fueron todos mis retos... lo malo esque ya me tengo que ir... bueno ¡hasta pronto! -exclama para transformarse y salir del set.

Maria: wow...realmente tiene estilo para las entradas y salidas.

Fernanda: y a futuro creo tendremos a muchos con estilo -bromea.- en fin como dijo Yuki eso es todo por parte de...ella...Ultra Magnus -le llama al ver que sigue en la misma posicion.- este... ¡Wheeljack!

Wheeljack: ya entendi, hazte cargo del comandante porque no sabe manejar asuntos de la spark -murmura volviendo a empujar a Ultra Magnus de vuelta en su sitio.

Anica: jeje y por favor, trata de ver si puedes hacerlo reaccionar, capas y lo necesitamos para otro reto mas adelante -dice con una sonrisa, luego voltea a ver a la otra parejita que seguia en lo suyo- como que ya duraron... ¡hey! -trata de llamarlos pero ni reaccionan- a estos ya los perdimos...

Knock Out: -sigue besando a Smoke, sin darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor.-

Fernanda: si que nos estan ignorando -dice con una gota en la sien.

Maria: reaccionaran en algun momento -dice mirando con una sonrisa el hielo debajo de su asiento compartido- en algun momento mientras digan ¿sigue algo?

Anica: si seguimos, con las preguntas y retos de ratchetbee2002 -dice revisando sus notas- ¿estas de acuerdo amiga mia? -pregunta volteando a ver a Fer-

Fernanda: por supuesto mi querida amiga -se pone a leer las tarjetas.- bueno el primer reto es una coreografia de baile para Raf y Annie!

Annie: ¿yo?

Raf: ¿que yo que?!

Maria: te sabes el paso del robot Raf si lo haras bien -le sonrie.-

Fernanda: bien bailen la coreografia de Moviendo Caderas Zin 53 Zumba Estudio Dance Zumba, y Raf tu usaras el mismo traje que usa el joven que la baila Annie... tu usalo del color que quieras pero el mismo asi que vayan a cambiarse y a practicar para que nos la presenten

Annie: uh... esta bien -sonrie.- vamos Raf!

Raf: -traga en seco.- que nervios... -murmura caminando a camerinos.

Anica: jeje lo haran bien niño, no se preocupen -les dice con una sonrisa viendolos alejarse- bueno, y mientras ellos practican y se cambian, podemos hacer otro reto -revisa las tarjetas- el siguiente reto es para Smokescreen tu... -parpadea- tiene que levanta a Bulkhead sobre tus hombros... vaya... -al no escuchar ningun comentario del retado levanta la vista para ver si se habia quedado en shock, pero en vez de eso vio...- ¿en serio?

Knock Out: -ni el ni Smoke escucharon nada de lo que dijeron, seguian en su propio pequeño mundo, aun besandose tiernamente-

Bulkhead: no va a reaccionar hasta que los separen.

Fernanda: no se diga mas... ¡Maria!

Maria: -hace un cañon de hielo apuntando al par- ¡preparen! ¡apunten! ¡FUEGO! -empieza a lanzar bolar de nieve a quemarropa al par.

Optimus: niñas eso no era realmente necesario -dice claramente molesto.

Miko: si lo era grandote, no podemos seguir el show sin Smokescreen y no se puede con Knock Out robando su atencion -dice burlona.

Smokescreen: -se cubre como puede de la nieve.- ¡Maria basta! ¡ya pongo atencion pero para! -dice pero le cae nieve a la cara deteniendo el ataque.- ¿que quieren? -pregunta quitandose la nieve de encima.

Fernanda: tu reto novato, carga a Bulkhead en tus hombros

Smokescreen: si no hay problema carga...¿a quien?! -exclama sorprendido.

Knock Out: ¡¿Que?! -grita sorprendido abrazando a Smoke de forma protectora, ya se habia logrado quitar la nieve de la cara... bueno, parte de ella, y estaba tan sorprendido por el reto de Smokescreen como el susodicho- olvidenlo, ¡no voy a dejar que ese grandulon lo aplaste! -dice de claramente molesto viendo con cara asesina a cualquiera que trate de alejar a Smoke de el-

Anica: modo pareja sobreprotectora activado -dice en broma pero luego se pone seria- Knock, tenemos que seguir con el show, y Smoke tiene que cumplir su reto

Knock Out: -solo gruñe y abraza mas estrecho a Smoke-

Smokescreen: -suspira pesado.- Knock tienen razon...sera rapido...ademas Bulkhead no es tan grandulon...

Wheeljack: ¿bromeas? es de los mas grandulones de la unidad Wrecrer original -dice soltandose a reir.

Bulkhead: creo eso no ayuda al chico -comenta con calma.- ademas Knock Out debes tratar de relajarte no estare tanto tiempo en sus hombros como para atrofiarle nada y si fuera el caso estan tu y Ratchet ¿que no eres medico?

Fernanda: palabras sacadas de una declaracion años antes -se pone a leer.- tras ser llamado para revisar a Megatron la vez que quedo en coma tras la explosion del primer puente espacial la vez que conocieron a los humanos declaro que era mejor rompiendo cosas que arreglarlas pero que lo intentaria, testimonio sacado de forma anonima y el anonimo es Starscream -se rie.-

Starscream: -le gruñe a Fer, pero no puede hacer nada mas ya que estaba amarrado a su silla, de nuevo.-

Knock Out: -sigue abrazando a Smoke por unos segundo mas, pero luego da un suspiro derrotado y suelta su agarre, lo suficiente para que Smoke se pueda levantar- esta bien, pero... -voltea a ver a Bulkhead- si algo le pasa vere personalmente que te arrepientas por un largo, largo tiempo ¿entendido? -pregunta amenazante-

Megatron: -sonrie un poco- algunas cosas no cambian, no importa en que bando este -comenta con calma-

Anica: ¿y a ti quien te pregunto? -le dice a Megatron

Fernanda: solo hagamos el reto antes de que se le salga lo decepticon a Knock Out

Smokescreen: ¿dudan de mi fuerza?

Fernanda: dudo del metal pesado del que esta hecho Bulkhead

Bulkhead: no soy tan pesado...solo derribo cosas

Miko: ¡suerte Bulk!

Maria: ojala no mueran... -recibe un zape de su hermano.- ¡oye!

Rodrigo: ¿ves como estan y ahi vas? -murmura.- solo callate cinco segundos

Anica: antes de que comiencen una pelea -dice interrumpiendo a los hermanos- mejor cumplamos el reto, Smoke, solo tienes que sostener a Bulk por 3 segundos, con eso cumples el reto, pero si sientes que no puedes, no se sobre esfuerces, lo que menos queremos es que alguno de los dos se lastime -dice seria- bueno, si ya estan listos, pueden empezar el reto

Smokescreen: de acuerdo... cuando tu digas Bulkhead estoy listo.

Bulkhead: mas te vale aguantarme novato -dice siendo ayudado por el mismo Smokescreen a subir hasta sus hombros.- ¡listo!

Smokescreen: Bulkhead realmente estas pesado... -murmura por lo bajo doblando un poco las piernas siendo su propio soporte.

Fernanda: reto en proceso ¿llevas el tiempo Anica?

Anica: -asiente viendo su cronometo- ... 2... 3! -grita al haber pasado los tres segundos- muy bien Smoke, ya termino el reto, baja a Bulkhead

Knock Out: -ve preocupado todo, listo para saltar a ayudar a Smoke en cualquier momento de ser necesario- ya la oiste Bulkhead ¡bajate ya! -grita preocupado-

Bulkhead: ¡¿como bajo sin lastimar al chico quieren decirme?! -grita al ver que Smokescreen empieza a tambalearse pero resiste.- ¡Smokescreen dejame caer!

Smokescreen: ¡Estas loco! ¡Claro que no!

Fernanda: solicito a Wheeljack y Bumblebee ayuden a bajar a Bulkhead con apoyo de robots del servicio y por si acaso... medicos preparence para una revision -pide mientras ve como se acatan a las ordenes.

Wheeljack: a ver Smoke...trata de quedarte quieto yo bajo al grandulon

Bumblebee: es facil decirlo no estando en su lugar, a ver Smokey... -lo alienta mientras entre ambos mech logran bajar con mucho esfuerzo a Bulkhead, siendo ellos tres acabando en el suelo, para solamente dejar que Smokescreen cayera al suelo de espaldas.

Fernanda: ¿Smoke estas bien?

Smokescreen: te digo despues... -dice agotado.

Maria: ¿y ustedes chicos?

Wheeljack: ¿en serio preguntas? -cuestiona ya que el termino debajo de los tres tras el impacto.

Ratchet: estaran bien -dice acercandose a revisarlos- son mas resistentes de lo que parecen no deberian preocuparse, es mas la impresion -contesta con calma.

Knock Out: -apenas Smoke habia caido al suelo cuando ya estaba a un lado suyo revisandolo por alguna herida- Smoke ¿estas bien? -pregunta preocupado-

Smokescreen: estoy bien...Knock Out trata de calmarte no me paso nada. -le dice un poco adolorido.

Knock Out: lo intento, pero no puedes evitar que me preocupe -dice con calma mientras lo ayuda a levantarse y luego lo vuelve a sentar en su regazo- descansa, no creo que te vuelvan a llamar por ahora

Anica: -suspira- bueno, el reto se hizo, aunque estoy segura que algunos estaran adoloridos por un rato -dice haciendo una mueca de dolor- Fer ¿puedes ver si Raf y Annie estan listos?

Fernanda: claro que si, por cierto si tardo vayan siguiendo con el siguiente reto porque cada segundo cuenta ¡va! -exclama sonriendo mientras empieza a correr.

Anica: claro Fer -dice con una sonrisa viendola alejarse- bueno veamos... el siguiente reto es para... ¡Soundwave!

Soundwave: -inclina un poco la cabeza a un lado, como preguntando "¿cual es mi reto?"-

Anica: asi hasta te ves tierno -dice con una sonrisa pero luego se pone seria- bueno, tu reto es Jugar el juego de Mario Bros hasta terminar todos los niveles, no se vale hackear

Maria: ¿el slenderman de Cybertron no va a hackear o hacer trampa? ¡tengo que verlo!

Miko: no olvides la camara!

Rodrigo: ustedes no van -dice tomandolas del brazo a ambas- no metan sus narices donde no las llaman

Soundwave: -se tomo un momento para revisar a que juego se referian... y de paso aprender todos los trucos conocidos, tecnicamente no era hackear, ya que son parte del juego, luego asintio y se puso de pie para ir a cumplir su reto-

Anica: al fin alguien que cumple sin poner resistencia -dice con un suspiro de alivio mientras conducia a Soundwave a la sala donde estaba el juego- regresamos luego, ire para asegurarme de que no hackee el juego, si Fer llega con los peques diganle que sigan con su reto -dice para luego irse-

Arcee: aah claro... -dice al ver que se retiraban.- ¿solo queda espera...?

Fernanda: ¡Ya volvi! -exclama trayendo consigo a los dos chicos ya hasta vestidos para su reto.- ¿ah? ¿y Anica?

Optimus: fue a asegurarse que Soundwave cumpla con su reto.

Fernanda: ¿le dieron uno? ouh ni lo vi -se queja.- bueno ellos ya estan listos!

Raf: en realidad no lo estoy -admite nervioso.-

Knock Out: vamos, no puede ser tan malo, ya muchos han bailado aqui, estoy seguro que ustedes tambien pueden -dice con calma mientras acaricia la espalda de Smoke para calmar los musculos adoloridos, teniendo cuidado con dos puertas-

Raf: -traga en seco.- bien...lo hare...

Fernanda: bueno solo hay que preparar la musica y ya pueden empezar mientras tomen posiciones -dice llevandolos al medio del set.- ¿como se sienten niños?

Raf: con nervios

Annie: ¡yo bailo! -dice feliz.- ¡siempre practico zumba con mi mami!

Rodrigo: no miente, a mi ya me volvieron loco -dice frotandose la sien.

Fernanda: bien ¿produccion ya esta? -alza el pulgar al recibir respuesta.- perfecto ahora si ¡lista la musica! ¡listos los bailarines! ¡musica maestro!

Los niños comenzaron a bailar, ambos lo hacian muy bien, pero se notaba que Annie estaba mas animada, Raf estaba muy nervioso, aunque no lo hacia mal, pasaron la primera parte de la cancion para luego pasar a la parte mas rapida, es verdad que era un poco extraño verlos bailar de esa forma, pero no lo hacian nada mal.

Knock Out: en un baile interesante, pero sinceramente, me alegro que no me tocara a mi -comenta tranquilo-

Smokescreen: no cantes victoria Knock Out sabes que puede haber retos peores -dice divertido ya menos adolorido.

Knock Out: no me lo recuerdes -le dice a Smoke con un escalofrio.-

Parecia que a Raf le costaba aun seguir el ritmo de la cancion mas a la hora de cambio de pasos, la que se movia con mas confianza seguia siendo Annie por excelencia tal parecia que realmente lo disfrutaba sobre todo porque habia empezado a sonreir a pesar del ritmo rapido de la cancion.

Fernanda: estos niños no lo hacen tan mal

Maria: ¡Esa es mi carnala! -dice con un cartel en lo alto, quien sabe de donde sacaria uno asi.

Rodrigo: -se tapa los oidos por la musica a tan alto volumen.- demonios...

La cancion estaba a punto de terminar, Raf y Annie hicieron los ultimos pasos para luego afincarse de espaldas uno con el otro terminando con los brazos cruzados uno al lado del otro.

En eso se empezo a escuchar aplausos del publico a la vez de los presentes en el set.

Fernanda: no les salio tan mal pero denle agua al pobre de Raf creo se nos esta muriendo -comenta como si nada.

Raf: estoy bien... -dice para dejarse caer al suelo, esos bailes tipo "zumba" lo dejaron agotado.

Miko: y Raf fue noqueado por la musica.

Jack: yo diria que sus piernas ya dieron el ultimo esfuerzo -dice levantandose para ir a ayudarlo mientras Annie parecia que aun tenia energia porque aun seguia corriendo feliz hasta ir a su asiento.

Fernanda: ahmn...prefiero pasar al siguiente reto antes de que otra cosa pase... -dice en shock.- dejen de darle azucar a esa niña... -musita.

Anica: ya volvi! -grita entrando de vuelta al set, aunque esta vez venia sola- si se preguntan donde esta Soundwave, lo deje jugando, programe a un robot para que lo vigile, y sabre si trata de hackear algo, tengo un sistema muy fuerte -dice con una sonrisa.- y bien ¿que me perdi?

Fernanda: te perdiste el reto de baile nada mas -comenta con calma.- estaba a punto de anunciar el siguiente reto. por cierto hay que darle agua a Raf.

Raf: estoy bien en serio... -dice ya un poco mejor en su asiento, se le veia mas calmado.

Anica: o bien, yo ire por el agua, mientras tu puedes anunciar el reto, ya regreso -dice para luego alejarse a buscar el agua-

Knock Out: me pregunto a quien van a retar ahora...

Smokescreen: es una buena pregunta -comenta con toda calma.

Fernanda: -se rie leyendo la tarjeta.- pues lo sabran pronto porque el siguiente reto es para... ¡Arcee!

Arcee: oh no... -murmura maldiciendo su suerte en ese momento.

Fernanda: ay no es tan malo solo parate sobre una bola de tamaño transformer y equilibra una pesa del mismo tamaño sin caerte en dos minutos, parece acrobacia de circo...

Anica: lo es un poco, en cierto modo -dice regresando con el agua- aqui tienes Raf -le da el agua con una sonrisa- bueno, ya programe un robot de servicio para que traiga la bola y las pesas, no debe de tardar mucho

Raf: gracias -dice tomando el vaso de agua con casi desesperacion, realmente estaba agotado.

Knock Out: cada vez los retos son mas raros... -murmura para si mismo-

Arcee: si ya no hay remedio -comenta levantandose.- al menos tengo buen equilibrio.

Fernanda: con la pesa lo dudo eso a veces causa que uno se vaya de lado y pues... poof caer al suelo.

Anica:eso no la anima Fer -dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ve que los robots de servicio dejan todo lo requerido para el reto en el medio del set- bien Arcee, alguien te va a ayudar a subirte a la bola y te pasara las pesas, veamos... Optimus ¿podrias ayudarla por favor?

Optimus: por supuesto -contesta acercandose para ofrecerle su mano a Arcee mientras con la otra sostenia la enorme bola donde subiria- adelante

Arcee: gracias Optimus -dice en tono amigable mientras se apoyaba en el para subir y buscar su equilibrio a la vez que veia que Optimus tomaba las pesas.

Fernanda: en el momento en que te pasen las pesas es el momento que empieza a correr el tiempo, dos minutos o pierdes ¿entendido?

Arcee: por supuesto -dice tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Anica: suerte Arcee -dice al ver que Optimus le da las pesas para que las agarre pero aun no las suelta el mismo- bien en 3... 2... 1... comienza el reto! -grita y es en ese momento que Optimus suelta las pesas para que sea Arcee la que mantenga todo su peso- bien, 2 minutos, eso no es nada Arcee, se que tu puedes -dice con una gran sonrisa-

Knock Out: por ahora va bien...

Wheeljack: ¿por cuanto tiempo? -pregunta mirando curioso.- de todos modos las femme tienen buen equilibrio.

Arcee: -trata de mantener el equilibrio costandole trabajo por las pesas.- puedo hacerlo... -dice para si misma sin mirar a nadie.

Smokescreen: ¡Vamos Arcee tu puedes!

Bumblebee: demuestrales quien manda!

Fernanda: hasta tienes porras de tus "hermanos menores" -dice divertida.

Anica: jeje vamos Arcee, sol falta un minuto! -dice con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver que comenzaba a costarle un poco se acerco a Optimus para susurrarle y que solo el escuchara- hey grandote ¿podria levantarte y estar pendiente por si llegara a perder el equilibrio? no me quiero arriesgar a que se lastime, aunque no tengo duda de que ella puede hacerlo, prefiero prevenir que curar...

Optimus: me leiste la mente... -le dice atento a Arcee preocupado que pueda caerse.- tambien se que puede hacerlo pero...

Fernanda: ya pasaste el minuto Arcee puedes un poco mas! -ve que se tambalea- ¡puedes hacerlo!

Arcee: -siente que se va a caer pero recupera el equilibrio moviendo la pesa varias veces.- si puedo... -trata de darse animos.

Anica: ¡vamos Arcee! ¡30 segundo mas! -dice con una gran sonrisa, viendo que Optimus se ponia de pie por si era necesario- ¡ya casi lo logras!

Knock Out: ya le falta muy poco... -dice completamente enfocado en el reto, al igual que todos los demas-

Smokescreen; puede hacerlo lo se... -dice mas para si mismo-

Fernanda: cinco...cuatro... -hace el conteo final.

Arcee: -esta perdiendo el equilibrio, notandose por como se tambalea.- falta poco...

Fernanda: tres... dos...

Maria: ¡Se va caer!

Fernanda: uno... ¡tiempo! -en ese preciso momento Arcee se resbala cayendo de la bola donde mantenia el equilibrio- ¡aaah! -se tapa los ojos para no ver.- ... ¿ya paso?

Bumblebee: -parpadea.- si y yno...

Rodrigo: buena atrapada tio... -dice con calma.

En efecto, ante la mirada de todos en el momento en que Arcee cayo al perder el equilibrio fue atrapada por Optimus quien al parecer estaba atento a que algo asi pasara.

Fernanda: wow eso es pensar rapido -dice sonriendo.

Anica: jeje buena atrapada grandote -dice con una gran sonrisa- y bien hecho Arcee, reto superado, si que tienes buen equilibrio

Knock Out: tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo en eso Anica -dice con calma abrazando a Smoke-

Anica: jeje bueno, ahora vamos con el ultimo reto de ratchetbee2002 y el ultimo por este show y por un tiempo -comenta mientras revisa sus notas, dejando confundido a todos menos a Fer-

Fernanda: oh cierto no les hemos explicado, resulta que estamos pensando en tomar un pequeño receso de las actividades unos meses solamente, conducir un show a veces meddio pesadito ademas nuestros queridos invitados merecen tambien un descanso si supieran todo lo que nos pasa aqui -se rie pero retoma la compostura.- pero no se preocupen por si faltaron retos y demas volveremos con mas energia y con todo el entusiasmo y prometemos incluso tener sorpresas para la proxima temporada de una Entrevista de otro mundo, ahora si Anica ¿el ultimo reto por favor?

Anica: claro que si amiga mia -dice con una gran sonrisa- bueno, y el ultimo reto de esta temporada es para... Maria, Miko, Annie, Fer y yo, y es de hacer disfraces de para nosotras del autobot que nos toque, y luego ponérnoslo y enseñarlos, básicamente moldearlos, y la lista es:

Fer de WHEELJACK

Maria de BUMBLEBEE

Miko de BULKHEAD

Annie de SMOKESCREEN

Anica de KNOCK OUT.

Knock Out: disfraces eh -dice con una sonrisa-

Smokescreen: ¿sabes que significa? -dice divertido ante el reto ya que los representarian con disfraces.

Wheeljack: nos representaran niñas humanas en disfraz

Bulkhead: ¡demuestrales Miko entonces el mejor disfraz!

Miko: sin duda alguna sere la mejor representando a un autobot.

Maria: lo dudo yo puedo lucir mejor y a quien encarnar mejor que a Bumblebee -dice de forma retadora.

Fernanda: prometo hacerle honor a Wheeljack -dice haciendo un saludo militar.- vamos a cambiarnos mujeres.

Annie: -se rie tomando la mano de su hermana.- hermana nos toco representar a Bee y a Smokey ¿lo haremos bien?

Maria: claro que si cosita -dice feliz.- ¡Bee deseame suerte!

Raf: -se rie.- esto sera divertido.

Jack: y yo agradezco que no fueramos nosotros -dice tomando aire feliz.

Anica: jeje no tardamos chicos, comportense ¿entendido? -dice viendolos seria-

Knock Out: si señora -dice burlon-

Anica: -le saca la lengua en broma- tonto jeje y Optimus, recuerda, te quedas acargo del control de las descargas -le dice para luego irse a cambiar-

Ratchet: y nos dejaron solos -dice hablando despues de un rato de haber estado en silencio.- solo espero que no tarden demasiado.

Bumblebee: no te preocupes Ratchet hasta podria ser divertido verlas con disfraces de algunos de nosotros.

Smokescreen: una forma de hacer pasar a los humanos por Cybertronianos, despues de todo ya me adapte a lo de "Robots en disfraz" -dice entre comillas soltando una risa.

Arcee: Smokescreen eres un niño -niega divertida.

Knock Out: jeje un niño muy lindo -dice con una sonrisa, dandole un beso en la mejilla a Smoke-

Megatron: juro que me haran devolver mi energon -dice haciendo una mueca de disgusto-

Bulkhead: Megatron realmente eres muy...

Fernanda: ¡llegue primera! -exclama corriendo hasta el centro del set, con una camisa y pantalones con los colores de Wheeljack, un casco hecho de carton con el aspecto de haber sido pintado por las prisas y con unas espadas del mismo material ademas de bolsillos que fueron adheridos simulando las bombas.- ¡Yo soy Wheeljack de la unidad de los Wrecrers y ninguna basura decepticon puede conmigo!

Wheeljack: me imito a la perfeccion! -dice aplaudiendo.-

Anica: jeje no tienes remedio Fer -dice llegando detras de ella, iba vestida con una camisa y un short corto simulando los colores de Knock Out, aparte de una botas altas rojas y unos guantes que llegaban hasta el codo que simulaban las puertas de Knock, tambien tenia un casco de motocicleta que simulaba ser la cabeza de Knock Out y una ruedas falsar unidas a la espalda por unas cuerdas- hola soy Knock Out, ex medico Decepticon y uno de los transformers mas guapos que existen -dice guiñando un ojo para que sepan que estaba bromeando-

Knock Out: muy graciosa jovencita -dice con una gran sonrisa para mostrar que se tomo a bien la broma.-

Annie: ¡voy yo! -llega corriendo con un pantalon ajustado y una playera de manga larga con los colores predominante de Smokescreen incluso con un casco de bicicleta que solo pegaron partes de carton para darle mas forma.- ¡Estoy listo para la accion aunque sea novato! -dice a modo de broma pero parecia que daba ternura.-

Smokescreen: oye Annie yo no hablo asi -dice sin dejar de reir por la representacion de la menor.

Miko: para mi te imito bien -dice en broma llegando detras de Annie, iba vestida con una camisa que tenia relleno debajo para imitar el cuerpo de Bulkhead junto con un pantalon y una botas de combate, ademas de un casco de construccion pintado de verde y unos enormes guantes- ¡estoy listo para patear el trasero de algunos Cons!

Bulkhead: se te olvido decir que demolerias todo a tu paso -dice siguiendole la broma con una amplia sonrisa.

Maria: ¡y falto yo! -exclama llegando con ropa deportiva amarilla y negra ademas de unas botas negras, guantes negros, un casco pintado de amarillo sin olvidar trozos de madera pintada pegadas a la espalda de la camisa.- ¡soy el mejor explorador del equipo pero siempre he deseado ser un guerrero!

Bumblebee: -se rie apenado.- Maria vaya representacion mia que haces.

Fernanda: pero admite que le lucio y tiene razon en realidad -bromea-

Anica: jeje bueno, creo que cumplimos el reto ¿ustedes que dicen chicos? -pregunta viendo a los bots-

Knock Out: yo digo que si, me gustan los disfraces -dice con una sonrisa divertida viendolas a todas-

Fernanda: si es el caso -toma aire- seria todo por este dia ¿Anica algo que quieras agregar de tu parte antes de despedirnos?

Anica: solo que quiero agradecer a todos los que mandaron sus preguntas y retos, nos anima mucho el saber que apoyan el show, y que no se preocupen, tomaremos unos pocos meses de vacaciones, pero como dijo mi comadre, volveremos con mucha mas energia y animo -dice con una sonrisa-

Knock Out: energia tal vez, animo, no estoy tan seguro... -comenta-

Smokescreen: no seas pesimista Knock Out -comenta divertido.

Fernanda: y si dicen que faltaron retos y asi no se preocupen, seran los primeros que agreguemos en cuanto regresemos y nos dedicaremos a prepararnos con calma para ellos tambien, bien si es todo solo queda despedirnos -sonrie nostálgica.- esperemos leerles pronto a todos ustedes que nos siguen fielmente ¡Gracias!

Anica: ¡Gracias por todo! y nos vemos de nuevo en el proximo show de...

¡Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo!

* * *

 **Nos vemos en Tras bambalinas proximamente ! les conviene esten al pendiente**

 **¡gracias por leer!**

 **Atte: Anica Prime y FernandaWarrior**


End file.
